Attack on Titan: Pure
by mimetrix
Summary: A story of a woman from another world. An outsider until she was found by a group of soldiers. She believed that her life was saved and wanted nothing more than to move on in the safety of the walls. However, she became more involved with the mysterious history of the society she was trying to live in. /forum/Attack-on-Titan-Pure-and-Keith-Aberdeen/211416/
1. The Journals

Date: June 18th 849

I continue to live in this living hell. It has been almost nine years now since I had fled and made my way to this land. If it weren't for this journal I'm sure I wouldn't even remember how many days have passed. I continue to head East in search for humans, but in my many year journey, I still turn up with nothing. Only the unwanted walk the land.

They continue to stumble around like idiots trying to catch me when they see me. If it weren't for my skills, I'm sure I would've been killed by now. At this point there have still been some close calls as noted in previous entries. An entire limb was lost due to one of those bastards, but no matter, I'm fine. It did hurt like hell though.

I still wonder where they come from, what they are looking for. Are they like me? Unwanted by their own people and cast out unto this land? No matter, I will continue to observe them and attack when necessary.

So far, I have managed to keep the usage of my gift to a minimum. I don't want to rely solely on that. I want to be able to fend off for myself using my other talents. Although, when using my gift I have gotten used to it more in emergencies, but it still takes a toll on my body afterwards. I have to hide in the trees when I can, to be as far away from the Unwanted as much as I can be. Hence why I want to be able to strengthen my other skills.

Date: June 19th 849

I kept moving east. I came across some more unwanted today, but there really is no surprise out here. However, something was strange in the sky. It was almost like colored clouds. I figured that this couldn't be natural, so I ran after them as fast as I could. Granted I ran into the middle of a wide open field, but it was worth it to see what I saw. Horses. I haven't seen horses since living back with the troupe. They were sacred frantic and covered in blood. An unwanted was nearby and began to chase after me. I ran as fast as I could towards the horses. They had saddles and reigns on them and the blood was not of their own. People, people where near me today. I didn't see them, but I am sure of it. Who knows when I will see them again?

After grabbing one of the horses, I took off in time to escape the unwanted. I ran into a forested area. Now was the time to make a decision. Keep moving or wait for their return. I decided to stay.

Date: July 3rd 849

It has been almost a month since I saw the colored clouds and since I've made camp here. I wonder if they will ever return. I still remember the pretty green and reds in the sky. Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe I'm going crazy from loneliness. Has it really been nine years?

I wonder what the others are doing. Or even what had happened to them. Those traitors. I will never forgive them for what they have done. I just wanted to know who I am.

I still have Hope with me, she has become a great companion. I don't feel as alone anymore now that I have her here. I also named the horse Hope.

Date: November 20th 849

I've given up on living in the trees. I moved on from the colored smoke. I rode Hope East. It was very cold today. I've stopped fighting off the unwanted. I don't see the point anymore. I just keep getting injured. It's more worth it to just run, like how I used to. With Hope it has become a lot easier to get away from them while avoiding combat.

Date: February 8th 850

I feel like as the days go on, I tend to write less and less in the journal. What am I even writing about anymore? It's not like I'm writing down anything new. It's not like anyone is going to find the journal, or me for that matter. I've written down everything I've learned about the unwanted just in case someone does find me. I feel like there is something more to these things than what is let on. Like I have said before, they did start appearing around the time that my people began mysteriously disappearing back in the village. Could these answers tell me what happened to my real parents and why those men have been after me all these years. At least now that I am in a different land I wouldn't have to worry so much about those men coming after me. I can fight off these idiotic unwanted creatures, but those men. Knowing and seeing them slaughter the ones I cared about the way that they did scare me the most. They are the real monsters.

Date: April 13th 850

Today was strange, very strange. I came across manmade fixtures today. A wall almost 50m high. I was hesitant due to the un-wanted being present and in such a large open space. I observed from afar. That's when I noticed a large opening within the wall. It looked like it was destroyed. Something happened here. I feel that the unwanted were responsible. But if this is one step closer to finding people then so be it.

I mounted Hope and we ran. Of course we attracted the attention of those idiots. I had to fend them off especially for the sake of my trusty stead. I'm thankful for the painful archery lessons now. They may have saved my life many times. I was even lucky to have enough arrows to make it through the hole.

I thought that once we were through that everything would be ok. Was I ever wrong? What we had arrived to was in fact a village, but an abandoned one, crawling with the unwanted. It must have been five hours or so before it was dark enough. The unwanted began to grow weak enough for us to find a place to hide for the night.

There was edible food here at some point. The entire village smells of something rotten. After some rest, I'm getting out of here. It began to rain so I need to make sure I stay dry with my cloak.

Date: April 14 850

Hope and I had made it out just fine without any of the unwanted following after us. We made it out though another hole at the opposite end. It was like the wall was meant to keep things out. Probably the unwanted. We found shelter in a small wooded area where I couldn't see any unwanted. It was pouring rain again.

Date: May 20th 850

I wanted to rest up and gain my strength a little. I also needed to repair some of my weapons and make more arrows. To this day I still feel like I'm lucky that I was able to make it this far with my sword and bow. How I was even able to bring it with me is also a miracle. As if someone was looking out for me and placed it right before me. Then again it was all when they casted me out.

Date: May 25th 850

Incredible day today! They were back, I finally got to see them again. The colors were not clouds they were smoke! They shot out high in the sky. First it was reds, then greens. Sometimes a black was there. Eventually yellow appeared and more greens. And then they were gone. I made sure to follow them this time. Hope and I chased after them, but who knows how far away they really were. I could barely see them as it was. Once we got close there were many unwanted present. It's almost like the unwanted are drawn to these signals like I am.

I waited for night to fall before I could get closer. As I approached, there they were. People, but it was too late to exchange any sort of words with them. The unwanted have gotten to them first. There were only parts left. At this point I began to think, is it even worth it to find these people. They could just kill me right away or torture me. What if they knew I was gifted, then what would they do? I'm starting to think that it might be a bad idea to find these people. After all, people are the worst things that are out there. All they want to do is kill each other in the end or betray you. I might just be better off without them. I just hate the idea of being alone. Maybe when I find them, I'll find out where they come from and head there on my own. Then I can start a new life and just maybe continue my search for the truth.

Date: June 26th 850

A month had gone by before seeing the smoke and since I had left the gruesome scene. I had made my way through a few villages and towns. Each one filled with more and more of the unwanted. I had made my way to a forest like usual. Although now that I have passed through the wall, I have noticed changes in the scenery.

Not only are their towns present, but roads, land marks. People were definitely living here and fairly recent too. It is to my suspicion that it was the unwanted who drove them out and killed what couldn't.

This place I was in was called the "Titan Forest". I can understand why. The trees stand tall. Taller than what I could ever be. But it was a nice change for once. Although Hope was left far below, I was able to finally feel truly protected within these trees.

Date: June 27th 850

There they were again. This time they were closer. And fairly early in the morning too. I scaled down the tree but Hope had disappeared. My trusty stead was gone. I tried to whistle for her but she was nowhere to be seen. No matter, I had to continue on, on foot to find these people. So I ran. As stupid as it may sound, I ran out into the open like I used to back when I first arrived to this land.

I kept running as fast as I could, until I saw it. I stopped dead in my tracks. Up ahead there they were. Horses and with people on them. Alive people riding them. I stood there. I couldn't move. I was almost too scared to do anything. I missed my chance.

They rode right passed me. I turned around and watched them get farther and farther away from me. I began to cry, I couldn't believe it. I really was imagining it this time. They didn't even acknowledge me. At that point I began to even question on if I was even alive or not myself. Until I saw a large group of unwanted running towards me and the riders. Just as I was ready to finally let it go once more, someone grabbed me by the hood of my cloak. With me stumbling I was then placed on the back of the horse as we quickly rode away. Everyone stopped their horses and got off. Except for the one I was riding. He told me to keep riding into the forest until I found others.

Without any further hesitation like before, I kept riding the minute that he jumped off. I reached others but they were all preoccupied with whatever task. There were wagons nearby and so I left the horse and hid near one of them behind some bushes. The guy may have saved my life but I still don't know him or trust him.

As I sit here listening to them running around, they seemed to be very frantic. Something large is coming th~


	2. The Stowaway

A woman in a different world wandered for nine years alone, casted out by her own village. She wandered on her own surviving off of the skills she had come to learn in her youth. She harnessed these skills to develop a knowledge on basic hunting and defensemen skills. However, upon arriving to this new found world, she didn't think that she would need to fight for her survival against monsters. She was forced to fend for herself against these creatures and eventually learned how to kill them or generally avoid them.

After years of searching for other humans, she finally found a mere glimpse of hope. After trying to proceed with what little hope she was able to obtain, the truth of her future was near at hand. Little did she know that standing before her was her ticket back to society. However, in the mere shock of finding other humans she was in the middle of an intense battle between uniformed soldiers and one of the unwanted. When she first encountered the group, she ran in front of men riding horses. She was hesitant to move and let them go right past her. One of them did take notice however.

"Was that just a person we ran past?" he asked.

His comrade responded, "It looked like it, but we can't stop now. Do you think it was one of ours?"

"No I am certain it wasn't, but something doesn't feel right. I'm going back!"

He turned his horse around and made his way back to the person standing there. Just as he reached the person before any of the unwanted could, he grabbed the hood of her cloak and yanked it so that he was able to grab her. With a lot of strength he was able to help the woman onto his horse.

"Look I don't know who you are or even what you are doing out here, but you must know it is illegal to leave the walls unless under some sort of direction from the MP's. If you even want to make it out here alive you're going to listen to me," he said as he was riding back to his group.

Once back, everyone around took notice to the mysterious stranger. They confirmed right away that she wasn't anyone that they have ever seen before. The woman remained silent and only nodded in response. Unsure of what they would do, she kept her guard up and one hand free so that she can grab her weapon.

"Here we are, the edge of the forest. The minute that I jump up off the horse, I want you to keep riding and find the others alright. But make sure you stay down and hidden if you can just in case."

She nodded. They all got closer to the forest. As the others dismounted their horses she kept going as she was told. For all that she knew, she was riding right into a trap of some sort, but for the sake of her own freedom she kept riding into the forest. It was almost as if the horse knew exactly where she needed to go. She kept going deeper inside and began to hear the screams of people. She found a group of wagons but followed her order of staying out of sight. She dismounted the horse and lowered herself into the bushes. She began to write down everything that was going on in her journal, however as she was writing, one of the unwanted ran right by completely ignoring her. She quickly closed her book and got up from the ground. The unwanted didn't get very far away before a loud bang was heard. A second bang was heard shortly afterwards. Confused the woman wanted to know what was going on, but refused to leave her spot.

It was a while before a loud scream was let out. The scream was strong and loud enough that it shook the ground below her feet. There was a brief moment of silence before the rumbling of large feet were heard. More of the unwanted were coming into the forest at an incredible rate. The woman stood in amazement, but soon realized the circumstance that she was in.

The woman could hear the sound of gears being turned and it seemed that the fight with the unwanted had died down as people in uniforms began to appear through the tree top. They all landed on the ground and quickly approached their horses. Quickly, the woman jumped into the back of one of the wagons that was closest to her. As she leapt in, an arrow head pierced through her hand. Blood began to drip out of her wound. In as much pain as she was in, she was able to calmly grab a hold of the arrow head and pull it out of her hand. Chucking it aside, she watched as steam began to slowly rise from the wound. She wiggled her hand and fingers as the wound began to seal and the blood dried up. She knew that by jumping into the wagon she would ride back to where the strangers were from in secrecy without causing anymore confrontation than what had already occurred.

She could hear people approach the wagon which caused her to be slightly scared. From her memory, people have not been so kind to her in many different ways or forms. So her first instinct was to crawl to the back of the wagon where large canisters sat to try and hide.

She sat down tightly holding onto her bag containing her sword, bow, journal, and few memories of her family, and began to realize her situation. After nine years of being alone amongst these unwanted monsters, she was finally in a place where people are. She could hear some sort of gunfire being shot. Slowly she opened the drapes of the wagon to investigate, and that's when she saw the green colored smoke, the same as before. Finally she had found who she was looking for. However, it occurred to her that the wagon was no longer attached to the horse. In fear she sat back and realized that they were abandoning the wagons. She remained in a dead silence until the silence was broken by an intruder.

Standing before her was a shorter man with dark hair wearing the same uniform that the others were wearing. His piercing gaze immediately met hers. The man came off as very intimidating to her given his smaller stature. The woman reached into her bag and grabbed a hold of her sword. He turned his head and peered through the drapes to see if there was anyone around. Thankfully someone was nearby and he called them over.

"Under no circumstance must we abandon this wagon, do you understand?" he stated.

"But sir, the Commander ordered…"

"I know what the Commander ordered, but this wagon contains important materials that we cannot replace easily. Hook it up to a horse now and head out once I'm refilled."

"Yes sir,"

The man turned back towards the woman sitting in front of him. He calmly approached her without losing any eye contact. He leaned in and stared right down into her eyes. The woman couldn't help but to shake a little out of pure fear. The man calmly reached over her shoulder as she flinched and closed her eyes. However, the man wasn't reaching for her, he was reaching for the canisters that were by her. Once the ones he had attached to his device at each side of his hips were replaced with the ones he had grabbed, he returned his focus back to her. He grabbed some cables that were nearby and calmly approached her. He held his hand out gesturing towards the sword that was in her hand. The woman gazed back into his eyes and began to feel oddly comfortable with him. She began to see him as no threat towards her. However, given the new circumstance she knew that she was caught, and judging by the cords, he planned to tie her up as a prisoner of some sort. She put her sword back in the bag and held her wrist out to him. He grabbed a hold of her wrists. Without resisting at all, the woman surprisingly let him tie her hands together. Nothing was said during the entire time he was there. He jumped out and immediately set off as the now horse drawn wagon did as well.

The woman wasn't too sure as to what type of situation she was in, but she knew that if she would resist in any sort of way, then her situation would only be worse than it already was. She decided to just let things go with the way they were going. So far there were two people she has come across that didn't threaten or try to kill her.

The sound of horse's hooves could be heard as it seemed that they had reached others. She decided to slowly crawl forward with her things in hand to see where they were. As she poked her head out she was able to see that they were surrounded by many men and women in uniforms. However as she leaned out slightly, a large bump caused the wagon to jostle tremendously. In that movement she had lost her grip on her bag from her arms. The bag flew out of the back hitting the ground. In that moment she realized that without that bag, she has no reminder of her home. Everything that she held onto that kept her going was gone.

There were three things in that bag that she held so dear. The journal where she had documented almost her entire journey, the sword that was given to her by someone very dear to her heart, and the forbidden book which had caused it all. As she reached out towards her bag, tears began to roll down her face. She pulled herself back into the wagon and sat in the far back in a state of shock for what she had just lost. Her already unstable mind caused her to lose focus on all of her senses as she began to completely block out everything that was going on around her. She felt empty inside.

The tied up woman remained seated in the back of the wagon without the knowledge of anyone else knowing that she was there. A few more gunshots could be heard, as yelling and screaming followed behind. Giant footsteps were present amongst the screaming of some of the men. Eventually the screaming stopped and the footsteps became distant. Soon afterwards, the sounds of bells could be heard. Commands were ordered as the sound of large chains could be heard moving about. Murmurs could be heard beyond the drapes.

The wagon continued to move as the murmurs began to disappear. There was nothing but the rattling of the wagons and hooves of the horses until it all came to a complete stop. Orders were made to some of the men. It sounded like treatments were needed to be done on those who were injured. She sat there alone as she could hear the rustling and moaning of many.

Soon afterwards when it sounded like things were calming down, the shorter man had pushed himself up into the wagon. Although this time his demeanour was different than what it was before. It may not have shown it on his face but it was almost as if the man had suffered a great loss. He walked into the wagon with a little bit of a limp and crouched down in front of the woman.

"Shhh, be quiet and everything will be alright," the man said, his cold eyes staring down at her with that piercing gaze. He crouched down and made sure that she wasn't hurt herself. Once he thought that she was not severely injured in anyway, he stepped out of the wagon and called for someone by the name of Erwin.

The woman out of straight fear and curiosity wanted to know what was going to happen. She slowly and quietly crawled her way towards the drapes to listen. As soon as she reached the opening, the drapes flew open. In front of her was a fairly tall man with blonde hair and thick eyebrows. She panicked and quickly threw herself to the back of the wagon.

"This is quiet the surprise. I don't know who you are or how you got here, but you have nothing to worry about. I'm Commander Erwin Smith," he proceeded to say as he got in, crouched down and held out his hand.

With her years of experience, she couldn't decide if she was to trust him or not. Even after finding people for the first time in nine years, she couldn't help but to be reminded of how cruel people really are. The shorter man followed in and leaned up against the side with his arms folded across his chest. She didn't say a word and began to curl her legs into her chest and just stared at him. Her doe green eyes showed many different things to Erwin. They showed fear, confusion, and pain. He stood up and jumped out of the wagon. After a moment of silence the shorter man followed. She could hear them speak just outside.

"I trust your opinion but we still need to proceed with proper questioning. And we need to do a full body examination. We need to find out who she is, where she is from, and how she got to be here. For all we know she could be the one we're after. Use caution."

The shorter man came back into the wagon holding onto a green cloak and some more cables. With a stern look on his face he draped the cloak around her and used the cable to tie her up in it. The woman accepted her fate and didn't resist. With fear in her eyes, she made eye contact with the man. He looked down and pulled his hand to the back of her neck gently holding onto it. With a sigh, he grabbed the hood of the cloak and pulled it over her head.

"It's not you," he whispered.

He helped her up, lifting her with great ease, and brought her to the entrance of the wagon. Leaving her there, he stepped out of the wagon and stood next to Erwin.

"Gather around," called Erwin with his low stern voice. "I know the excruciating pain you all must be feeling, but this may not be all for nothing."

Gasps and whispers could be heard as the sound of people gathering was present.

"We have retrieved a stowaway," the man continued.

The drapes flew open as the shorter man stepped back inside. Whispering continued as some proclaimed nonsense. The shorter man pulled her closer to the edge of the wagon and threw her down onto the ground. In shock at what he just did, the woman fell face first into a pile of mud. Silence fell as she hit the ground hard. As she regained her composer, she was able to look up. As terrified as she had felt, the fear that were in the eyes of the ones before her did not compare.

"It's her, it must be her!" some yelled as others agreed.

Some of the men and women grabbed their blades and held them in defence. The entire group fell into a panic.

"What are we waiting for, kill her now!" yelled one of the men as he flew one of his blades up high.

"That's enough!" yelled the shorter man as he jumped down from the wagon. "We can't say for certain that what we had witnessed earlier is at the hands of this woman."

"And what makes you say that?!" Another man yelled.

"I came across the Female Titan while she was in the wagon."

The woman looked back at the shorter man in confusion. She looked back at the group who began to lower their weapons. She began to remember what she had witnessed before she had gotten onto the wagon. A large unwanted that had no skin on it. It resembled that of a woman and was able to run through the trees with great ease. It was a more skilled version of the unwanted creatures that the woman identified with. If the people in front of her were referring to the unwanted, then that must mean that they are comparing herself to one of them. Which would indicate that she was one of the beings. But then that would mean that she was capable of turning into one of the unwanted creatures. However, her gifts are unique, the creature she witnessed today alongside the other men and women was not her.

"Don't give me that crap! We've all seen now that there are people who can look completely different when they turn. For all you know she could have escaped and staged it to make it seem like she was there the entire time." yelled a woman.

The bound woman looked up. The group's once fearful eyes began to grow with rage, blades still held in their hands. It was at that moment that the woman knew she was right all along to not trust them. A small young blonde boy pushed his way through the crowd. His legs were shaking but his bright blue eyes stared at her with great curiosity. He slowly walked up to her and reached his hand out. Once he got close enough, he dropped down to his knees and grabbed a hold of her face. With a steady hand he reached up with his other hand to grasp her head firmly. The two made eye contact for a minute or two.

"The Female Titan pulled off my hood and stared at me. We made eye contact for barely a minute. It was a terrible experience, but one that can help confirm that these eyes are not the same ones I saw earlier," he stood up and faced the group, "I agree with Captain Levi."

"I can also confirm!" yelled a man as he pushed through the crowd. The blonde haired young man that stood before them was the same one that had found her.

"I found her outside and pulled her onto my horse during the attack of the Female Titan."

The men and women began to lower their blades, but still held onto a face of uncertainty.

"We will commence an interrogation, after which her fate will be decided. She will either be let go free, or handed over to the Military Police Brigade," Erwin stated.

"Come on, get up," Levi said as he grabbed the cords.

She was irritated with Levi after having him help her and then disrespect her by pushing her out of the wagon into the mud. More importantly, knowing how much everyone hated her caused her to be on edge.

She pulled away once he grabbed the cords. "I don't like to be ordered," She proclaimed and slowly got up on her own.

She looked back at Levi who had a disgruntled look on his face. Erwin couldn't help but chuckle at the moment. The woman began to see these people as the type of people who would attack her at any chance they got due to her unknown status to them. There was no hesitation on their faces, aside from the force of authority stopping them. She knew that this was not a situation that she didn't want to be in anymore. She wanted to get out as soon as she could.

"I guess she does have a voice," Erwin stated.

Levi grabbed her shoulder and guided her alongside Erwin inside the massive castle as the crowd of soldiers began to dissipate. She was led inside the main entrance and down a stairwell. Although admitting that she was in some form of defeat, she could feel that the outcome of her predicament may not end well. If her gifts were to be exposed to the group, she may very well die. However, there was a key component that stood out which had allowed her to live this long and to possibly be able to escape soon. There was the man who had initially saved her and pulled her up onto his horse, however there was still a level of uncertainty that was on his face when the crowd was formed together. He had swords in his hands like everyone else did, meaning that in all the confusion, he didn't exactly trust her either. After all she was a stranger to them. However, there was another. When Levi had initially found her, his instinct was not to attack but rather to intimidate her. He had every opportunity to kill her if he wanted to. But for some reason, no matter how much of a jackass he can come off as, he wasn't acting in such a way like the others. Neither was Erwin. The two of them had something else in mind aside from just keeping her in some sort of prison, but the woman didn't care too much of it, she just wanted out.

She was guided into a small dungeon room after walking down into a basement. As she walked in, Levi unbound the cords from her body and quickly tied up her wrists together. With enough cord, he tied her to the bed. As he walked out, he shut the caged door behind him and locked it. Erwin walked away and just as Levi was about to follow the woman spoke.

"Thank you," she quietly said to him, her head held down.

He stopped and slightly glanced back.

"Thank you for trusting me" she looked back up at him, "I saw her too."

He didn't say a word to her. Although it didn't show before, it was clear to her now. In his eyes was pain not just from an injury, but from emotional trauma like she thought. She felt that, that unwanted did something to him to cause him to be in this pain.

In silence he proceeded to leave. There was no one else in the hallway. She was alone once again. She crawled into the bed that was provided and curled up into a ball. At this time she couldn't help but to think. Was finding these people worth it? Is her fate sealed already? What is to become of her? All that mattered at that point was that she no longer had her precious items with her and she was now alone in a caged off prison room. It almost felt like a reoccurring dream to her, like a memory from long ago. She knew this feeling all too well. But this time she was hoping that things will change and that history will not repeat itself for her. At this point Levi, Erwin, and the young man who saved her, are the only three people she could really trust to some level. This was in consideration to how far she has come since she has found people. If it were anyone else, she would probably not be within civilization. She had to at least thank them for that. But in the end, her main goal remained true. Don't trust anyone and find a way out.


	3. Help Me

The next morning came around after the mysterious woman was found at the back of the wagon. Still lying in the bed, she woke up feeling empty. There was nothing there. She didn't feel anger, fear, sadness, or even happiness of any sort. The instability of her mind had truly taken over her entire emotions. She didn't care that she could die today, she didn't care that she had lost everything, nor did she even care about getting out anymore. All she could think of was what the point in everything was anymore. All of her situations end the same. She always ended up lost, hurt, and, alone.

Levi and Erwin came down for her to proceed with the interrogation. Levi opened up the door and calmly approached her limping with shackles in hand. He cut the cords that she was tied with and immediately forced her arms behind her back. She didn't resist at all and remained a blank slate, not letting any emotions affect her in this situation. She let him put the shackles around her wrist. In silence, he forced her from out of the bed, pulled the cloak off of her, and pulled her out of the room. Both Erwin and Levi grabbed a hold of each arm and guided her through the castle once again.

As they walked through a hallway a few people stared at them. Some even proceeded to follow and witness the apparent open interrogation. They led her outside and through a field as more and more people began to join the small forming crowd. They stopped in the middle of the field where two people appeared to be waiting. One larger man holding a metal rod and a fairly tall person with glasses and long brown hair tied back. Erwin let go as Levi turned her around. Her arms were pulled back by the one wearing glasses as the larger man slammed the rod in between her arms.

"Alright, let's begin. Hange, in this circumstance I want you to take notes on anything that she says," Erwin ordered.

They pushed up their glasses and replied, "Yes sir,"

"Mike, I want you on standby."

The taller guy nodded and proceeded to stand next to Levi. He pulled out his blades and had them at the ready.

"Now, why don't you start by telling us your name," Erwin said as his bright blue eyes stared her down.

Given her situation she decided to just cooperate, "My name? My name is Lana," she replied staring right back with her green eyes beginning to show concern.

"And do you have a surname, Lana?"

"….No…I disowned that years ago. I go by Lana only now," she replied hanging her head down. Her long black hair draping down below allowing her to conceal the immediate sadness that struck her.

"Are you, or are you not a titan shifter?" Levi asked.

She quickly snapped her head up with slight tears in her eyes, "What?"

"Are you, or are you not a titan shifter?" he repeated.

"…I…." she paused, and thought to herself. A titan shifter? She wondered how much these people knew about titans and their capabilities. Immediately she began to fear for her safety.

"You're hesitating, answer the question," he said loudly.

"…I…..I….I don't want to be chained up anymore!" she yelled as anger began to fill her veins. She was scared for what they could do to her.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for," he replied.

She pulled forward slamming the shackles into the rod. Everyone moved into a defensive stance. She knew that if she were to say yes, then they might kill her on the spot. But if she were to lie and say no, they might find out anyways later and kill her. All her life she knew that her gift would land her in trouble. She didn't want to let it seal her fate anymore. Slowly she looked up at her interrogators with great anger in her eyes. She was going to use her gift to get out.

"I've seen this look before," Levi quietly said, "Everyone stand back!"

In that moment, Lana had broken both of her hands with enough force to pull them through the shackles. Wincing in pain she held her broken hands in front of her. Steam began to rise from her skin as her hands began to heal. She looked back up as many were ready to attack, Mike especially. Anger had swept her entire body, but it wasn't until she made eye contact with a few of those that stood at the ready behind Erwin, Levi, and Mike. Fear, one which she knew too well. In that moment, she realized that all of her emotions where flooding at her all at once. She needed to calm herself down and reason with them to ensure that she would get out without having to kill anyone. After nine years without confronting anyone, it was almost as if she couldn't control herself to fit into society anymore.

"You want to know if I am a titan shifter?" she asked sternly. She took a deep breath and once again peered out to those at the ready. "Then let me show you your answer."

She took another deep breath as a gust of wind began to surround her. Hange pulled their glasses down to prevent debris from getting in their eyes. Others proceeded to shield themselves with their arms or blades. Erwin and Levi remained perfectly still as the wind continued to form around Lana. She became completely encased in a tornado like formation.

"Get ready!" Erwin yelled.

As the formation began to dissipate, a large hot bolt of lightning struck behind the group. The group began to scatter as a large monster began to charge at them. It grabbed a hold of what was in the tornado and yelled. As the steam and wind cleared, everyone was able to see the incredible sight that stood before them.

"What…what is this?" Hange asked with amazement on their face. They dropped the book they were holding and stammered towards two giants that stood before them.

"This doesn't make any sense," they proclaimed.

Standing before them was unlike anything that they had ever seen before. What they expected to be a distorted giant figure was actually something different entirely. What was in the grasp of the monster was in fact Lana. Everything had remained the same including her clothes, but she was fifteen meters tall. Nobody could put together what they were witnessing before them. They remained still and did not attack.

"STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" She yelled out at the monster. He held her face close to his as spit fell onto her face each time he yelled.

Shielding herself from the spit, she tried to protect herself from her attacker. He responded to her calls and stopped yelling at her. Like the others below, he had realized what he was grabbing and stepped back.

Once he was standing back, Lana was able to take a good look at the creature. Standing before her was a creature like the unwanted. They had brown shaggy hair, elongated ears, skinless mouth, but this one was not like the stumbling idiots, this one was intelligent.

Now she knew that these people had more information than she had realized. Where did he come from? Who is he? Why is he with this group of people? Why is he not attacking anyone else? Does it really have intelligence? All of these questions flooded into her mind as she stood before this creature. The others down below had the same type of idea. They were all curious as to who she is, why she looked the same, where does she come from, and so much more. With the creature that stood before her, Lana's goal changed.

"Please, just don't hurt me," she said looking towards him as well as those below her.

"She can talk too!" Hange yelled.

In that moment, Hange immediately ran up to her.

"Squad Leader Hange get back here!" someone called out for them.

The monster standing before Lana got closer to her. Its grey eyes stared deep into hers. In that moment, the two felt a connection with another. This creature did in fact have intelligence.

"You…You are not like the others are you?" she asked.

It almost made a sound as steam come out of its mouth. But what had sounded like a normal growl or grunt to others to Lana, it came out clear as day, _"No I'm not."_

Shocked she continued to speak with the creature out of mere curiosity, "If you're not like the unwanted….then what are you?"

 _"I'm not sure myself."_

"But you have intelligence. I can see it, especially in your eyes, your movements," she said reaching out towards him but dropping her hand.

"Wait…are they actually communicating with each other? She can actually understand him?" Hange said in amazement.

"If you're not like me and you're not like them, then you must be something different entirely," she wanted to know more about this creature, but in order to do this she needed to get closer to it. "Do you trust me?" she asked him.

He nodded. Everyone down below had put their blades away at this point and began to intently watch the two interact with each other. Lana looked down to see if the situation had worsened but saw that it seemed to be calmer than before. Looking back, Lana calmly approached the monster before her and gently placed her hand on his chest. She felt nothing but the warmth of his skin. She held her other hand against her own chest and felt her heart beat. She proceeded to bring her ear to his chest to be sure. Still nothing but the warmth. She ran her hands all over his abdomen. Finding nothing, she moved around to his back. She started lower down at the base of his spine and slowly began to move her fingers up. She knew from her experience with the unwanted that the weak spot was at the nape of the neck. Once she reached the nape of the neck he quickly spun around and grabbed her hand crushing it and causing it to break. She yelled in pain.

During the entire process, Hange was frantically taking notes while they were watching the two interact with each other. Everyone was amazed at this site.

"I see, you're more like the unwanted than I thought," Lana stated as she winced in pain, "My apologies, I did not mean to upset you."

He let go of her hand. She stretched it out and once again steam rose from her skin as it began to heal.

"Something like you must have a name as well,"

 _"We should properly meet then,"_ Lana interpreted as steam began to arise from the monster's body. The grey eyes she saw earlier had become dull and lifeless. The body began to deteriorate and collapse in a cloud of steam. She was amazed, and thought "could this be a titan shifter as well" someone like her? She closed her eyes and breathed in as the wind began to surround her once more. She stepped out of the wind back to her original size and made her way closer to the lifeless monster. The nape of the neck broke open and someone was inside, a young teenager whose head was bandaged up. He struggled to pull himself out but eventually managed to break himself free of the muscles that encased him. Burn marks appeared below his eyes as he lifted his head up high. He began to regain focus and looked out for Lana. He saw her down below and proceeded to jump down from the large body that had fallen. Everybody else was still standing there in shock at what they had just witnessed. Nobody was saying a word, they just stood and watched them. The boy made his way slowly towards Lana. Once again his grey eyes that had once appeared through the monster, stared right back at her.

"Eren Yeager," he held out his hand to shake hers.

"Lana, no last name, just Lana," she replied and shook his in return.

"Who…no…what are you?" Hange asked as they approached.

At this point Lana wanted to know more about Eren, and to do this she figured that she would share information in exchange, "I am Lana, who hails from the Land of Rhea. Better known as the Land of the Titans, and perhaps you can help me answer your question. When I was a child I was unaware of my hidden gifts and went about my days trying to survive. Eventually, one day, I was awakened as a titan. It was believed that my kind were extinct. As far as I know, I am the only one who holds the natural ability of a titan or so I go on to believe, but it appears that there are some new findings out there that are yet to be fully explained," she said looking back at Eren.

"Eren is a titan shifter, we just learned this not too long ago ourselves. However the difference between the two of you seem to be remarkable," Hange replied.

"You mentioned something about the unwanted earlier to Eren," Levi stated.

"Yes, I think there might be a misunderstanding. Where I come from, the ones that roam the land and eat people are called the unwanted. They were casted off and therefore not really a threat to us. Is that not what they are called here?"

"We call them titans," Erwin said as he approached Lana.

"Interesting, so the unwanted here are really titans, whereas titans are almost considered as deities back home. But you, Eren, you are different. You have the ability to change and obtain great strength like a titan, but appear as an unwanted," said Lana. She brought her hand to her face and held onto her chin in thought. "Perhaps there is a deeper connection between you and me after all. You see, as I said I am the only one with the true titan power, at least that I know of," Lana paused and began to assess the situation that she had brought herself into. At this point she was still unsure of what they knew about titans and the comparison to what they call titans. Eren, was a benefactor that made her want to stay even more.

"However, at some point in time there were others. My kind disappeared long ago. I broke into the archive chamber in an old city and found a few books on the history of the land. It turns out the people who lived there didn't originally live there, it was the titans, my people. Eventually the population of the titans began to decline."

"Incredible, how does a race of people such as yourself begin to decline?" Erwin asked.

"That's the part I'm not sure of, I couldn't get a hold of those documents. I was caught before then which eventually led to my exile."

"You were exiled from your home?" Levi responded.

She began to think that she was telling these strangers too much information, but in order to gain their trust she continued, "Yes, I was forced by boat and landed on the shoreline here. I roamed around for over nine years and found you."

"NINE YEARS! OUT THERE! ALONE" Eren yelled. "Does that mean, you've seen the ocean?"

Everyone was caught off guard by Eren's question, although he was dead serious as to what he had asked. Confused, Lana responded.

"Ocean? Of course I have, I often was living near the ocean."

Eren's jaw dropped as he was surprised by this new found fact.

"Anyways, the last part of the book I had stated that my people began to disappear around the same time that the unwanted, or rather what you refer to as titans, began to appear. I feel like there is a connection. You see I wrote everything I know and observed in my…" realization came over Lana as she remembered the sight of her losing her bag.

"Go on," Hange said.

"My journal, everything was in my journal," she replied.

"Ok, so where is this journal?" Hange asked.

"Gone…when I was in your wagon, I dropped my bag."

"Do you remember where?" Erwin asked.

"In the forest," she said as she lowered her head.

Nobody responded to her after she had given the location of her missing things. At that point the crowd had lost interest in the interrogation and began to go their separate ways. Concluding the interrogation, Erwin decided to pull all of the squad leaders together to discuss what they had learned about Lana. From there, they would decide her fate. Lana was brought back to her room and was once again locked up. Although this time she wasn't tied down to any furniture which proved to Lana that there was some level of trust. Eren was forced to return to the infirmary room where he was meant to stay after having to face against the Female Titan and almost being consumed by it.

Later that day Erwin, Levi, Hange, and Mike had a brief confrontation about the decision for Lana. Many of the others remained on high alert as this new person was able to stay around for a little longer. However, they remained more curious over the fact of what type of being she was. Never before has anyone laid sight on someone of her state before. Word spread around quickly as people began to purposely visit Lana in her locked up room. She began to feel like an animal in a cage. But she accepted it. With the discovery of Eren, she was one step closer to figuring out the question that she had been asking herself for over twenty years. She decided to go against her original plan since she was exiled and decided to try and stay near this boy as long as she possibly could.

Footsteps could be heard down the hallway. Mike along with two other men approached the door. One of the men had the key and opened it.

"Alright, come with us," he said.

"I don't like to be ordered," she replied.

"We'll if you're going to be here for much longer get used to it,"

"Are we really supposed to trust her like this? I mean she is a titan shifter after all, and a stranger at that," whispered the other man as Lana was being guided out of her room.

Mike leaned in to Lana as close as he could get making her feel uncomfortable as she was trying to get through the door. He took a large sniff and stood back to where he was. The two men watched him intently. He snorted, smiled, and proceeded to walk down the hallway.

"Well, there you have it. If Mike thinks she's ok then so do I," the first man said as he followed.

"I guess I can't argue with that one. Sorry if you heard what I said, I just can't help but to be a little on edge with everything that is going on," the second man replied.

"It is quiet alright, but does he always do that?" she asked.

"What, Mike? Oh yeah, it's normal for him. Kind of his way of saying hello and determining whether he likes you or not. After the little stunt you pulled this morning I'm a little surprise you're on his good side," the man chuckled. "I mean, he was ready to kill you right on the spot."

The four of them proceeded into a mess hall room. Levi was sitting down with a black jacket draped over his shoulders. Erwin was at the very end of the table as Hange sat eagerly across from Levi with their bright eyes shining as the group walked in.

"Welcome Lana, have a seat," Erwin said gesturing to the seat opposite of him.

She sat down and waited for one of them to speak. Mike sat next to her as his two associates left the room.

"It has been brought to my attention that if we are going to do things right, proper introductions are in order. To my right is Captain Levi Ackerman. To my left is Squad Leader Hange Zoë who handles most of the research done on titan activity. Next to you is Squad Leader Mike Zacharias who as you probably already know has a keen sense of smell, and once again I am the Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith."

"It really is a pleasure to meet all of you. It really has been so long since I have laid eyes on people. Although our initial meet was not ideal for me, it was one which I will remember as the day I finally walked out of hell."

Erwin nodded towards Lana almost as if he understood her circumstances.

"Shall we proceed then? You had mentioned a journal that you had lost?" Hange asked.

"Yes, I've had it since I was exiled, but as I had said, I had lost it when I was in the wagon in the forest."

"And in it contains information that could relate you to the titans here?" Levi asked.

"I believe it will contribute to any sort of research you have already conducted yourselves."

"Then I believe that we can all agree on one thing," Erwin stated placing his hands on the table.

The four Survey Corps members exchanged nods towards each other.

"Our next expedition will be to retrieve your belongings alongside of travelling towards our main goal," said Erwin as he placed his hand against his chin to rest his head.

"Seriously?! You're going to help me? But why?" Lana proclaimed confused.

"Because in return, we have a proposition for you, but the choice is yours," Hange replied immediately presenting a more serious demeanour.

"I'm listening," Lana leaned in intently.

"We can take you to the nearest village and have you start a new life. Or go through the process of officially joining the Survey Corps, retrieving your lost belongings, and allowing us to have you go under various experimentations," said Erwin placing his chin on his hands.

Everyone around the table starred at her as she was given the choices.

"I understand. Be brought to the village and forced to live on the streets until one day I can scavenge enough money to do something with my life and move on away from everything. Or, become one of your soldiers and perhaps one day find out the truth behind everything," she paused and placed her own head in her hands. It didn't take her long before she slammed her hands on the table and abruptly stood up. "When can I start my training Commander, sir?"

After the meeting it was decided that Lana would undergo a brief training period much like 104th division cadets that had recently joined. However, before training would begin she would need to improve her hygiene and proceed into a physical examination. After being out on her own for more than nine years it was a great deal of concern for one of the leaders to undergo a well needed bath before going onwards to the physical examination. Levi had shown her into a small room with a bathing tub already prepared for her arrival. He requested her to strip down and soak herself in the water as he grabbed her new clothes.

Levi went into his own bedroom and pulled out some clothes of his that he believed would fit her. Most of the other women were either too tall or too short for her to possibly be able to fit into their clothes in a decent manner for the time being before she can get a uniform. However, there was one person whose height wasn't far off from Lana's. Prior to the meeting with the squad leaders, it was jokingly mentioned to Levi that the new person appeared to be the same height as him. Although at the dislike of being reminded of his shorter stature, he took advantage of it to help someone.

Levi returned to the bathing room and without hesitation opened the door. The door was too quiet for Lana to notice. She seemed to be too calm to even notice that he had walked in. He looked over at her sitting in the tub with her eyes closed sinking deep down with her lips just below the waterline. Her tangled hair draped out of the tub onto the ground. Levi placed his clothes on a table and picked up her dirty rags she once worn. Nearby was a burlap sack to which he put the old clothes in. Still without making a sound he saw a bucket used to fill the tub still full with some water. Lana sat back up and stretched her arms out completely letting her guard down.

"It has been far too long since I last took a warm bath,"

Just as she had said that, Levi had walked over and dumped the remaining water on her head drenching her long tangled hair.

"What the hell?" she proclaimed and turned around to see him. Immediately she pulled her legs towards her and covered up as much of her body as she possibly could. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

Levi knelt down behind her slightly leaning to one side to relieve pressure from one leg and rolled up his sleeves. He grabbed a bar of soap that was on the ground and part of her hair, and began to wash it. "I'm helping you get this filth off of you," he replied.

"Like hell you are, get out you pervert!" she continued to yell as she pulled her hair out of his hands.

"You are disgusting, I don't want to even think about how many times you've even bathed yourself while you were out there on your own," he said standing back up.

In a fit of rage, Lana quickly stood up from the water and slapped him across the face. He only moved his eyes to meet back at Lana's, keeping his head still. His head followed his gaze.

"You hair is a mess, you have dirt all over your face and body, and you reek of shit. I can't have you walking around the others in this sort of condition. I want to be sure that you are fully washed before heading into the examination so that they can fully review your condition. Besides, if you were self-conscious about exposing yourself, you wouldn't have quickly stood up and slapped me the minute I offended you."

After what he had said, she quickly realized that she was standing in front of him fully naked. She realized that she was more upset at what he had said than him being in the room. She knew that he was right, she didn't really care about who saw what about her, but the minute she felt offended was what triggered her to act. She could feel her face getting redder as she quickly slammed herself back down into the water. Completely embarrassed by the entire moment she caved in and allowed Levi to wash her hair and pull the dirt out.

"I've never had anyone actually take care of me like this before," she began to remember her youth and her mistreatment. She remembered what it was like to have someone help her and it felt good. "I'm sorry, perhaps you're right. But next time give me some warning before you barge in like this," she said pulling her face to her knees.

"You're implying that there will be a next time?" Levi replied as he knelt back down to continue washing her hair.

"That…that's not what I meant!" she shouted in embarrassment.

Levi had a small smirk to his face as he held onto her long black soapy hair.

A moment of silence passed as Levi continued to wash out the dirt from her hair.

"You don't trust anyone here do you?" He asked breaking the silence.

Surprised, Lana was a little hesitant to respond, "It was that obvious?"

"I could tell, and I'm sure a small handful of others could too. Why?" he asked as he stood up and limped over to a counter.

Seeing how there were already people who could see right through her, Lana felt that her motives would be found out quickly. After all, in the past it has been said that she always wore her heart on her sleeve.

"My entire life has always resulted in the death of someone, being mistreated, or even just down right betrayed and left to die. You can say my relationship with people isn't the greatest anymore."

"You should think otherwise here," he said drying his hands.

"Oh really. And why should I."

"You trust me don't you?"

In that moment it had occurred to Lana that she did in fact trust him right from the beginning. In fact he was one of the reasons that allowed her to be here to begin with.

Levi could see it on her face that she had realized that he was right, "Trust me when I say that you can trust them. Yes there are some who you can't within our regiment, but in the end we are all fighting together to reclaim humanity and we have to put our trust in one another. Now think about that and finish up," he said leaving her alone for a while.

Once Lana was all bathed, she felt incredible. Levi had given her his clothes to wear once she was dried off and walked her into an examination room. Once in this room a man and woman measured her. They measured her height, waist, and chest, just about everything and documented each number down into a book and jotted done some notes on a report. They checked her eyes, teeth, heart, everything that defined a normal medical examination. However, one part of the examination was different for her type of case. The woman had asked her to hold out her hand. Once out, the woman grasped it steady while the man took a knife and cut it open. Lana quickly pulled her hand away in pain causing the cut to become deeper and longer. With blood dripping down her hand she watched them in disgust as the woman wrote notes down in the book. She understood that this was all part of the procedure but still felt upset by how they went through the test.

Steam rose from her hand as the bleeding stopped and the wound closed. The man pulled her hand back and cleaned off the remaining blood that had yet to disappear in the steam. From the medical side of the records they concluded that she was a healthy human being with the unique capabilities of a titan. With their findings they were able to pass off any information to Hange to further the research of titans.

Medical Examination Report

Patient: Lana

Born: April 13th 817

Gender: Female

Age: 33

Height: 160 cm

Weight: 56 kg

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Black

Patient appears to be in peak condition. No fault in their health is present. This must be due to their abnormal abilities of a titan. A test of the abilities by cutting the flesh on the hand has proven this theory. Accelerated healing had occurred with no scarring present. No further examination is required on the medical aspects. Further experimentation required to explore the capabilities of a titan.

After the examination, it was starting to get late and stomachs were growling. Lana was brought back into the mess hall, only this time it was filled with Survey Corps members. There were many present who were recovering, calmly trying to enjoy what meal they were able to have.

As Lana and Levi walked further into the room, Lana could hear her name being called. She searched around the room before finding Eren waving his hand. Glad to see that he was in a stable condition, Lana was about to approach him. He sat a table with a few others who appeared to be close to his age. The room fell silent as everyone realized that she was in the room. She stopped in her tracks the moment things went quiet. Once again all eyes were on her. She stood there as some unfriendly faces were there to welcome her. In their eyes, she was still a titan and a stranger.

Eren left his table and approached her without hesitation but was stopped by the girl he sat next to.

"Mikasa let me go," he stated.

Her stern face glared at him as she pulled him back to the table.

"Everyone I have an announcement," Levi called out, "from this day forth, Lana will now be serving under the Survey Corps. Treat her as you would any other soldier. If anyone has anything to say on the matter, you are to bring it up to Commander Erwin or deal with me."

The entire room went back to their meals as chatter could be heard once more. At the table Eren was at sat girl whose blonde hair dangled below her shoulders. She stared at the new woman from across the room until her gaze was broken.

"Krista, you're soup is going to get cold," a dark haired woman said as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I feel bad for her Ymir. I don't understand how someone who has gone through what she has can still stand to live."

"What are you talking about?" a bald headed boy asked as he took a bite out of his bread.

"She loses everything, is forced to live out in a land filled with death and despair in search of a new home, only to find us and be shunned by everyone. It's just not right!" she said as she watched Lana and Levi sit down at a table with their food.

"She isn't shunned by everyone, she's with Captain Levi!" said a girl shoving a piece of bread in her mouth.

Everyone at the table stared at her in disbelief to what she had just said.

"Captain Levi was instructed to keep her under watch probably," replied the boy with a slightly elongated face and darker colored undercut to his hair.

"Besides, I don't think that the entire time they've been sitting there they've even said a word to each other," the bald headed boy stated.

"Connie is right, I think they've just been sitting there in complete silence this whole time." Eren responded with a bit of worry in his voice.

"We'll…I'm going to end it!" Krista proclaimed as she stood up from the table.

She looked back at Lana and Levi and then back at her hands as she clenched them into fists. She gained composer and walked towards them. With some hesitation, she approached the table. Lana and Levi both looked up from their bowls to see a nervous girl standing before them. She kept her head down and fists clenched.

"MY NAME IS KRISTA LENZ AND I JUST CAME HERE TO WELCOME YOU TO THE SURVEY CORPS AND TO SAY THAT I THINK YOU'RE REALLY PRETTY!" she shouted as she kept her head down.

The entire room fell silent once again. Everyone at the table she once sat at were in a complete shock at what they just saw. Levi leaned back in his chair and watched for Lana's response. Lana put her spoon back into the bowl. In a brief moment she saw how calm the girl was but she still had a slight tremble of fear residing within the twitches of her fingers. She began to realize the meaning behind what Levi was saying. Yes the world could be cruel, but in all the bloodshed and tears lies a flower. She considered maybe trying one more time. Lana smiled and quickly started to laugh out loud. Her heartfelt laugh was enough to make the embarrassed Krista finally look up.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE MOST ADORABLE PERSON EVER!" Lana shouted in response.

Levi had gotten up to grab another piece of bread. A small smile appeared on Krista's face as her cheeks continued to glow red. Ymir stood up from the table and quickly walked over. The rest of the table responded and did the same. Each one stood behind the little Krista.

"Lana, welcome. I am Ymir," Ymir said as her intimidating eyes made contact with Lana's.

"My name is Sasha Blouse… and I was…wondering…if you're….going to eat that bread," a girl with long brown hair said as she crouched down to the table and stared down at the bread. Lana chuckled and pushed it towards the girl who was not hesitant to snatch it and chomp down on it.

"Hey, I want to apologize for yesterday," said the boy with blonde hair. "My name is Armin Arlert and I really am sorry for grabbing your face like that. I just wanted to be sure," he said holding out his hand.

"I understand, you had to do what you needed. As a matter of fact, if it weren't for you I might not even be sitting here," Lana replied to return the hand shake.

Each one standing in front of the table introduced themselves. The boy with the darker colored undercut to his hair called himself Jean Kirstein, the bald headed boy Connie Springer. A taller skinner boy introduced himself as Bertolt Hoover and the larger built blonde boy said his name was Reiner Braun. However, one darker haired girl hid her face slightly behind a red scarf. She was the one Eren called Mikasa. She didn't make eye contact at all and remained behind Eren keeping a cold shoulder towards her.

Lana felt that this young girl saw her still as a threat like some of the others in the room. However she wanted to break down that barrier and try to establish a connection.

"I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name miss," she said trying to coax her to join in.

Her fierce eyes glared at her. They were filled with a form of hatred almost. Something about this girl was unsettling.

"Mikasa Ackerman of the 104th division. She trained alongside the recruits here before joining the Survey Corps. She already has an outstanding kill rate, which is no surprise for her natural talent," said Levi sitting back down as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Impressive. Well Mikasa, I hope you and I can become friends one day," Lana replied with a smile.

"Tch", was the sound Mikasa made as she looked away.

Lana blew off Mikasa right away and stretched her arms out. She ran her fingers through her long clean hair and placed her hands behind her head.

Krista wanted to make Lana feel more welcomed amongst the group. After their introductions she wanted to take it a step further and try to make her feel more comfortable. In her eyes, there was one thing that she knew how to do that would be suited for the situation.

"Ummm, can I….braid your hair?" Krista asked nervously.

The question took Lana by surprise, but in excitement she quickly said yes. Lana wasn't as used to having a longer hair length that she has now and believed that a simple braid in her hair would make her upcoming training a lot easier.

The eager little Krista quickly sat behind Lana as she turned her back towards her. Everyone standing before the table began to grab the rest of their meals and joined Levi and Lana at the table. Krista braided the long hair as Lana continued to converse herself with her new found comrades. However, something deep down inside of her still wanted to keep her walls up. The young soldiers that sat around her welcomed her warmly into their group just like others have in her past. Her feelings of her past had caused these walls to go up. She wanted the walls to come down, but the pain she has felt before was still there.

Lana looked up at Eren trying to figure out if there could be something he was hiding. It was possible that like her, Eren had some sort of unique past that caused him to be this way. There might be something with the way he talks or moves. She intently stared at the boy sitting across from her trying to piece together what his involvement to her family could even be. In the light of the candles she could see something shine underneath his shirt. Eren was wearing some sort of necklace. Something about that necklace must be important.

Putting everything aside, she wanted to enjoy herself in the moment while she was able to have it. She wanted to get to know these kids better seeing how she was unsure about the amount of time she would have with them. The more she was able to get to know about them, the more information she would be able to gather on what they know about titans and their history. If any of these kids have any sort of information that could help her along her journey, then that would be everything to Lana.

Once Krista had completed the braid, she pulled out the small ribbon from her pocket and used it to tie off the end of Lana's braid.

Once Armin had finished his meal, he began to become more a part of the conversation within the group. Armin began to feel drawn to Lana, but in a different way aside from friendship. He found her to be charming, sweet, and caring. That's when it started to hit him.

"Hey Eren," Armin whispered.

Eren leaned in closer to hear, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Don't you think that Lana kind of…reminds you of someone?"

Eren watched Lana as she started laughing at something Jean had said. Once the braid was tied off, Krista threw Lana's hair over her shoulder and let it drape down her chest. In that moment it hit him.

"Mom," he stammered.

Lana happened to glance over at Eren as he said that not hearing what he had just said. However, the look on his face was of great concern to her.

"Eren, are you ok?" Lana asked as she reached out for him from across the table.

He quickly tried to back away only to cause him to fall out of his seat. The similarities were throwing him through a range of emotions. But he quickly pulled himself back together as Hange came running into the room.

"LLLLLAAAAANNNNNNAAAAA!" They yelled as they nearly ran into the table.

Hange slammed their hands on the table causing a massive bang. Drool began to roll from their mouth as they pulled their hands up to their face in a trembling manner.

"Is your hand really healed from the cut earlier?" they asked.

Everyone at the table aside from Levi had confused expressions on their faces.

"Umm, yeah did….you want to see?" Lana replied holding out her hand towards Hange.

Hange immediately grabbed Lana's hand and pulled her closer causing her to practically fall into Levi's lap.

"Don't you realize that you were there when she broke both of her hands out of the shackles," Levi responded pushing Lana back up causing Hange to let go.

"That's right, both of your hands healed immediately afterwards!" Hange replied in excitement. "Right now, you are coming with me! I need to see it again! I want to see it! I have to see it!" Hange continued to yell. At this point, people were staring at the table over Hange's excitement. Eren sat back onto the table and rolled his eyes. However, relief was upon him knowing that Hange was after Lana and not him this time.

Hange lunged towards Lana disregarding any dishes that remained on the table. The deranged Hange looked up at Lana as she looked towards Levi for help. Levi had no change to his expression and stood up from the table allowing Hange to jump in. Once he stepped away from the table, Hange jumped back up and grabbed Lana by the shoulders. They pulled her out of the seat and practically dragged her out of the room.

"We'll then, she was fun while she lasted," Jean said as he watched Lana being pulled away.


	4. Old Skills Put To Use

Hours upon hours were spent experimenting on Lana to try and learn more on what makes her different from Eren. After a long night, Lana finally began to lose her focus and unwillingly reverted back from her titan state to her normal state out of pure exhaustion. It was at this point that Hange finally gave in and let Lana get some rest. Although the trials where very tedious Hange was able to learn many things about this new titan shifter that was now among them. What they learned from Lana was that her unique blood was what enables her to appear normal upon shifting. Her power manifests itself around mostly organic materials on her body with the exceptions of some metals. Metals that are present in small portions such as belt buckles and plastics of buttons were able to grow alongside Lana. However, when equipped with swords or the vertical maneuvering gear, it remained normal and broke off. Hange theorized that with enough training it is possible to manipulate Lana's power to increase her extent to allow these items to grow alongside her. However, more experiments needed to be done to be able to determine whether or not that this theory was even possible.

The next morning Lana woke up to the loud opening of her bedroom gate. Startled she sat up from the bed, but once she realized who her intruder was she began to relax and rub her eyes. Standing before her was Captain Levi dressed in a black jacket. He stood there with a slightly angered look to his face.

"Is it morning already?" Lana asked with a slight yawn as she stretched her arms up over her head.

"Get up you lazy shit, you should have already been dressed and out by now," he replied grabbing a pile of clothes and throwing it at her.

Lana got ready putting on her part of her new uniform consisting of white pants and a grey long sleeved collared shirt. Before she was able to put the rest of the clothes on she needed to put on the harness which would fit her vertical maneuvering device. Remembering that this was the same piece of equipment that Hange had helped her put on the night before, Lana felt that she knew how to put it on properly the first time. As she looped the straps over her body and began to buckle things up, she began to realize that maybe she was a little too confident at first. Before she knew it, she had ended up tangled within the harness. Levi had come back to see if she was ready or not and ended up to see the embarrassment that was their newest recruit.

"You are completely hopeless," he responded watching Lana trying to wriggle herself free.

He rolled his eyes and proceeded to unbuckle some pieces to help her out. Once out of her situation, he proceed to help her properly buckle into the harness. He continued to wrap the brown sash around her waist and handed her, her new jacket which had the Survey Corps logo proudly displayed on the back, the sides of the shoulders, and on the front pocket.

"Thanks for your help," Lana murmured as she grabbed the jacket from him.

He didn't say a word to her and calmly passed her, her brown leather knee high boots. Once she had them on, Levi began to lead her out of the room and outside. They made their way down in the field where they held the interrogation. Down below were two poles set up and a man standing next to them. He was a blonde young man who seemed focused on the clipboard he was carrying. Once they got closer Lana was able to recognize the man as the one who had pulled her onto his horse. As they approached, he looked up from the clipboard and adjusted a pair of glasses on his face.

"Lana, this is Al. He will be placing you under a series of tests to see how you would fare as a soldier," Levi said gesturing to the man that stood before them.

"Hi, it is nice to properly meet you Lana," he said as he went to shake her hand.

She responded and gave a slight smile towards him. Standing before her were the two men that allowed her to be reunited with humanity. The man who initiated the reunion and the man who insured it.

"I will leave her in your hands. Hange had much to say about you and felt that you were highly capable for this job. In the meantime the rest of us are heading out, a messenger will come by if you are needed," said Levi.

"Wait head out, where? What's going on?" Lana asked.

"That is none of your concern right now. You need to focus on learning the skills of a soldier before you should be concerned about anything else," he responded.

Levi began to make his way towards Erwin who was standing nearby watching. Once he met up with them they began to walk away together. Both of them seemed to be slightly on edge from how they were last night.

"Do you have any clue as to what is going on?" Lana asked Al.

"I do, but like he said, you should be more worried on your skills rather than what's going on. Now come with me and we can get started on this training session. I'm just going to be taking notes as we go along to see how you are in comparison to any of the other newer recruits."

Lana continued to watch them walk away as Al walked to the poles to set up a mechanism. She wondered if whatever was going on could possibly involve her. The thought began to make her feel nervous. A bunch of scenarios began to run through her head, but her thought process was broken as Al grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, everything is going to be alright. Trust me."

Lana chuckled, "Trust is such an easy word to say."

"I…don't understand."

"Everywhere I went, I always had someone there to say trust me, trust me. But then do you know what they did? They abused my trust and I have been betrayed and beaten by those people who said trust me."

"Look, I understand that you are uneasy about being here. I may not know what happened in your past, about who you are or where you come from, but one thing remains true to me. I trusted you from the minute I saw you. When we were out there in the middle of the open field up against the Female Titan, I saw you. Everyone around me was skeptical about you being there just out for no reason, but I couldn't let someone just die out there for no reason. That is why I went back and grabbed you. I trusted that you had a valid reason to be there and I had a feeling that you weren't going to cause any of us any harm. I trusted you. So trust me when I say that you shouldn't worry about anything. What the others are doing does not involve you in any sort of way. Let's just say that there are some more pressing matters at hand."

Lana nodded and breathed in a slight sigh of relief. Although most of her nervousness was gone, a tiny bit of it remained. She was unsure of how long it would be there, but what mattered was that it was even there to begin with. It was possible that the lingering feeling that was this anxiety derived from the fact that her history was not a pleasant one. Trusting people has become a major issue with her. Although she did want to trust the people around her, she still was unsure of how to feel about them. They all seemed like nice people and she was able to bond with them the night before, but they still were complete unknown strangers to her.

Al had brought her over to the two poles. He had explained to her that what he was about to do was to test her ability to use the vertical maneuvering devices. He had clipped her to the poles and began to turn the crank on the side. Slowly, Lana was being lifted up from the ground. Eventually her feet where no longer touching. She began to maintain her balance by utilizing the pieces of the harness that were wrapped around her legs and feet. By shifting her weight she was able to stay upright with barely any wavering. Al stopped moving the crank and walked in front of her as she remained suspended in the air.

"Well this is a bit of a surprise. I thought surely you would falter just a bit. I'm impressed that you're able to handle this so well," he said looking slightly up at her.

Confused, Lana responded, "Is this supposed to be hard?"

Al had brought Lana down and began to bring her over to the supplies warehouse. Inside there was a table set up with a vertical maneuvering equipment on it.

"This here is what you're going to be using to get around in the air. This is the canister which holds the gas which is ho…"

"Which is hooked up to this piece here for a triggering mechanism. Pull the trigger you release the gas. This one must be used to shoot out the gas, I am assuming it is placed behind the back. This other part must be used to send out the cords which are coiled in these two pieces. Interesting, the handles to also have a trigger mechanism for something inside. I am assuming that these are actually the hilts for your blades?"

Al stood there in amazement as Lana was able to easily figure out how each piece worked and where they go.

"How….did…HOW!" Al said confused.

"I used to help make stage pieces for shows. I became something like an engineer for the troupe."

"Troupe?" he asked.

"It's a long story, and besides it's something I'd rather not discuss."

Leaving all of what had happened behind, Al suggested to Lana to try out the vertical maneuvering device for herself. Seeing how she was able to grasp the main concept of the device, and how well she was able to handle the test, he felt confident that she would have no problem in using the equipment. She clipped the device on and began to get a feel for what it was like to wear the gear. Al had even clipped on the boxes which would hold replacement blades so she can get the full experience all at once. Unlike the 104th division, Lana was given the crash course on how to be a soldier.

Once in and ready to go, Al suggested just maneuvering around the castle once. Lana looked up at a part of the castle and began to concentrate. She needed to take into consideration of her aim and how she would move. She didn't know how far off her aim could be, nor did she know how fast she would go. However, there wasn't much time for her to play around with it, she needed to be able to get a good grasp on how to actually use it as soon as she possibly could. She took in a deep breath and readied herself. Quickly she launched the cords as the anchors stuck into a piece of the brick up high, she proceed to let out the gas. Quickly Lana was lifted up from the ground. It gave her a little bit of a shock at first, but she was able to regain her composure. She wanted to prove to herself that she was capable of doing this. Halfway through the recoil, she began to shift her weight causing her to move at angle. She stopped recoiling the cord as she began to drop down lower. She figured out that if she could use her own weight and momentum to her advantage then she could salvage the amount of gas she could use. She used this idea to swing herself around the corner. Once she was higher up, she had the cords detached from the wall and sent them to another part of the castle. By using this method she was able to swing around the castle freely without using much gas at all. This feeling was something she knew all too well, but she never figured that she would be using this skill set as a soldier.

She made her way around the final corner and saw Al standing down below with a smile on his face. The smile was warm and welcoming to Lana as she landed.

"That was fantastic! You moved through the air effortlessly. You really are a natural at this!" he proclaimed.

A little bit shy to his reaction, Lana couldn't help but to give a slight smile as he continued to praise her.

Soon afterwards, Al had brought Lana towards the nearby treeline. He told her that earlier that morning he and Hange had set up a crash course for Lana to run through. Although Al didn't want to at that time, thinking that Lana would not exceed Hange's expectations, he was in the end taken off guard by how talented Lana really was. The crash course consisted of titan like boards with a large piece of meat like pieces that represented the napes of the neck. It was a way for Lana to practice maneuvering around tighter spaces and for her to get used to using the dual swords.

"Alright so the goal is to cut down the nape of the neck of the five titans that are in here, you cut the nape then…"

"Then you kill the titan,"

"Right. Hey, there is something I've been wanting to ask you," Al said taking his glasses off and moving them up onto his head.

Lana looked at him waiting to hear what he had to ask.

"Since you've lived out there beyond the walls, you must have figured out how to kill the titans on your own right? How did that come about?" He asked.

"I'm sure that it was similar to the way that anyone would have figured it out. You get caught, you panic, you slice," she responded as she began to walk away from him.

Realizing that he had struck a nerve, he quickly reverted back to the main focus of the training exercise.

"Alright so I'm going to see roughly how long it takes you to kill five titans and come all the way back. When you come back, I'm going to go on ahead and verify the cuts and whether or not you killed all five."

Lana nodded and got ready for her signal. Al called out and Lana took off running. She ran for about three meters into the trees before using her vertical maneuvering device. She soared through the air and proceeded to move forward in search of the fake titans. Once she found one, she quickly aimed for the neck. Moving in with great speed, she held up her swords in a position that she was originally taught way back. She caused the cords to let go and used the momentum of her own body to slice the fake nape of the neck. Once she had attacked, she connected to a tree and moved away to find the next titan. She continued using this method and was able to defeat the five titans with great ease and speed. As she began to make her way back to Al, she noticed that something was off. Al was not alone. As she got closer she realized that it was another Survey Corps soldier. She landed on the ground nearby and began to approach the two of them. Al was very concerned at whatever situation had befallen on them.

He looked up and saw Lana walking towards them, "I hate to break this session short but we have work to do. Are you confident enough in your own skills?"

"What's going on?" Lana asked.

"Something has happened and we need to report you to Commander Erwin."

"I don't understand, what…why?"

Al sighed, "This was the orders we were giving."

The suspicious Lana didn't argue with Al any further than she already had. She knew that at that point there was information that she was not to be given under any circumstances. Whatever was going on was serious and it did involve her to some degree. Al, Lana, and the unnamed soldier made their way back to the warehouse to stock up on supplies. As a few other soldiers hurried in to do the same, Lana noticed out of the corner of her eye a small crate. Without anybody watching her she peered in to see what was inside. Daggers were found in a small abundance. She concluded that these daggers might be issued to soldiers when not out beyond the walls but working within the walls. She made sure that nobody was watching and equipped herself with a few of the daggers. She hid a couple within her harness underneath her jacket, and a few others with in her boots. She wanted to take extra precaution for whatever was about to happen. At this point the hidden orders had put her on edge and she was afraid that something was going to happen to her regardless of what Al had stated earlier.

The remaining Survey Corps had mounted their horses and made their way towards Wall Sheena the innermost wall. They quickly rode into the main city as they heard a few screams of terror from helpless citizens. A few of the members split off and headed towards the screaming. Lana began to realize that what was happing may not have involved her after all. As the rest began to split up Al and Lana remained and approached the center of town where the courthouse was. Standing in a large group were various men dressed in similar uniforms. The only thing that was different where the emblems of green unicorns placed on their jackets. Erwin, Levi, and, and someone unknown stood before them.

"Commander!" Al called out as the two approached them.

The soldiers surrounding the three remained on guard as the two approached them.

"I brought Lana just as you had ordered sir," he said dismounting his horse.

"Excellent, I want you to join the others and carry out the rest of the mission," Erwin said.

"Yes sir," Al replied obediently.

Quickly he used his device and took off towards the sounds of monstrous yelling. Confused, Lana dismounted her horse and walked up to Levi. As she got closer to them, she noticed something familiar about the other man that stood by the carriage.

"Jean?!" Lana proclaimed.

The man looked up at her. Lana was caught off guard at the sight as a soldier tried to pin him. Jean removed a brown wig from his head claiming that he was not Eren Yeager.

As Erwin was talking to one of the men who appeared to be a commander of the faction, Lana began to whisper to Levi asking him questions.

"Who are these people?"

"Military Police Brigade. Another faction of the military just like how the Survey Corps are. They are in charge of handling the integrity of the people and maintaining peace," he whispered back.

"What the hell is going on here, why am I here?"

"We had a suspicion on who the Female Titan was. You are here to avoid any further suspicion."

"I thought you trusted me? So you lied?"

"We don't trust the idea that you could be associated with the Female Titan. We wanted to take precaution and to be sure."

Finally after getting some answers, Lana soon realized that the Survey Corps never really trusted her to begin with. Lana was kept in a dungeon for a bedroom, a place where she would be unable to transform without damaging the building itself. She was always kept under some sort of supervision as well. What she thought was going to be a training exercise was really just a way to keep her under watch as everything in Wall Sheena was occurring. They wanted to be fully sure that she was in no way affiliated with the titan shifters that have caused a great amount of loss to humanity. Slightly hurt by what she had heard, she began to keep quiet and still. It could be at any moment that they would turn her into the Military Police Brigade seeing how she was an outsider of the walls. She began to beat herself up over the matter believing that history was repeating itself yet again in the sense that people are taking advantage of her trust in others.

In the moment of her own self-doubt Erwin placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him thinking that her time was finally up.

"I apologise for believing that you were connected to all of this. I see now that you know nothing as to what is going on here,"

She looked up at him with a blank expression on her face.

"What is the one thing that you want to do right now? I will give you this opportunity to act in whatever way you wish,"

In the distance they could hear crashing of buildings. Lana looked passed Erwin shoulders to see a dust cloud from the rubble appear above the rooftops. The dust cloud triggered a memory. It was a memory of three very young children sweeping away and a stone floor. They were covered in many bruises and scars. Not a smile was on any of their faces. A very young Lana was sweeping alongside them, not a bruise or scratch on her. Her skin remained perfect. As her back was turned away she began to hear one of the other little children drop the broom and collapse to the ground. They were on their knees sobbing claiming that it hurt too much to sweep. The crying caught the attention of a man. He entered the room and walked towards the crying child. In fear, the other children ran away outside of the room. The little Lana remained in the room and watched as the man pulled the crying child up by the rags of their clothing and threw them up against the wall. Lana ran to help the child but was kicked in the face by the man. She collapsed to the ground and covered her face as blood began to drip down from it. She tried to attack the man again but was grabbed by her hair and dragged out of the room. The man had closed the door and locked it. Screams could be heard from the room as the sounds of a beating were present. Lana sat up against the wall with the small amount of blood dripping down from her face. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt powerless against this man. If only she was strong enough to defeat them, then maybe they could've escaped alive together. The tears were wiped away from her face by a young man with face paint. She looked back down to see her adolescent body. She was wearing a black and purple body suit with a white tutu around her waist. The young boy gave a slight smile and told her that everything will be ok now. She looked over to see a smaller boy lying in a bed with bandages over his eyes. He had been recently stabbed in the eyes trying to protect Lana from attackers. The guilt that had swept over Lana was enough for her to completely destroy her. She knew that even if she couldn't protect a small child who reacted in such a way to protect her, then what good was she to the rest of her friends. A man's voice could be heard repeating that everything was going to be ok. Lana turned around to see a man with glasses. She was back at her old house with her adoptive parents. Just as he stood up straight, he was stabbed in the back. The blood poured all over the floor. The murderer grabbed Lana's wrists, but she was able to get free. She ran out of the house as quickly as she could. As she ran she closed her eyes blocking out any sound.

There was a long pause as the memories flooded her mind causing Lana to tear up slightly. As a small tear rolled down her cheek, Lana looked back at Erwin and stared at him straight in the eyes. "I want to become stronger and fight. I don't want to be beaten down or run away anymore."

Her once fearful eyes were filled with serious anger, as if something within her had finally awakened after so long.

"Then go," Erwin responded stepping aside, "Help us trust you by fighting with us."

She nodded and proceeded to walk towards the dust cloud. However, before she was even able to make five steps, she was stopped by members of the Military Police Brigade. They grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back to where she was.

"Where do you think you're going? You're to remain here under observation," they said proceeding to point a gun at her.

Looking down at the ground, she quickly grabbed a hold of the gun and proceeded to move. She pulled the gun towards her causing the man to lose his balance. He lunged forward as she grabbed his arm twisting it in a way to cause him to loosen his grip. She grabbed the gun from his hands and used the rest of her momentum to swing her leg in between his. By using her elbow she was able to knock him down to the ground. She knelt on his chest and pointed the gun right at his face. The rest of the men were blindsided mostly by her incredible speed, but by the fact that she was able to take down a man who was much bigger than her. They then proceeded to point their own guns at her thinking that this would stop her. Without acknowledging any of the men, she threw the gun aside and began to run toward her destination.

"Where the hell did she learn to do that?" Jean proclaimed.

"That girl is more mysterious than we had thought. I'm just glad that she had chosen our side," Erwin replied.

"What makes you so sure that we can trust her?" Levi asked.

"Don't you?" He asked glancing at Levi. Levi quickly darted his eyes elsewhere. "As far as we know she hasn't used any of her abilities against us and she has agreed to just about every term and condition that we have applied for her to follow. After all, she never really trusted us to begin with either and yet she is going into battle as a soldier. I want to know more about her and what brings her to us."

"You say she has abilities. What type of abilities?" A Military Police Brigade official asked.

"Didn't you just see that for yourself just now?" Levi responded gesturing to the man who was still getting up from the ground.

As Lana got closer to the commotion, she was able to see what was causing it. Near the wall were two titans. One was Eren in his titan form collapsed up against a building, the other was a female the one that everyone was referring to. The Female Titan was lean and maintained an athletic figure. She had short blonde hair and had no skin present on her body. Her height was approximately fourteen meters tall, roughly the same as Eren. As she got closer to the wall the Female Titan made a jump towards it and started to climb. As Lana got closer to other soldiers, she knew that they had to do everything that they could to prevent that titan from making its way over the wall. Whatever, or whoever this titan was, was what the Survey Corps has been after since the day Lana had joined.

Farther up ahead, Lana noticed someone approaching the Female Titan with incredible speed. Upon closer inspection she could make out a red scarf and realized that it was Mikasa. Mikasa flew in above the Female Titan and aimed her swords at her fingers. The power behind her swings was enough to cut them right off. She paused for a brief moment to land on the titan's face and pushed back causing the titan to fall down off of the wall.

As Lana landed on a nearby building, Eren got up fully recovered and quickly made his way towards the Female Titan along with the rest of the Survey Corps. He knelt down beside the titan and proceeded to rip the head right off. Everyone began to surround the Female Titan. Lana pushed through to take a look herself and saw a young girl was lying in the nape of the neck. She resembled her titan form in the sense of her body type. Her blonde hair was tied back out of her face to reveal the muscles of the titan deeply rooted to the skin on her face. The girl was terrified, tears began to stream down her face.

A bright flash of light came from the girl causing everyone to lose sight of her. When the light was gone, what was there was an incredible sight. Eren had reached down and picked up a crystalized formation that held the girl inside. He put her down and everyone began to calm down. They drew their swords and tried to break her out of her cocoon. It appeared that the girl had created this structure to protect herself from the Survey Corps. She was terrified for what they would do to her considering all that she had done to them. Many lives were lost at the hands of this girl. What was off about the situation in Lana's eyes, was the reasoning as to why the girl was crying. If this girl was the cold hearted killer that everyone made her out to be as the Female Titan, then why was she so terrified? Something didn't settle with Lana.

Eren began to come out of his titan form as his titan had started to collapse to the ground. A piece from the wall had fallen down to the ground breaking into several pieces nearby. As the Female Titan was trying to climb, it looked like she was able to harden a part of her skin to enable her to grip into the wall a lot better. This was what was noted as her titan body was still present. Lana looked up at the wall to see Mikasa still holding onto it. However, next to her where the stone had fallen was a face. The absurdity that Lana had gotten herself into drove her into wanting to take a closer look at this face. Others took notice to the sight on the wall as she pushed passed them. Using her device, she made her way up to join Mikasa. Upon closer examination of the face, it was still alive. The face radiated heat and the eye that was uncovered began to move.

Down below Hange stood there amazed at the fact that there was a titan within the walls. They began to question the idea of the entire wall being made out of these titans. Soldiers where calling out to Hange asking for orders, but they just stood there staring at the face. A man dressed in black robes grabbed a hold of Hange's shoulder.

"Cover it!"

He went on to explain that it didn't matter with what or how, but the hole in the wall needed to be covered to prevent the titan from reaching sunlight. Hange went on to order the men to find materials to use to create a suitable patch for the wall. They began to run around frantically grabbing whatever they could find without further questions. The scared Mikasa was still on the wall staring at the face with her swords at the ready.

"Mikasa, there is nothing you can do. You can't kill it from here."

Mikasa looked at her breaking her focus from the titan.

"Let's go down and join the others. I'm sure Eren could use your support after what he has been through."

Mikasa looked back at the titan and then down below to see Armin holding onto Eren. She looked back at the titan for a final time and began to descend the wall. Lana wasn't very far behind her. The two of them made their way to Eren and Armin as the others were prepping the materials for the patch. Lana knelt down beside the weak Eren to examine his condition. Burn marks where on his face in a similar pattern to how the muscles where attached to the girl. Just as she saw them on Eren before and seeing how it was on the girl, it was believed that this was how they must be attached. Two separate identities but still one mind.

"Interesting, so that must be how you and the titan are one,"

The tired Eren just looked at her confused.

Some of the members of the Military Police Brigade were present. They were all concerned as they were talking to a member of the Survey Corps. After a few words a couple began to disperse and run off on their own. Mikasa and Armin helped Eren up from the ground and guided him towards a wagon that had arrived. It was now their job to make sure that Eren makes it back to a recovery room to let him rest. Hange was directing the others as they were putting up the patch to the wall. Any others who were left over were given the task to bring the crystalized girl to an underground location where she would be kept under observations and detained. With most of the crisis coming to an end, Lana decided to make her way back to Commander Erwin to report in.

As she arrived she met up with Jean as he was making his way to the recovery room to see how Eren was.

"Hey! Do you know where Commander Erwin is? I'm not too sure what I should be doing at this point. I'm not a full recruit yet as far as I know and I was supposed to be under some sort of observation?"

"I wouldn't know what to tell you. He just left with the commander of the Military Police Brigade to go over everything."

"And Levi?"

"He went to go to the underground to see her for himself."

"I'm completely lost as to what is even going on, do you think you can fill me in?"

Jean looked at her and realized that Lana really didn't know what was going on. She went in not knowing anything. Her tenacity was appealing to him and he began to see her as someone who was strong. Jean told Lana everything that he knew.

The Female Titan is a recruit from the 104th division who had graduated at the top ten ranks. With this status it allowed her the right to become a member of the MP's right away. Her name, Annie Leonhart. She was a tough girl to be friends with in the 104th and typically kept to herself most of the time. As her personality was on the colder side, her fighting skills showed a great amount of strength and control. It was not recognized as the same techniques used as part of the training but was still proven to be just as effective if not better. No one knew that she was a titan shifter through the entire time of them being together. The suspicion started when Hange's two experimental titans were murdered. Everyone was placed under inspection after the discovery of the methods that were used was the vertical maneuvering device. During their inspection, Armin had noticed that something was different about her vertical maneuvering gear. He ignored it at first and didn't think too much of it at the time. However it wasn't really until their encounter with the Female Titan. During their expedition Annie, in her titan form, had come across the Survey Corps members killing anyone who was in her way. The group Armin was in was annihilated. When he thought that he was done for as well, she lifted up the hood of his cloak and stared right into his eyes. She let go and ran away. Armin came to the conclusion that she was after someone. After meeting up with Reiner and Jean the three of them were able to figure out that she was after Eren. They had guided her into the Titan Forest where Erwin was ready to try and capture her. However, the plan had failed. She did succeed in capturing Eren, but was unsuccessful getting away. Levi and Mikasa were able to stop her and retrieved Eren. With these facts, Armin had brought it up with the veterans and the plan was set up to corner her underground. The plan failed resulting in the battle between Eren and Annie in the middle of town.

"So Armin was able to figure all of this out on his own?" Lana asked as they walked together to where Eren and the others would be.

"Yeah, I have to say he is really smart. So I told you all of that, now answer me this; how are you involved in all of this?"

"I'm not involved at all and I think the Commander was testing that. I think he wanted to see what side I was on, mostly if I was going to let the girl get captured or even killed probably."

"Well, with your skills, I'm glad that you're on our side," he said placing his hands behind his head.

"Besides, I want to know more about titans and where they come from just as much as you guys do. When you throw two titan shifters in the mix, it just messes things up and creates more questions than answers. So really I think I'm just here to get these answers."

"Levi was saying something about you not trusting us?"

Lana looked at Jean with a slightly concerned look, but she knew that he was right. "I guess he isn't wrong. Let's just say that every time someone tried to take me under their wing things just ended up badly. So granted I was very timid on joining the Survey Corps thinking that history would repeat itself. But I think in the end, my fear of distrust was outweighed by my desire to find out what happened to my kind."

"The Survey Corps of all people though. Bad stuff will always happen to us no matter where we go. Why do you think that people always stare at us and how the MP's treat us like shit? It's because we are the dumbasses who want to go beyond the walls and get ourselves killed."

"Is that how you really think?" Lana asked stopping in the middle of the road.

Jean turned around and dropped his hands to his sides, "Of course I don't. I will admit that I did at first, but I don't anymore. If there is a chance that we could save the future of humanity, I will take it. I don't care how crazy it may seem. I will be terrified, but that is just normal for a human. Nobody wants to die like this. But it is one life versus an entire future."

The words of Jean struck through Lana. She was amazed at the maturity that immediately came across him. The joker who sat in front of her at dinner was the same one who stood before her with a strong goal. The goal to save humanity.


	5. Darker Days for Lighter Tomorrows

In the recovery room, Eren was lying in a bed with Mikasa at his side. Armin sat in a chair nearby as Jean and Lana walked into the room. The two of them made sure that Eren was going to be alright and they all shared information with each other.

Nobody knew why there were titans within the walls, why Annie did what she did, and who the titan shifters that destroyed the first wall were. In the end, their mission was another failure.

"Minister Nick was there when the piece of the wall came down," Armin stated.

"Who?" Lana asked.

"He is the one who runs the Wallist cult. They worship the walls."

"People actually do that here? Alright, so do we know why he was there?"

Armin shook his head. Lana looked up at Jean as he did the same. Mikasa and Eren both shook their head no. Nobody in the room understood what Minister Nick had to do with the Wall Titan. However, Squad Leader Hange took control over the situation. As they were patching up the wall, they guided Nick up to the top and began to question him. Sooner or later, information about the Wall Titan will come. However, it did result in extreme matters. Hange, resorted to some of their own older ways and ended up dangling Minister Nick over the edge of the wall.

"When I joined, I knew things were going to be crazy, but I never thought that they were going to be this crazy," Jean said folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm used to some crazy every now and then. This type of crazy is almost a nice change in a way," Lana responded

"You can't be serious."

Down in the underground location where Annie remained detained was Levi and a few other members. They had chained her up to the wall after trying a few more times to release her from her crystal. When Levi heard the report he knew that he had to see it for himself. Once they all felt that she was properly chained up, the group began to leave her and seal the passageway to prevent anyone from getting in or out. A guard was planned to be set in place to ensure that there will no chances of escape.

Levi decided to make his way towards the recovery room to locate Lana and Eren. Considering how the two of them are meant to be kept under his watch he wanted to make sure that they were at least ok and not majorly injured.

He made his way into the building and proceeded to walk towards the recovery room. He was able to hear Jean speaking and listened in.

"How could any of this be considered a nice change?"

"Well when you have seen what I've seen and been through what I've been through, it's nice to be able to actually take action and be able to have some form of control over an outcome."

"What has happened to you?" Mikasa asked.

"Mikasa!" Eren proclaimed.

"No it's quite alright," Lana said calming Eren. She sighed and placed her hands in her lap. She looked at her hands for a little bit before she began talking again. "I guess you all should know at some point anyways, it's better now than later I suppose."

She began to tell the group her story, where she comes from and what has caused her to be who she is now.

Lana was born to a loving father and mother who are pure blooded titans, the last of their lineages. However, her relationship with her parents didn't last very long. Although the family lived out where there were no other people to be found, they were still caught up in a viscous act. The day that Lana was born, men had broken down the door to their home. The doctor who had assisted the birth had gone to the nearby well for some water. The men tackled down her father and pinned him against the wall with a sword just as the doctor had returned. The sword lodged into him had prevented him from shifting into a titan and her mother was too weak to be able to even stand.

As the men where grabbing her father and going after her mother, the doctor was able to fight back. Her mother called out to protect her child. The doctor responded to her wishes and grabbed the child. He fled the scene and left the two parents to fend off the men on their own. He kept running away as fast and far as he could until he reached the nearest town where he was from. He made it into his own house and hid the little Lana inside.

Days had passed since the attack. The Doctor proceeded to check out the house to find no signs of Lana's parents. Lana remained to be the only pure blooded titan alive as far as they knew. The Doctor concluded that the secret of the families' unique abilities had made its way to hunters. People with talents like that go for high prices within the black market, or they are killed on the spot for how different they are, or even detained and executed by the Royal Knights.

The Doctor decided to take the child as his own and raised Lana with his wife. They left the town they lived in and moved to a small village in the forest. The two taught Lana how to speak and walk and were happy with their lives.

Four years had passed since Lana's birth. Lana was playing inside with some toys that the Doctor had made her. His wife was in the middle of preparing for supper as the Doctor was out gathering wood for a fire. All was quiet until there was a loud bang at the door. The wife went to see who it was, approaching the door with extreme caution. Slowly she opened the door, but the door was forced back into her face. The sheer force was enough to knock her out completely. Lana screamed in terror at the site of blood trickling down her face. Large men began to make their way into the house and began looking around the room. Lana quickly hid in a cabinet before they were able to see her. She huddled and began to cry in the cabinet trying hard not to make any sort of sound.

The loud footsteps where interrupted by the screams of the Doctor. He started to put up a fight with the intruders and kept calling out for Lana in the process. Lana eventually came out of the cabinet to see the Doctor. However, just as she came out, she was hit with blood splatter. The Doctor came crashing at her feet, his body lifeless. Lana screamed out in pure horror. Her first instinct was to run, but her feet remained frozen to the ground unable to move. One of the large men reached down with his bloodied hand. Just as the hand was about to grab her, something in Lana unleashed.

At such a young age she wanted to protect herself, to get herself out of there, to be able to run away from the scary men. This was when she discovered that she was not a normal human being. She appeared before the men with no skin present on her body. Her height was slightly taller than the men who stood before her. She could feel the power being directed into her legs. The men who stood before her were in complete awe. In that moment was Lana's chance to escape.

She pushed pashed the men and frantically made her way out the door. She was running as fast as she could go which was faster than she had ever ran before. She didn't want to leave the Doctor and his wife, but she knew that if she were to stay then she might die too. She kept running until she was unable to run any further. Her body reverted back to her small self as she was approaching the city that was nearby.

Her pace had slowed to a walk. As she walked into the city, she collapsed onto the cold cobblestone. Nobody helped her, barely anybody even acknowledged her. She was on the ground completely helpless. All she wanted to do was cry, but she didn't even have the energy to do that.

Three years had passed since she witnessed the death of the Doctor and his wife. With no home to go to, Lana was forced to live on the streets trying to scavenge all that she could to survive. She became a beggar and a thief. She still didn't understand what had happened that caused her to turn into a monster, but she never questioned it.

She would curl up within some crates at night and cry. She wanted to know why all of this was happening to her. Why her real parents were killed, why her adoptive parents were murdered. She was afraid of the men who were after her. Every time she caught a glimpse of them, she hid behind buildings and remained in dark alleys to stay out of their sight.

One morning she sat in front of a pub hoping that some kind soul would offer her food or money. She was approached by a well-dressed men who had a kind smile. He reached his hand out to have Lana stand up. The kind smile was warm and seemed trust worthy. She responded by letting him help her up.

Once up, he began to examine her. He walked around her looking at her up and down. He knelt down at her level and asked her if she wanted to live on the streets. When Lana responded with no, he offered her a room in his mansion. The excitement that came across Lana was one that she would regret soon afterwards. He ensured her that she would be happy and not have to worry about going hungry again.

The man was a noble who lived in one of the largest mansions in the area. He took Lana in and forced her to work as his slave. However, he deemed her to be one of his more precious slaves. Often he would clean her up and dress her in fancy dresses for balls. But in the end Lana was one of the many child slaves in his mansion.

Lana was able to befriend two slaves who were closer to her age. They were two young boys, Samuel and Victor, who were sold to the noble by their own parents who were desperate for money. They tried to make the most of their days together, but their spirits were broken.

Whenever they disobeyed any form of order, or when work was not done to the Noble's satisfaction, they were beaten. Often the beating was simple and involved punches or kicks to the face and gut. Other times they were severe and consisted of being tortured by knives, whips, and other sorts of weapons. However, whenever Lana was beaten, her wounds barely reflected the beating months later. As the two boys always had scratches and bruises, Lana wouldn't have any some days. This gave her the ticket to be the Noble's greatest prize.

The Noble began to harass Lana in the sense where he would claim her as his future bride. The thought of this constantly disgusted Lana. Never in her life did she want to give her hand in marriage to this monster. Days would go by where she would wish that she could turn into a real monster again and be free. However, she still was unsure of how it even happened to begin with.

One night, Lana had finally had enough. Earlier on in the day, Lana had stolen a few items that she would be able to use to pick the lock to her dungeon room. She was able to hide them tucked into a belt underneath her dress. However there was a problem in the plan. A room she had worked in was not up to the Noble's standards. In response he had chained her up to the wall of her room. She was up high enough to where her feet didn't touch the ground. The Noble slashed her with his whip. After each strike, Lana continued to hope that the tools didn't fall out from under her skirt.

When the Noble left the room and locked the door, the two other boys were watching her as she dripped blood. Lana refused to lose consciousness as she tried to figure out a way to wriggle herself loose from the shackles. She realized the amount of blood that had been covering her hands was almost enough to slip her hand out of the shackle. She kicked her shoes off and used her bare feet for leverage up against the wall. She pushed off of the wall trying to get one hand out. Slowly her hand was sliding out of the shackle, but it wasn't until there was a loud crack that her hand had come out. She screamed out in pain as her broken hand was finally out, however most of her weight was now directed at her other hand.

She pulled herself together enough to be able to repeat the process. Once she was finally free of her shackles she crashed down hard onto the ground. The two boys stared in horror as to what she had done. They refused to say any words to her.

With her broken hands she was able to get up. She raised her hands to see them distorted and out of place. Realizing that she would be unable to pick the lock with broken hands, she began to cry at the thought of how close she had come. She wished that her hands were healed enough to do it.

In her frustration she kept blaming herself for being in the situation. She slammed her broken hand into the bars of the room. Doing so caused her a great amount of pain, but caused something else. Her whole body began to feel warm, her hands especially. She looked down at her hands as the pain began to disappear. She could move her fingers without it hurting. She tried to stretch her hand out and doing so caused everything to snap back into place. Lana watched as the cuts on her arms began to disappear as a large amount of steam covered her body.

The boys across from her stepped back as they watched their friend go through what would be considered a miracle. Every wound on her body was rapidly healing faster than she normally would.

Seeing her opportunity, Lana reached underneath her skirt to the belt loop wrapped around her leg. She grabbed the tools and began to pick the lock of her door. It didn't take her long to be able to figure out how to open it.

Steam continued to fill the room as she ran to the room across from her to open up the door to release her friends. However, as she was attempting to pick the lock they could her sounds coming from the dungeon entrance. The Noble was coming in for whatever reason he had planned. The boys told her to forget about them and told her to run. They kept saying to her that they will get out on their own. She refused to listen to them and kept trying to pick the lock. However, as the Noble approached she broke her tools in the hole. Panicked she looked into the eyes of the boys as they told her again to run.

The Noble saw Lana out of her room and was angered. He stormed towards her, but Lana responded to the boys call. She quickly made a dash and managed to run right past the Noble. However the Noble had grabbed a hold of her. She struggled to break free from his grasp. He pinned her up against the wall and began to scream at her. He threw her into the corner and rolled up his sleeved getting ready to punish her.

Anger had filled Lana. It was a type of anger she had never felt before. She got up from the floor and charged at him. In that moment she had truly become a monster. Although it was different from before. Her jaw and ears were more elongated. Her legs became slightly distorted causing her to run a little funny. Her fingers grew long and had sharp claws where her nails would be. She was taller than the Noble even with her slight slouch from her distorted legs.

She slammed the Noble into the wall causing him to break a few bones. She was yelling right into his face trying to say words to him but it only came out as barking growls. He was scared and called for his guards. She looked back at the boys who were too terrified to even be near the gate. However she could hear Victor calling out for her to run. She looked back at the Noble and let go. Quickly she made her way through the door. She kept running and refused to look back at her friends that she was leaving behind. Her heart was broken as she was finally able to get away from the mansion.

She had reverted back to normal and made it back into the city. Here is where she would constantly be on the run from the Noble's men as well as the Hunters who were still on the search for her. No matter where she went within the city, she was going to be hunted down by someone. She was only twelve at the time of her escape.

A few months had gone by as Lana once again was living on the streets. One day Lana was on the run from both the Noble's men and the Hunters at the same time. She was grabbed and captured by one of them. Although she was restrained Lana had enough room to be able to get out quickly before anything else could happen. Angered, the man grabbed a sword and struck her shoulder. In a panicked state, she had ran into a dead end. The two groups of men had made a deal with each other and agreed that she was to be captured alive.

Lana coward into the corner, most of her wound beginning to heal as they approached her. All she had left to do now was fight. She held up her shaky fists prepared for the worst hoping that she would be able to turn into either versions of her monsters. However, just as one of the men was about to lunge at her he collapsed to the ground. A small knife was lodged at the back of his neck. The men were frantically looking around to see their attacker. Two figures jumped down from the rooftops with swords in hand. One was a taller boy with short blonde hair and a very muscular build. He wore a white shirt and black pants held up by black suspenders. The other was a boy who had a scars on his face and black hair had an eyepatch over his eye and was dressed in a black cloak.

A very large young man approached the scene just as the men were about to attack the two boys. He had a very young boy who was not much younger than Lana perched on his shoulders. The larger man was bald, very tall, and appeared to be very strong who wore nothing but a pair of pants held up by suspenders. The small boy sitting on his shoulders was very small and petite and wore glasses on his face. His messy blonde hair was covered by a small green cap. The small boy sat on the man's shoulders with a huge sadistic grin on his face. He held up daggers close to his face as his smile turned into a grim expression.

The men were distracted by the odd small child that they didn't notice the two boys who were about to strike them. As they slashed them, the strong man proceeded to grab a hold of some of the others and smash them against the walls. The small boy jumped off the man's shoulders and leapt into the air. Midair he turned his body enough so that he was upside down. Once in that position he threw some of the knives he held onto at some of the men.

During all of this, Lana remained standing there in the fighting stance she was in before they showed up. Once all of the men had been defeated, the small boy's smile returned as he turned to face her. The older boy called out for a Madame Nina. Around the corner approached a women with long black curly hair. She wore a dark red cloak with the hood over her head.

She held out her hand and told her to not be afraid any more. She knew that Lana was special after seeing the wound healing. She told her that she was going to give her a home. Lana couldn't help but to still be scared by the whole situation. But the relief that she was guaranteed a safe place overwhelmed her. She collapsed down to the ground and cried.

After the event, Madame Nina had taken Lana in as a part of the Sidonia Circus. A performing group that had many ranges of acts from acrobatics, to knife throwing, to even singing and dancing. The people who had saved her from the group of men are the star acts of the show in training. Keith, the little knife throwing acrobatic boy, Lucas the strongman, Jack the boy who lost his eye was a snake tamer, and lastly Nicholas who was the ringleader.

She began to grow up with these boys constantly being protected from the men who were after her. It was like a never ending battle. The boys began to teach her skills and tricks. Jack and Nicholas taught her basic hand to hand combat and swordsman skills. Keith taught her how to be light on her feet and how to aim with accuracy. He taught her how to throw knives and shoot arrows. Lucas helped her train in strength and taught her life skills such as cooking and sewing. Eventually she too became a star act in the show alongside the others, showing off her acrobatics with Keith being her partner on occasions.

There were a few instances where Lana unleashed her hidden power on accident. Sometimes she would have skin, sometimes she wouldn't. Other times she was a real monster. At first everyone was scared but eventually they came to understand. Madame Nina saw that this uncontrollable power and wanted Lana to harness this ability for her own safety. With the help of Jack, Madame Nina would do special training seminars to help Lana control her gift. Overtime she did.

Often the circus was in need of extra help financially. During one of Lana's performances, it was the job of the younger ones to pickpocket the audience. All Lana had to do was keep the audience focused on her as she soared through the air using a long sash attached to the ceiling. However, one of the boys was caught that night. An uproar rose from the audience as people were furious at the Sidonia's. In a panic on the stage, Lana called out for everyone to stop. The shriek in her voice sent an eerie chill through the air. Everyone stood still and not a sound was made. Madame Nina came out from behind the curtains and rushed out on stage. She quickly pulled Lana off of the stage and behind the curtains. Blood dripped from Lana's nose as she collapsed unaware at what she had just done.

A few years happily moved on as Lana was able to embrace all of her powers, even her newest one that had the strange ability to manipulate minds. Although her new ability did take a lot out of her and caused her to often pass out depending on how hard she had to use it. Due to this she refused to use it even once she was able to figure out how she was able to do it to begin with.

During her sessions with Nina, it was shown that she had different forms that she could turn into. Her first form was skinless and focused on enhancing the muscles of her body. The second form was a unique beast like form which allowed her to focus more on her senses. She was able to create two new forms as well. One of the forms was skinless but encased her in an exoskeleton like armor. The third form was one that was the hardest to obtain. At first when she was able to control it, she would tear the clothes off of her body. Eventually with enough practice she was able to wear only dresses with no buttons in this form. It didn't take long before she was able to wear whatever she wanted. This was her true titan form, her most natural state. The state that had no alteration to her body aside from her growing in size.

New members joined the circus and became very close to Lana. They were the very young twins Nico and Nisha, the young boy who had no pigments to his skin, hair, and eyes name Xander, and another young orphaned boy with an incredible voice whose name was Felix.

During one of their travels to a village, Lana and Felix had gone to purchase some rations for the troupe to eat. As they were walking through the village wearing their regalia to promote the circus at the same time. It did not occur to them that there would be any threat. Lana was recognized by Hunters.

Due to the fact that she had the young Felix with her, she was unable to fully fend off their attackers fearing that in her fight against them, they would hurt him. They ran to a part of town where there was nobody around. The men had cornered them up against a wall and separated the two from each other. Felix was tossed aside as the men went after Lana to tie her up. Outraged Lana fought back as she tried to turn into a titan. However after a few days of travel with no food she was compromised. Her hunger had weakened her. She had no energy to spare to turn into anything.

She wasn't able to keep up with the fight by herself. She was knocked down to the ground. As the men went to tie her up, the little Felix jumped in front of them bleeding from his head. One of the men was heartless enough to tell the kid he was pathetic. He proceeded to slash across his face cutting his beautiful brown eyes. Felix screamed as the blood began to pour. Shocked and angered, Lana focused on any energy she might have and was finally able to turn into her beast titan.

After she was able to fight off the men, she took Felix to receive medical attention back at the camp using her skinless titan. The guilt was overwhelming for her. If she had been stronger, if she had been able to fight harder, then maybe Felix would have been alright. From this day on Felix remained blinded by his actions to protect Lana.

Two years later, the troupe had returned to the big city where they had come across Lana. A few days before the show, Lana was doing some reading on the approximate time frame that her people began to disappear long ago. This topic had grown to be a great interest of hers after studying her abilities with Jack and Nina. However, her book was inconclusive on its information. Madame Nina had approached her on the matter. She told Lana that within the city was an archive. The archive was located underneath the main castle. However, all who trespass are thrown into jail, due to the severity of the crime people can get executed. Lana however wanted to take the risk after years of not knowing.

That night, she snuck out of her tent and made her way to the castle. She was able to sneak through the halls, and wandered down into the archive. She walked through each aisle of books before she was able to find what she was looking for. It was book dedicated to everything on titans. Some of the information that was in it was something that she didn't even know herself. She began to write things down into her research book. However, it wasn't long before she was caught.

Knights came in and had arrested Lana. They confiscated everything that she had and she was thrown into a jail. The following morning she was brought in to face the court. Members of the Sidonia Circus were standing there to witness and testify. However what took Lana as major shock, was how they would testify. Everyone that she thought to be her family had turned their backs to her. They all testified against her. In the end the judgement was for execution under the assumption that Lana was plotting against the King. She was out for treason. Not a single one of the Sidonia's wanted to help her.

Lana was thrown back into the jail until her execution the next day. However, from her past she was always prepared for that. That night she picked the lock of the door and made a run for it. She collected what things they had taken from her and ran back to the circus to find out why they did that to her. She wanted answers from them.

When she arrived at the camping spot, there was nothing but her stuff. Everything was thrown around but not a single person was present. The entire circus had picked up and left Lana for dead. It wasn't long before the knights caught on to her disappearance. She could hear them yelling nearby. Quickly, the heartbroken Lana picked up some of the things that remained and ran away.

As she ran she began to realize that she wanted to get away from everything. But in order to do that she needed to do something completely drastic. She ran towards the docks and climbed aboard a large boat. With that boat, she sailed away from Rhea, away from the Hunters, away from the Noble, away from the knights, away from the traitors.

Weeks later she landed and the starving Lana had to fend for herself amongst the land of un-wanted monsters.

"I managed to survive on my own for years by using the scavenging and hunting skills that Lucas had taught me. I had to learn the hard way on how to kill the titans. I even lost an arm at one point. But eventually as I wandered, I saw something in the sky that I never had seen before."

"What was it?" Jean asked.

"Colored smoke,"

"The Survey Corps," Eren replied with a whisper.

"That's right. Although I didn't come across them at first. I found one of their horses, or rather it found me. I finally had a friend, and I called her Hope too. I thought that by naming her that, then I would at least have hope that I would make it out of there and be free. Not too long after that, I did find you," Lana looked up at them with slight tears in her eyes. "Al, one of the men in Hange's squad, picked me up and threw me onto his horse. He left his horse with me as he got into his position for whatever your mission was. He told me to keep going until I find the others. When I did, I hid in the wagon but when I realized that there was an order not to take the wagon, I thought that I was screwed. Then…Levi…Levi found me in the wagon and changed everything after that."

"Incredible," Armin proclaimed.

"How are you still living?" Mikasa asked with a very straight tone in her voice.

Everyone stared at her in a disconcerting way.

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"After all that you've been through, how are you still holding on?"

"Mikasa!" Eren said grabbing her arm.

"No it's fine Eren," she sighed, "I guess because after all that I've been through I still didn't want to let them go. To this day I regret leaving Samuel and Victor in the cell at the Noble's mansion. I regret what happened to Felix. The face of the Doctor still haunts me. But I want to keep fighting, I want to prove to myself that things will get better. I have to hold onto that hope because if I were to give up, then all of what happened to the others becomes meaningless."

There was a slight knock at the door. Everyone turned around to see Levi make his way into the room.

"Lana, I need you to come with me."

Lana looked back at the others before getting up from the chair. They all said their goodbyes as Levi and Lana left the room. They walked out of the building and continued on the dirt road.

"How much of that did you hear?" Lana asked.

Levi looked at her and didn't say a word as he continued to walk with a slight limp due to the injured leg.

"I know you were listening in, you had to have been."

He looked back straight ahead and paused, "Everything…I heard about the time with the Doctor, how you were a slave, how you've been hunted down, how you were a performer, and how you lived alone."

Lana held her head down low feeling depression come over her. Levi stopped walking and grabbed a hold of Lana's shoulder.

"You said that you wanted to become stronger. You have proven to me that you are strong. Hearing about your past and seeing you still hold a smile is enough to tell me that you are a strong person. I want you to remember that."

Tears began to stream down her face as she tried to hold back. "Thank you!" She leapt at him and grabbed a hold of him in a hug. Levi left his arms stretched out turned off by her hugging him. But seeing her cry like that was enough for him to crack. He returned the hug and wrapped his arms around her.

"From now, I will train you on how to be a solider. I will make you physically stronger and show you real techniques. Hange will be able to help you out by studying your titan abilities alongside Eren," Lana lifted her head up to make eye contact with his, "The Commander has put a great amount of trust in you, and so have I. Pull yourself together and let's get going."

Levi and Lana made their way to a building where Commander Erwin and Squad Leader Hange were. When the approached, a Survey Corps soldier had ran out in a rush nearly running into the two.

"What's going on?" Levi asked.

The soldier was out of breath, "The wall…Wall Rose…it's…it's been BREACHED!"


	6. Strength in Mystery

Chaos had strung about as news of the breach reached all of the Survey Corps soldiers in the city. It was one thing after another. It was ordered that those within in the city, minus a few soldiers, were to move on forward under a recovery operation. During the events in the city, most of the 104th recruits were detained in a cabin within Wall Rose. They were under the suspicion of being connected to Annie. Therefore, Commander Erwin wanted to take all measures possible to capture Annie alive in the hopes to draw out the two other titan shifters who were responsible for the destruction of Wall Maria.

It was believed that the two other titan shifters where connected to Annie in some way shape or form. The Colossus Titan is a 50m class titan, the biggest ever recorded. This was the titan that had destroyed the outermost wall of the connecting town Shiganshina. The Armored Titan is a titan with an exoskeletal structure so strong that it was capable of breaking down the secondary wall which lead to fully breaking down the barriers that defined Wall Maria.

The members of the 104th were under the watch of Mike's squad unaware of the current status of Annie. They were not given access to their vertical maneuvering equipment or swords leaving them defenseless. They were only out there for a few hours waiting for directions before Sasha claimed that she heard the footsteps of titans approaching. The others were believing that she was just joking or just being paranoid but it was confirmed by Mike and Nanaba that titans were on their way towards the cabin.

Without devices and being forced to take action, the 104th were given directions to separate into groups and evacuate any of the villages that were nearby. A messenger was sent out to alert those within Wall Sheena of what was going on. The 104th took off on horses and separated towards the villages in a panic.

They were able to succeed in evacuating the villages and grouped back together. However the pursuit of Titans was not far behind them. They found themselves cornered at a place known as Utgard Castle with those who were left of Mike's squad.

Meanwhile the soldiers from within Wall Sheena had begun to make their way to a connecting point between Wall Sheena and Rose called Ehrmich District. Along with them was surprisingly Minister Nick, although not fully understanding as to why he was present, nobody really questioned Hange's actions. The only person who dared to ask anything on the matter was the exhausted Eren. Although refusing to say anything, Minister Nick sat in the wagon and stared straight ahead.

They made their way into town where they would confront the other factions to pursue the breakage. As they were making their way through the streets many were people present. They were the evacuees from Wall Rose. As they walked by, everyone saw the scared faces of those who were told to leave everything behind. It was painful to watch them believing that they had lost everything. Al was walking around frantically searching through the crowds.

"Has anyone seen my wife or my daughter? Kate! Elizabeth! Where are you!" he continued to yell.

Jean approached him, "I'm sure they are ok. Remember we have others on the other side of the wall. I'm sure that they were able to get them out safely."

Reassured, Al headed forward along with the others. They made their way into a facility for the military. Here a plan would be conducted for those who would be participating in the advance party and those who were to remain on standby. During their wait, everyone was able to refill their canisters or replace them fully as well as make sure that they have enough blades. Everyone made sure that those who were fully in battle with the Female Titan were ok to be a part of the advance party, this including Eren who had finally fully recovered at this time.

Amongst the chaos came yelling. Everyone stopped what they were doing for a brief moment to watch Hange yell at Minister Nick. During the time that the Wall Titan was discovered, to the ride into the district, he refused to say a word about what he and the Wallists know.

"THERE'S NO TIME LEFT! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT?! Are you going to talk, or are you going to stay silent? Tell me please!" Hange cried out.

All eyes were on Minister Nick as he responded, "I cannot speak. The other followers feel the same. They will not change their minds."

"Well thanks a lot! You telling me that sure is a Big HELP!"

"It...would be simply too big of a decision for one man to make. The burden we carry is just too heavy. As the ages passed, we created for ourselves a firm covenant…Entrusting the secret of the walls to a single bloodline. We can't speak. However…I can tell you the name of the one who can."

Minister Nick went on to tell them about a young girl who had been caught up in the turmoil of the bloodline's history three years ago. Due to unforgivable circumstances, the girl was forced to live out the rest of her life under a fake identity. He claimed that she has no clue of the history of her bloodline but she is key to the history of the wall. It was to Minister Nick's knowledge that she had recently enlisted into the Survey Corps. He told them that in the end, it remained her decision to speak the truth or not. Her name, Krista Lenz.

With this new knowledge Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were able to describe who she was to Hange who was still unfamiliar with some of the regular recruits. As they described her it still didn't really piece together who she was. However Mikasa had stated that Krista was the one who was always with Ymir.

Both Levi and Hange paused for a moment after hearing that name. Something about that name had struck a nerve with both of them. Those around them were unsure why they maintained that expression on their face, but there was more important things to focus on at that time.

The sun was setting as Lana was getting a horse ready for herself as she was about to set off with the others. However, Levi had other plans.

"Lana your orders are to remain here."

Flustered she responded, "I…what…you have to be kidding me. You're just going to have me stay here? Why?"

"We need at least a few soldiers here who are at peak strength to help in case of an emergency when they return. This is a dire situation and we need to take extra measures."

"Is that why you aren't going?"

"I'm on babysitting watch," he replied looking over at Minister Nick.

"Come on Levi, I can help them," she leaned in closer, "I can turn and help in that way too."

"No, I don't want you out there just in case, especially keeping the knowledge of your shifting powers from others. We don't know who is behind everything and we still don't know what is going on. So for now just follow orders."

Lana let out a sigh in frustration, "Fine."

The two of them walked back inside as Lana noticed that she wasn't the only one who was asked to stay behind. Sitting on a crate with a blanket draped over his shoulders was Jean.

"I thought that you would've gone with them." Lana said approaching him.

He just shook his head and took a sip of the drink he had. "Nah, let them handle it all this time."

Lana rolled her eyes at him in disbelief and walked away. As she walked, she noticed the Minister sitting on the couch with a petrified look on his face. It was clear that he had never thought that he would be in a situation like this. She sat down in front of him and didn't say a word to him.

She sat and stared at this man trying to imagine what he could know. However, the general lack of knowledge she had herself about the different walls and even how the society was around her left her drawing a blank.

Her gaze was broken by Levi approaching. He placed down a cup of tea in front of Lana on the table and sat down next to her with a cup of his own.

"For me?" Lana asked.

Levi nodded to her and took a sip from his cup. Minister Nick looked up at him.

"You haven't been talking so you don't get one," Levi responded to his gaze.

Lana looked over and saw that Levi was holding his cup in a peculiar manner. Instead of holding it by the handle he was grasping the edges of the cup with his fingers leaving space for the hot liquid to pour without touching his skin.

"Uh…" Lana stammered.

Levi looked over towards her.

"Uh…how come you're holding your cup like that?"

"Because the handle of a cup broke one time and hot tea ended up everywhere. So to prevent that from happening again, I like to hold it like this."

"Ok," she responded awkwardly taking a sip of her own tea.

Commander Erwin had joined the rest of the soldiers who were waiting patiently. Garrison members joined with the few Survey Corps into the room. The tension that was in the room was high.

"Who are they?" Lana asked.

"The Garrison."

"Garrison?"

"The military faction that is in charge of the walls."

"I wonder what we do now."

"Wait."

"Wait for what exactly?"

"Hange and the rest of the advance party."

Lana calmly shook her head and sat in silence again. Time had passed as she sat their anxiously in silence. She began to shake her leg making a tapping sound on the wooden floors. It didn't seem to faze Levi but it was enough to finally cause Minister Nick to speak.

"Excuse me, could you stop that. It is making me nervous," Minister Nick said.

The comment triggered Lana causing her to be a bit spiteful in her response, "You're nervous…oh YOU'RE NERVOUS! Try not knowing what the hell is going on! Try coming into something fighting off things or people because you have no idea what is going on but you know that if you don't do it, bad things will happen. Let's see you be in any of our shoes," she shouted standing up.

He stared at her without saying a word scared of what she might do.

"Lana sit down," Levi replied.

"How can you just sit here?"

"I can't, but I have no choice. I can't exactly run into a fight," Levi glared at her.

Feeling bad for what she said, she once again stopped talking, sat down, and held onto her tea. She may have been irritated that she had to remain here, but she was glad that he had brought her tea at least. It did calm down her nerves a little. She placed the cup down and began to lean back into the couch. She decided that if she was going to stay for a while then she might as well get some rest. However, it wasn't long before she sat right back up and gave a disgruntle groan. She grabbed her tea cup again but lost her grip. The cup came crashing down to the ground shattering and spreading what tea was left all over. She got off of the couch and bent down to pick up some of the larger pieces. However, after grabbing one of the sharpest pieces she cut her finger.

"Are you alright?" Levi asked after she had winced in pain.

"I'll be fine, I'm a fast healer anyways," she said shaking her hand as a little bit of steam had risen from it.

Minister Nick began to freak out in fear. He got up from the couch and tried to get away.

"You….YOU….You are one of them!" he yelled out.

Others in the room began to take notice of the commotion.

"Stay away from me!"

"Woah, hey, calm down! It's ok! I'm not like any of them, I'm different," Lana responded raising her hand out to try and calm the panicking Minister.

As she was stepping closer he was stepping back farther away from her until he was up against a wall.

"If you aren't like them, then prove it."

"Look, I'm not going to just prove it right here and now, you're just going to have to trust me on this and calm down, alright?"

He looked around and saw knife on a crate next to her. He grabbed the knife and quickly charge at her. Not wanting to hurt him at all, she let him attack her. He stabbed the knife into her shoulder and backed away slowly. The blood began to soak through her jacket as she grabbed a hold of the knife.

"Lana!" Erwin called out.

Jean had gotten up from his crate and ran over to her. Survey Corps soldiers began to surround her making sure that she was ok as those from the Garrison were very confused as to what they just witnessed.

"Everyone, I'm fine, just give me some space ok?" Lana said grabbing a firm hold on the knife.

She took in a deep breath before yanking the knife out of her shoulder. Once out she dropped it to the ground and grabbed a hold of her shoulder. She placed pressure on it until the steam rose from her wound. As she focused on the wound it quickly sealed and was no longer bleeding. The blood that had gotten on her hand and jacket began to evaporate.

Those in the Garrison where in awe at the sight as Minister Nick was still standing in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you Minister. I'm just here to do my job. Now can you please just relax and sit back down before you do anything else."

He raised his arms up to his chest in fear and shook his head. Giving in, Lana wanted to resort to drastic measures before anything else were to happen. She looked at the Minister right in the eye and gave a command. With a shockwave running through her, she spoke.

"Forget everything that you just saw. Return to your seat. Nothing happened," she said in a serious tone.

Everyone watched as a blank expression came over the Minister. Calmly he walked back towards the couch and sat back down.

"What just happened?" Jean asked.

"Nothing don't worry about it," Lana responded going back to her own seat.

"That wasn't nothing that was something!" he proclaimed.

"Lana, would you care to explain?" asked Ewin as he approached the couches.

She looked up into his stern eyes. Knowing that there was no way that she would get out of it she decided to let them know.

"It's a unique power. A mind control if you will. I can't use it a whole lot, but in certain circumstances I can."

"There is no way that could be possible," replied a Garrison soldier.

"I can't explain it, I don't really even know how I do it. It just happens alright."

"Do you think you could use it out in the field?" Erwin asked.

"I suppose, but I can't use too much of it or else I pass out. It takes a lot of energy just to be able to use it for me. I don't know why, but I don't really even know what it is."

"Grab a horse and head out."

"What!" Lana proclaimed surprised by his order.

"Erwin, you can't be serious. You are letting her out on her own?" Levi stated.

"No. Who was it that you were with this morning?" Erwin asked.

Al had pushed through some of the men and women and raised his hand.

"It was me sir!"

"You two are to go out and locate some members who are along the wall. If you come across anyone suspicious I want you to bring them in. If they ask, you are a messenger, understood?"

The two agreed to their orders and set off to grab their horses. At this time night had fallen. To Lana's understanding this would be perfect for them. From what she had seen, titans are less active at night, almost as if they require sunlight for a form of energy like a plant.

The horses were placed onto the lift as they were brought over to the other side of the wall. The two began to ride in search of anyone who may be near. They kept riding in silence determined to follow their goal. Lana was grateful that she was able to get out and help. She wanted to prove to herself that she was capable of being a soldier and to be strong. She couldn't just sit back and let others die, she wanted to help them.

As they rode along the wall the two began to notice a larger figure up ahead. They could make out an outline of a human figure.

"Crap, we have a titan up ahead!" Al called out.

"Should we kill it?" Lana asked.

"We should try to avoid it at all costs, but it's very close to the wall. The break could be there. We should at least take a look."

Lana agreed as the two began to charge towards the large titan. As they got closer they could see smaller titans nearby. There was one three meter class, a couple of seven and five meter class titans, but the big titan that stood out was a seventeen meter class. This titan was different from what either of them had seen before. It had long arms and long fingers. His torso was wide and his feet where large. The one thing that stood out from the others however, was the fact that this titan was covered in hair. It was like a beast of beasts.

"What the hell," Al said under his breath.

Lana looked over to see that he was scared and confused by this titan. It was as if he was unsure on if he should really attack it or not.

As they got closer, the Beast Titan did take notice to the riders. He began to approach them slowly with his massive feet shaking the ground below. Using their horses, they were able to maneuver around the titan before it was able to do anything. However Al's horse didn't move fast enough.

The Beast Titan had bent down as he was passing by. He picked the horse up with Al still on it.

"AL!" Lana yelled turning her own horse around to rescue him.

Al had used his vertical maneuvering device to get off of his horse. He swung himself around to reach the titan's nape. As he was about to reel in for the strike, the titan reached up behind him and grabbed a hold of the cords. Realizing how screwed he was he screamed as the titan pulled himself back around.

A bunch of the other titans had reached them and were surrounding the Beast Titan as Lana had made it to his feet. The Beast Titan dangled Al in front of his face. He forcibly removed the vertical maneuvering equipment from Al's body causing him to break several of his bones.

Lana had used her own device at this time making an attempt to rescue her mentor. She grabbed a hold of Al and sliced the fingers of the Beast Titan. This caused the titan to let go of him allowing for Lana to escape. However in doing so, he had grabbed her cords. Realizing what he was about to do, she began to unbuckle her harness with her free hand. Eventually she gave in as he was pulling her up. She grabbed a dagger that was placed within her harness and began to cut it off of her. She crashed to the ground with Al breaking a few bones of her own.

Quickly she picked Al up and ran back towards her horse. However, in the process the titans had begun to chase after her. Unable to fully focus on healing she wasn't able to shift into her own titan form to be able to get away. A titan had picked her up causing her to drop Al who was now unconscious. The titan lifted her above its head and began to lower her into its mouth. In that moment, Lana had reached up into her harness and grabbed the two small daggers. Concentrating on her aim, she threw the daggers landing in each of the titan's eyes. The titan dropped her and placed its hands over its eyes stumbling around without its sight.

As Lana hit the ground she looked over to see Al in the grasp of a titan. Quickly, she got up from the ground and charged at the titan with her dual swords in her hands. Just as she had reached the titan she stared up in horror. Blood began to rain down onto her face as she gazed up. Al had been torn apart. She did not make it in time to save him. Even though she tried to, she had failed. She closed her eyes as the blood was dripped down her face. She remembered earlier as they were entering the district. Al was frantically searching for his loved ones unsure on if they were alive or not.

She opened her eyes and screamed out at the titan. She charged at the titan's leg slicing them at the tendons. This caused the titan to come crashing down. Other titans who were still around continued to go after Lana. She sliced each hand that had come near her preventing any titan from grabbing her again. Using her incredible acrobatic skills, she was capable of jumping over arms, and heads to slice at the back of the necks.

In her fit of rage, the Beast Titan had approached her. All of the other titans began to back off slightly as he bent down and picked her up. Lana went to slice his fingers but her blade was too dull at this point. It barely sunk into his flesh.

The titan had picked her up by the waist and stood up straight. Lana struggled to get out of his grasp. She began to focus and tried to shift, however the titan squeezed her body which had prevented her from shifting. He brought her closer to his face and stared right at her. She stared right back at him trying to cause the healing process to go faster so that she may be able to shift and fight.

"Lana," came a low voice from the Titan's mouth.

Her eyes grew wide in fear. She froze without moving a single muscle. The titan grabbed her by the leg and held her upside down. She dangled in front of his face still trying to comprehend how this titan knew who she was. As it brought her closer, her fear took over her entire body. She reached up into the straps within her boots and pulled out daggers. Trying to keep herself together, she quickly threw the knives into its eyes.

She was able to hit one of the eyes, but missed the other only grazing its cheek. However, that was enough to cause the Beast Titan to let her go. She fell to the ground and hit it hard, breaking her shoulder bone in the process. She remained on the ground and stared at the titan as it struggled to see.

She sat up quickly but remained terrified. She hadn't felt this scared since the time she was almost fully captured by the Hunters. She looked around and saw that the others titans had begun to approach her. Without further hesitation she got up and ran toward her horse, leaving behind what was left of Al's mangled body.

Meanwhile, Garrison soldiers continued to patrol the wall alongside Survey Corps soldiers. They were able to confirm that there was no hole within the wall. The mystery now stands as to how titans were able to appear within the walls.

Members of the 104th residing at Utgard Castle, a ruined castle within Wall Rose, continued to guard themselves off from the titans who had begun attacking the castle. Squad Leader Mike was reported dead alongside most of his squad at the scene by the hands of titans. Those who were able to escape along with the 104th fought bravely against the titans. However, the battle soon was lost as well. The defenseless recruits were left stranded without any form of weapons but what they could find inside the castle tower.

They were able to recover a large canon and a knife. In the process of barricading themselves in, Reiner was injured in his arm by the jaws of a titan that had broken through. Thanks to the quick thinking of Bertolt and Ymir the titans were able to be pushed back further allowing them to escape to higher up in the tower However, above the tower they were sitting ducks. Titans were drawn to them and continued to try and climb their way up to them.

Lana had made her escape along the wall giving herself enough focus to heal as she rode. She stopped thinking about the Beast Titan and continued to remind herself of the mission that was at hand. Eventually she was able to come across a small squad group of Garrison soldiers.

"Hey, you stop right there!" One of the men called out to her holding up a torch toward her.

"Relax, I'm with the Survey Corps sent as a messenger. My partner was…killed in action," she replied slowing her horse down as she approached her.

"How can we trust you?" another man asked.

"Look, trust me or not, but there are titans within this wall right now and the calm expressions on some of your faces tells me that something isn't right."

"Who exactly are you?" questioned a woman as she trotted her horse towards her.

"I'm Lana, a new recruit to the Survey Corps under Captain Levi…I think."

"You think?" the woman replied confused by her response.

"I'm not sure if I'm under Levi's supervision or what, but bottom line is I am here for the exact same reason as you."

The Garrison soldiers paused and made eye contact with one another. The silences was then proceeded by a series of nods towards one another.

"Alright, come with us. We are going to continue to patrol the wall until we catch something."

"Thank you, but I do have one thing to say. Head my warning when I say that you don't want to go the way I just came from," Lana said pointing her thumb behind her.

"Why is that?" asked the woman.

"Because there is a beast like titan that is surrounded by multiple other titans. One of which ripped my friend to shreds. So I suggest that we turn back and head the other way just to avoid further confrontation with this one."

Signs of disgust appeared on their faces as they quickly came to a mutual agreement to head the other way.

As the soldiers were heading back the way they came, the 104th stuck on the tower were facing troubles of their own. Without their weapons they had nothing but stones to rely on at that point. Titans began to damage the tower enough to cause it to crumble. Fearing for their lives, the 104th had no choice but to grasp on to what life that they had left. They began to argue with each other out of fear for their safety.

Not too long since being stuck up in the tower and after the encounter with Lana, the Beast Titan had made another appearance by the castle. Meaning that what had occurred to Lana happened nearby. The Beast Titan came into view frightening some of the 104th as they watched it walk by.

As it walked by the titans that were with it became more interested in the people on the tower than they were of the Beast Titan. This posed a threat to the 104th as the tower began to take more damage. The remaining Survey Corps soldiers who had equipment perished trying to protect them

Krista Lenz used all that she had and began to throw the rocks and pebbles that were on the roof of the tower. Ymir stopped Krista and tried to pull her away from the edge of the tower. The others tried to put on brave faces as they knew that they weren't going to make it.

Krista proclaimed that she wanted to fight and began to state that if only she had a weapon then she would be able to have fought alongside the soldiers that gave their lives to them.

"Krista…are you still going on about that?" Ymir asked.

"What?" Krista replied.

"Don't use their deaths. Those officers didn't die so you'd have an excuse to commit suicide."

Shocked by her statement, Krista tried to defend herself but was stopped. Ymir continued to prove her statement. She told Krista that she would always try to martyr herself in order to make her death be praised and not in vain. As Krista tried once again to defend herself, Ymir grabbed her by the shoulders. Everyone watched the two of them trying to piece together what was going on. It had appeared that the relationship between Krista had a deeper meaning than what was previously thought.

"Maybe you already forgot about this but…this…is probably the end. Try to remember. The promise you made when we trained on those snowy mountains. Together. Go back to living by your old name."

The sun began to rise over the horizon as she let go of Krista. Ymir proceeded to approach Connie and asked for the knife that he held onto. Confused, he willingly gave it to her not expecting her to do much. However Ymir declared to the group that she was going to fight. When questioned on her actions, she proclaimed that she wasn't sure as to what she was doing. They believed that there was no way that she could survive by using a little knife. She was a suicidal manic to them for thinking that's she could take them on.

She turned back to Krista.

"Krista…I have no right to tell you how to live. So this is just…a wish of mine. Live your life…with pride."

With full speed, she charged at Krista and jumped off of the tower. In her moment of descend she grabbed a hold of the blade of the knife with her opposite hand and cut it open. A beam of hot lightning appeared as a new titan appeared through the steam.

The others peered over the edge of the tower in horror as they watched this new titan attack the other titans. This titan was smaller than most. It had longer brown hair and a hooked nose. Its teeth were jagged teeth of a monster and claws that were massive and long.

They all tried to piece together on the fact that Ymir was a titan shifter. They questioned on how she became one and how she knew of her powers. Considering how Eren did not show any previous knowledge of his abilities, Ymir seemed to have full knowledge and control of what she was able to do. They were bouncing back and forth on whether or not Ymir was on their side. However, Krista defended Ymir and any of the acquisitions. It was clear to them that even Krista was unaware of Ymir's powers. With Krista's words, everyone who had doubt in Ymir began to replace it with faith. It was believed that with her as a titan, then perhaps they would be able to survive.

It came to everyone's realization that as Ymir was fighting off the titans she was risking her own life to protect the others. She was no match in comparison to all of the titans that were there. As she was climbing the tower to escape, titans were after her grabbing her from all directions. Despite what the others had wished for, she let go and continued to fight the titans off to protect her friends.

Seeing Ymir throwing herself in like that caused a deal of pain within Krista. She jumped up onto the ledge and called out to her. She told Ymir to live and not to give up calling her a moron for protecting the castle even with them still on it. The words got through to her as she began to smash the tower with the titans.

The tower began to lose its structure. Ymir climbed up to the ledge and told everyone to get on her. She leapt to the other side of the tower and forced it down upon the titans. The tower crashed on top of the titans and the 104th were safe for the time being. For a brief moment they were glad that Ymir was around and that Ymir was able to save them from their grueling fate.

As everyone got off of Ymir amazed at what had just happened, titans began to push through the rubble. Ymir rushed over to finish off what she had started however, the titans had finally overcame her. She was thrown around like a doll and was eventually ripped to shreds. This was a painful sight for the 104th to watch.

Krista began to run towards her friend trying to keep a promise that they had made long ago. She called out to her saying that she never ended up telling Ymir her true name. Just as she was getting closer, a titan had appeared around a wall close to Krista. Thinking that she was going to perish without keeping her promise a quick reflection off of a blade came into sight. The titan was stuck at its nape and came crashing down in defeat. Krista looked up to see who it was that protected her and saw that it was Mikasa. The advance party had finally made their way to the 104th. They were able to easily take down the titans given the amount of soldiers they had present.

Everyone was glad that the others had finally shown up including Armin and Eren as well. Ymir was safe alongside everyone else and things began to calm down. As they pulled Ymir aside, Krista had rushed over to her aid. In tears, she crouched down beside her.

"My name…is Historia," she told her finally keeping her promise.

With a smile on her face, Ymir lost consciousness. It was then that she knew things were going to be ok.


	7. Heart of a Soldier

Lana and the few Garrison soldiers she was with had made their way towards the scene at Utgard Castle. They saw the incredible wreckage and the decomposing bodies of the titans that still remained. Joining the others upon the wall, Lana sought out to piece together what had just happened.

As they all climbed up the wall with one of them holding onto Lana, one of the soldiers stated that there was no hole on the wall. Eren questioned the soldier's sobriety thinking that he had poor judgement. Lana approached Hange after they ordered for everyone to head out to Trost District.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked.

"Lana, I didn't even realize you were here. Where have you been?"

"I came out with…Al. Commander's orders."

"Then where is he now?" Hange asked.

Lana placed her face in her hands and pushed back running her fingers through her loose bangs. She was trying to hold back the nauseated feeling that she has been having since she saw Al get torn apart.

"I suppose that explains the blood stained clothes," Hange replied removing their glasses and polishing the lenses with a cloth. They placed them on their head and continued to walk straight ahead. "The Female Titan, we believe that she didn't work alone."

Lana looked at Hange waiting for them to continue their accusations.

"We believe that Reiner and Bertolt are connected to her."

Lana looked back behind her as she saw Reiner approach Eren.

"You can't be serious…are you?"

Hange looked over at her with a serious expression on their face, none of which she had seen before.

"I have to tell you about something," Lana said stepping in front of Hange, "When I was out there, there was a specific titan that stood out,"

"Go on," they said intrigued.

"There was this titan, it was a beast like titan but it was surrounded by a bunch of other titans. The same titans that…killed Al," she stated trying to keep herself together. She looked back over to see Eren talking to both Reiner and Bertolt. She noticed by their body language that something was not right. Looking back at Hange, she continued. "Anyways the titan spoke…"

Confusion struck Hange as they were listening to Lana. But Lana stopped mid sentenced and continue to watch the interaction with the three boys. She placed her hand on Hange's shoulder and walked by them.

From her experimentations with Hange, she was able to learn how different she was from Eren and the other shifters. It was discovered that in order for them to shift, they needed to be harmed in some way or another and have a clear goal in mind. With this, they are able to conjure up the titan body.

She looked over to see Mikasa reach for her blades. In that moment she knew that if Reiner and Bertolt were in fact the other titans that the Survey Corps have been looking for, then the situation that they were currently in may in fact get worse.

Just as Mikasa began to move Lana called out to her, "MIKASA NO!" she yelled as she began to charge towards her.

However, she was too late. In a quick instant Mikasa had sliced Reiner's arm as he was defending himself and aimed for Bertolt's neck as he did the same. The two began to bleed out as Mikasa charged at the panicking Bertolt.

Everyone watched as Armin began to call out to Mikasa. She went to lay the final blow on Bertolt but was stopped by Reiner's massive body chucking her out of the way. A hot bolt of lightning rose from both of them as two titans began to form. The sheer force of their shift was enough to knock many people off of the wall. Lana and Hange had both fallen down with Lana almost falling off of the edge. She grabbed a hold of wall and hoisted herself back up exposing her bare skin to the heat. She looked over to see the two titans that were now there.

Bertolt's titan wasn't complete. He had attached himself by using his ribcage clinging onto the wall. For the amount of body he had formed, it remained massive, suggesting that the height of his titan was in fact fifty meters tall as everyone says. It was skinless all over much like how the Female Titan was.

Reiner's titan was complete. It resembled a skeletal structure on the outside of his body. He too had a large titan, not quite to the extent of Bertolt's.

Reiner had grabbed a hold of Eren as Bertolt had grabbed onto the injured Ymir. Reiner went to jump over the wall with Eren in his hand. As he leapt down off of the wall, a second flash of lightning had appeared. Eren had jumped out of Reiner's grasp in his titan form. Everyone began to rush in with blades in hand ready to fight the two traitors that were among them.

"No matter where I go, there is always someone who will betray," Lana whispered to herself remembering the one meal that they shared together. "Damnit."

Without weapons, Lana knew that the only way to fight them was to shift herself. Quickly she began to run towards them.

"Lana wait!" she turned around to see Hange calling out for her. "Don't, you're too much of a risk."

"Too much of a risk? What the hell are talking about, you guys need all the man power you can get!"

"Now that they know what you can do, they might be after you too. Run Lana, we need you to run. Go back to the Commander immediately!"

She never realized that she could be potentially in the same boat as Eren. After learning that the Female Titan was after Eren and learning that Ymir was a titan shifter, the first two people that they were after were them. That only remains Lana left. Unsure of what to do, she looked back as Eren was fighting off the Armored Titan Reiner down below the wall. The Colossus Titan Bertolt grabbed a hold of another soldier and placed both Ymir and the soldier in his mouth. Everyone who was equipped, jumped into action. Lana looked back at Hange as they called out for all troops to engage in combat.

Everyone charged towards Bertolt as Lana made her decision and made a run for it, for now at least. She grabbed a piece of rope that was dangling off of the side of the wall and propelled down. Luckily they had already lifted some of the horses over the wall. She grabbed a hold of one of the horses and rode off. She thought that maybe if she were to head back to Ehrmich district, then she could let Commander Erwin and the others know what's going on.

Meanwhile a cloud of very hot steam arose from Bertolt causing all of the soldiers to fall back due to the massive amount of heat. They were unable to get closer to him.

Eren continued to get beaten up by Reiner and was thrown back with a punch. Mikasa tried to swing in for the nape of the neck to cut Reiner out, but due to the protective exoskeleton, her blades had snapped. Eren rose back up onto his feet and with a fierce yell, struck Reiner in the face. Although he did not have enough strength. The two titans continued to fight each other as the others were trying to keep their distance but still act as a support.

Lana continued to ride on ahead back to the others waiting for the advance party. She made her way alone to Ehrmich District.

As she approached, the watchman on duty called out to those inside warning them of her arrival. She got off of her horse and realized how drenched in blood her clothes were. The adrenaline had caused her to ignore her emotions. During her ride the adrenaline began to wear off. She began to reflect all of what she had been through in the past 48 hours. Never before had she even thought that something like this could happen to her. It was too much.

She was discovered, given a new home and a job. She was only briefly trained on her new career before she was casted out into battle. She had her trust in others tested as well as having others question their trust in her. However, in the end she was able to prove herself as useful to the Survey Corps. In return Lana learned that she had finally come across people that will treat her right. Although her past reflects on a situation where she had mutual trust only to be betrayed, she felt different about this group of people. They weren't looking for anything besides the truth of the outside world for the sake of humanity, throwing their own lives down in the mix.

Because of all of this, she had learned that the newest recruits had understood the feeling of betrayal as one of their believed to be friends had kept a secret from them. She resulted in a murderous titan who had two others within the Survey Corps who eventually turned their back on humanity entirely. Above all, the man who first had rescued her had perished at her own expense causing her to feel sick to her stomach all around. Not to mention the Beast Titan who was responsible and the fact that he knew Lana by name.

Lana began to walk to the door trembling upon each step. She felt traumatized in a way by how fast everything was happening. It was one thing after another and it scared her.

Jean had opened the door to greet Lana expecting to see Al beside her.

"Lana you're back!" he said with enthusiasm, however upon realizing her pale face and blood drenched clothes his enthusiasm changed.

He guided her through the doorway as she tripped over the lip of the frame. Jean had caught her before she was able to fall. People began to take notice of her and approached. She began to feel faint relying on Jean to keep her up as her nausea increased.

"Lana…where...where's Al?" Jean asked.

Lana slowly looked up at him remembering the sight of his body being torn in half and the blood that rained down on her. She reached up toward her face to feel the dried bits of blood that still remained. It was then that she knew she couldn't keep it down any longer. She quickly turned away from Jean pushing him and threw up all over the floor. The force caused her to drop to her knees in her vomit.

"I CAN'T…I CAN'T DO THIS!" she yelled, "ALL OF THIS IS TOO MUCH! Al was ripped apart…this is his blood," she said lifting up her soaked sleeves.

"Well, it looks like another Survey Corps has finally lost it don't you think," said a member of the Military Police Brigade as he chuckled towards one of his buddies.

In her moment of self-doubt, Levi had gotten up and joined. He walked over to the delusional Lana and slapped her across the face.

"Get up," he said to her, but she didn't respond. "I said GET…UP!"

She looked up at him and stood up. She wiped the vomit that was on her face and held onto her cheek that was slapped.

"Don't ever say that you can't do something. You make it sound like you're the only one who is going through this mess. Well look around you because we are all going through the same thing that you are. So stop wallowing in your self-pity and act like the solider that you are now. That person that I saw yesterday, that is the person that you really are. Not this here."

"But Al…died because of me…"

"No he didn't, he died in the line of duty. He was protecting you but he was also protecting himself. You can't blame yourself for someone's death. I would know that."

"I don't even get what is going on, I barely even understand who these people are and what's happening and…I…"

"You're not alone," Jean said. "I never knew that Annie could be a threat to humanity, sure I always knew that she was not the friendliest person."

"Now snap out of this, we need you to focus," Levi said grabbing onto her face.

She closed her eyes and began to calm herself down. Slowing her breathing she began to fully gain control of her anxiety once again keeping herself intact. She opened her eyes once again and pushed Levi's arm away.

Everyone watched as she reached down into her boot to grab the last dagger that she had left. She pushed passed everyone with a serious look on her face controlling each breath she made to keep herself together. She stood before the wall and with a loud yell she drove the dagger into it. Everyone was confused by her action, but to Lana it was a way for her to lash out her emotions into one fluid motion.

"Someone should probably get her a change of clothes," someone whispered as another person began to search.

Once changed into a new shirt and pants she sat back down on the couch.

"So can you just help me get things straight?" She asked Levi.

He explained to her everything right from the very beginning.

In the year 845, the three walls stood proudly. But one day the Colossus Titan appeared towering over the wall in the Shiganshina District, the outermost part of Wall Maria. He broke the wall down with a kick allowing titans to come through. During the evacuation, the Armored Titan broke down the secondary wall, leading to the fall of Wall Maria. Everyone was forced to live within Wall Rose. People were drafted into the Survey Corps to help reduce the population, but to also try to recapture Wall Maria. The plan failed and many had perished.

Eventually the 104th division recruits were about to graduate when the outermost part of Wall Rose, Trost District, had perished the same fate as Shiganshina. Thanks to the discovery of Eren's hidden power, they were able to seal the hole with a large boulder and reclaim Trost.

Eren was immediately imprisoned and questioned, resulting in his recruitment into the Survey Corps. It was later learned that the golden key he kept around his neck could result in the truth behind everything to do with the titans.

Soon after his friends followed with the exception of Annie Leonhart and joined the Survey Corps. With Annie being the Female Titan, it was theorized that she had a connection with the Colossus Titan and the Armored Titan considering how the two titans had shown signs of intelligence like the Female Titan. All of this resulted in the events that took place within Wall Sheena up until now.

As Lana was about to interrupt Levi to tell him what she knew, a member of the Garrison had shown up. He was shouting that there was no hole within Wall Rose. Lana confirmed with what she had learned upon her own patrol.

The Garrison soldier began to say that as his group had met up with the advance party, that there were three soldiers who were titan shifters.

"I was there when two of them shifted, but the third one I can't say for sure, but there were other witnesses," Lana said towards to the group.

Levi looked at her a little annoyed, "I'm sorry, I had a nervous breakdown. I was going to tell you," she replied to his stare.

The man continued to tell them that as his party had joined the chaos, things had already died down.

"Many of them were injured when we got there," he said with a solemn expression.

"They…they were just gone?" Lana asked, "Did you see a tall skinny kid or a bulky one?" Referring to Bertolt and Reiner.

The man shook his head no.

"What about a girl who was missing a leg and arm, she was in a stretcher," she asked frantically referring to Ymir.

The man again shook his head.

"Please tell me you at least saw a boy with shaggy brown hair, he might have been with a blonde kid and a girl with a red scarf,"

"There was a blonde kid there, he was pretty shaken up. And the girl with the red scarf she was there too. She was badly injured though and was unconscious when we arrived. But I didn't see anyone else with them."

"No," Lana said covering her mouth.

"Lana," Levi said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay really. I just thought that maybe if I stayed then, maybe they could have gotten them. But…" She reflected on what Hange had told her. "I left for my own safety as well as the safety of the others. There was a titan who wasn't the Armored Titan or the Colossus Titan who…who faced Al and I. It knew my name."

The faces on the others were of pure horror. The fact that a titan was able to say a name let alone speak was unheard of.

"But the point being, I know who the Armored and Colossus Titans are. I watched them get mutilated and shift."

"Wait, you watched them get cut. You mean that they didn't intentionally do it to themselves to shift?"

"Mikasa tried to kill them. She missed and badly injured them."

"Who are they?" Erwin asked.

"Bertolt and Reiner. The two boys I met who were with the rest of the 104th. I thought that they were nice boys too…"

With this new knowledge, Erwin and the Commander of the Garrison Doc Pixis had agreed to head out alongside the Military Police Brigade to recover the fallen soldiers and to go after the two traitors. Everyone who was available geared up and set off on horses to pursue one of the biggest battles that they have ever faced.

They had made their way to the wall where the advance party was and started treating those who were injured. Those in critical conditions were removed and brought back, while those who were able to still stand and use their vertical maneuvering gear were told to get up and join.

They separated into different squads and had made their way within the uninhabitable Wall Maria. Lana rode on with Commander Erwin and his squad. Using the colored flares, they were able to send out communications on which directions that they should be heading in order to avoid confrontation with other titans. Their directions had lead them straight towards the Titan Forest where Lana was originally found. It was also a theory that this was the best location for the traitors to hide in.

As they got closer, they could see a flash of light appear from within the trees. Assuming that it was from a transformation, they proceeded with caution. Their main goal was to not engage the enemy, but to capture Eren and retreat.

"Commander!" Lana called out, riding closer to him. "Let me be a distraction to some of the other titans. That way you guys can focus on the ones who have Eren!"

He nodded in approval and came up with a plan to use the titans to their advantage. Quickly Lana rode on ahead and used her vertical maneuvering device to hoist herself off of her horse. While in the air she calmly was able to control her abilities and transformed herself. After the wind she had created had died down, the soldiers from the other faction were amazed to witness what she had done. Her broken maneuvering device that she just had replaced had fallen to the ground.

Lana decided to make herself even, in case she came across Reiner or Bertolt. She grew to the tallest that she could force herself to become standing at a height of thirty meters tall. Her entire body was skinless with an exoskeleton armor protecting her vital points.

Commander Erwin rode past her as she stood there, her green eyes scanning the area for any titans. As she gazed out, there was one thing that happened to catch her eye. Although it was not a titan, but it was something different and out of the ordinary from what she would expect.

With her massive feet, she began to approach this glimmering object that shone in the sunrise. As she got closer, she began to recognize it. It was her sword sticking out of her bag that she had dropped. With excitement she picked it up from the ground. Unsure of what to do, she remembered what Bertolt had done earlier. She opened up her massive mouth and placed her things lightly underneath her tongue.

With her things once again with her, she continued to look around and saw some titans approach soldiers on their horses. She charged at them quickly causing them to focus on her. As she ran she began to draw the focus of a few more titans.

Her efforts continued like this up until she saw Reiner. He was running out of the Titan Forest with soldiers not too far behind him. Lana looked closer at him and saw a smaller titan perched on his shoulder with Bertolt and Eren on the other. Not too far in front of him was Commander Erwin coming from the opposite direction.

Once she saw Commander Erwin she began to run after him. However, after expending a lot of her energy in her titan form pushing her transformation to its limitations, she knew that if she wanted to keep going, she needed to revert back.

As she continued to run toward them she noticed that one of the soldiers had held onto her horse for her. She spat her stuff out of her mouth and began to revert back to her normal self. With her stuff still in the air, Lana kept running, catching it once she was back to normal. She kept running as fast as she could but knew that she wasn't going to be able to catch up with them by foot.

Titans were trailing behind her and the group as she kept running at full speed. She began to whistle for her horse hoping that it would respond to her calls. The horse did and the soldier holding onto it realized that she was running after them. He let go of the reigns as the horse bolted towards her. She grabbed a hold of the reigns and saddle, quickly pulling herself up onto the horse. The two groups of titans combined together and continued after them.

With a quick snap of the reins and kick to the sides, the horse galloped back to the rest of the group, with the titans not too far behind them. Soldiers were able to catch up to Reiner and the others due to Reiner's slower speed. The armor prevented him from utilizing the muscles to their full potential preventing full movements of his joints.

Members of the 104th were perched on Reiner as he was grasping a hold onto his throat concealing Bertolt and Eren. It was almost as if they were trying to coax Bertolt out and release the custody of Eren. During their time chasing after Reiner, Historia was captured by Ymir and held hostage alongside Eren.

Commander Erwin and the rest of his squad had gotten closer to Reiner as they were going to collide into each other. It was Erwin's plan to get the distraction of the titans and bring them over to Reiner to take him out. With his signal, everyone dispersed and those on Reiner jumped off.

The titans began to attack Reiner as everyone backed off from the scene. He struggled to protect Bertolt and Eren around his throat as Ymir was still perched upon his shoulders with Historia on top. The soldiers watched as Reiner was being eaten alive.

Erwin had called out to everyone to charge at them. This was the moment that would define the history of humanity and the future that it holds. Everyone charged with their blades held high yelling as they headed into their final fight.

Lana rode alongside everyone into battle reaching behind her and pulling out her only sword from her bag. She looked up ahead and saw a titan was not focused on Reiner. She was hesitant at first, but knew she couldn't break formation and followed the command of Erwin. She charged forward as Reiner began to fight off the titans with the help of Ymir.

As they were getting closer the abnormal titan struck. In an instance a body was flown off of a horse. Everyone looked back to see who the unlucky soul was, but never expected it to be the unfortunate person. With his arm stuck in the mouth of a titan Lana and a few others called out to him.

"COMMANDER ERWIN!" They all seemed to yell.

A few were about to turn back to retrieve him but he called out to them, "ADVANCE!" He yelled. "EREN'S RIGHT THERE! ADVANCE!"

Responding to his calls, everyone turned back to their goal and left the Commander to fend off for himself. Others received the same fate and were taken by the hands of the titans. Lana was unsure of whether or not she should use her abilities. She had already used her powers a lot more than she had been used to and to a fuller extent than normal. She was tired from being up all night, and she was hungry. However, she had to stop putting herself before others, especially now. She knew that she was tired and hungry but she wasn't the only one. She looked over at those who were on top of the wall during the event. She could see the bruising on their skin and the cuts and burns on their faces.

She gazed over to Mikasa just has she had dismounted her horse to get to Eren but was grabbed midair. The titan that had grabbed her began to crush her, breaking her ribs in the process. Her yell was more than enough to cause Jean to take action as he lifted himself in the air. He struck the titan that had gotten a hold of her.

Others who were close enough dismounted their horse and flew through the air. Without a device Lana was unable to be at the same advantage as they were. She continued forward firmly grasping onto the hilt of her sword and proceeded forwards. She thought that by aiming for his legs, she could at least strike what muscles were exposed on Reiner. However as she got close enough she was knocked off of her horse by Reiner's arm. The force of his strike was powerful causing Lana to be lifted high in the air. However, Lana was able to maintain control of her direction. She flipped her body mid-air and was able to land. Any wound that she had received was minimal compared to what she had faced earlier. It was almost as if he didn't intend to use his full strength to hurt her.

She looked up and saw Armin once again sitting upon Reiner talking to Bertolt. The two of them were arguing with each other. Lana couldn't make out fully what they were saying to each other, but she was able to hear a distinct name being yelled out. It had something to do with Annie.

From almost out of nowhere, Commander Erwin soared above Lana and headed straight towards Bertolt. He swung past Armin and struck Bertolt across the chest using his one good hand. The other hand was completely gone meaning that the titan who had caught him was able to rip it off.

Eren was no longer being held and began to fall off. Before hitting the ground, Mikasa swung in to rescue him. The two hit the ground fairly hard.

Erwin had called out for everyone to retreat. Lana had mounted her uninjured horse once again and began to escape with the others. She looked back to see Reiner being attacked by the titans and Bertolt hanging off of him. Ymir was still fending off any titans that were attacking her. What struck Lana as odd, was the fact that Ymir was hanging around Reiner and Bertolt to begin with. Something didn't feel right. She began to think that maybe Ymir was in on their plan and was planning to betray her friends as well.

Historia was also retrieved amongst the chaos and was able to join everyone else. Although she was kicking and screaming in the process for unknown reasons.

Lana looked back once again and saw Reiner getting up from the ground. He had picked up one of the larger titans that was trying to eat him and threw it. The titan managed to miss most of the soldiers trying to escape, but did manage to hit one horse. It was the horse that Mikasa and Eren were riding. Everyone began to halt trying hard not to collide with the fallen titan or with each other as Reiner continued to throw titans.

Lana was maneuvering her horse around the new obstacles. She was trying hard not to get crushed but began to grow annoyed at what the fight had turned to. It was almost childish, like a tantrum was being thrown. The titans began to get up as their wounds began to regenerate. Some of the soldiers had dismounted their horses and began to protect those who had fallen off of theirs. Due to the intensity of the battle some equipment was damaged, leaving some of the soldiers defenseless.

Lana decided to try something that she didn't think would work. She noticed a soldier up ahead getting targeted by a titan. She responded by standing up on the horses back as it continued to run. As they got closer she was timing her attack so that she would be able to terminate the titan. Once close enough she kicked off of her horse and jumped through the air as the titan was bending over. She jumped onto the arm of the titan and ran up it. Once closer to its shoulder she used all of her strength and jumped high up into the air. She aimed for the nape of the neck, and with a twist of her body she was able to gracefully slice through the large chunk of meat saving the soldier who was being targeted on his horse.

"Thank you," he called out to her as she landed on the other side of the titan.

"I should stick with you sir, after all you could use some help Commander," she replied getting back on her horse as it had approached.

"It would be beneficial but you are needed up ahead," Erwin responded pointing at Mikasa and Eren. He looked back at Ymir who had also taken out a titan to protect him just moments ago.

As Lana began to ride on more and more titans began to approach the Mikasa an Eren. A large smiling titan stood before them eating one of the Garrison soldiers as the two just remained still. Something about this titan was personal to the two. Mikasa was in tears as she grabbed a hold of her scarf. It was believed to her that this was going to be the end of everything. However it wasn't long before Eren stood up and gave a menacing yell to the titan.

A shockwave ran through Lana's spine at the sound of his yell. It was something she recognized all too well. She had to force her horse to stop as she sat their reflecting on the feeling thinking that what she was experiencing was impossible.

"This…This just doesn't make any sense. Eren Yeager…who are you?" she questioned herself as she watched a hoard of titans attack the smiling titan that was standing before them.

The titans responded to the yell that Eren had made. He yelled that he was going to kill the titan standing before them. In that instance all of the titans that were nearby speed up and charged at the titan that was about to reach down to them.

Eren had picked the injured Mikasa up from the ground and tuned to face Reiner who wasn't that far from behind. Lana gazed back to Reiner as the tension in the area began to change.

"This... this changes everything," she whispered. "This is what makes you different from them. I didn't think that this would be possible, but you really do hold onto the key to everything Eren." She began to think deeper into the connection she may have with Eren.

He began to yell at Reiner claiming that he was going to kill them. The piercing yell once again sent a wave of shivers through her. The titans that had attacked the smiling titan had now gotten up and began to charge after Reiner.

"Incredible,"

"STOP DAYDREAMING AND GET MOVING, unless you want to be lunch!" someone yelled out as they rode past her.

She snapped out of her trance and began to ride ahead. Lana looked over next to her and saw a Garrison soldier. He pointed towards Eren and Mikasa and gestured toward himself and Lana. Lana responded to his movements as she began to ride faster than the soldier. She reached out and called for Mikasa. Mikasa responded and grabbed a hold of her hand as the other soldier had called out for Eren.

Once on the horse, Mikasa had wrapped her arms around Lana as she buried her face into her back. The emotional girl was tired, injured, but glad to have Eren back. Lana felt her shirt get wet from the small tears that had formed from Mikasa's face as they were all able to get away.


	8. The Next Step

Everyone had made their way to the wall and began to treat their injuries as others had hoisted their horses up and over the other side. Lana was sitting along the edge and reflected on everything that had just happened. Although this time she was able to manage her emotions unlike the last time. A soldier had approached her to check on any injuries.

"Excuse me are you injured at all?" she asked with a rag in hand.

"Oh…err…no trust me I'm fine. There are others that need more attention," she said looking over to Erwin as many Survey Corps were trying to stop the bleeding on his arm. "You don't ever have to worry about me, trust me on this one."

She rolled up her sleeves to show her that there wasn't even the smallest scratch on her. She got up from her spot and decided that she would use some of her own medical skills to good use. She walked over to Mikasa, Eren, and Armin.

"Mikasa have you been treated?" she asked.

"Barely," she responded.

"Alright, where does it hurt the most?"

"She was grabbed by a titan. I think her ribs might be broken," Armin responded.

She lifted up Mikasa's shirt slightly to see the bruising and swelling that had occurred confirming the broken ribs.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Leave this for those who are more experienced," said the woman who was trying to help Lana.

"Excuse me," she responded and stood up to face her head on. "I think I know what I'm doing. I've had to help the broken bones and dislocated joints of people who have fallen from great heights. I had to stitch up wounds created from animals biting down on people or from a knife thrown wrong. So back off," she continued with a piercing gaze in her eyes.

Armin's jaw dropped slightly as he recognized this type of facial expression. He couldn't quite figure out who it reminded him of, but he was sure that Lana had already begun to pick up the personalities of those who have been around her.

The woman was put off my Lana's intimidation. Without further word, she had left her to proceed. Lana watched as the woman walked away. She turned back to the group and knelt back down.

"There isn't actually much you can do about a broken rib, you just have to be careful. I could wrap it to reduce some of the swelling but it will affect your breathing which could lead to further problems."

Mikasa agreed to the wrap. Lana had slowly helped her up and begun to wrap her torso just enough so that she would be able to make her way back to the district to be fully examined like the others by the faction doctors.

Everyone was assigned to the barracks as further investigations about the incident had begun. It was confirmed in the reports that there was no breach within the wall. However, there was one village that may have been the source of the titan outbreak. Connie had reported to his superiors the idea of one of the titans within this village being his mother. He confirmed that this was the village that he had grown up in and that this titan was located at his house unable to move. When they had arrived to evacuate the area, the titan had spoken to him. It welcomed Connie back home.

This set an alarm and required a further investigation on the matter. Hange had led a team to the village after the titans have been compromised within the area. In the investigation it was determined that the titan did share a resemblance to Connie's mother after he had given Hange a photo of his parents. The number of titans that were found and terminated matched the same amount of people who were residents of the village.

With this information it was theorized that the titans that they were fighting against, the titans that had brought humans near the point of extinction, were actually humans who had been turned into titans. This gave a relation to those with the capability to shift.

Hange was sitting in a stairway with a pencil in their mouth. They were reviewing some of the notes that had been taken after the incident trying to piece things together how everything seemed to be connected. Lana had approached Hange with a report of her own.

"Hange…I have reports of my own that I need to be handed in."

Hange looked up from their papers with the pencil hanging out of their mouth. Lana had reached into her bag and pulled out her journal that she kept during her time with the circus and the time that was spent out alone. It was tattered from being used constantly and from being out exposed to the weather. Surprised, Hange quickly took a hold of the journal and began to flip through the pages.

They pulled the pencil out from their mouth, "How did you get this…when did you get this?"

"During the incident when we first approached the forest. I was ordered to act as a distraction for some of the titans. That was when I was able to find my bag. And well, here we are. A good portion of my life documented within that journal. In it is everything that I know about titans."

"This is incredible. I'll have to relate all of this information with the findings of our own. I still can't believe that this is happening," they said excitedly flipping through a few more of the pages. "Wait, you said that you had reports, meaning that there is something else?" they asked putting the journal down.

Lana had reached back into her bag and pulled out pieces of papers. Written on them was about her time she had spent during the entire incident. From the moment that her training with Al was disrupted right up to the moment that she had grabbed Mikasa off of Eren's back and retreated with everyone else.

Hange grabbed a hold of the papers and began to skim through them quickly. They lifted their glasses up onto their head and made eye contact with Lana. "About the Beast Titan…"

"Squad Leader Hange, can you please not inform anyone about this," Lana blurted out.

Bewildered by Lana, Hange spoke, "I don't understand."

"I want to be able to keep as many people out of this as possible. Everyone has already been through so much as it is. This one…this one is my problem, and if I can help keep the involvement to a minimum…it would make me feel better."

"But what if this Beast Titan has any involvement with the Colossus or Armored titans, or even the Female Titan and Ymir?"

"Then when I confirm it is then we all can advance, but as of right now I want to be able to handle this one on my own."

"I can't allow this," Hange said pulling their glasses down and staring hard at Lana. Their normal energetic personality was now showing a form of hostility towards her. "By making this your own problem, you are disrespecting the integrity that the Survey Corps stands for. The Wings of Liberty on your back are the wings that represent the freedom that humanity desires. By withholding any information, you are preventing the freedom that we fight for." Lana lowered her head in defeat. "However, upon respecting your decisions and in need of more information regarding this Beast Titan ourselves I will only share this information to the elites of the Survey Corps."

Lana's jaw dropped as Hange begun to get themselves more organized with the new reports. They got up from their seat and began to walk away leaving Lana alone.

Later that evening, Lana had made her way into the mess hall of the temporary barracks. Everyone was still recovering from the event. A lot of people had their meals brought to them in their recovery rooms. She noticed that Historia was sitting with Connie and Jean. She remembered the first night that she had met them. They were smiling and laughing, joking around with one another. But in the span of just a day their smiles were broken and they remained silent. She was fully aware of all of what happened during their fight at Utgard Castle nor was she aware of Historia being the real name of Krista.

Lana had grabbed her food and made her way over to the table. She sat next to Historia and placed her food on the table. Jean and Connie looked up at her as Historia remained focused on her stew. She kept stirring it around with her spoon her face emotionless.

"You know, you should eat that if you want to be able to get your energy back Krista," Lana said taking a bite of her own stew.

"It's Historia," she responded without stopping.

"Huh,"

"My name is Historia."

"But I thought that your name was Krista," Lana looked up at Connie and Jean as the two stopped eating their stew.

"Krista is dead, she was only there to keep me alive. I go by Historia now."

Lana looked over at the girl as she remained emotionless.

"Alright, Historia… I don't understand what is going through your mind right now, but just know this. You can always talk to me. I will always be here. And that goes for you two too," she said looking up at Jean and Connie, "I might be new around here, but I know what it's like to lose people. Especially when it's someone you care about."

Historia had stopped stirring and proceeded to put some of the stew in her mouth. She trembled silently trying to hold back tears.

The room was quiet. Not very many people were talking. They all wore solemn expressions on their faces. Understanding the turmoil that they were experiencing Lana wanted to remind them that there was some good out of the outcome. After all, they had successfully retrieved Eren back and they found out the identities of the Colossus Titan and Armored Titan.

Lana had finished her meal and abruptly got up from her seat.

"I want you guys to follow me."

Everyone looked at her unsure of how to respond. They paused for a second before Jean got up. Connie did the same. Historia was hesitant but she did stand up and followed Lana out of the room.

She had led them outside and noticed some crates and barrels by a tree. She headed towards the barrels coming up with an idea of what to do. It was starting to get dark, as a few of the MP's who were on watch began to light torches. Lana had grabbed a hold of one of the empty barrels and asked Jean and Connie to help her break it. This caught the attention of one of the MP's who was nearby.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" he shouted.

Lana looked up at him and acted, "You'll have to see, trust me! This is going to be neat!"

Not wanting to further pursue her, he rolled his eyes and walked off.

With the barrel broken, Lana had removed the metallic rings that had kept the barrel together. She placed one of the rings down on the ground and told the others to back up just a little bit.

"I'm going to show you guys something that usually cheered me up when I was down."

Everyone stood back and watched her as she threw one of the rings up high in the air. She tumbled on the ground and caught it around her arm. By moving her arm she caused it to spin around maintaining it in one spot. She proceed to once again throw the ring up high as she began to do a ballet dance.

She leapt in the air catching the ring and throwing it behind her catching it with her foot. She moved her foot and began to spin it around her leg. Her whimsical movements captivated the three recruits as they watched her.

Lana began to grab the attention of soldiers who were passing by. She continued to dance with the hoop as more and more people joined. Realizing what she was doing, she began to continue her act. She tiptoed backwards and used her foot to kick up the second ring from the barrel.

She caught the ring with her arm and continued spinning both the rings on either side of her. She began to constantly throw one ring after another switching sides, juggling them back and forth. She flipped, rolled, and danced as a smile began to spread across her face. It felt good for her to do something she once loved. She gazed out at the faces of those watching as they were mesmerized by her dance.

Her dance was interrupted by someone calling her name. She looked over to see Levi standing in front of her wearing his black jacket. By losing her focus on the rings she was nearly hit in the head by one she had thrown in the air. However, as it passed her field of view, she responded to it and was able to catch it before it hit the ground. She bowed in front of her crowd ending her routine.

"Sorry guys, the show is over. Maybe some other time," she said with a smile as some began to applaud her performance.

"LANA! That was so cool!" Connie proclaimed excitedly.

"Did you learn that when you were in the circus?" Jean asked.

"You were in a circus? Like a real circus?" Historia asked quietly.

"Yeah I was. The hoops was one of the first skills I learned amongst many others. I became one of the most well rounded performers when it came to acrobatics and dances. I even started training some of the newer members. Maybe I can teach you guys some of my tricks one day."

A slight smile had appeared on Historia's face and Jean and Connie were excited expressing what they could learn. Levi had approached them after watching her talk to the recruits.

"Lana, I need to talk to you."

The excitement died down as she bid farewell to the others. She placed the rings by the broken barrel and proceeded to walk alongside Levi.

"Alright, you have my attention."

"Hange had told us everything."

Realizing that he was referring to the reports that she had given, she responded, "Oh…yeah."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Surprised by his question she turned her head towards him, "You want to know if I am ok with what had happened?"

He raised an eyebrow at her as the two of them stopped walking.

"I…I guess I'm ok. I try not to think about to be honest. It does creep me out though."

"Tomorrow, you should come into the city with me. I'll get you another set of clothes to change into besides your uniform. It will help keep your mind off of it for a little bit at least. But I do want you to speak to the Commander about it."

"Alright, I'll go…but you don't have to buy me new clothes, I'm sure someone can give me some of their old clothes."

"I'm buying you new clothes that fit you," he responded and walked away.

The sun rose the next morning as Lana was getting ready to meet with Levi. After putting on her uniform boots she threw her jacket with the Wings of Liberty patched on it. After remembering what Hange had said, she began to feel a lot more pride in wearing this jacket. She walked out of her dorm room where a few of the other girls were still resting and proceeded down the hallway. Up ahead she could see Levi walking towards her.

"You're up early," her responded after seeing her.

"I learned my lesson the last time."

She looked at him up and down examining the normal clothes he was wearing. He had regular pair of black pants on and a grey button up shirt much like her own. He wasn't wearing his uniform boots but regular black shoes. He was holding onto the black jacket over his shoulder suggesting that it might be a little colder outside.

He was doing the same noting that Lana really didn't have anything else to wear besides her uniform.

"Alright, let's go," he said turning around and walking away.

Instead of taking horses they decided to just walk into town. Lana noticed that Levi wasn't limping as much as he has been in the last few days. She was glad that he was recovering well, or so it seemed.

As they made their way into town a few people they would walk by would stare at the two. It began to make Lana feel a little uncomfortable.

"They're…just staring," she responded to a few wandering eyes.

"It's because you're in your uniform."

"Yeah, but so were the MP's that we walked by a few minutes ago."

"They're used to seeing them. Survey Corps on the other hand are not often seen walking around like this."

They continued down the main street until they reached what appeared to be the shopping district. There were way more people walking around whispering to each other and staring at Lana as she began to regret putting on her jacket that morning. However, there was one little girl who was different from the rest. She ran up to Lana from behind and tapped her hip. Lana turned around to see the little girl standing there with a smile on her face. In her hands was a small purple flower.

"Thank you," she said holding the flower up to her.

Lana looked back at Levi who just watched in silence. She knelt down as the girl handed her the flower. "Why are you thanking me," she asked.

"You have the pretty feathers on your back. Big brother told me that people with the feathers on their backs are trying to save everyone. I wanted to thank you for saving us."

The little girl's words struck Lana right in the heart. She smiled at her and graciously accepted the flower. But before she could do anything else she could hear someone calling out for the girl in the distance.

"Giselle stay away from those people," a woman said running up and grabbing a hold of her child.

"Excuse me?" Lana responded as she stood up.

"You're one of those scouts aren't you? Disgusting. All of you are just suicidal, wasting your lives and our money."

Lana was disgusted by her words, however after looking back at Levi and seeing a similar look to his face, she knew that she shouldn't aggravate the woman any further. Looking around she began to take notice of onlookers and thought that if the situation where to progress any further than certainly more would chime in.

"Thank you for the flower Giselle. I will continue to work hard so you can keep smiling," Lana said with a smile as she placed the flower within her braid.

Leaving the woman behind, Lana and Levi continued to make their way down the street. They approached a woman's clothing store. Inside were all kinds of dresses and skirts that definitely caught Lana's eye.

"Are you sure that you really want to buy me clothes. I mean you don't have to. I will eventually have money of my own," she said grabbing a hold of a dark green dress and holding it up against her.

"You need some other clothes besides your uniform so that you don't cause any more trouble."

"I don't understand that," she replied putting the dress down and picking up a yellow blouse. "The Survey Corps are the ones who are working the hardest in giving a future to the citizens. Why are they all treating the regiment like shit?"

"Mostly because in the years that we have been active, to them it appears that we have come up empty handed wasting away their tax dollars."

"But you haven't…right?"

Levi was silent for a moment. He passed her a greyish blue dress before continuing. "Of course not."

Lana held up the blue dress and walked towards a full length mirror.

"You know, I've never been to a boutique before, let alone have nice normal clothes. I've always worn rags or tattered clothes. Or some sort of bodice that was tailored for shows. But to have a nice dress to wear whenever is a refreshing change for once," she spun around to look at Levi. "Honest opinion, what do you think?"

He leaned up against a table and proceeded to look her up and down, "The color suits you."

"Really, you think so?"

It was decided that Lana was to wear the new dress right away. Along with the dress, Levi had purchased her some nice black boots that went up to her ankles. The merchant gave her a basket and a bag so that she may carry around her uniform.

The two left the shop and continued down the street. However, before they were able to make it very far, there was a shop that caught Levi's attention. Lana had no interest in the shop and decided to walk a little further down on her own on the agreement that she wouldn't cause any trouble. She began to take notice that since she has been out of her uniform, no one was staring at her.

Not far down from the shop where Levi was, was a little bench. The bench was located just outside of a pub where happy men were getting lost in their glasses fairly early in the day. Without caring too much of it, she happily sat down on the bench admiring her new dress. She hadn't had felt this happy in a long time, and she was surprised that she was actually enjoying herself after everything that had just happened.

When Levi had invited, or rather instructed, her to join him into his time in town she was timid on accepting. Although she respected and trusted Levi, she wasn't exactly on friendly terms with him or so she believed. She thought of Levi as being a very stern person who didn't exactly open up or joke around too much. When he did joke, often his jokes were a little more on the vulgar side from what Lana was used to. He isn't like the others to Lana. It could have been that she was able to relate better to the younger soldiers than she was with Levi, but then that wouldn't makes sense to her relationship with Hange. She and Hange got along really well. And then there was Al too. He wasn't that much older than the 104th but she was still able to consider him a friend for the amount of time that she knew him. Perhaps it relies on the fact that Levi is the Captain serving right under Commander Erwin.

The more she thought about it the more she began to question how she was so comfortable with Levi. But then she began to think about it on deeper terms. He has a serious aura that comes off of him, but he does show compassion. For example, when he first encountered Lana. He made sure that she was alright and not hurt, even gently placing his hand on the back of her neck as if to comfort her. And when she had a nervous breakdown, Levi was the one who snapped her out of it. He even allowed Lana to hug him as a sign of comfort and reassurance.

As she kept thinking about it she failed to notice men from the pub who were creeping up on her. One of the men grabbed a hold of her shoulder causing her to look up in surprise.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys?" he said, his low voice rattling through Lana's ears. "Looks to me like we have a fine piece of work right here."

Five other men were present, chuckling. Lana began to have anxiety remembering and instance very similar to this. She remembered being cornered up against a wall as Hunters had made advances towards her.

"Excuse me gentleman, but I have somewhere to be," she said quickly getting up from the bench.

The man with the low voice pushed her back down causing her to drop her things. She was hesitant to do anything at first. To her misfortune the bench was slightly out of the line of sight of people except for anyone who was walking in front of the pub. She was unsure on whether or not she should fight back, but remember her agreement with Levi prevented her from doing so.

The men began to grab her all at once and dragged her behind the pub. They pinned her to the crate as she kept kicking them to get away. She tried to scream, but another man had covered her mouth. The man with the low voice began to lift up her skirt and ran his cold hand up her leg. He stared at her right in the eye and gave a cackle as he slowly went up her thigh.

Feeling violated and having enough of their antics, she bit down hard on the hand that was covering her mouth. The man shrieked throwing off the low voiced man. She was able to get her other leg loose from the cold grips of one that was pinning it down and kicked the man who was violating her. The two that were holding on to her arms began to freak out as she was able to get loose from their grips.

Once free she quickly got out of there as fast as she could. She grabbed her things and made a run for it back up to the shop where Levi was. Not far behind, the men were after her calling her a whore and a prostitute. She looked up ahead and saw Levi. Immediately she ran up to him and grabbed him. Feeling very uneasy she hid behind his back.

"Ha, this whore thinks she can hide behind some short guy!" the low voiced man shouted as he began to laugh hysterically along with his buddies.

"What is going on?" Levi asked reaching his hand back in reassurance to the slightly cowering Lana.

"These men…pinned me…and…"

"You don't have to say anymore,"

"I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry. You told me not to get into any trouble and this was the least I could do without throwing the first punch," she said standing upright behind him.

The men began to surround the two as onlookers were watching in a bit of excitement.

"Alright, will you cut the crap? You're not some damsel in distress,"

"Well, they creeped me out Levi. They were touching me and…"she shuttered at the reminder of the cold hand. She saw that Levi was ready in a fighting stance.

"You remember the orders I gave you?"

"Yeah, don't make a scene, don't fight anyone, and certainly don't do anything to piss people off."

"Well, you disregarded two of those orders so I am retracting the last one."

"Yes Captain," Lana responded turning so that they were back to back. She stood in a similar fighting stance as Levi ready for the moment where one of them would come after the two.

"Awe, isn't that cute. They think that they can take us on!" said the low voiced man.

"Boss, she called him Captain," said one of the scrawnier men.

"Probably a name she uses to call him in bed," the low voiced man responded.

"Whatever you do, do not strike until they strike first," Levi whispered completely ignoring the enemies banter.

The focused Lana nodded in response staring ahead at one of the men who kept eyeing her up and down. The two of them remained focused ignoring whatever the men were saying to them. It wasn't until the man standing in front of Lana grabbed her before things got interesting.

Lana's wrist was grabbed by the man in front of her. In response, she twisted her arm enough to where the grip was loosened. She grabbed a hold of the man's wrist causing him to let go. She pulled him in and punched him across the face knocking him out completely.

Just as she was punching the man, Levi had sprung forward punching another one of the men in the gut. There was enough force behind the punch that caused him to fall backwards. The low voiced man charged at Levi grabbing a hold of his side. He went to tackle him down on the ground, but was stopped by one of his buddies being thrown towards him.

Lana had used a tactic that had allowed her to use the body weight of her enemy against them. This enabled her to throw him when he had ran at her.

Levi and the low voiced man hit the ground. Levi was able to quickly roll away and get up just in time for the man he had punched to swing an attack. The man missed causing him to lose balance. He lunged forward as Levi had gotten out of the way. However, once Levi was out of the way Lana had swung her leg for a kick to his head. The force of the man's lunge and the force of Lana's kick was enough to knock the wind out of him. He stumbled to gain his composure but his face was grabbed and was struck with Lana's knee. This caused him to fully black out and fall to the ground.

One of the men who hadn't had attacked yet decided to take his go at Levi. He ran at him but was unlucky. Levi dodged the punch yet again slamming his elbow down at the back of the neck. With three men down, there were only two of them left.

The low voiced man and the man that Lana had thrown were finally up. The low voiced man went after Levi as the other man went after Lana. Levi was able to block each of the attacks that were directed at him. However, Lana misjudged a move and was struck in the face. She landed on the ground as her nose began to bleed from a break.

Concerned, Levi had looked back to see if Lana was ok disregarding her accelerated healing ability. Thinking that she would cause more chaos, Lana decided to slow her healing process and to continue focusing on the fight fully. She wiped the blood from her nose and angrily charge at the man. The two remained in a grapple as Levi continued fighting off the leader of the group.

While in the grapple the man had grabbed a hold of the skirt of Lana's dress and pulled. This caused her to lunge forward into the man, but she brought her knee up onto his chest. Using him as leverage, she pushed on her knee which allowed her to slide her foot up. She continued to push with her foot. With the rip of her dress she was able to escape the grapple.

Levi swung a punch at his enemy hitting his face. However, the leader of the group seemed to be a lot stronger than the others. The two kept swinging blows at each other backing Levi up near a wall.

Lana had a grabbed a hold of her enemy landing a blow right between his legs. In pain he shouted, which gave her enough time to grab a hold of his arm and swing his head into a pole. With this man out, all that was left was the one that Levi was facing. Seeing how close they were to a wall, Lana decided that she wanted to try something she never had done before. She was going to take a chance on whether or not it would work.

Running towards them, she headed straight for the wall. She ran right passed them and proceed to aim her foot onto the wall. Using what she had experienced with the vertical maneuvering equipment and as a performer she began to use the force of her own momentum and did what looked like running up the side of the wall.

She got high enough over their heads and used the last bit of her momentum to jump off of the wall. She angled herself so that she was in a direct line towards the low voiced man. By aiming with her foot she struck the man across the face at the same time that Levi had punched him in the gut. This was enough to finally bring the man down.

One of the onlookers had grabbed someone from the Military Police Brigade who had finally approached the scene.

"What the hell is going on here!?" She yelled walking over towards them.

"These men attacked me and my Captain. We were acting on self defense," Lana replied clicking her nose so that it felt better as a very small amount of steam rose to heal it.

"Captain?" the woman looked over at Levi who was wiping the blood from his knuckles. "Hey aren't you Captain Levi Ackerman?" she asked.

He looked up at her without saying a word.

"Well then, you guys sure did make a mess of these guys. I'd like to see you two up against titans. I reckon that they wouldn't even last a minute with you guys around."

"That's flattering and all, but shouldn't you be doing your job and apprehending these men."

"Yeah, I could do that, but that's a lot of work."

"Tch," responded Levi as he began to walk away.

"Hey wait, I have to question you!" The woman replied.

"Isn't that too much work for you to handle," Lana replied following after Levi.

The woman didn't even bother to go after them and decided to just take care of the men that were all on the ground.

Lana and Levi began to make their way to the military building where Commander Erwin and other higher officials were recovering and or staying in temporarily. As they were walking Lana looked down at her dirtied dress disappointed.

"Just got the dress and already look at it," she said swishing her skirt that was torn.

"I'll buy you another one," Levi responded putting his jacket on.

"No, it's ok. I think I can just sew it and clean it up."

She began to shutter at the thought of the grabby hands, "Those pigs were disgusting. I guess no matter where you go there will always be men like that," she said grabbing a hold of herself and cringing. "They called me a fine piece of work. I was just sitting there minding my own business."

"They are monsters of society, but they did give in to temptation."

"What?" Lana said in bewilderment.

"You are an attractive woman after all,"

She was slightly startled by his response. She began to blush a little thinking about it.

"No one has ever said that to me before. I mean they have but the ones who said it were like my brothers."

They continued to walk down the road as Lana was slightly paranoid. She kept holding onto herself in discomfort at prying eyes. She began to think that if those men would go after her, then others might as well.

Levi took notice to Lana's discomfort. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I should be, I'm just a little on edge is all," she said looking around.

As they kept walking she began to remember something from her days at the circus. When they would go out and pick pocket people, they would only target people who were walking alone. If they found people walking together, they tried to separate them. It was easier to separate those who were friends from those who were obviously couples. They used this tactic when they were walking around on their own themselves.

When Lana would walk around the towns and cities while on a job, she always made sure she had Keith with her. When they walked together, they learned that they were left alone more often when she held onto his arm.

Wanting to feel that same amount of comfort she looked over at Levi and hesitated. She was weirded out by asking a simple request afraid of how he would respond. She didn't know how she would feel if he were to decline, but she didn't exactly know how she would feel if he were to accept. Either way she decided to take her chance.

"Hey…umm…Levi? Can I ask you for a favor…you can say no," she began to stammer.

He looked over to her with his usual piercing gaze.

"You see, my friend and I learned that people who…who look like they are…couples…tend to get targeted less by people than those who simply walk side by side. You know because if people were just walking side by side, then they can get separated easily and if you were walking alone you are always targeted no matter what so…"she stated a little nervously.

He looked back straight ahead and didn't say a word. Thinking that this was his way of saying no Lana felt a form of defeat. However, she looked down to see Levi holding his arm out. Surprised, she grabbed a hold of his arm and wrapped her arms around his. She tucked her arm in as she held onto the upper part of his arm with her other hand, her things dangling at their sides. She pulled herself closer in as they kept walking.

She felt a lot more at ease. Even his presence seemed to have changed. He appeared to be a little more relaxed. Lana thought that he might have viewed the situation the same. Perhaps having Lana on edge was putting him on edge.

In the end, it didn't matter. She held onto him tightly and said, "Thanks Levi."


	9. Innocence Can Be Tragic

The cool breeze came through the open window as Lana sat down in a chair next to a bed. Levi was leaning on the ledge gazing out of the window, but intently listening in to the conversation that she was having with Erwin.

"Do you understand the seriousness of the situation?" Erwin asked, his cool blue eyes like daggers digging into her.

She hung her head low and responded quietly, "Yes sir."

"This…Beast Titan called you by name and you refused to tell us right away."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Sorry doesn't even cut it…But I understand."

Lana sprung her head up as Levi moved his head to watch the reactions.

"Do you have any theories as to why this titan may know who you are?"

She shook her head no.

"Alright Lana, you are dismissed for now."

In confusion she cocked her eyebrow trying to make what he meant. Levi quietly approached behind her.

"That means you should leave the room," Levi said leaning in.

She abruptly stood up from the chair and began to make her way out of the room.

"Lana," Erwin called out for her causing her to turn back around in response. The skirt of her dress spinning. "That is a very lovely dress, the color suits you."

With a smile she left the room and remained by the door. She was able to slightly hear what Levi and Erwin were discussing. Although she couldn't make out too much she was able to hear her name mentioned a few times. With each time her name was mentioned she was drawn closer and closer. Eventually she was pressing her ear up against the door to hear everything that was being said.

"With Lana being around I feel that we are getting more questions than answers at this point," Erwin stated.

"That may be true, but I find her to be a great asset," Levi responded.

"Is that so?"

"She is an excellent fighter both in hand to hand combat and up against a titan. She can learn quickly. She is great with others. In people's moments of pain she was able to bring a smile to their faces. After dealing with turmoil of her own, she has begun to strengthen herself just within the past few days."

"I see."

As Lana was listening in, she was worried that there was a possibility that she could get removed from the Survey Corps. Deep down inside she always knew that this was a possibility.

"Her powers seem to be above the expected in some areas and still needing improvement in others," Erwin continued.

"I suppose."

"No matter, it seems that you have taken a liking towards her."

"Yes as much of the Survey Corps has already."

"Then it has been decided. I will give you word on how to execute the plan. Until you hear from me you are to report in to the location we have decided on where you will follow out the details of Eren and Lana's potential. You will do this as well as finding out whatever else the 104th may be hiding."

It wasn't long before footsteps were heard. Lana quickly slammed herself up against the wall opposite from the door. She proceeded to lean on the wall as if she didn't hear anything. Levi walked out seeing Lana up against the wall trying to act nonchalant. With Lana trying to give an innocence look to her face, Levi couldn't help but to have a questioning look on his. He gave a slight roll of his eyes and began to walk away. Lana quickly followed behind him without asking anything about what he and Erwin were discussing.

They began to make their way back the way they came. The sun starting to set, suggesting that they had spent a lot of time talking to Erwin. Lana hadn't realized how late it had gotten. The two hadn't gotten far before Levi had once again offered his arm to Lana. Only this time Lana didn't ask. A little surprised she grabbed a hold of his arm like before and the two continued down the street.

After walking for about ten minutes or so, three soldiers from the Military Police Brigade had approached them. Their presence was stern and almost alarming. One of them was someone who Lana was able to recognize. This was the same soldier she had fought against within Wall Sheena during the events of the Female Titan. The soldiers had stopped them.

"Are you Captain Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps?" one of them asked.

"Why?" he responded.

"Is this woman here Lana the newest recruit?"

"Again why?"

"It is to our understanding and our own research that this person has no documents or reports aside from those coming from the Survey Corps. Why is that? Why is a woman with no form of documentation suddenly appearing before us with any documents pertaining to her leading right back to you?"

Lana begin to feel a bit of panic. Levi's arm became tense and his persona was uneasy. Something was not right about this.

The soldier continued, "No matter…Lana you are under arrest."

Shocked Lana let go of Levi's arm and confronted the soldier. "Under what grounds exactly. For not having a birth certificate?"

"For assaulting a soldier of the Military Police Brigade."

Confused she began to gaze at each soldier that stood in front of them. Then she saw the expression on the soldier who had tried to stop her days before. He stood there with a smug look on his face. It was a look that was almost vile to Lana. This crook was trying to get her thrown in jail for defending herself.

"It was in self defense, he pointed a gun at my face," she replied angrily her fists clenched.

"Lana," she glanced back to see Levi, "Don't resist."

"Levi…I…"

"Don't resist."

She unclenched her fists and looked back at the soldiers. She held out her hands so that they were able to constrain her and bring her to jail.

"Look at this, the good little doggy is listening to her master," the crooked soldier said with a cat like grin, leaning in close to her face.

Anger welled up inside her. All she wanted to do was bite the nose that was just a few millimetres from her face.

The soldiers guided her through town and to the court house. They made their way inside and down the stairs. She was thrown into a jail room, much like the one she was thrown in prior to becoming a full soldier. She was fell onto the ground hitting her head on the cold floor. A small amount of blood had trickled down from the newly formed cut. The soldiers left her in the room, however she was not alone. Sitting in the corner was a woman whose dress was very revealing. She sat there and watched Lana as she made her way deeper into the room.

"I'm Kikka…what's yours sweetheart," the woman asked with a cool tone in her voice.

"Lana," she responded and sat on what would be her bed for the night.

"Oh yeah, Lana huh?"

"Yeah," she replied. To keep the conversation going Lana quietly asked the woman, "Why are you in here?"

"Prostitution, you?"

"I sort of…beat up an MP."

"Shit, even I think that's the dumbest thing you could do."

She was unsure of how long she would be locked up. But deep down inside she knew that it wouldn't be too much longer before she would be able to get out. With Levi on her side she knew that something will be done. She has come to learn that being a soldier of the Survey Corps means that everyone will have your back. Even during the events where Ymir associated herself with Bertolt and Reiner, Historia had defended her no matter what. When people were proclaiming her as a traitor like the others, Historia thought otherwise. She believed that deep down in her heart Ymir was just doing what she was doing in order to survive. Historia is not the only one. Mikasa will literally throw her life on the line for Eren and Armin. Armin will do anything to save his friends even it also means sacrificing his life. With people like this on her side, she knew that there was some hope for her getting out in no time.

The next morning Lana woke up to soldiers banging on the door. They walked in and dragged Lana out of the bed that she was in. In a haze Lana tried to comprehend what was going on around her. She felt groggy from the lack of water and the uncomfortable bed that she was sleeping in. The room was cold and damp which caused her to not be able to sleep well either.

"See you some other time sweetheart," said the woman who remained awake the whole night.

As they dragged her down the hallway she eventually began to regain her focus. She stumbled upright and began to walk on her own feet. The two soldiers had guided her to a large door. Once they had pushed it opened, the door had revealed a large court room. There were soldiers from the Military Police Brigade present along one side of the room. The other, she noted a few of the Survey Corps soldiers. As she walked in, she walked by a few citizen and a few soldiers from the Garrison division wearing their jackets displaying the two roses that represented their faction.

Above were flags representing each division, although there was one design she did not recognize. The emblem had two swords crossing in front of each other. As she was being pulled further into the room she wondered what division this could represent. However, after looking around the room she did not see anyone wearing this emblem on their uniforms.

The soldiers guiding her had brought her into the middle of the room before the judge's stand. They forced her to kneel down as they pulled her arms back. They inserted a large metal rod in between the gaps of her arms.

She looked over and saw who of the Survey Corps was there for her support. She could see Hange and Levi both present with almost worried expressions on their faces. Some members of the 104th were also there as well. Jean, Sasha, and Armin stood behind Hange and Levi awaiting the trial. Other soldiers to which she had not been fully introduced to were also present among them.

Lana nervously waited for the trial to begin. She hung her head low and tried to block out all sounds around her to calm herself down. However her silence was broken by voices from alongside the wall were the Military Police Brigade sat. Eventually their voices became louder.

"Lana," one of them said.

She heard the voice but she didn't acknowledge. She was sure that almost everyone in this room knew her by name. She refused to look up and acknowledge the person calling out.

"Lana!" he repeated louder.

She continued to keep her head down.

"Lana… Mystic Lana from the Sidonia Circus," the voice called out again.

Lana looked over in pure horror as she began to recognize the voice. She gazed over and saw four people standing along the wooden fence with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Holy cats! It is her!" said a blonde man wearing glasses on his face who appeared younger than the others. His bright blue eyes began to sparkle in excitement at the sight of Lana.

The man who was calling out to her was clean cut, his hair fully parted to the left. The look on his face was almost as though he were about to cry. He jumped over the fence and was followed by a man with an eye patch over his right eye. The two hurried over to her. The clean cut man had grabbed a hold of her face and stared into her eyes.

Lana could do nothing but stare back. She was completely frozen at what she was just experiencing. She couldn't tell if she wanted to be angry, or sad, or even happy. At that moment she felt nothing. She could not express anything to these men that were before her.

"Nicholas move, I want to see her!" The blonde man said pushing the clean cut man aside.

"Wow, I never thought that I'd be able to see you ever!" he proclaimed with happiness.

The fourth man had finally approached and grabbed a hold of Lana's shackles. Quickly she snapped her head around as he was holding onto her wrists unlocking them.

"I want all charges dropped!" Nicholas shouted.

Those watching began to whisper and murmur to each other in surprise.

"Under what pretences? She has an assault charge against one of our soldiers," a woman shouted back from behind the stand.

"And what is her claim?" Nicholas asked.

"Innocence, she said it was in self-defence. She stated that the soldier in question had pointed a gun at her face."

"And was this not during the events of the two titans attacking each other within Wall Sheena."

"Well…yes…but Vice-Captain Ni…"

"Drop…The charges. She is a fellow soldier. A soldier of the Survey Corps nonetheless. We should be thanking her and the rest of the regiment for all that they were able to do within the last few days. They helped save many people and what are we doing to thank them? By throwing one of their own to trial for a stupid matter when clearly it was the Military Police Brigade at fault," he said sternly as he was helping Lana up from the ground.

Lana remained emotionless mostly due to the overwhelming sight. She looked up at Nicholas as he turned back to her. The larger man, the blonde man, and the man with the eye patch all crowded around her. She began to back up into the judge's stand away from them.

"Lana…what's the matter, don't you recognize us? We're your friends…remember?" the blonde man said with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Keith go easy on the lady. She has been through more than enough," the large man stated putting his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Lucas is right, we need to take precaution. I mean we don't know what she has even gone through," said the man with the eye patch.

"Remember us Lana? From the circus?" Nicholas said with a smile.

She began to remember clear as day. She remembered the look on their faces as they tried to avoid eye contact with her as she was being dragged away by knights. She remembered them telling the council that she was a traitor. She remembered the anger and pain she felt the moment that they all were against her.

That pain came up inside her as she held her head low. She began to clench her fists and teeth together. She was angered by what they had done. Her own family had turned their backs on her when she needed them most. This caused her to live at sea and then wander alone for years among titans. She felt unwanted by her troupe.

With a piercing gaze she angrily looked up at the four men standing in front of her.

She yelled out, "YOU TRAITORS!" and proceeded to punch Keith in the face.

The amount of force behind her punch broke the glasses that were on his face. He flew backwards and slammed hard into the ground. She ran after him to punch him once again but her arm was grabbed by Nicholas. She turned around and swung a kick to his side. Other members of the MPs were about to jump over to assist in detaining her.

"NO! Stay back she is gifted," Nicholas cried out with a cringe in his voice as he held onto his side. They all responded and watched the fight.

"Jack! Go get her, you know she can help us!" Lucas shouted.

The man with the eyepatch ran passed everyone and out of the room.

The fight continued between Lana and the traitors. She threw punches and kicks at the men. Adrenaline was running through her veins allowing her to be faster and more focused than ever before. She was able to get out of grabs at her wrists and dodge their attacks. Hatred was fueling her as she wanted to take revenge out on these men.

It wasn't much longer before Nicholas and Keith had resorted to the dual swords that were place on either side of their bodies. They pulled them out and continued to attack her. With quick agility and acrobatic movements, she was able to avoid every swing.

Anger was flooded over her as the Survey Corps were watching the fight in horror unsure of what to do. One thing was proven to be odd to Levi. As he watched the scene unfold he came to realize that Lana was relying directly on her hand to hand combat. In a flash she would be able to turn into a titan and be able to handle her opponents with great ease. Or she could use her mind controlling abilities to be able to force them to stop. He didn't understand why she had resorted to standard fighting when she was clearly sure to win any other way.

Although unknown to anyone, Lana hated using her titan abilities. She was dawned as a freak of nature especially when it came to the circus. People often feared her aside from those she had grown close to. Her titan abilities was something of a curse to her. It had caused her so much pain and suffering in her past because of her powers.

The fight continued and everyone stood watch at the amazing fight. Everyone was on equal grounds from each other in terms for skill. The only deference between each other was the amounts of strength.

It wasn't much longer before Lana had lost her footing during a dodge. She was grabbed by Lucas who held onto her tightly. She was kicking and screaming, trying to get Lucas to let go.

"LANA CALM DOWN!" Nicholas called pointing his sword at her.

Refusing to cooperate, she yelled at him again. Her eyes showing nothing but anger. This was of great concern to Lucas and the others. To them it was almost as if she were a dangerous beast. But in the end, she almost was.

Fearing for their own safety and believing that she was going to change, Nicholas made the decision to end everything right there. He instructed Lucas to throw her into the judge's stand and pin her down. Once he had done that Nicholas had told Lucas that on his command he was to pull away. Nicholas threw is sword out in front of him. It was in that moment that those in the Survey Corps realized what he had planned to do. He called out his command and Lucas stepped away. Hange, Levi and a few others jumped over their stand and began to run towards them but they were too late. Nicholas had ran forward driving his sword deep into Lana.

Her excruciating scream echoed through the large room as everyone stood in horror. The Survey Corps stood before them in bewilderment. It had originally looked like he was going to loge his sword through her heart, but his real intention was to pin her to the stand. However, he still ended up severely injuring her. He had driven his sword through her shoulder and into the stand.

Lana had stopped her screaming and her body became limp. She knew that even if she wanted to turn into a titan like she was about to, she couldn't. She was defeated. She wanted her revenge and she was denied it. She began to feel sorrow overcome her anger.

"Why…" she whimpered. "Why…"

Nicholas, relieved that the fighting had ended slowly approached her.

"I don't understand," he replied quietly.

"WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME!? WHY DID YOU CALL ME A TRAITOR! WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO THE KNIGHTS! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THERE TO BE EXECUTED!?" she yelled pulling herself forward causing herself a great amount of pain from the sword stuck in her.

"WE HAD NO CHOICE!" Nicholas shouted back,

"NO CHOICE! YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF NO GOOD TRAITORS!"

"YOU WERE GOING TO GET KILLED THAT NIGHT NO MATTER WHAT WE DID!"

Shocked Lana didn't know how to respond. She began to listen to what else Nicholas had to say after seeing the hurtful look on Keith's face.

"Keith and I were walking around the city the day before to scope out any good targets. As we were walking around we began to notice something was off. There were a bunch of men dressed in black. A lot of them."

Keith nodded in agreement.

"We decided to follow one of them and they led us to an older building farther away from the city. The city we were in was the main base of the Hunters, Lana. They knew that you were a part of the Sidonia Circus…they knew that you were going to be in town."

Lana's jaw slowly dropped. She continued to listen intently to what Nicholas had to say as she started to feel sick to her stomach. The blood from her injury was dripping down to the floor and staining her blue dress.

"They were going to come after you during the performance taking us down with you. So, we told Madame Nina…she executed the plan to get you captured. She believed that under the watch of the knights then both the circus and you would be safe from the wrath of the Hunters. So she told you about the archives underneath the castle. She knew that if she were to drive you more towards the archives and the history of titans, then you'd be sure to go."

"Like a fool I am," she whispered to herself.

"When they held the trial, we called you a traitor thinking that you would just be detained. We didn't think that you'd be executed. The plan was to have you break out of the prison, go under a different name and even have a different act in the show so that people would be less likely to recognize you. We left your stuff behind and gathered everything and took off fearing for the safety of the others."

"We were going to come back for you honestly!" Keith proclaimed.

"We did. When we arrived the next morning we saw that your stuff was gone. We put the circus on hold and sought out to find you."

"That was when I heard that a boat was stolen from the docks. Right around the time that it was declared that you had escaped from your prison cell," Lucas stated folding his arms across his massive chest.

"So we did the same. We landed here and fought off the titans, and eventually found Wall Maria. With no sign of you anywhere the four of us decide to go through the recruitment process hoping to become MP's. We thought with that status then maybe we could find something that will relate to you. If after ten years had gone by with no trace, then…we presumed you'd be dead."

Lana began to feel overwhelmed once again by the words she was hearing. Tears filled her eyes as she brought her usable hand to her face to hide them.

"We did lose a lot of the members along the way. But those who are left, never gave up hope on finding you. Lana we never meant to betray you. We were only trying to protect you."

Nicholas looked over at Lucas and gave a slight nod. Lucas had reached over the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of her shoulder. Lana winced in pain and fell to the ground on her knees. She continued to cry as everyone continued to watch.

Steam had risen from her shoulder as her wound began to heal. She was able to get up from the ground and leapt towards Nicholas for a hug.

"I'm sorry I called you traitors," she said with a sob.

Just as she grabbed a hold of Nicholas, the doors swung wide open. A woman dressed in a red cloak came running in with Jack behind her.

"WHERE IS SHE!? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" the woman called out removing the hood of her cloak to reveal long grey curly hair.

Lana looked up to see someone she never would have thought to see be alive. With a great deal of surprise she called out in response for her.

"NINA!" she shouted running towards her. The two embraced each other in a hug with plenty of tears.

Everyone had grouped together in a large hug. Lana once again felt the loving care of her circus family she thought that she had lost.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you," Nina asked examining her shoulder.

"I'm fine…or at least I will be in a minute,"

She gave her a hug in response. Once she let go she sternly grabbed a hold oh Lana's ear and dragged her over to the judge's stand. Lana was calling out in pain as she had turned her around to face everyone in the room.

"I want you to apologise now." Lana looked over at her and gave her a look of disbelief. "Now Lana, you have wasted all of these lovely people's time when they could be doing their jobs."

"Oh, like how I could be doing mine?"

Nina looked at her angrily, "What are you talking about?" she asked looking up and down at her.

"Nina, I'm part of the Survey Corps. I was put on trial for self-defence against an MP."

Nina stared at her in bewilderment. She quickly lifted up her hand and slapped Lana across the face. "You too. I can't believe it! All five of you, members of the military. You all disgust me. Whatever happened to living out your dreams," she looked at the other four who were ignoring her completely. "I can't believe this. Oh I don't care anymore, we have our Lana back!"

It was decided in the end that all charges place against Lana were ridiculous and dropped. Even after the events that took place within the courthouse were dismissed. Those involved wished not to press anything against her stating that she had every right to act in the way that she did given their misunderstood past with one another.

Levi had approached her on the matter. He was unsure of her thoughts on her involvement with everything after reuniting with her family. He claimed that she was able to return to them at any moment she so desires as upon the original agreement. However, unable to fully forget what had happened to her, she felt distant from these people. She felt that her family wasn't exactly her family anymore after all that time spent apart from them. She still cared for them and held onto her fond memories that she shared with them, but things for her were different. She now had a new family. The Survey Corps.


	10. Turn Back Time

Two days had gone by since Lana's trial. Levi had drawn up a document and passed it to specific Survey Corps soldiers. Armin, Jean, Eren, Mikasa, Historia, Sasha, Connie, and Lana all received this document. This indicated that they were to be a squad of their own with Levi as a squad leader. Although technically, the squad was unofficial it was still meant to keep all of those who were heavily involved with the recent events together in one unit. They all received instructions that in a few days they were all to head towards a secret location within the woods.

This location would allow them to train without the interference of the Military Police Brigade. With everything that has gone on and the MP's new involvement, the MP's began to question the Survey Corps and their integrity to the royal line. They believed that the Survey Corps was hiding information. They wanted to know everything that the Survey Corps was involved in and to potentially take custody of the unique individuals.

In order for the Survey Corps to be able to continue with their experimentations with Eren's potential, it was determined that they needed to go about it out of sight from the Military Police Brigade. It was believed that if they were to interfere with the experiments, then they would just try and take Eren for themselves disrupting all of the work that they have done to achieve their goal. With Eren being the key to finding out the truth of the titans, it was very crucial that the Survey Corps remains the primary regiment to have Eren involved in.

Those who would be under Levi's command were preparing wagons for their departure. It was decided that the other Survey Corps soldiers would also be in on the whereabouts of the cabin to keep the area under surveillance from the MPs. Those who would not participate would be sent to their own posts with Commander Erwin or back at the Survey Corps main base.

As they were loading up the wagons, a few MP's had approached Lana and Jean.

"Excuse me, you're Lana right?" one of them asked.

She put a crate into the wagon and responded, "Yeah why, who is asking?"

"Here, we were told to give this to you by Vice-Captain Nicholas," the soldier said handing her an envelope.

Here name was written on it with a letter addressed to her inside.

Lana,

We want to show you what we have been working on since we have been within in the walls. We want to be able to celebrate reuniting with one another. Please meet us in town in the main center. Please feel free to bring some of your Survey Corp friends. Please do dress in your uniforms as well.

Nicholas Elric

Vice-Captain

Military Police Brigade.

Lana had brought the letter to Levi's attention. She was slightly hesitant to go at first, but she did want to attend this event before they set off. Levi approved and decided that the entire squad would accompany her into the city for this event.

With uniforms on, they made their way into the city to see what was going to be set up. As they approached the main center what was there was definitely something that no one had expected. What was set up was a large stage with a curtain drawn across it. There were people dressed in colorful costumes walking near it. Some were stretching while others were having a casual conversation with each other.

Up on the stage stood Nicholas. He was wearing a pair of white pants and his brown leather boots. Although, he was wearing a dark green costumed jacket that had the MP emblem on the back of it. On top of his head was a dark green top hat with the small emblem placed on it.

As Lana and the others had approached he called out to them.

"You made it!" He said excitingly as he jumped off of the stage.

"Nicholas…what is all of this?" Lana asked with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Well, what better way to celebrate than to put on a show for everyone to enjoy. Like the old days."

"You have got to be kidding me," she responded as she began to walk closer to the stage.

She lifted herself up onto it and began to walk around the front. She gazed up at the others. Sasha, Connie, Eren, and Armin were all excited to be there as they were amazed at the costumes. Jean was trying to keep to himself, but it was easy to tell that he too was looking forward to the show. Mikasa and Historia didn't seemed too thrilled to be there. Levi was watching Lana, not really taking his eyes off of her.

She waved at them from up on the stage and gave a slight giggle. That giggle was enough to catch the attention of someone who was off stage.

"Lana?" came a male voice. "Lana is that really you?"

A young man with shaggy white hair had come out of the alcove of the stage. He held out his hands to guide himself as he was unable to see. A bandage wrap was covering his eyes. He slowly was making his way out towards the stage.

"Felix," Lana whispered to herself. Upon realizing that it was him she ran over to him. "FELIX!" She grabbed a hold of him in a hug as the surprised Felix was trying to keep himself upright.

"Wow, it really is you isn't it?" he responded fixing his red bow tie as she let go.

"Felix, you've grown so much!"

"And you're still as short as ever," he replied patting her head.

Two young women who were identical to one another had peered out from behind the curtains.

"Is that who I think it is?" one asked.

"I think it is who you think it is," the other replied.

"LANA" they both shouted as they ran out from behind the curtain. Their tutus swishing up against each other as they tackled Lana down to the ground.

"Nico! Nisha!" Lana called out grabbing a hold of both of them.

"Alright, alright everyone. We are all excited that Lana is here, but there is no need to tackle her down alright?" Nicholas responded pulling the twins off of Lana.

Nico's green dance suit sparkled in the light as Nisha's pink dance suit twinkled with every move she made.

"I love your outfits, girls," Lana said getting up from the ground.

"Really, you think so?" Nico replied.

"We made them ourselves!" said Nisha twirling.

"We can make you one!" said Nico.

"And make it like the guys with your fancy military stuff!" said Nisha.

"Maybe a bodice like you wore before," Nico replied moving her hips from side to side.

"And put the feather things on it!" Replied Nisha excitedly.

"We can make it green."

"With blue and white accents!"

"We can even make it sparkle!"

"Girls, that's flattering and all, but I'm not coming back," Lana replied trying to calm the two down.

"What do you mean, you're not coming back?" Felix asked as he was saddened by the thought of Lana not actually returning.

"Well…I'm not a performer anymore you see. A lot has happened to me since I've been away. I don't think I could ever go back to performing."

The girls were saddened by the thought but were interrupted by Keith. He approached them wearing his signature outfit that he had worn for years, only it was modified to show that he was a member of the MPs just like how Nicholas' was. His small green hat was decorated with a white trim and feather and the patch of the MPs was proudly displayed on it.

Lana jumped down and joined the others as they had found seats right in the front row. They waited for the show to start as Nicholas had stood at the center of the stage.

"Come one and all! Join us tonight and see a show you may have never set your eyes upon! Watch a man throw daggers and never miss his mark! Meet the snake charmer who is sure to charm you with a wink of his eye! Witness the strongest man test his strength and push himself to the limits. Watch people swing from daring heights just right above us! You do not want to miss this folks!"

The more he called out, the more and more people were drawn in. Soon the seats were completely filled with people who were passing by. As people began to sit behind them, Levi could hear their whispers.

"Are those Survey Corps soldiers?" they whispered.

"I think so. What are they doing here?"

"Who knows, maybe they just wanted to have a good time?"

"Couldn't they be doing something better with their time? I mean working?"

"Tch," Levi responded to their whispers as he kept his head forward.

As the show was about to begin, Nicholas stood proudly up on the stage with a cane in hand. The head of the cane was modified like his costume. Before it had the head of a bird and once drawn, became a thin bladed sword. Now it had the unicorn head, and it was undetermined on whether or not it was a sword at all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, people of all ages!" he called out starting the show. "We here are celebrating a wonderful event to have ever befallen us here at the Sidonia Circus. We are welcoming a very dear friend back into our arms. Lana please join me on stage!" he said reaching out towards her.

Shocked and embarrassed, she got up from her seat and jumped up onto the stage.

"This woman right here has been considered missing for years and here she is standing before us! Tonight we honor this exciting moment! So without further hesitation let us start the show!" He shouted as music began to play.

Lana was about to walk off just as Nicholas had grabbed a hold of her arm. He held onto it tightly as the others were running onto the stage to start with the opening act. Nico and Nisha danced around the two of them as Felix stood off stage. Felix had begun to sing as the two girls were dancing about. As Lana listened to his voice she began to feel very proud of him and what he has become. Never before had she thought that Felix would gather up enough courage to be on the stage. She always thought that he would be a supply boy for the circus.

Lucas had walked onto the stage with Keith proudly sitting on his shoulders. In his hands were daggers to which he had started juggling. As he was juggling, Lucas was moving him around causing Keith to have to maintain his balance and not drop any of his daggers. Others had wandered onto the stage doing tricks and flips surrounding Lana and Nicholas.

With all of the whimsical movements, Lana was brought back to a time she had once forgotten. Her eyes were wide and brightly filled with joy. She smiled like no one had ever seen her smile before. She couldn't help but to laugh in embarrassment and covered her mouth to conceal her smile.

When the song ended the performers took their bows and began to return back stage. However, four remained on stage and stood behind Lana and Nicholas. Lucas stood up straight, his green shorts held up by white suspenders. Jack was next to him wearing a dark green cloak with the MP emblem on the back. His eyepatch also had a patch of the emblem on it. Keith stood nearby with a large smile on his face. His bright blue eyes twinkled in the light in excitement.

Nicholas had grabbed a hold of Lana's hand and held it up high. He swung their arms down and bowed towards the audience.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen that was quite the opening act wasn't it?" Nicholas coaxed the crowd as he stood upright still holding onto Lana's hand.

The crowd responded with a roaring cheer and applaud. Lana looked over to see Jean and Connie whistling as the others were clapping their hands. Eren was star struck at what he witnessed and it seemed that Mikasa was as well. Lana gave a small smile to them and a little wave. Levi didn't exactly seemed amused but he didn't exactly appear annoyed either.

"Now I just want to take a moment here. Tonight we have some other special guests with us," he gestured his hand outward towards the Survey Corps. They all sat rattled as they were looking at one another.

"Now if they wouldn't mind joining us on stage please!"

Some of them looked speechless, whereas Connie and Sasha were not hesitant to run up the stage. As the two of them took off like little children in excitement, the others soon followed. They all walked up the steps of the stage and were standing before the audience. Levi walked passed Connie and Sasha and stood right next to Lana. Nicholas looked over towards him and gave a sly smile towards him. Levi didn't respond to him and looked straight ahead.

Sasha was waving at the audience in excitement whereas Mikasa was very timid standing next to her. She held onto her red scarf and pulled it up over her mouth.

"I want everyone to give these guys a round of applause. If it weren't for them we wouldn't have Wall Rose still intact. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be knowledgeable on the titans. If it weren't for them we wouldn't have our Lana!"

The crowd began to murmur but soon the murmur was turned into cheers. A sound could be heard behind the soldiers. They all looked behind them to see a large flag being dropped from the catwalk. The flag was green and had the Wings of Liberty proudly displayed on it. Eren's jaw dropped as his face lit up. Jean smiled at the sight as Historia was amazed at the treatment that they were receiving. Even Levi showed some signs of gratitude for all that Sidonia Circus was doing for them.

Lana was happy. She looked down at her feet and decided to do something. She let go of Nicholas' hand and stepped out in front of him. Recently she had come to learn the rules and regulations of a soldier thanks to Erwin and Levi. With her right hand she made a fist and slammed it just below her right shoulder. Her left hand clenched was brought to her back touching the right side of her hip. This was the salute of a soldier. She puffed her chest out and stood up straight with her legs shoulder width apart. Proudly she stood before the audience with a determined smile.

Levi was shocked by her action. He stepped forward by her side and did the same. The rest of the squad followed their lead without any hesitation and they all stepped forward. They all stood before the audience with great strength and power behind their stance. The crowd went wild at the sight.

As they were dismissed, they began to walk off the stage as the crowd continued to cheer them on. The sound of their yells and clapping brought up their spirits substantially. As Lana was walking off behind everyone, Nicholas had grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" He asked as she turned back.

"Umm…to my seat?" Lana questioned his actions.

"You know what always comes after the opening act don't you?" Nicholas responded with a grin.

"You can't be serious Nick, there is no way," she responded as she got the idea of what he was talking about.

She peered over his shoulder as two long red strips of fabric came down from the cat walk.

"There is no way Nick. I am not performing," she responded as he let go of her arm.

"Oh come on! It's just one performance," he responded spreading his arms out wide.

She looked back at the squad as they were waiting for her to return to her seat. She looked back at the smiling Nicholas, and then at the fabric. She knew that there was no way that she would be able to talk herself out of this one. With a sigh, she gave in and walked back towards the center of the stage. She looked up high above to see who would be in control of the fabric if it were to break. Above she could see Lucas standing there with a large smile. In the alcove she could see Nico, Nisha, and Felix all giving thumbs up to her in excitement.

Lana grabbed a hold of her face and rubbed her hands all over trying to piece together what she was about to do. She was hoping that she wouldn't regret her decision, but in the end she was able to do a routine one more time.

"Ladies and Gentleman I present to you…Mystic Lana…of the Survey Corps!"

The crowd began to cheer as she grabbed a hold of the fabric. A smile came over her face as she felt the soft texture of the fabric against her skin. It was a feeling that she never thought that she would feel again. Her memories came flooding in as she remembered all of her performances. The crowds cheering, the gasps, the music, and the wind flowing through her hair as she moved. She would often get lost in the moment and sometimes forget where she is, often distancing herself from reality each time she moved.

She pulled back on the piece and began to walk backwards. Controlling each breath she made she began to lose herself from the crowd and closed her eyes. When the light music began to play, she opened her eyes and ran forward with the sash. By running at an angle she had jumped off of the stage towards the audience. As she jumped off, she wrapped her legs around the fabric as Lucas pulled her up. As the fabric was being pulled, she began to climb wrapping the fabric around her legs and torso in the process. As she began to swing back she grabbed a hold of the second piece of fabric.

Once having a hold of the fabric she began to dance to the music. Her movements were graceful as she soared through the air. The audience was captivated by her movements as if enchanted by a spell. She spun and twirled entangling herself in the fabric as she got herself ready for her next move. During her performance the ribbon that held onto her braid had come undone causing her braid to undo itself with each swing. Eventually her hair was flowing more freely in the air as she danced.

Down below, those in the Survey Corps watched and were enticed by the dance.

"She's…incredible," Mikasa said as she refused to take her eyes off of Lana.

"I guess that's how she was able to maneuver the device so well," Jean replied amazed at the sight.

"Yeah. No kidding. She is so graceful!" Armin responded.

As Lana soared towards the audience she threw out her arm and leaned her head back. The movement caused her to be flipped upside down. Before she was about to swing back, she looked over towards the Survey Corps. She made eye contact with Levi as he too was captivated by her routine. With a small impish smile and a wink she starting swinging back. He was caught off guard slightly by her smile as he watched her calmly move through the air.

For her final move, she had wrapped herself within the fabrics. Once the swinging had stopped, she looked up at Lucas in a moment of bliss. She let go of the fabric that she had grasped onto and let it unravel her freely. The fabric was becoming undone as her spinning movements were causing her to move closer to the ground at an alarming speed. The audience gasped in astonishment fearing for her safety, but Lana didn't care. She held her hands above her head feeling the cool wind moving through her fingers as she was falling. However, just as the last of the fabric had unfurled, she grabbed a hold of it causing her to swing so that her body was upright. She wrapped her legs around the fabric and gracefully slid her way back down to the stage as the music had ended.

She let go and gazed out at the audience who were on their feet cheering for her. Overjoyed with the excitement she had taken her bow. She jumped down from the stage and finally made her way to her seat as the others were complimenting her on her performance.

"That was amazing!" Connie proclaimed.

"How did you learn to do something like that?" Eren asked.

"Through a lot of practice and many broken bones along the way," she responded with a smile.

Historia's eyes glistened as she was amazed by the kind of person Lana was. She was almost believed that what she had just witnessed was the dance of a goddess. Historia was in complete awe of Lana and was almost too intimidated by her to approach her.

Lana looked over at Levi who had gotten up from his seat and made his way towards her.

"What did you think?" Lana asked him with a smile.

"It was beautiful," he replied with a slight smile on his face.

The 104th at that point were not only amazed by Lana's performance but by the fact that it had created a very small smile to appear on Levi's face. It was a little shocking to the point where Mikasa reacted to it, covering her mouth.

The show went on as other performers had taken their shine in the spotlight. Keith showed his resilient and fearsome skills as a knife thrower. He didn't miss a single one of his targets that were laid out before him. Even when Felix was treated as a damsel in distress and held onto a target board, Keith didn't even hit him once while he was blindfolded.

Lucas tested his strength to the audience requesting volunteers who wanted to make a mockery of themselves when put up against him. Jean and Eren tried their hands up against Lucas testing their strength in comparison, but like the others they were made to be fools.

When Jack came onto the stage, the crowd was mystified by the snakes that were draped around his arms. They hissed and slithered about the stage. He used the small flute which had entranced the snake to move at his will.

Nico and Nisha did a trapeze routine using what skills they had learned from Lana when they first joined. They swung through the air and frightened the audience at times as they flipped off of their bars and grabbed onto each other's hands. This even had tricked Lana as she was on the edge of her seat. At one instance it almost appeared that Nisha was about to drop Nico which caused Lana to lurch forward. Lana swung her hand back and grabbed a hold of the nearest thing without realizing what she had grabbed. Once calm, she looked back to see that she had grabbed a hold of Levi's shirt. With a slight glance of irritation from him she quickly let go and awkwardly sat back in her seat.

Others who performed did balancing acts on large balls, while some did juggling acts with various different objects. Dances and songs were performed by Felix and the twins together.

When it came to the closing act, everyone was on stage together and did a mash up routine mixing all of their skills together. Felix proudly sang as Nico and Nisha swung on the trapeze. Jack danced with his snakes and Lucas was lifting the balancers high up in the air as they were balancing on a ball with weights. Keith danced about tossing his knives to the jugglers who responded with dance moves of their own.

Lana was proud of what they had become. They had changed so much in the last few years that she had been away. In reality, all of them grew up and became the true stars that they are. The potential that was in them had finally broken out and shown themselves.

As everyone was taking their final bow, Lana had noticed Madame Nina in the alcove. Something was odd. She was not smiling, but almost seemed slightly angered. It didn't feel right to Lana, however she ignored her and continued to enjoy her company with her friends.

They began to head back as Lana was saying her goodbyes to her fellow performers. She told them that they had all grown so much and that she was glad to have them back in her life. She was proud of them.

As she was walking back with the others, the cool breeze of the night had filled the air. The group continued to proclaim their fondness for specific acts to each other as Levi and Lana hung back.

"That was quite the performance," Levi responded breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Thanks, although I was a little rusty," she said pulling her long wavy hair over her shoulder.

As the two continued to talk to each other, Jean was up ahead with Eren.

"So I wonder what else she could do," said Jean as he began to imagine all of the other sets of skills that she might have.

"Do you think that she does dances too? Like those twins?" Eren began to wonder the same.

The two began to imagine Lana in a costumed get up dancing to some music. Although their fantasy seemed to be on the more vulgar end as they pictured her outfit.

Redness came over Jean as he pictured her long flowing black hair swinging around her as she moved. The images were broken by the slight sound of her giggle. The two of them looked back to see her with her fingers by her mouth as she was trying to conceal her slight smile.

"Uh oh," Jean responded as he watched her.

"Uh oh, what do you mean uh oh," Eren replied looking back and forth between the two of them in the back and Jean.

Jean gazed back ahead as he continued, "Well look at them,"

"I still don't get it."

"Do you see the way she is smiling?"

"Yeah," Eren responded looking back at her.

"Now look at the Captain."

Eren looked back at Levi who seemed to be very relaxed, more relaxed than usual.

"I still don't get it,"

"You really are a dumbass aren't you," Jean said looking over at Eren.

Angered by his comment Eren threatened to punch Jean. Jean replied back saying that he could take Eren down. The two went back and forth which caught the attention of Lana in the back. She yelled out to them.

"Hey! Quit it both of you! I don't want this night to be ruined by you two arguing. Understand!" she yelled sternly at them.

The two were intimidated by her yell and quickly stopped their bickering and moved on forward.

When Lana was back in her own bed she saw a large package. It wasn't there prior to her leaving which took her by surprise. She asked the others who shared the space with her but they all denied their involvement.

She grabbed a hold of the small card that was on it.

As a way to say thank you for everything I went ahead a got you some things. I remembered you saying that you didn't like sleeping in your uniform or in the nude and so I got you these…

Lana pulled the twine that held everything together. Inside the package was a set of pajamas. They were soft and felt like they would be very warm at night. She continued to read the note.

Since I also have your journal I thought that you'd might want to have a new one to continue to capture your adventures.

-Hange

Underneath the pajamas was a new black journal that almost looked identical to the one she previously had. Surprised and excited for the kindness, she quickly changed into her pajamas and jumped into the bed. The other girls decided that it was best not to ask questions and decide to get themselves ready for bed.

Lana was cozy in her new comfortable pajamas. She curled up with a pen and a journal in her hands and began to capture everything within the journal. She wrote for hours until she had finally gotten to what took place today.

I still can't believe that I finally have found them again. It truly is incredible to see Nicholas and the others.

On the way back I was walking next to Levi as he and I were talking about my performance. He really seemed to enjoy it. He told me that I had beautiful movements and I was elegant. I admit that I was a little surprised by his compliments. Levi isn't really the type of person I had thought he was. When I first met him he was very serious and almost scary, but now he just seems like a really nice person who happens to be a little rough around the edges.

When dawn breaks for the new day we will be grabbing the last of the things and proceeding further. It seems that our little break from everything has come to an end. It is time to get back to work and be serious. After all, we can't continue to fool around like this for too long. Not when there are these titans who are still running around posing a threat to these people.


	11. Working Towards the Truth

It was finally time for the newly formed squad to make their way to the cabin under the direction of Captain Levi. Orders were given to Levi to proceed with grouping together these individuals who were deemed as assets to the Survey Corps. By having them under Levi's lead, it was believed that they would be kept protected as well as kept in line.

Jean, Sasha, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Historia have all gathered together and completed filling the wagon with their things and other necessitates that they would need out at the cabin. All they knew was that they were to remain there at that location until further notice. They were able to go as they pleased given that they weren't followed by anyone.

Connie had to finalize any reports in regards to the information of his family. With the discovery of the titan within his hometown that shared a tremendous resemblance to his mother, it was crucial to obtain any information that Connie could provide. This information could possibly tell them how his mother may have come to terms with her current status.

It was never questioned by the younger soldiers as to why they were being directed out into what was almost the middle of nowhere. What was apparent however, was the fact that Eren's and Lana's abilities have definitely caught the attention of those in the Military Police Brigade. It had become evident that they wanted to have them for their own usage. They were constantly bothered by those who were asking too many questions. Often Levi would step in and interfere. Hange would scare them away the best that they could. In the end it was obvious that they couldn't remain within arm's reach of the MPs and this was seen by Commander Erwin himself.

As the six younger soldiers had made their way to the cabin, Levi and Lana had taken upon themselves to visit the commander one last time after Connie had finished his report. As they approached the recovery room they soon came to find out that Erwin was finally released and had approached the heads of the military. He did however, leave an order for Levi.

Just as they were about to leave to meet with Connie, Vice-Captain Nicholas had found them walking down the hallway.

"Lana! It's so good to see you again," he said with great enthusiasm.

He gave her a hug as she cheerfully responded.

"Wow that dress looks really great on you, the blue really brings out the green in your eyes," he said with a smile on his face.

She responded with a smile in return.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get dinner sometime, just you and me." He asked her gently caressing her arm.

A little off put by the situation Lana gave him an answer, "Ohh…Uhhh…sure would the others be there?" she asked taking a step back,

"No just you and me," he replied with a smile yet again and gently caressed her chin.

Something about the way he was talking and acting made Lana feel a little sick to her stomach. Just the tone in his voice was off and the fact that he was touching her in that way was very unsettling.

"Umm, I will have to pass Nicholas. I'm sorry. There are just so many things going on right now I don't think it is a great idea," she said once again stepping back away from him.

Levi was also put on edge at the sight of Nicholas' treatment towards Lana. He saw how uncomfortable she was near him.

Angered Nicholas responded, "So you would rather spend all of your time with this guy?"

Confused she tried to comprehend what he was implying, "Wait, what? No, I'm the main messenger of his squad, it's my job to kind of be at his side."

Levi stepped in front of Lana before she could continue any further. She was very bothered by what was going on and couldn't make any sense as to why his behaviour was the way it was. In all of her years that she has known Nicholas she has never known him to act in this sort of manner, or so she thought.

"What business to you have with Lana?" Levi asked.

"She is mine, I rescued her when we were kids from people who were trying to kill her."

Disturbed and angered Lana wanted to respond. However given the situation that she was in she knew that anything else she would say would progress further into an argument. She didn't like the concept of being claimed as anybody's anything.

"She was living out beyond the wall on her own because of you. And do you know who brought her back to society. The Survey Corps," Levi said confronting Nicholas in a very stern matter, "She does not belong to you or anyone. She is her own being with her own choices. She chose to be a soldier who has a duty to uphold. If you have any problem with that, then what right do you call yourself a soldier?"

Amazed at the sight of Levi standing up to him, Lana watched. His face showed a furious expression as he snarled at Nicholas for his claims. This infuriated Nicholas even further. He yelled and swung at Levi. Levi managed to see it coming and was able to dodge it. Lana quickly jumped out of the way fearing that she would be targeted in the brawl. However, she didn't want to see either of them get hurt.

Nicholas continued to try and punch Levi as he continued to dodge out of the way. Nicholas was like a beast foaming at the mouth, trying to take down Levi. As Lana watched it unfurl before her she wanted it to stop.

"That's enough Nicholas you have to stop this!" She yelled.

He didn't respond. She proceeded to run at him and grabbed a hold of his arm. He swung his elbow slamming it in her face causing her to fall up against the wall. At that point Levi had returned the attacks and began to counter moves against Nicholas. Lana was angered by both of them at this point. She decided not to hesitate any further.

With a crack in her voice she shouted. "STOP IT NOW!"

Nicholas' face went blank as he immediately stopped dead in his tracks in response to her shout. Levi however, remained full on as he landed a blow to the side of Nicholas' frozen face. He landed on the ground as those who were down at the other end watching finally approached the scene. Levi walked back over to Lana to help her up from the ground, but she looked up at him almost terrified.

"Are you alright?" he asked holding his hand out to help her up.

"I don't understand," Lana said quietly as she stared at Levi.

"Don't understand what exactly?"

"I…you…you shouldn't be moving."

Confused at her he helped her up from the ground. She stared down at her feet trying to comprehend what she had just witnessed.

"What do you mean I shouldn't be moving?" Levi asked her trying to make eye contact with her.

"I…I used my power," she responded quietly looking up at him. "Nicholas stopped, I know because he became expressionless. But you…you were still angry and still attacked. You shouldn't have especially when I used my power on both of you. I'm sure I focused on you too."

Meanwhile the others had finally made it to the cabin and had started to unload their things. Their attitude appeared to be carefree, almost as if the events that had taken place a week earlier had never happened. Everything was just as it was before to them except for Historia. Now going by her birth name, she had returned herself to her original identity. She was no longer as cheerful, nor was she always walking around trying to care for the others. She remained melancholy and kept to herself from the others.

As Jean, Sasha, and Armin were unloading the wagons, Eren had taken upon himself to prep the cabin for the other's arrival. From his previous notion of Levi's attitude, Eren knew the priorities that needed to be dealt with before Levi's arrival.

Mikasa, despite her injuries, had set out with Historia in search for some wood that they could use for a fire. The two walked together in silence for a while before one of them spoke.

"Historia…" Mikasa paused, "What are your intentions?"

Historia looked up at Mikasa with a piercing gaze.

"What do you intend on doing now that everything has been laid out in the open?"

Historia gazed ahead in silence for a minute before she responded. "I want to find Ymir."

"Aren't you afraid that she is a traitor?"

Historia shook her head in disagreement, "I don't believe that she is a traitor. She did what she had to do in order to stay alive. She taught me that no matter what, I need to keep fighting. I can't give in no matter what."

"I see,"

The two continued to walk in silence.

"What about you. What do you intend on doing?" Historia asked, keeping her head straight forward.

"I plan on killing Bertolt and Reiner for what they did."

"I see," Historia responded.

Back at the cabin, Eren became panicked at the sight of the group. As they were hauling in crates Eren was running around trying to clean the place to the best of his capabilities. He was annoyed that none of them were able to understand the concept of Levi's wrath when the living space is not cleaned.

The minute that Jean and Eren were arguing about cleaning off their shoes, Mikasa and Historia returned with firewood. Armin was worried of Mikasa's injures believing that she had the large possibility of harming herself even further. Mikasa claimed that she didn't want to get soft and proceed to place the firewood in a neat pile. Historia did the same and continued to ignore everyone to a certain level.

As they were talking and placing the groceries in the kitchen, Sasha couldn't help but to proclaim how much it felt like before. How they were all acting with one another so carefree. To her it was almost as if nothing had really happened and that they were all recruits again back in the training camps. However, as she was talking she had slipped a piece of bread within her bag believing that no one would take notice. When she was discovered immediately, she tried to defend her actions as everyone started to bicker.

Eren looked back at the sight with the broom still in his hands. He tried once more to get the group to clean, but couldn't help but to be reminded of the squad he was once a part of.

At the time of the discovery of Eren's power, he was placed under the direction of Captain Levi after his trial. The original squad consisted of four talented individuals who were handpicked by Levi himself. The squad was almost legendary and was considered the elite squad of the Survey Corps. The amount of skills that resided within the soldiers was incredible.

They were all close to one another. They were like a family. However, one fateful day ended it all. The first expedition that Eren was a part of was the first time that they had come across Annie as a titan. Her brutality and trickery had deterred Squad Levi from the rest of the Survey Corps. She was able to take them out one by one, as a human and as a titan, until finally she had reached Eren.

Since that day, the guilt he had felt about their lives being lost constantly hangs over his head. He believed that if he had trusted his instincts right from the beginning, then maybe they would still be alive today.

As Eren broke out of his moment of self-doubt he watched the others converse with each other as he continued to sweep.

On their way back; Lana, Connie, and Levi were guarded by those under Hange. Hange had joined them as per the instructions that they had received. Although the entire time they remained quiet. They didn't say a word and remained almost expressionless unlike their normal energetic self.

Lana was still trying to piece together how Levi was immune to the effect of her ability. She always knew that there was a possibility that people like this existed, but never believed she would come across any. From her own research that she had done she had learned that a select handful of people were immune to her unique ability through the bloodline of their families.

As they arrived to the cabin, Lana's feelings began to change as she felt more relaxed at the sight of the others. She watched them all work together as they were cleaning up the cabin, most of them acting like their normal selves.

She walked in with her things from the barracks and proceeded to place them near the doorway. She walked and looked around the room which reminded her of her home with the doctor. It was small and had one main room. There was a hallway which appeared to be where the bedrooms and bathroom would be. The main room consisted of a dining area, a kitchen, and a living room common space.

"Everyone take a seat at the table. We need to discuss how we should proceed from here on out," Levi called for everyone.

As everyone took their seats, Levi gazed around the room before taking a seat of his own. Once seated he proceeded to run his hand underneath the table kicking up dust that was heavily layered on it. He lifted his fingers up and claimed that they should have had plenty of time to clean the cabin. Realizing that he was right the entire time, Eren couldn't help but to smack his face in disbelief on how the others didn't take the cleaning seriously.

With all of that aside, Levi decided to move on to business. He clarified that the main goal of the Survey Corps remained the same. Nothing had changed despite the latest troubles that they have all faced. The idea of plugging up the large hole that had caused the downfall of Wall Maria was still questioned.

During the battle of Trost, there was a boulder large enough that Eren's titan form was able to lift. The boulder was perfect in size and covered the hole completely sealing the destroyed gate. The idea of repeating this seemed almost make believe. However given the new information, Armin had believed that there was another way that they could be able to plug up the hole.

Annie had the capability to harden her skin. This prevented blades from going through and cutting her tissues. Within the walls were large titans, which seem to be what the walls themselves are made out of. Lana had already shown the ability to form an exoskeleton like structure much like the Armored Titan Reiner. However after continuous exploit of her powers, she guaranteed that she was incapable of holding a power quite like Annie's or like that of a wall titan.

Given that Lana is considered to be the only known pure blooded titan and the new discoveries of titans possibly being humans, it was possible that this sort of power resides in second tiered titan shifter. The facts show that it could be possible that Eren might also have the ability to harden his skin into some form of structure like Annie or the wall titan. If Eren really was capable of doing this and leaving the titan body, then sealing the hole within Wall Maria seemed like a huge guarantee that the Survey Corps could make it happen.

Eren seemed uncertain that he would be able to do it, but he wanted to have his fellow comrades to have faith in him. He thought that if he were to try hard enough, then perhaps he would be able to develop this skill and seal the hole once and for all.

Levi addressed the idea to Hange who continued to sit quietly amongst their squad. It had appeared that the idea was mentioned earlier to Erwin who had decided to come up with a counter plan to reclaim the wall. Hange replied that they would conduct experiments to further investigate the possibility of Eren having this hardening power.

The melancholy expression on Hange struck them deep. The high population of regular citizens in relation to the amount of soldiers there were, were drastically different from one another. There were not enough soldiers to combat the chaos that had begun to spring within the walls. The Military Police Brigade have been trying their best to keep everything in tact as those from the Garrison are continuing to patrol the wall and maintain order. The determination to reclaim Wall Maria was desperately needed. It was unknown how much longer people would last like this. From where they stand at this time, no one was truly safe within the walls.

Hange's comments reminded Lana of her experiences within the walls. Most of them were negative. She understood how Hange felt however, she never expected why Hange felt this way at this time. Levi had broken down the wall that Hange held up after a crude remark was directed towards them.

Quickly Hange responded, "Minister Nick is dead."

Gasps could be heard amongst Squad Levi as those in Squad Hange had already received word of the tragedy prior to the meeting. In that moment everyone knew that the one man who held onto information regarding to the history of the walls was gone.

Hange was first to receive word of the Minister's death. The cause of death was unknown but it was clear to them that it was murder of some kind. However, Hange had observed signs of torture. As the MPs refused to give them access, Hange had noted that Minister Nick's fingernails had been torn off and his face was beaten to a horrific disfigurement.

As the MP's mocked Hange and their subordinate Moblit for their ranks and faction, Hange had noted that the MP's were not local to the area. They were considered to be the top ranked soldiers from within the main headquarters within Wall Sheena. It struck Hange as odd as to why soldiers of their ranks from their location were investigating what was considered to be a robbery and murder to them.

Hange had pieced together what had happened to Minister Nick as they decided to trick the soldiers into providing a little more evidence to prove the theory. Hange had grabbed a hold of one of the soldier's hands and went on about how good of a guy Minister Nick was and how he didn't have much worth to steal. During this, they looked at the hands of the soldier and noted the sustained damage. It looked like blood was underneath their fingernails and their knuckles were bruised. Hange had proved their theory was correct on how the MPs standing before them were responsible for the death. The interior was now a threat.

Everyone was in disbelief that soldiers had killed someone so important. Let alone MPs from the interior. When Minister Nick was brought to the barracks, his identity was hidden in order to give him a further form of protection. However, he was found out and taken care of. It was suggested that he was tortured in order to gain any information on what he may know in regards to the Reiss family. Historia's family. They would also want to know the whereabouts of Historia, Eren, and Lana.

Hange began to argue with Levi on how they should proceed now that the Minister is dead and that the MP's are after them. Hange felt that they should wait cautiously, seeing how the Survey Corps and Garrison are aware of the situation that is at hand. However, Levi refused to just sit idly and wait. He fully believe that the longer they waited the more opportunities the MP's had of finding them and apprehending them.

In the end the Minister was true to his faith and it was believed that the knowledge of their whereabouts was truly hidden from those who were interested. This gave them two options to move on. Wait and get stabbed in the back by the very faction they had trusted, or confront the killers and take the action for themselves. It was decided how to proceed.

As the night went on stomachs began to growl. Lana took it upon herself to coordinate a dinner for the troops that remained within the cabin. Those who had departed were given orders to guard the surrounding area.

"Hey, I have an idea. It may cheer some of you up, it may not but it's worth a shot."

Nobody questioned her as she began to get up from the table as the others were leaving with weapons in hand to their ordered positions.

"Eren, Connie, could you peel these potatoes?" she asked holding up two potatoes in her hands.

"Mikasa, can you be charge of cutting the other vegetables?"

Mikasa nodded as the two boys grabbed the potatoes and walked towards the counter to start peeling.

"Kri…I mean Historia, I want you to look after water and make sure that nothing boils over alright?"

With a straight face and no comment, she got up and grabbed a large pot. She walked out of the cabin towards a well and began to fill it with water.

As everyone was prepping the meal, Lana had approached Hange to console them. However, when she approached them, they almost appeared as strong as ever. It was as if a fire was burning within them. She was amazed by how strong Hange was. She highly respected them as her senior officer and was even honored to be around them. The accomplishments that Hange was able to provide with their own research was outstanding and left Lana in awe at times.

Lana began to hear the others bicker as they were continuing to throw the vegetables in the pot. Angered by their childish arguing with one another, she aggressively walked over to them and slammed her hand on the counter.

"That's enough out of all of you, do you understand!" She yelled angrily.

They all looked up at her scared of what she might do next as she angrily stared at all of them. She began to lecture them on the situation that they were in.

"You all need to smarten up! Do you not realize how much shit we are in right now. We have soldiers from the Military Police Brigade after us. We lost a good resource of information. There are people trying to kill us no matter what side of the wall we are on. So stop this nonsense and peel those god damn vegetables!"

She stood up straight and stared right at them. Mikasa kept her head down with her back turned to Lana as she kept cutting a carrot. Historia did the same as she kept stirring the pot. Eren was really the only one who saw Lana's expressions.

"Those potatoes aren't going to cut themselves Eren," Lana said sternly.

He quickly went back, not wanting to anger her further and responded without any thought, "Yes mom."

Instantly he realized what he had said and dropped the knife onto the countertop. Lana stopped moving and was surprised. Connie responded with a slight snicker. Eren angrily yelled at Connie for laughing at the honest mistake. The light hearted moment was enough to lift the dark cloud slightly.

"So…so, if Lana is mom what does that make the Captain?" Connie asked with a repeated laughter.

Lana was slightly concerned with the comment as Eren tried to not think about the moment and continued to focus on the potatoes. Lana looked back at Levi who was listening in but refusing to comment. She grabbed the chunks of meat that was already cut and began to prepare them to add to the pot.

When dinner was ready, everyone ate the stew that was made for them. Everyone was enjoying their meal. However the moment was broken when Lana had spoken to Historia.

"Historia, there is something I just have to know. You are part of a special bloodline of some sort but you're a soldier in the Survey Corps. Why? What happened that drove you to choosing this path?"

With that, Historia had shared her story. She was born out of wedlock by one of her father's employees. Her mother never truly loved her and never showed her signs of affection. She never understood what it was like to really have a mother. Although, she recalls faint images of a younger female coming to her. She didn't know who she was but she felt deeply connected to this person when she showed up.

When she finally met her father she began to put together what was going on. Her mother was held hostage by a man with a knife as she continued to claim that Historia was not her child. Historia was devastated by the accusations. Her mother was killed instantly.

Historia was next to be killed as she was evidence of the corruption that the Reiss family had. It was that night that Historia was given the name Krista Lenz to live by. She was forced to live within the settlement that had been created at the time of the fall of Wall Maria. Afterwards she then enlisted into the Training Corps.

The tragedy of Historia's past had proven that everyone in the room had some sort of pain that they had to bear. Everyone had their story.


	12. Friends

It was a warm day as a select few soldiers had geared up in preparations for the first trials of experiments. Hange's squad were the ones in charge of running the experiment along with a few other soldiers. Others were ordered to keep guard along the perimeter to make sure that the experiments were not catching unwanted attention. They dressed in their regular clothes but still concealed some weapons as they patrolled the area.

The night before, Hange had asked Lana some questions on how she had come to be in control of her powers. She responded with the different methods and tests that she had to run with Madame Nina and Jack to be able to fully grow and develop her skills. However considering the fact that Lana's titan self and her normal self were not two separate bodies, she did not have any problem with mental control and manipulation of her body unlike Eren. Hange had taken what they had learned from Lana and decided to take their own twist to reflect Eren's capabilities as two separate bodies within one.

Lana sat on the ledge of the cliff and watched the clouds pass by above as the breeze moved through the grass. She sat down with her hands firmly placed behind her. Mikasa had joined, fully geared in her uniform like Levi ready to take action when needed. Historia remained fully in her normal clothes as she watched Hange and the others prep for Eren's transformation.

Eren transformed as a hot lightning bolt struck the ground where he stood. A large body was formed as Eren's titan fully stretched out in all of its glory. Each time Lana watched this transformation she kept thinking about how it relates to her own way of transforming.

Hange wanted to jump right to the hardening phase and get Eren to harden his skin to seal a cave that was in the side of the cliff. He was unable to do it. At that point Hange knew that they needed to take it a step back further to work on the basics first. They continued with a few motor skill tests such as standard movements to construction of a building.

"His motor skills seem to be fine. He seems to have full control over his titan body right now," Lana proclaimed as she watched the trials take place.

Hange had tried to communicate with Eren through means of speech. It was clarified that his anatomy of his vocal cords had prevented him from forming any sort of words.

"Interesting. There are regular titans who can speak, but he can't. I wonder if at this point it could be possible that like the hardening he could change the composition of his anatomy. If he could do that then he might end up with a titan that resembles something like what I can do."

Levi looked at her in disbelief and then the two continued to watch the trials in silence. As Lana watched Eren and his movements, something began to seem weird with him.

"Something isn't right. It's only been a half an hour since he transformed and he seems to be moving a little awkwardly. How long is he normally in his form?" Lana asked.

"A few minutes, just long enough to hold a fight," Mikasa responded. "The longest he has ever been a titan was during the Battle of Trost."

Soon an hour had gone by and it was evident that something was not right. Eren started acting weirder. He wrote something within the dirt and began to flail about. This had caused him to leave his titan body.

Interested, Lana sat upright and watched with a concern expression on her face. Mikasa immediately jumped down below to help Eren out of the neck. Lana couldn't make out what was going on, but she could tell that Eren was exhausted. He almost looked like how Lana did upon the first discovery of her own powers.

After a while of rest, Eren turned into a titan again. This time he was shorter than normal. This concerned Lana greatly as she watched each test fail. He couldn't harden and he destroyed the building he had made. His motor skills were sporadic and he almost was acting as if he was a real regular titan outside of the walls. This image frightened Lana further and she was concerned for Eren's safety. She knew that he was pushing himself too far at this point.

"Levi we have to stop this. He can't handle much more," she said as he once again was pulled out of the neck.

"I know," he responded as he was watching them drag Eren off to the side as he claimed he wanted to try again.

"Then do something."

"It's not my decision to make,"

"I see, that's how you're going to play this huh? You're going to let the poor boy suffer because he is the key to saving humanity huh? Humanity doesn't need saving you know. There is a whole world out there beyond the walls, beyond this cage with people living normal lives. I'm surprise you haven't met other people by now. I'm even surprised that these walls are still intact in the first place. "

"Don't you think I know that," he snapped at her. "I know that there are people beyond the walls. But how do you think we are going to get to those people. We can't. Unless we figure out how our society can get to these other people without the threat of titans destroying it, then we will never know what lies beyond the walls."

There were silence as they watched people pouring water on Eren to cool him down from the hot tissues that had encased him.

"It's beautiful out there," Lana calmly said.

"I want to believe that," Levi responded.

"I can show you," Lana looked up at him. "We could go back to Rhea and I can show you where I am from."

He looked back at her and thought about what she had said. Without any further discussion they waited once again until Eren turned into a titan.

The third titan that Eren had turned into was incomplete. The moment it had appeared in the condition that it was in was enough to cause Lana to jump down from the cliff. She couldn't understand what was going on but she finally could feel it. It was a call for help. She quickly turned into a titan herself scaling at only ten meters tall. She looked normal aside from her arms. She had grown long nails that resembled claws. It was as if she partly turned her body into her beast form. She quickly dug her claw into the back of the neck as a large amount of steam scorched her fingers. She went to dig the half emerged Eren out of the titan but was ordered to back off.

Hange had made their way with their blades in hand. Mikasa wasn't far behind as they had begun to pull Eren from the neck. Lana could see that the muscles were attached to Eren differently from what she had seen before. His body was more fused with the flesh of the titan than ever. Mikasa had frantically cut away at the flesh as Hange pulled. The flesh on his face was almost non-existent. What remained was bones.

Eren was brought into immediate care as he was healing the damage that was caused by his titan. Thankfully the damage had already begun to heal the minute he was pulled out. He was in a coma at that time and was given a secluded spot to rest as the experiments were held off until further notice.

Once the experiment was completed Levi had finally decided to take it upon himself to keep the promise he had made with Lana a few days back. He had given her a spare change of clothes and had pulled her aside down to where the trials had taken place.

"Do you remember when we fought a while back against those guys?" He asked rolling up his sleeves.

"Uhh, yeah. Wait you don't mean that you're actually going to teach me to fight are you? I thought you were joking."

Levi stood in a fighting stance and quickly charged at her. He swung a fist as she dodged the attack.

"What the…You're serious! I'm not going to fight you! Come on," she kept protesting as he kept trying to punch her.

Her yelling caught the attention of Connie and Sasha as they took a seat along the cliff.

"No way, the Captain is actually fighting Lana. Who do you think would win?" Sasha said with excitement.

"No idea, the Captain is strong but Lana could turn into a titan and get him," Connie proclaimed.

"I don't know about that, think about the Captain's kill rate,"

"Yeah, you're right."

The two continued to watch as Lana kept dodging Levi's attacks. Eventually he ran at her full speed and tackled her down to the ground. She was stuck in a grapple as Lana continued to claim she didn't want to fight. She struggled to get Levi off of her until he did something that blindsided Lana completely. Without much hesitation Levi had punched Lana directly in the cheek.

With her eyes wide, she knew that the only way to get around this was to fight back. Connie and Sasha were surprised and eager to see what would happen next.

Levi got off of her and helped her off of the ground, "Always expect the unexpected."

"You're right, I didn't think you'd actually throw a punch that hard on me," she said dusting herself off as he turned his back towards her and walked away.

Lana saw her chance to take back what he had done. She charged at him full speed for a tackle but he saw right through her. He stepped aside and went to elbow her in the back. However, she recognized that and quickly stood upright to face him grabbing a hold of his arm in the process. He changed his footing and swung his knee into Lana's stomach. She took the blow and crouched onto the ground. She was in a great deal of pain as she quickly began to heal the bruising and swelling that had occurred. She had begun to recognize Levi's quick fluid movements and began to think of a way that she could possibly take him down.

She got up from the ground and watched as he was slowly walking around waiting for her next move. She knew that if she were to strike then he would just counter attack easily. But she didn't have much of a choice. Quickly she decided to incorporate some moves of her own.

She charged at him once again as he was fully ready for the attack this time. He had his arms out at the ready. However, partly through her run, she had jumped upwards and swung a punch downwards aiming for his face. He dodged out of the way as she was able to roll on the ground. She quickly kicked herself upwards onto her feet just in time for him to punch. She dodged and went for a counter attack behind him. She grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him backwards. This was enough to cause him to lose his footing.

He quickly regained himself as Lana went for a punch. He had grabbed a hold of her arm and twisted it behind her sticking his leg in between hers. This caused her to shift her weight instantly and allowed him to gently push her forward and over his leg. She fell face first into the dirt with Levi's knee digging in her back. With her other hand free, she was able to grab a handful of dirt and throw it up into his face. He immediately let go to get the dirt out of his eyes. She twisted her body enough to grab a hold of Levi's shirt and pulled him on his side towards the ground. However he was able to brace himself but it was just enough for Lana to get enough leverage. She was able to use this opportunity and climbed on top of him. Seeing her chance she quickly straddled him and grabbed a hold of his wrists. She was able to force his arms up over his head and leaned in very closely.

Smiling she said, "Didn't expect that now did yeah?"

Sasha and Connie's jaws dropped at the moment that they had realized that she had pinned Levi.

"No way, she actually did it!" Connie proclaimed.

"She didn't even use her titan form either!" Sasha said excitedly.

The two looked back at each other and simultaneously shouted. "Cool!"

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Levi asked her as he brushed off the dirt once she let go and the two had gotten up.

"From the circus. The guys believed that if I wanted to protect myself, then I need to learn how to fight."

"Seems logical," Levi responded as he began to walk away.

"Uhh…Levi!" Lana called out as she realized the amount of dirt that was on him.

When he wasn't listening she quickly caught up with him and proceeded to brush off the dirt from his back. Startled he stopped and gave a little jump.

Later that evening, Lana was in the girl's room with everyone as they were recollecting what had just happened. They were all worried for their friend and his current condition. Levi and Hange we discussing the results of the experiments and how they were long off from being able to proceed with the plan.

Sasha on the other hand was beginning to get bored out of her mind from patrolling the area all day. She threw her bow off to the side and decided to relax a little. Jean leaned up against the wall as Armin and Connie sat down on the floor. Mikasa decided to stick with Eren for a while to make sure he was recovering well as Historia jumped into her bed. As Lana was about to jump into the bottom bunk of her bed, Sasha had quickly climbed up the bunk onto the top where her bed was. She leapt on top of her bed and landed. The force of the land was enough to cause the bed to shake which resulted in the top of the bunk slamming down.

Lana was able to get out of the way with her quick reflexes as the bed came crashing down with Sasha on it. The bed had broken Lana's completely ripping apart the bedding from the broken pieces of wood that used to make up the bed frame.

Hange, Levi, and a few others had ran into the room to see what the commotion was all about. When they realized what had happened they came upon the group laughing about the honest mistake that had happened. Lana had made sure that Sasha wasn't hurt at all as she couldn't control her laughter.

"What are you guys doing?" Hange asked.

"I was…just trying to…get on my bed…and then…then it came crashing down!" Sasha tried to say as she laughed.

"Well…I guess I don't really have a place to sleep anymore," Lana said sitting on the ground confronting the broken pieces of her bed.

The only other bed that was available was the one Eren was recovering in, in the spare room. Everyone had grabbed pieces of the bed and pulled it out to see that it was fully destroyed. Sasha's bed still remained mostly in tact but overall due to the old and weathered shape of the bed frames it was bound to have broken at some point. Lana saw that it was better to have broken now rather than later when she was asleep.

"Take mine, I don't use it," Levi replied to Lana's comment.

"Uhh…no it is quite alright. I can just sleep on the floor I guess since others are using the couches," she replied awkwardly.

Connie and Jean glanced at each other as Jean raised an eyebrow.

"I insist…it will keep you from complaining."

"Complaining?"

"You complained about how cold you were in barracks, you complained about how the bedding was itchy, you complained how you can't get much sleep because of the snoring…do I need to continue?"

After Levi had made his point, Lana kept quiet.

Displeased she responded, "Fine, if I complain so much then I will. But where would you sleep?"

"I don't usually and if I do it's seated," he replied walking away.

Hange was a little confused by what they had just witnessed. They couldn't understand if what they saw was an actual argument or if it was just two possible friends annoying each other. The kept looking back at Levi and Lana and soon gave up and walked away to continue chatting with Levi.

The group continued to chat with one another as Lana got to know each individual a little better. She figured that if she was going to be a part of the squad with them, she should at least know a little more about their history.

Armin grew up with Mikasa and Eren in the Shiganshina district. He was often considered a dreamer and a weakling amongst the other children his age. He witnessed the first attack done by Bertolt and Reiner. He wanted to become stronger and stay by the side of his friends and decided that to do this he should join the Training Corps.

Jean comes from the Trost district. He had always wanted to join the Military Police Brigade and live within the interior. He wanted to prove that he could be the best of the best, however his plans had changed once he was a part of the Training Corps. During the battle that took place in Trost and befriending Eren, he decided to join the Survey Corps.

Connie was from Ragako, the village that had been attacked by titans during the discovery of Bertolt and Reiner's true identities. He grew up in the small village and came to be known by most who lived there. In his childhood he seemed to have been mocked and believed that he could prove them wrong. He wanted to show them that he was better than what everyone thought he could ever be and decided to become a soldier.

Sasha hails from a small village up in the mountains called Dauper. It was a small hunting village where she learned to be a strong hunter. However her passion for hunting was threatened when the fall of Wall Maria had happened. Due to the amount of refugees that had flooded within the wall it was required to have more land available for farming. It was then that her father had argued with her that they may need to give up their hunting ways in exchange for farming. She decided to join the Training Corps after this argument not wanting to participate in this sort of lifestyle that her father intended.

Historia and Lana felt no need to share their stories as they have already previously shared them on other occasions. However, they still were able to relate to the others at some level here and there. In the end, they were all driven to the same goal and that was to become a soldier.

Later before dinner was being prepared Sasha and proclaimed that she was bored out of her mind. Everyone had shared mutual feelings with this idea. Lana wanted to fix the boredom and introduce the group to a game that she had used to play amongst the others in the circus.

She had gathered everyone around in a circle. Everyone in the squad sat on the floor aside from Levi who was still discussing important matters with Hange, and Eren who was still resting. Once seated she began to tell them the concept and rules of the game. The game was Truth or Dare.

"Alright so this is how the game will go. I will spin this bottle and whoever the tip lands on will be the target. I will then ask the person to choose between the options of Truth or Dare. Truth means that I will ask them a question and they will have to tell us the truth. Like…is it true that you stole a piece of bread? To which the person will respond with yes or no. If the person chooses dare, then I will have to give them a task that they will have to accomplish. And to make things interesting let's not have any limitations. So if the person choses dare I will have to get them to do something like… I dare you to run around the cabin screaming I will kill all titans like Eren."

Everyone became very interested in the game and were all wanting to participate. They eagerly sat as Lana spun the bottle around. The end of the bottle had finally stopped spinning and landed on Armin.

"Armin, you're first. Truth or Dare?" Lana said with a smile.

"Umm…Dare?" He replied unsure of what Lana could do.

"I dare you….to do your best impersonation of Squad Leader Hange."

"Wha…what?"

"You heard me." Lana replied as others began to giggle.

He stood up from the ground and took a deep breath in. He stared right into Lana's eyes with his blue eyes and became serious. In a quick instant that seriousness turned into excitement as he started jumping around and yelling titans.

"Wahoo! Titans!"

Everyone started laughing as Armin tried to impersonate Hange to the best of his capabilities.

The game went on like this with most people choosing dare over truth. Connie had to wear a boot on his head, Mikasa had to take her scarf off but was able to use it as a sash, and even Historia was dared to put on her harness blindfolded. Everyone fell victim to the dreaded dares that they had chosen. It was all fun and games until one dare had taken place.

It was Historia's turn to spin and ask. Once the bottle had stopped it was pointing at Lana. From Historia's recent dares being harmless such as doing push ups or singing a song, Lana felt like her choice of dare would be the same.

"I choose dare," she said getting ready for what was about to be brought to her.

Historia paused for a minute to think about what she had wanted Lana to do. Everyone sat and watched as she continued to think it over. The suspense was killing them the longer that they had to wait.

"I think I've picked what I want…" She looked up at Lana with a very straight face. "I want you to kiss Captain Levi…on the lips!"

Lana's world shattered. She never had expected a dare like this to come from Historia, let alone from anyone in the room. She completely froze and it was apparent that she wasn't the only one to react in this way. Mikasa was shocked and covered her mouth. Jean and Connie both sat in disbelief with their jaws dropped. Armin kept switching back between Historia and Lana completely stunned by the dare. Sasha was the only one who found the situation to be completely hilarious. She grabbed a hold of her stomach and began to roll around the ground laughing trying to repeat what the dare was but not able to make any words come out.

"No there is no way I am doing that. That is going way too far," Lana said refusing to take part in the dare.

"You have to, it's the rules. You even said that there were no limitations to the game," Historia said with a completely straight face.

"Yeah, but I mean this is ridiculous. There is no way."

"Historia is right…it's the rules," Jean replied.

"You can't be serious!" Lana proclaimed trying to get herself out of the situation.

"Lana…do it…It's a dare," Mikasa said pulling her hands away from her mouth.

With the peer pressure of eyes staring at her waiting for her to move, she knew that she was unable to get herself out of this one no matter how hard she tried. Disturbed by the dare, she got up from the ground and began to make her way to the door. Everyone eagerly followed her as they did not want to miss their opportunity to witness this.

Lana reluctantly made her way down the hall to the room were Levi and Hange were still talking in. They sat at a table one across from the other both with a cup of tea in front of them. Nervously, Lana approached the two as the others stood a little ways away anxiously waiting for everything to unfold.

"Hello Lana, what can we do for you," Hange said looking up at her and seeing how uneasy she was.

"Levi…"she responded.

He turned around in his chair to face her.

"I…" she became hesitant.

She looked back at the group as they all stood with smiles on their faces.

"Damnit," she whispered under her breath regretting introducing them to the game.

Levi watched her as she began to panic a little bit under the pressure she was under.

"I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me. We're playing a game. I have to do this," she quickly said to him.

As soon as the last word had left her mouth she raised her hands and grabbed a hold of his face. She quickly pulled herself to Levi, pressing her lips against his. His eyes widened as he had no idea what was happening. Hange slammed back in their chair smacking their hands against their mouth in shock. Other soldiers who were in the room stood up from their chairs as they stood in astonishment.

The kiss lasted only for about three seconds before Lana had pulled away. She showed a worried expression on her face as she was concerned for the reaction that was soon to follow.

Levi looked down at the table and didn't say a word. His expression was not of anger, but more out of a look of acceptance. He turned back to Hange as they still held onto their state of surprise. Levi looked back at Lana as she was unsure of what to do.

She didn't wait any longer and quickly turned around and walked away in silence. Everyone was amazed at the fact that she had completed the dare. They sat back down in the circle as Lana's expression was blank.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Jean proclaimed grabbing Lana's shoulder.

"You really kissed Captain Levi," Mikasa replied wrapping the scarf back around her neck.

"He…He wasn't mad…he didn't even say anything at all," Lana said with concern in her voice.

"So what. Be thankful that he didn't yell at you or anything," Connie replied crossing his legs.

"What's the big deal, it's not like you liked kissing him…do you?" Jean stated wanting to know more about Lana's intentions.

"What! NO! It's just that…I don't know, the whole thing was odd."

Lana had not spoken to Levi for the rest of the day. She didn't want to confront him at all in case he did want to talk about what had happened. That was until she realized where her sleeping accommodations where for that night.

She hesitantly walked into the room after changing into her pajamas. Levi was sitting in a chair calmly reading a book. As soon as she saw him she immediately wanted to leave.

"On second thought, I'm just going to sleep in the other room on the ground," she quickly said as she was about to leave.

"Wait!" Levi called out to her.

She poked her head through the doorway to hear what he had to say.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor," he glanced over to the bed.

"Isn't it weird?" Lana replied as she stepped further into the room.

"Only if you think it is," He responded pulling his book back up to read it.

Lana didn't want to go in because of the encounter earlier but her desire to not sleep on the cold ground outweighed her reluctant thoughts of sharing the room with him. With her journal and pillow in hand she made her way into the room and shut the door behind her.

"You are just going to sleep in the chair then?" she asked as she sat on the bed and prepped her pillow.

"I'll be fine," he replied as he continued to read.

Lana wasn't quite ready for bed yet as she still wanted to write in her journal. She held her journal up to her knees and began to write about the day's events that had taken place. As she was writing, Levi had glanced over to see what she was doing. He looked back at his book and then had to take a second look at her.

"When did you get that?" he asked.

"This? Hange gave it to me about a week ago," she replied as she continued to write.

She glanced over back to him and soon realized that the book he was reading was actually Lana's first journal.

"Hey! When did you get that?" Lana said a little irritated that he had it.

"Hange wanted me to review it. Since you are going to be a part of the squad."

Still annoyed, Lana decided to just keep writing in her new journal as Levi read her old journal.

Time had passed as Lana was finished writing. She closed the book and pulled the covers over her legs. She was trying to relax in the bed but felt uneasy with Levi being in the room. She could hear him close the book and adjust himself in the chair.

"Why did you do what you did earlier today?" he asked breaking the silence.

Lana cringed at the question as she began to regret introducing the game to the others once again. She was waiting for the moment to come where he would ask but she still didn't want to have the conversation.

She rolled over in the bed to look at him and responded, "I was showing the others a game that we used to play at the circus. The game just got a little out of hand. Well it resulted in…that."

"Interesting."

"Are you mad?" Lana had to ask to get it off of her mind.

There was moment of silence as Lana felt terrible about the whole thing until he replied, "I'm not mad. I was surprised that you did that, but I am not mad."

"Really?!" Lana said in surprise as she sprung up in the bed.

"However, something like that should not happen again. Understood."

"Yes…" she replied sinking back down into the bed. "Are we still friends?" she asked quietly.

"Friends?"

"Yeah…"

"We're still friends."

With a slight smile, Lana curled up in the bed. She was warm and cozier than she had been in a while. She quickly was able to fall asleep without any further problems as Levi was asleep in the chair next to the bed.


	13. His Instructions

Everyone woke up the next day and had gone about their regular duties. Some of the guys had tried to joke with Lana about what had happened during their truth or dare game. However, each time that they tried to joke she sternly glared at them. The glare alone was enough to cause them to stop at each attempt.

Eren was still recovering as the experiments were fully placed on hold until he was deemed able to participate once again. Although after their initial experiences with the trials all hope was almost lost. It was near impossible for Eren to be able to create a hardened skin and seal the whole within Wall Maria. However, everyone still wanted to try and hoped for the best outcome.

As Lana was out on patrol she was riding around on her horse alongside some of the others in Squad Hange. The walked around the area keeping an eye out for anyone who may be nearby. After their shift had ended, they had made their way back to the cabin to switch off with the next shift.

Lana had traded her horse with someone else as she was about to head back in. She was stopped by Levi who was standing in the doorway.

"You're coming with me," he said as he began to walk past her.

Without really questioning his motives, she followed him.

They had walked towards the area where Eren had his experiments. Down below was Hange and a few others who were waving up at her. Levi told her to jump down and to listen to whatever Hange would tell her.

As she slid down the cliff she was unsure of what was going on but she began to assume that she was going to be placed under the same trials as Eren.

"Lana, I'm glad you're here," Hange said in a more serious tone than normal. "We need some information in regards to titan transformation. I want to put you through a series of test to see if it can be possible for Eren to reach the level that we want him to."

"Hey Hange, what I don't understand is why we don't just use Lana instead?" Moblit asked.

"Because I can't exactly leave my body. My titan form and I are one, we aren't separate forms," Lana replied.

Without further hesitations, Lana had transformed herself into her normal titan self. She stood approximately seventeen meters tall as she was thankful that she had decided to wear a pair of pants that had been given to her instead of her dress.

Hange had directed her through some normal motor skills. She was told to do some push-ups and run a lap around the crevasse that they were in. All in all, she had proven that she was fully managing her titan self.

The next step was to test her strength. She was shown a large boulder that had been sitting off to the side of the crevasse. She was able to pick it up without any problems at all.

Afterwards was the test of her hardening capabilities. Although unlike Annie's hardening, Lana's was a like that of a shell on a turtle. She was told to only shift a part of her body into this form. Doing so, she chose her arm. The skin had peeled off around her arm as sections of bones began to poke through her skin. The transformation was a slightly slower one than expected but still a useful one nonetheless.

Her arm was covered in a section of a hard bone like material as Hange had told her to crouch down lower to them. Without thinking, Lana responded to the orders and watched as Moblit had pulled a sword out from its sheath. Hange pushed their glasses up the bridge of their nose as they intently watched Moblit walk up to Lana. He raised the sword high into the air and chose a section of Lana's hand.

"Wait…what are you doing," she began to question their actions as she knew what the intentions were.

Without responding, Moblit had swung his sword downward slicing through a bare section that allowed Lana to bend her finger. The blade was able to slice through her finger nicely cutting it off. Lana shrieked in pain as she quickly pulled her hand back away. She slammed down backwards holding onto her hand as the blood was dripping down from it. Steam had risen as the finger had slowly began to heal itself and reform.

She watched it heal before her as Hange and Moblit had quickly make their way to the severed finger. The end of the finger was steaming as it began to disappear.

"Quickly, see what we can get from it!" Hange shouted.

Any information that they were able to gather from it was enough for them to fully clarify that it was not possible at all for Lana to seal the wall.

Hange had, had a theory that if Eren wasn't able to fully use a hardening ability to seal the wall, then perhaps the role would have to fall on Lana. They decided to test the idea that if they were to sever a large part of her off that had the hardening on it, then maybe it would be enough to seal the wall. However, the minute that they had severed her finger, it had begun to breakdown. The results were negative showing that if Eren really wasn't able to harden his skin in the end, then it was not possible to seal Wall Maria and reclaim it.

Later on in the day, Eren had woken up. Hange and Mikasa were able to explain to him the results of the experiments. Although they had learned his limitations, the true desired result wasn't even close to happening.

After their word with Eren, it was decided that no further experiments were to take place for a while. They decided to look into further details but were interrupted by something of more important matters.

A letter from Erwin had arrived to them. Once Levi had read the letter he gathered his squad to discuss how they should move forward from here. He laid out the letter before them on a table as they all began to read it.

The Interior Military Police Brigade are a threat to the Survey Corps. With the recent knowledge of Minister Nick's death, we can only assume that their next attack will be on us. I have received word that a deal has been made between the Military Police Brigade and Dimo Reeves of the Reeves Company in Trost. It is believed that the capture of Eren Yeager, Historia Reiss, and Lana is made a part of this deal. A raid from the Reeves Company is to occur by nightfall, get out and proceed onwards to Trost.

Use what means necessary to confront Dimo Reeves and discover his intentions. Keep Eren and Historia safe and out of the way. I want Lana to move through the town and find any information and see what the people may know. Stay out of sight by any means possible.

We need this information on the relation between the Reeves Company and the interior Military Police Brigade. If torture is necessary, then do so.

Commander Erwin Smith.

Quickly they all gathered what they could and made a run for it. As they ran they looked back to see people with weapons and torches approach the cabin. The squad was very nervous as they thought about what could have happened if they were there at the time of the enemy's arrival.

They continued to walk further away from the cabin and began to make their way towards the Trost District as per their orders.

"There is a flaw in my part of this," Lana said as they continued their way through the woods staying off of the paths as an extra precaution.

"What is it exactly?" Levi replied.

"They are looking for a two females and a male right? Well, we have two of them situated, but not me. Think about it this way. When you look at me, what is the first thing that you notice?"

"You're long hair," Armin replied.

"That's what I thought."

"Where are you going with this?" Levi responded turning around to face her.

"They know what I look like right now. What if I change how I look permanently? Then I can follow through the plan a little better and be able to conceal myself a little easier."

"Are you suggesting you change your hair?" Jean asked.

"I want all of it cut off," Lana replied in a serious tone.

Without further questions it was decided that Lana was to change her appearance to be better suited for the mission. She tied her hair back in a ponytail as the sharp edge of a knife tore through it severing it from her head. What was left swung and brushed her cheek. She could feel the night air breeze move across her now bare neck. Although her hair was short, it was not good enough in her eyes.

With carful precise strides of a razor blade, Levi had adjusted the length of her hair further. When he was done, her hair was barely an inch long in the back as side bangs swept across the left side of her face.

The others stood in bewilderment at how much the length of her hair had changed. Quickly, she grabbed a hat that was on Jean's head and threw it on. She pulled out of Levi's bag a vest.

"Incredible…you…you look like a young man!" Armin proclaimed.

With a smile she tipped the brim the hat.

As they were just outside of Trost, the squad had decided to prepare for the mission that was at hand. Armin was given a dress to wear and Jean was given a brown wig. With these items on, they were to be disguised as Historia and Eren. Lana, in her new appearance will guide the real Historia and Eren to their location before everyone else arrives into town.

Commander Erwin had given them very detailed information on what would happen. He had received word that people were after the three in question and were plotting a kidnapping. However, they were to reverse the roles of those who will be kidnapped in order to gain the upper hand. Meanwhile, Lana was given direct orders to gather any information she can in any form that may be considered useful to them and their fight against the interior.

The sun was just rising as Lana, Historia, and Eren had arrived within the district. The place still wore its scars from the battle it had faced not that long ago. Among the wreckage and buildings were very few people who were still living within the city.

The three of them, swiftly made their way through the town taking any precautions that they could by ducking behind buildings and maneuvering around corners. They made it to a hideaway building where they were to wait for the others to follow through with the plan.

"Alright, I think this is the right spot," Lana stated as they entered.

There was no one inside and no indication that they would be caught.

"You guys wait here. I have to go report back in," she said leaving them alone.

Eren tried to stop her asking her what her plans were, but she refused to tell them anything and left the room.

"Something isn't right," Eren stated as Lana had left. "Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"Maybe because she has orders not to?" Historia questioned.

"But ever since she read the letter she has been acting strange."

"In what way?"

"I don't know, I can't explain it."

Lana kept her head low as she continued to walk through the streets. She refused to make eye contact with anyone. She made her way close to the entrance where she had walked through just moments before. She ducked behind some crates and gave a bird whistle signal to the others that she had completed part of her portion of the mission.

Not long afterwards she could see the others make their way in. She followed them from a distance as they walked through the town. It wasn't long before they were noticed. They were noticed due to the reputation that Levi holds as being considered Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Immediately a few individuals had approached him and the group questioning him.

Lana calmly watched as they were being barraged by the group of people harassing them. She saw how uncomfortable they were and remained on standby just in case. In the distance she could hear the rattling of a wagon. It came barreling through as Levi had pushed the group of people aside. The wagon had missed the group. However, two men sitting on the wagon grabbed the bait that was laid out for them.

Once Lana saw Jean and Armin being grabbed, she could hear the others playing their part and calling out for Eren and Krista, using Historia's fake name. As the two were confirmed captured, Lana began to make her way through the streets once again.

She let the others handle the rest of the situation, although not liking what they were set out to do to begin with. She believed that she could her abilities in replacement, but orders were final. They didn't want to take a risk. She had her own role to play in this and decided to not think about what the others were doing any longer.

As she was deeper into the district she began to once again duck behind corners and move through the streets as stealthily as she possibly could. What struck her as odd were some soldiers that seemed to be wandering about. As she got a closer look she realized that they were MP's. Quickly she lowered her head as she tried to avoid them the best that she could. She held onto her breath the minute as they were walking by.

"This is crazy, I can't believe that this shit is happening. What are we going to tell the others," came a voice.

It was by the sound of the voice that forced her to look up. Keith and Lucas. A part of her wanted to run up to them and talk to them, but the other part told her to remain at a distance from them. However, this was the only opportunity to get what she was after.

She decided that the best information she could grab would be right from the mouths of the MP's, and ones who were from the interior nonetheless. She quickly walked out from behind the shadows and proceeded to follow them listening in on their conversation.

"The murder of two of our own soldiers Keith," Lucas stated, "The man is crazy, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah, but to be this crazy!"

"Well, with no Vice-Captain someone needs to take the reins seeing how the commander doesn't care too much about us."

"I wonder who will do it."

"Beats me, but have you heard anything strange going on around here lately?"

Lana thought to herself that this was the moment she was waiting for. She listened more closely to the two as they kept walking.

"I don't know, what have you heard?" Keith replied as the two walked around a corner.

"That there are strange weirdos following people," Lucas responded as he turned around.

He grabbed a hold of Lana and slammed her up against the wall. She panicked and flailed the minute she was lifted up from the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lucas shouted right at her face.

"Stop, Stop, STOP!" Lana shouted, "It's me!"

She lifted the hat slightly so that he could get a better look at her face. In shock he dropped her causing her to fall to the ground.

"Lana?" Keith said in shock, "wha…what happened to you? Where is your hair!?"

"Lana! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Lucas responded trying to help Lana up from the ground.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked.

She dusted the little bit of dirt from her knees as she got up from the ground. She was worried on if she would be able to trust them or not. She was unsure of their involvement with everything that is going on. She even was suspicious on the reasoning as to why they were in Trost. She decided to take measures into her own hands.

She stared straight at them and spoke, "Tell me what you know about Historia Reiss and Eren Yeager."

With a crack in her voice and a shiver flowing though her, the two instantly froze in front of her.

"Historia Reiss is the bastard child of nobility to the Reiss family. She is of great importance to the government due to this noble status. She has information in her bloodline of the history of the walls. This information must be kept a secret to ensure order remains under the rule of the monarchy," Lucas stated in a monotone voice.

"Eren Yeager is a known titan shifter. His cause of his abilities are unknown. His father was seen breaking in and stealing something of great importance to the government. What it was is unknown. It is believed that Eren Yeager has information on this item. We are told to bring this item back into custody without further interferences," Keith replied also in a monotone voice.

"Tell me what your current orders are," Lana shouted.

"To find Nicholas Elric and kill him," Lucas said.

Shocked by the comment, Lana wanted to learn more. She had ordered them to explain to her everything.

When Lana had left the circus after her initial trial for treason, Nicholas was torn apart. Unknowing to her, Nicholas had very strong feelings for her. He was driven mad and had forced everyone to search for her, leading them to coming to the new land. His madness was concerning the others, but most believed that he would learn to accept the fact the Lana may be gone forever. The madness led to bouts of anger, often lashing it out on others.

When Lana was found, Nicholas tried all that he could to enlist her into the Military Police Brigade in order to be as close to her as he could be. However, when she declined the request forms he blew up in a frenzy of anger taking it out on Keith. This was evident by the bruising that was around his arms and neck which was hidden by make-up.

Things got worse when he had seen her with Levi believing that Levi had feelings for her. He sought out a way to kill Levi, drawing up plans for his squad to kill him and take Lana under his possession. When his squad saw his further descend into madness, they grew worried for their own safety.

It was reported to their commander and word got to Nicholas. He lashed out at his soldiers and fought with them. He managed to kill two of his own in his rage. Nicholas was trialed for his actions and was found guilty. He was discharged from the MP's and jailed for murder and to be exiled beyond the walls.

However, he had broken out of jail and escaped. Keith and Lucas both agreed to go after him feeling that they were the only ones capable enough to take him down seeing how they know his skills the best. Their search brought them to Trost believing that he was out to find Lana and the Survey Corps on his own.

Lana could not believe what she was hearing. A small amount of blood began to trickle out of her nose as she decided to make one last move before she couldn't any longer.

"Forget I was here. You didn't see me, you don't know what I look like," she said with another crack and shiver flowing through her.

The minute she completed her sentence she made a run for it to avoid further confrontation. She had useful information from them and realized that the two of them are high suspects of being involved with the death of Minister Nick and everything else that has been going on. Although she was calm she still felt slightly afraid of being alone. She knew what Nicholas was capable of and she knew how much he had really changed. She was thankful that she didn't want anything to do with him but she was upset over the amount of pain she had caused him.

She ran passed a large building and saw a wagon sitting outside of it. She believed that this was the place where the others would be.

As she approached the building, she ran straight for the wall and ran up it to catch the ledge. Once up on top of the ledge she noticed a window was open. Slowly she shuffled towards the window and peered inside. She saw the others and three tied up men. A bit of relief came over her knowing that at least something was going right today. She climbed through the window and made her way towards them.

"Lana, have you completed your part?" Levi asked as she jumped down.

"Yes sir," she replied.

Levi noticed that there was something wrong with her. He decided not to question it and left it alone.

One of the men had begun talking to the squad, just moments before Lana's arrival. The man was deemed to be the boss of the ones who tried kidnapping the three of them, Dimo Reeves. While Lana was gathering information, it was their job to get specific information of their own. It was decided that the man in question was to be brought up to the wall.

Once up on the wall, Levi had taken full control over the situation as everyone was on standby. They all stood and listened as Levi began to discuss with the man the recent turmoil that the Trost District had faced.

In the letter that Erwin had given them, it had stated that the interior MP's had made a deal with the well-known merchant company the Reeves Company in the hopes of succeeding the capture of Historia, Eren, and Lana. They had made the deal to save the lifestyles of the employees. Without this deal, everyone was going to lose everything that they had and be forced to live on the streets. Some may be murdered to make it look like a horrific accident.

As Levi continued his discussion with Dimo, it was stated that the interior were fools to be going up against the Survey Corps. Especially up against people like them. The ones who stood before Dimo on the wall. What mattered was the safety of their families. In the end Dimo realized that his men would still die. However, Levi had made a point that Dimo was trying to do all of this in a town that was believed to be dying. Although it seemed to be on the brink of death, it was being held on by the hard working engineers. These were the engineers that were trying their best to create a better solution for the seal that was blocking the citizens from the titans. Trost was also kept alive by the company that was giving people jobs. The Reeves Company was essential in the survival of Trost District by providing those jobs.

Levi decided to make a deal with Dimo of the Reeves Company to ensure that it and its employees would have a life. He decided that he would hand over the three that the Military Police Brigade were after. Everyone was shocked by this and began to question Levi's motives. However, Levi only wanted to make the deal as long as Dimo followed up with a deal in return. He told Dimo that if he accepted the deal, then the Reeves Company would have to side with them against the interior and the royal government, to put their trust in the Survey Corps for the sake of their lives and for Trost, and lastly that the Survey Corps will receive priority access to any of the food, drinks, and products that they had to offer.

The deal was made between the Reeves Company and the Survey Corps as Dimo had accepted all of Levi's terms. Levi looked up at Lana as she realized what that meant. She walked up and leaned down so that her face was right in the face of Dimo.

"Let's make this very clear…I won't go down easy," she said intimidating the man sitting before her.

Lana was tied up by Levi and felt him slide something underneath the rope.

As he finished tying her up he whispered into her ear, "Give us a signal."

He gave Dimo the end of the rope like a leash. She then led Dimo to Eren and Historia as the two were grabbed by some of his employees. Eren was kicking and screaming as they tried to tie him up.

"EREN!" Lana shouted at him.

Instantly he stopped in his tracks and looked at her. He gazed into her eyes as he began to lower his hands. The stern expression in her eyes told him that there was something planned. He kept quiet and accepted what was going on.

The three of them were led outside of Trost to a nearby cave. As they were brought into the cave, Historia was knocked out and Eren was slashed. He unleashed his titan form and was stuck in the cave. Lana was protecting Historia from Eren as he was about to squish her. She couldn't see what was going on but she could tell that Eren was putting up with some kind of fight. It sounded as if members of the Reeves Company were attacking Eren for fun considering how he was incapable of moving in the small space.

It was a long while before Eren had grown tired and came out of his titan body. As the body was dissolving, Lana quickly closed her eyes and laid on top of Historia. The Reeves Company employees had left the cave leaving the three alone.

Lana had reached up slightly underneath the rope and felt what Levi had given her. It was a small blade but it was something to help her out. She managed to move enough to where she was able to pull the blade out with her fingers. With it in hand she was then able to cut her herself loose from the rope.

She cut Historia free and poked her head out. When she saw that no one was there, she gave a whistle to alert anyone who may nearby. She made her way back into the cave to make sure that Historia wasn't badly injured and that Eren was alright. Just as she had done so, she had heard the others approach. This time they were joined by Hange and their squad.

"I'll grab the girl, you grab Eren," Levi stated as he walked in. "Good work," he said looking over towards Lana.

The goal was to make a deal with Dimo and lure him into a trap. By putting their trust in the others, the plan was able to succeed. Dimo had contacted the interiors who was leading them to the three in the cave. However, the others were prepared and caused the wagon that held onto soldiers to fall down the cliff where they would be captured. These two soldiers were the ones behind Minister Nick's death. Once the soldiers were captured, the Survey Corps was to receive as much information as they could by any means necessary. It was decided that they were going to be put under the same treatment that they had given the Minister.

Everyone was waiting in a room as Levi and Hange had the two soldiers in another room for questioning. Lana felt very disturbed by the situation as she continued to pace back and forth. Armin was in a similar boat but clearly not at the same emotional level as Lana. During his impersonation as Historia, one of the men had felt his body up making him highly uncomfortable and potentially giving him nightmares.

"Lana are you going to be alright? You've been walking back and forth for a while now," Eren stated as he continued to play with the key around his neck.

"Torture…they are torturing them."

"You're point?" Jean asked.

"You guys don't understand what it's like to be tortured. Never in my life have I ever wanted to be a part of torture."

"So that's why you've been like this," Eren replied.

"I do not condone torture of any kind for any reason. It just isn't right."

"Those men are getting what they deserve after torturing the Minister," Armin replied trying to calm Lana down.

Even though the points were valid, Lana still couldn't help but to be sick to her stomach. She remembered being chained up on the wall and being whipped repeatedly. She remembered the broken bones and the bruising. The tears she shed as she cried out for them to stop. Eventually she just became used to it. The injuries being inflicted on her were numb. She didn't care anymore at that point, it was just a part of her lifestyle. She thought that this was going to be the only thing for her. Just knowing what was going on in the other room caused her to freak out. It was a form of post-traumatic stress disorder.

She decided that the best thing for her was to leave for a while. The others told her to stay but she didn't care. She didn't care about any orders. She just needed to get out of there and away from the situation for a while.

The night air was refreshing as she walked around the area. The rain that was pouring earlier had finally stopped, leaving puddles that glistened in the moonlight. She began to calm herself down and went over everything that everyone was saying in regards to the torturing. In the end she began to feel ok with what they were doing as long as the cause was just. The men in there had killed an essential person of the Survey Corps to begin with. They have been after the Squad for a while now. And Lana knew that if the orders had come from Erwin, then there really was good reasoning behind everything.

Playing all of this information in her head caused her to relax and calm down a lot more than before. She was calm enough to not notice the rustling that was happening nearby. As she continued to walk, a dark figure had appeared from behind some bushes. It leapt out at Lana and grabbed her.

Lana screamed in terror as the mysterious figure was holding on to her. She was able to get away from it and look back to see who her attacker was. Standing before her was Nicholas wearing rags that were given to him as a prisoner.

"I found you, I finally found you," he said with a slight cackle.

"Nicholas, what are you doing here?"

"I followed some people, and then I found some of your people, and they led me here," he replied with a smile as a knife in his hand shone in the light. "Your hair, your beautiful long hair. Why did you do that Lana? I don't like what you've done."

On guard, Lana was ready for whatever Nicholas might do. "It's my hair and therefore my choice."

"Why didn't you join me Lana? We could be closer than ever before. But no you had to stick with the stupid Survey Corps where humanity's strongest soldier Levi Ackerman is," he said mockingly.

Lana raised her hands up and positioned herself in a fighting stance. The man she knew long ago was not the same man standing before her. Nicholas Elric was a different person to her now.

"Don't you see Lana, I love you! I always have. Why won't you ever accept that! You're mine, you can't be anyone else's."

"You're wrong, I never was yours to begin with," she replied.

"What are you saying Lana! Are you saying you don't love me?"

"The person I cared about is dead now. I could never love the person standing before me, not like this," she proclaimed.

"Then…DIE!" he shouted as he charged at her with the knife.

She grabbed his arm and was able to flip him on his back. He quickly got up and went after her again striking the side of her cheek. Her wound healed as she continued to counter attack him. She swung her knee upwards aiming for his crotch. He crouched down low in pain still holding onto the knife with a firm grip.

As Lana went to strike him again he stabbed her in the thigh. He pulled the knife out as she winced in pain and went to strike her neck. She saw his swing and head-butted him in the stomach. He charged at her once again as she grabbed a hold of both of his arms. The two remained in a lock as neither parties were giving in to the other's strength.

Eventually Lana lost her grip allowing Nicholas to grab a hold of her throat with his one hand. He lifted her off of the ground chocking her as she kept kicking. She used her powers and caused her hands to be armored. Using the bones on her fingers, she sharply dug her fingers into Nicholas' arm.

He let go of her as she dropped to the ground gasping for air. She quickly retaliated and tackled him. The two came crashing down to the ground in the mud as they began to roll about grappling each other.

They both released their grips and got up from the ground. Adrenaline was flowing through Lana causing her to mostly run off of instincts at this point. Nicholas charged at her once again with the knife. She let him come to her but grabbed his arm in the process.

As the two came crashing back down into the mud, Lana had twisted the arm with the knife. She slammed her head into the ground closing her eyes in the process. Nicholas barely moved. When she opened her eyes, she could see the petrified look on his face. Looking down she could see the knife digging into his chest.

She forced him off of her and quickly got up from the ground. Even though he was a changed person, the realization of what she had done was still slightly traumatizing to her. In the end, she had caused a childhood friend to stab himself during a fight.

He began to cough up blood as it was filling his lungs. He still had enough life left to speak.

"You really…did it….You…killed me…" he began to say with moments of coughing. "How else will you…find love? Nobody will love you…not like how I love you…You're a monster…no one can…love a monster."

Lana quickly began to see things as her emotions swelled up inside her. "You're wrong. Someone can love me and I can prove it. I'm not the monster here…you are Nicholas…Now rot for everything that you've done."

Nicholas breathed in his last breath and slowly closed his eyes. Lana made her way back to the others covered in blood and mud from the brawl. She entered the building as the others saw the sight that stood before them. They began to panic asking her what happened. With small tears she told them everything. Nicholas was still a friend at some point in her life creating many memories with her. The only thing that she had to hold onto those fond memories with him, was the very sword he had given to her the moment she had joined the circus. The same sword that sat in her bag tucked away in the corner.


	14. Blood

The group tried to get as much sleep as the thoughts of the tortured men were causing the squad to live in a further nightmare. A few others had collected the dead body of Nicholas and confirmed that the cause of his death was the blade that was lodged into his chest. They handled it to the best of their capabilities.

Lana was awake the entire night watching the stars above through the window of the checkpoint safe house. She couldn't get any sleep after what she had been through. Even though she was exhausted, she still couldn't get the image of Nicholas' cold dead body out of her head.

The silence was broken early in the morning by a screeching Eren as he sprung up. The startled Jean freaked out at him for being up so early, but Eren ignored him and bolted out of the room. Lana got up from her spot on the floor and decided to head out to see what was going on.

She walked into the room next to where they were holding the MP's and could hear Hange talking to them. Levi had entered the room wearing an apron covered in blood.

"Good morning Captain," she said quietly.

He looked up at her, "Captain, you rarely address me by that."

Lana ignored him and grabbed a hold of the rapier that was leaning up against the wall in the corner.

"Your apron…it's covered in blood…"she said swinging the sword.

"You're one to talk…Tell me what happened," Levi replied taking the apron off as he addressed the blood stains on Lana's shirt.

Lana calmly explained to him what had happened as he was interrogating the soldier. She started right from the very beginning when she separated from the others in Trost. He listened closely to her not wanting to interrupt.

When she finished telling him what had happened, he sat back in a chair placing his hands behind his head. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"How does it feel?" he asked her continuing to stare at the ceiling.

Lana couldn't understand what he exactly meant and looked at him in silence.

"How does it feel knowing that you've killed someone?"

"Tch," she responded and placed her head into her arms on the table as she crouched down to its level.

"I'm being serious Lana."

She peered out from above her arms as her eyes met his.

"I feel terrible. I took someone's life."

"How is any different from a titan's then," he stated sitting forward in his chair.

Lana looked down back at the table.

"How do you think I felt when we found out the relation between the titans within Wall Rose and the village of Ragako? And I know that it won't end there. With the uprising, it's only a matter of time before our blades are turned to the throats of people."

He got up from the chair and left the room. His words gave a lot for Lana to think about. She had gotten herself far too deep into the Survey Corp to the point where there was no way she would come out of this with clean hands. Blood was going to be spilled in the end. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but to think "Why me". She felt that there was too much going on around her. She just wanted to live a normal life, but it was one thing after another and it seemed like things were happening at a faster rate.

In the end, she felt deeply rooted to everything and that's what was driving her to stay. When she came to the land, she never would have imagined that she would run into other people. When she did, she found beings that were like her with the ability to shift. She met Eren who holds a unique power that she shares. A target was always on Eren's back since he was first dawned as a shifter, but now that Lana's shifting ability was displayed she had a target thrown on her back too. It wasn't until both of them had revealed the unique power over others that had caused the target to grow substantially. Even in a new land, she was going to be hunted down.

The pages of the forbidden book had pieces missing. A whole portion as to how the pure blooded titans had gone missing in Rhea over a hundred years ago. A portion of history on how titans came to be was missing within the walls. The more she thought about it, the more she began to notice similarities. And then it struck her.

She quickly had gotten up and grabbed her old journal that Levi had returned to her. She flipped through the front pages and found the entry that she was looking for.

In the book there was a passage of the royal bloodline of the Weismann kingdom. The passage stated that the kingdom and bloodline fell at the hands of LeBlanc and his army. They used tactics that had caused the King and Queen's death. The son fled the castle and was never to be found.

A notice was put out by the newly dubbed King LeBlanc to be on the look-out for a demon like creature. Everyone was to not be as fools as the creature could appear as human at any given time. She thought to herself, "I feel like the demon like appearance is actually a beast formation of a titan. If I have the capability to grown long nails and canine teeth, who is not to say that the ability to grow horns isn't possible. I mean I can grow an exoskeleton, so I suppose anything is possible."

She put her journal down and grabbed a hold of a book that Hange had given her.

The young maiden of the kingdom was greeted by a creature with horns. This creature granted her the power of a titan. With this power she was able to do many great things for her kingdom.

"What if it was possible that this creature was the same prince from Rhea? I have to be sure before I can tell anyone this though. It seems possible, but why would the prince grant the girl the power. Unless he wanted the power to be brought into a different use for a kingdom? Maybe the power was what caused the fall of the Weismann lineage. Maybe LeBlanc was envious of our people. But that still doesn't clarify how he was able to take us all out as a mere human. I can't seem to piece any of this together."

She began to frantically write down everything that she knew that could possibly relate the two stories together.

Weisman family were titans. They were taken out by LeBlanc and his army.

How can you defeat a regular titan? Through the nape of the neck. How do you defeat a pureblood titan? Find a way to slow down its regenerative healing ability, or sever the head, or go for the heart like a human.

LeBlanc must have had murdered the king onsite and slowly killed off the rest of the family besides the prince who had escaped.

Leblanc took power over the throne and put out an arrest for the prince. The prince was nowhere to be seen, potentially to have escaped to the land of the Walls.

The LeBlanc bloodline had managed to make great technological advances. Titans began to disappear. Where the advances the cause of the lives of pure bloods?

The prince potentially could have met with the ruler of the walls. Somehow granted her the power of a titan. How could he do that? Maybe there was something the Weismann lineage held onto?

The ruler of the walls lived out her life. Titans began to appear and the ruler's ancestors built a wall to protect themselves. Where did these titans come from? Could it be from Rhea? Could it be from something else? How were the people able to build a wall with titans around? Less titans to deal with? Saw their chance to build a haven?

Why are both pieces of history missing?

Lana kept writing and piecing together the histories of the two nations. No matter how much she thought she couldn't come up with the full connection. She wasn't even fully sure if her theory was correct. For all she knew she could just be running this off of a story told to children.

Lana didn't realize how late it was as she was writing. A messenger was sent out that night after the interrogations to Commander Erwin to reveal any findings that Levi and Hange were able to get from the soldier. She had returned later on in the day with the orders from the Commander.

Lana was interrupted by her arrival as everyone had gathered to hear what their next move would be. When Lana had walked in to join the others, she could see Dimo Reeves sitting on a bench with a younger man next to him. Dimo stated that the younger man was his son and hoped that he would learn something from everything that was going on. Hange was not present as they had important matters to attend to after their discussion with Eren. Lana leaned up against the wall in the back and kept silent. The thoughts that were racing through her head were eating her up inside. The thoughts of her being a monster, the blood that has already been shed, the fact that in a short period of time she was going to be a part of an uprising of her own. Her judgement was clouded and nothing was set straight.

The young woman stood before the group as Levi had instructed her to relay the message from Erwin. She replied with the question of how to get Historia to take the throne as Queen. Everyone was startled by her question. No one was really sure what was going on as everyone passed glances at each other. But out of all of them, the most shocked one was Historia herself. She was frightened by the idea of her taking the throne. It was claimed that the current King was not actually of royal blood. The Reiss family were the true rulers living within the shadows. This confirmed what Lana had heard from Lucas when asked about the Reiss family.

It became evident that the intention was to have an insider in the interior during the revolution of the Survey Corps. Historia denied the position and was very timid that she was worthy enough. Her self-doubt prompted Levi to step in.

"I…can't…there's no way" she stated nervously thinking about herself in the position.

"Yeah! If you walked up to someone and told them to become the ultimate ruler of humanity not too many people would have the nerve to look you back in the eye and say sure. But that doesn't matter. Do it."

When Historia refused once more claiming that she was unfit, it caused Levi to go a step further. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Everyone responded to his assault with great concern as he was sternly addressing the situation to Historia.

"Run away from us as fast as you can. Because we're going to do anything and everything to make you do what we want. Looks like this is your destiny. If you don't like it, fight. Beat me back."

She called out to him to let her go. He responded to her by dropping her to the ground causing her to cough from the strain that was being put on her neck. Everyone was still stunned by the actions believing that Levi took it a little too far. As Armin and Sasha were making sure that she was ok, Levi continued inflicting his lecture onto the others.

"What do you see yourselves doing tomorrow? Will you have food on your tables? Do you think you'll get a good night's rest in your beds? Will those around you still be there tomorrow?"

The realization of Levi's words struck down on everyone. The belief that there would be no tomorrow for any of them was at hand. Even if they were Survey Corp soldiers, it had become apparent that they were no longer safe outside of the walls or inside of the walls. They needed to learn to fight. To be able to react quickly without hesitations. To be able to get their hands dirty even if it means doing it all over again the next day. Now their enemies weren't just the titans anymore.

As Levi continued his speech and slammed down to Historia grabbing her head. He yelled at her to make her decision right then and there. There wasn't much time for them to waste before the MP's could be banging at the door. In Levi's yell came the shriek of Historia saying that she would do it. She decided that she would claim the throne to be able to live on tomorrow.

With Historia's decision, the official orders for their next move were given. Custody of Eren, Historia, and Lana were to be given to the Military Police Brigade by the Reeves Company. The first squad was to put their full trust in the Reeves Company during the time where the three would be handed over to them. Once they were handed over, they were to use their upper hand to gain access to Rod Reiss, Historia's father and true King. This was the man who controls everything within the walls. Once discovered, the Survey Corps was to guarantee his safety and the crown would be passed down to Historia. The citizens are to be shown that their current ruler is a fake and everything has been drawn out to be lies. Once Historia is crowned, then the Survey Corps could proceed further and be able to have access to Wall Maria and seal the hole once and for all.

Everyone was preparing themselves once the location and the times were given to the MP's to hand the three over. Throughout the day, Lana refused to speak with anyone. She kept to herself for the most part as she was getting ready for what was about to happen to her. She sat at the back of the Reeves Company wagon alone awaiting for their departure. She was alone until Levi had approached her, fully dressed in his vertical maneuvering gear.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked jumping up into the wagon.

"Why, are you going to grab me by the collar too?" she responded with a slight glare.

He sternly looked at her believing that she would quit her nonsense.

"You took it too far Levi. She is just a girl who is scared out of her mind."

"It had to be done," he replied calmly.

Lana was silent for a moment. "It still didn't make what you did ok."

"Who are you to tell me what is ok and what is not. We all know what it's like to be put in a position where it wasn't just your own life that was put on the line. This world we live in is a cruel one. It has to change for the better. We are living in a world of secrets and lies and people are blindly accepting their fate. We need to take matters into our own hands again."

Lana refused to look at him in the eye. "Am I a monster?" she asked him.

He looked at her in a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

She repeated, "Am I a monster? When Nicholas was dying he said that I was a monster that nobody could love."

"Are you?"

"Yes…" she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because…because my powers has caused me nothing but pain and suffering. It has killed people, it has caused blood to be shed by the hands of others. I am a beast in a human form! Nicholas is right, nobody can love me not when I have this curse…"

"Would you shut up for a second," he interrupted her rambling. She looked at him and met his eyes. "You are a monster because you have a great power within you that scares a lot of us. You can be unpredictable at times. Your traumatic past has caused you to be emotional like all of us. But don't let your powers get in the way. Your powers do not control you, you control them," he looked up as the sun was beginning to set over the horizon, "If you're scared that no one could love you, you are just being a dumbass."

She looked at him with an irritated look on her face as he continued to gaze out into the sunset.

"Look around you. There are plenty of people who want to throw their lives down to for you during this operation. Some maybe more than others. But there are people who love and care about you, you are just blinded by your own emotions to see that."

"Wow, thank you Levi," she said reflecting on his words. What he had told her had made her feel much better about everything than she had before. "You can be a very kind person sometimes."

"Sometimes you need to scare the living shit out of someone to get the point across and sometimes all you have to do calmly remind them of what's right in front of them."

Everyone had gathered and were prepared to head out to their destination point. The tension was high as they made the ride. Once at their point, everyone started to disperse up ahead of the rode to enable them to have a clear view of the wagons when they were handed off. The reached a small building in the middle of the forest. It was very small building almost like a shed.

Once at the point, Lana was about to jump out of the wagon but hesitated. She turned to Levi who was about to jump out.

"Hey Levi," she said to him causing him to look back at her. She walked up closer to him and continued, "I never thanked you…for everything that you've done. I'm not too sure where I would be if you hadn't talked some sense into me multiple times.

She began to walk passed him off of the wagon. Before she jumped off she grabbed a hold of his shoulder and made direct eye contact with him. "I appreciate everything," she said with a very small smile.

She turned back and began to follow Dimo and his son to a nearby cave. Before she got too far, Levi had called her name. She turned back to see him still standing on the wagon as the others were using their devices to head into the trees.

"Stay safe Lana. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She gave a determined nod towards him with strong feelings swelling up inside her. She could feel her cheeks grow slightly red as she quickly turned back making sure that he wouldn't see. Dimo's son looked over to her with a large grin on his face. Quickly she looked the other way fearing that he would catch on to the odd sensation that was coming over her. Although she didn't want to admit it, she started to believe that she was developing stronger feelings towards Levi.

Eren, Historia, and Lana were placed into a cave as the employees of the Reeves Company had begun to proceed with their part. They were each tied up and given small blades in the off chance that Eren needed to change alongside Lana.

As they were getting tied up Eren spoke to Lana.

"Lana, what's it like to be able to see the world outside?"

She looked over at him as her hands were getting tied behind her back.

"Well, it's big for one. Sometimes it can be cold from the snow sometimes it's hot from the sun. But it's beautiful Eren. It's nothing that anyone can really imagine. You have to experience it to feel it. Like the salty cold breeze coming off of the ocean water on a hot summer day."

"Can you promise me something? Can you take us there when all of this is over?"

With a small smile she responded, "Of course I can Eren. I'll show you just how beautiful the world can be."

Dimo decided that they needed to stage the scene as though the three had put up a fight before being tied up. The Reeves Company started dirtying them up as Dimo's son Flegel had left the room to relieve himself. Just as he had done so, the sounds of horses could be heard indicating that the interior MPs were close. Quickly they three were gagged as they awaited for the arrival of the MPs.

Lana kept her head down low. She was tied up on the ground and was sitting up against a wall. She was deciding that if she were to play dead, then perhaps that could give them a form of advantage if need be.

The sounds of their boots on the wooden floor came as they entered. She listened carefully as she could hear Dimo being brought out of the room. It was silent for a minute as the tension in the room began to rise.

"Alright boys, I think that's long enough. You know what to do," came a low voice.

The sound of screams came as Lana could hear a fight being put on. She looked up to see the throats of the Reeves Company employees slashed as they fell dead on the ground. The MPs grabbed Eren and Historia and discovered the blades just as the employees had been taken care of. Quickly, as one of them was approaching Lana, she used one of the blades to cut the loose rope. As the rope was undone from her wrists the man had picked her up and slammed her up against the wall. She kneed the man in the gut causing him to drop her. Once her feet touched the ground she went to go help Eren so that he could transform but the man had lodged a knife in her Achilles tendon. She kicked the man in the face with her non-injured leg and continued forward. However, before she was even able to take a couple of steps, Eren had called out to her.

"RUN LANA! YOU HAVE TO RUN!" He yelled as they were trying to gag him again.

Believing that he was an idiot she went to respond to him as the other MPs started to go after her.

"The entire thing is a failure if the get all of us! We can still succeed if you RUN!"

Realizing what he meant, she quickly turned towards the door and bolted out as fast as she could. She focused all of her energy on her legs and pushed passed the Military Police Brigade. She ran and noticed something in the distance. It was Dimo with a man. However, Dimo was in the process of getting his own throat slashed open.

Lana closed her eyes cringing at the sight and kept running with all of her might. She ran through the forest as she could hear a few people running after her. She figured that if she were to run towards the others, then they would be discovered and there would be no chance of them being able to follow the MPs. She also feared that they would know that everything was a failure and go to their rescue and get caught up in everything. She made her decision and continued to run within the forested area veering away from where the others were.

She ran to Trost and arrived in the district early in the afternoon. After running all night she rested for a moment in an alley. The growling of her stomach told her that she was hungry and the aches of her muscles told her she was tired. She remained on guard knowing that at any moment she could be found by MPs. She hoped for the best and decided to continue through the district for any signs that the others could be there.

She walked around keeping a vigilant eye out for anything. Her clothes were covered in mud and sweat with some blood on her pants causing her to stand out. She knew that she was a sitting duck and that any moment she would be captured.

She walked by a building and was grabbed by a mysterious person from behind. They covered her mouth so she wouldn't yell and grabbed a hold of her. She was pushed up against the wall with her mouth still covered. Lana had pulled herself together to see who had grabbed her. Standing before her was none other than Madame Nina. Her heartwarming smile allowed Lana to feel relaxed.

"What are you doing out here my dear, I hear it is dangerous for the Survey Corps to be walking about?" she asked taking her hand off of Lana's mouth.

"Nina! What…what do you mean it's dangerous for the Survey Corps?"

"Well haven't you heard? I'm really surprised you haven't. Dimo Reeves of the infamous Reeves Company is dead darling. It is presumed to be by the hands of Survey Corps soldiers. That isn't true, is it sweetie?"

Lana cringed slightly remembering what she saw. "No it's not, he was killed by someone from the Military Police Brigade," she continued to say peering out from the corner to see if anyone was around.

"Of course dear, we wouldn't want you guys to have all of the fun anyways."

Lana looked at Madame Nina strangely after hearing her odd statement. The minute their eyes locked Lana could feel a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see Madame Nina holding onto a knife that was piercing into Lana's stomach. The blood began to pour out of her wound as Lana looked back up at her.

"Why...?"Lana asked shocked by what was happening.

"You have something that I want my dear," she responded removing the knife and slashing her throat.

Lana collapsed to the ground from the amount of blood she was losing. She was healing her wounds and was stabilizing herself without any problems as she could hear Madame Nina.

"Jacky sweetheart, the deed is done. Now will you do what I asked?"

"Yes as promised, thank you," Jack responded as he came into Lana's view. "Grab her and put her into the wagon. Make sure that none of the citizens sees her during her transport. We need to make sure this stays a secret."

"Yes Squad Leader Jack!" A few men replied simultaneously.

"You bastard," Lana said weakly as she was being lifted up from the ground.

He looked at her with his strong brown eye. The look on his face was one which displayed deep anger towards Lana. The MPs threw Lana into a wagon that was hidden by blankets.

"Before you cover her up, you need to do one thing first. There is one thing you can do to fully prevent a pure blood from transforming," he calmly said to his men as he stepped towards the wagon. He lifted up the knife that Madame Nina had. With a great strength, he stabbed Lana's shoulder causing her to cry out in pain. He covered her mouth as he dug the knife deeper. He let it go leaving it stuck in her as the others covered her up.

She was unsure of what would happen to her. She didn't know if she was going to be brought to the same location as Eren and Historia or if something else was in store for her. She knew that she was in need of help. There was no way she would be able to get herself out of this one on her own.

Lana was betrayed by Jack and Madame Nina and she didn't understand what their motives really were. Perhaps Jack was truly corrupted by the ways of the Military Police Brigade. Madame Nina was the one that really shocked Lana the most. For someone who considers her to be a daughter, she figured that she would at least treat Lana with love and care. It is possible that in the end, Lana never really was a part of Sidonia after all, she was just being used for what she could do believing that Nina was after her powers.

Hurt and weak, Lana couldn't do anything. She was stuck and forced to face her end. She cried hoping that the others would find her, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that they would probably find her as it was too late. Lana ran away from the staged kidnapping the minute things had turned. The others could have assumed that she was captured alongside Eren and Historia. They don't even know where she is right at this moment. She left to fight on her own and lost.


	15. On the Verge

During her ride in the wagon, Lana had lost consciousness from the continuous amounts of blood she was losing from the knife digging into her. When they had arrived at their destination, she was pulled out of the wagon and dragged inside. They placed her in a chair and tied her hands behind her and her feet to the legs. Her head hung limp unable to wake up.

One of the soldiers had grabbed a bucket of cold water and poured it on her. It was luckily enough to wake her showing that she still held on as much as she could. She looked up to see Jack standing before her with his squad. He held a whip in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Now, we are going to make this nice and easy before we hand you over to the ones who really want you. You're going to answer some questions we give you, understood?" Jack sternly said.

She looked up at him and refused to say anything to him.

"If you refuse to answer me, then you will get punished. I remember hearing how much punishment had happened to you, I figured I would give it a try."

"You sick bastard," she replied to him.

"See now that's the type of thing that will get you three slashes of the whip," he promptly said lifting up the whip and slashing Lana.

First he hit her across the face, then her chest, and lastly her legs. With each hit she screamed out in pain.

"Now that you understand how this will work, I want you to tell me how Eren Yeager got his ability."

"I don't know," she replied.

"Not good enough," he said and looked over to one of his men.

With a nod, the soldiers walked over to Lana with a large wooden weapon. He swung the weapon hard on Lana's hand, breaking it. Once again she yelled in pain.

"Try again!" Jack yelled at her.

"I said I don't know!" She yelled back.

Jack responded by quickly throwing a punch directly at Lana's face. The blow, was enough to knock the wind out of her. Her now broken nose bled, dripping down onto her shirt.

"Alright, let's try something else. Where is Nicholas Elric?"

She looked up at him square in the eyes and responded, "Dead. I killed him."

Jack once again punched Lana in the face, landing a blow to the side of her cheek. She spat out a little bit of blood that was pooling in her mouth. The questions continued as she denied and refused to answer all other questions regarding the Survey Corps and their objectives. With each denial she was beaten repeatedly. It wasn't long before Lana began to take notice of her condition. She believed that she would be able to handle the torturing that was being put on her, but her body began to tell her otherwise. She realized that she was no longer healing. There was no steam rising from her wounds.

The torture had ended with Jack and his squad giving up on Lana's stubbornness after she was finally knocked out unconscious. When she woke up, she was alone in the room. She could hear the faint talking of some of the soldiers that were nearby. She could only see out of one eye due to swelling that had occurred in the other. She was still bleeding and was covered in various wounds. The knife still was digging deep into her shoulder.

She moved her wrists and could feel them starting to slip out. The blood dripping on them acted as a lubricant. With her hands free she quickly grabbed a hold of the knife. She braced herself for the amount of pain she would be in and began to pull. She tried very hard not to make any sort of sound to alert the soldiers that were near. She used the knife to cut the ropes tied around her legs. Although she was unable to move very quickly, she was sill glad that she was able to move at all.

She tried getting up from the chair and immediately fell to the ground from the broken bones and open wounds.

"Come on damnit, heal!" she said with a cry as she was trying to focus on her legs to heal.

As much as she tried to focus on her legs to get them to heal, she was unable to get them to regenerate at a rate she wanted. It appeared that she was healing at the rate of a normal human. She knew that at this state, she would surely die if she didn't get help sooner or later. She forced herself up from the ground, cringing with every move she made. She slowly bent down to pick up the knife and began to limp towards the door. As she opened it, she saw the two soldiers guarding. She responded quickly to them and sliced one of their throats open the minute the door was open. As the other one went to react, she quickly stabbed him in the chest. Both of the soldiers collapsed to the ground dying and Lana continued down a hallway. Slowly she limped holding onto her injured arm to protect her still bleeding shoulder and broken hand.

She used every bit of caution and strength that she had to make her way down the hallway. It was presumed that she was the only person around. She made it to the entrance without a soldier in sight. This was her ticket back out of captivity. It was dark outside. Once out of the building, Lana began to walk. However it wasn't very far until the voices of the Jack's squad could be heard. With what strength she was able to conjure up she tried to run. It wasn't the speed she had hoped for but it was better than nothing. The amount of pain she was in made her want to throw up.

Thankfully, the hideout wasn't far away from the Stohess district. Lana was able to escape and hide. She sat tucked away behind some crates and barrels and her wounds continued to throb and bleed. She nearly passed out several times on her way over.

Heaving she said to herself, "I've been out for a whole ride from Trost to Stohess? How am I still alive? This must have been…what happened to mother and father…is this what it was like for them?"

She looked down at her hands as the marks still didn't regenerate like they normally would.

"Maybe I'm not a shifter anymore, maybe it's all over for me."

She began to hear footsteps as she leaned her head back trying to hold onto her consciousness. She was weak and tired and the fact that she hadn't properly slept and eaten had drastically affected her body even further. She quietly waited for someone to walk around the corner and find her once again. She feared for the worst, but she couldn't fight any longer. She was barely holding it on. A dark shadowy figured appeared before her holding out a hand with a bit of blood on their fingers. She slowly looked up at them with blood dripping down from her face.

"CAPTAIN!" He called out.

Lana began to see the blurry person standing before her. They stood there trembling still holding their hand out. The expression on their face was of pure horror. It was Jean Kirstein. Levi had leaped down from the roof top to meet with Jean. He turned to see Lana and shared the same facial expression as Jean. He quickly knelt down next to her to see that she was still alive.

"Shit!" he said holding onto her head.

He picked her now limp body up from the ground as a warm feeling had come over her. She was going to be ok she thought. The others had found her. Granted it was too late for her and it was possible that she wouldn't make it through the night. She wanted to treat this moment as a small moment of bliss. She could feel the warmth coming off of Levi as she was pressed into his chest. She grabbed a part of his shirt and held onto it as he began to walk her out.

"That is a lot of blood. She left a trail. It's only a matter of time before someone else finds her," Jean proclaimed as they walked.

"Which is why I want you three to figure out a way to conceal it," he ordered to Jean, Connie and Sasha.

Lana closed her eyes as she let go of Levi. She started to become unresponsive and her breathing was shallow.

"Stay with me Lana, please just stay with me," he responded as he kept walking.

A voice could be heard from behind them, as all of them turned to see who it was. Standing behind them were two soldiers. They all became on high alert the minute they saw the emblems displayed on their chest.

"What's going on here?" one of them asked holding up a gun to them.

"Hey, those are Survey Corps," the other soldier stated.

"Is that so, yeah come to think of it, isn't that Captain Levi? I reckon they are out causing more trouble, don't yeah think?"

"What should we do?"

"Hey, what do you have there, Captain?"

Levi hesitated and decided to turn to face the two soldiers. The two were able to see the bloody mess that was Lana as she was in his arms.

"Shit, that's Lana!" one of them yelled.

"Keith calm down! What happened," Lucas sternly approached them.

Keith ran up to Levi dropping his gun to the ground. He went to reach for her, but Levi backed away.

"Oh no," Keith said as he began to tear up, "What has happened to you sis. Who did this to you? How is this even happening! She is supposed to be able to heal! WHY ISN'T SHE HEALING?"

"Keith, you have to calm down!" Lucas made eye contact with Levi. "How badly do you want her to live? If you can trust us we can help."

Jean was on high alert not wanting to trust the two who were dressed in black with the MP emblem. However, even though they were considered the enemy Levi had a felt a level of trust with them. He agreed to trust them and allowed them to help. Unwillingly wanting to participate, the others were ordered to proceed and follow the two soldiers after the blood was cleaned up.

They made their way through the district quickly and approached a small home. Keith banged on the door as loudly as he could as Lucas made sure that no one was watching. You could hear the rustling of a person moving around as they approached the door. Standing in the doorways was an older gentleman with a thin grey mustache. He looked at Keith with great curiosity.

"My, my, my, it is late at night my dear boys. What brings you here at this hour?" He said putting a pair of glasses on.

"We need your help Doc. A friend of ours is in need," he responded stepping out of the way to show the doctor the injured Lana.

"Goodness me! Bring them right inside immediately!" he responded hurrying back inside and grabbing some things.

Levi quickly made his way in as the doctor had told him to place her on a table that was in a secluded room. He used a small knife and began to cut off the clothes on Lana to begin the repairs. He first reassured her that she was still alive as he began to clean up any dried blood that was present. He stitched up the open wounds and popped all broken bones back into place. The doctor introduced himself as Isaac Tulp, a doctor who had been practicing for most of his life. As he continued to work Keith called out to him.

"Hey Doc! Lana is very unique! She is supposed to have healing powers but it seems like they aren't working."

Isaac ran in to the room, "You brought one of those into my house!"

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would matter too much!" Keith replied cowering in the chair that he was in.

"We apologize sir, but Lana is a family member of ours and means a great deal to us," Lucas replied stepping into the conversation.

"No, no there is no need to apologize, she is a unique specimen! It is quite the honor to be working on a body such as hers. I have already seen her body at work already. Now it seems that most of her healing is focusing on the internal damage that she has, which is why she seems to be brutally injured on the outside. I can only imagine what it was like on the inside. She is healing at a faster rate than a normal being, but she did need that little medical help to give her powers a little boost that it needed. I'm glad you boys brought her here, I don't think she would have made it with all of that blood spilling out of her."

"Will she be alright?" Levi asked.

"Why of course she will. The stitches are all done and splints are on her broken bones. All I need to do now is bandage her up a little to keep her wounds nice and neat," Isaac said with a smile.

A large amount of relief swept across everyone in the room.

"I don't understand this. You are soldiers of the Military Police Brigade…so why are you helping us?" Jean asked.

Levi sternly looked over at him as Keith reacted.

"Why you little brat…" he said getting out of his chair.

"Keith, you need to relax," replied Lucas pushing Keith back down into the chair. "We are helping you because we care for Lana. She is one of our own, our family. Through thick and thin we will always be there for her."

"We would do anything to protect her. And any friend of Lana's is a friend of ours."

"We would literally throw down our jackets for her. Factions mean nothing to us when it comes to family."

Keith silently nodded as the group declared themselves as allies to one another. It was determined that Lucas and Keith would give them any information they know in regards to the plans of the Military Police Brigade in return for Lana's safety.

It was determined that the warrants being placed on the Survey Corps were declared after the discovery of Dimo Reeves and his company. They were all murdered in order to be able to get away with Eren, Historia, and Lana without any tricks such as the last time. They used their own wagons and roped to ensure that the transfer would be under their control.

When Eren and Historia were successfully captured, they were held up and blindfolded in a secluded room. Here they would be then transferred and brought to a location known to only a handful of soldiers. The transfer would be complete and whatever plans happen afterwards is beyond their knowledge at this point.

Keith and Lucas decided to head back out to report in to their Captain so that there was no suspicion. Isaac insisted on the others that they rested there for the night before heading back out. He ensured that he would keep Lana's whereabouts a secret granted that they were on good terms with Keith and Lucas. They were a little reluctant at first, but decided that it was the best for everyone to stay the night.

Daylight broke through the window shinning right into Lana's face. She slowly began to open her eyes as she heard the chirping of song birds that were sitting just outside. It was quiet otherwise, as she laid in a bed. She was exhausted and confused until she felt something. There was a warm sensation on her hand. Slowly she looked over to see someone sitting in a chair next to her. They were asleep not noticing her. She peered down to see them holding onto her hand with theirs as she felt the comfort coming over her. She enjoyed this feeling very much and was humbled by the thoughts that ran through her head. She looked back at the person sitting next to her and quietly whispered their name.

"Levi."

The quiet whisper was enough to wake him as he slightly jolted out of his slumber. He looked down at her injured body as she was able to grasp a firm grip on his hand.

"Lana!" He said pulling his hand away and standing up from his chair. "How…are you feeling?"

She tried to move parts of her body remembering what had happened to her. She began to feel the aches and pains that came from her injuries. She slowly pulled the covers off of her body to reveal the severe damage that had been placed on her. Both of her legs were covered in bandages right up to her feet. Her feet were swollen and discolored from bruising. She still could barely see out of her right eye from the beating she had faced. Her left shoulder and chest were wrapped up in bandages from the slashes of the whip and the knife that was dug into her. Even her arms were patched with bandages and bruising. She kept thinking to herself that it truly was a miracle that she was able to make it out of there alive.

She tried to sit up in her bed but the searing pain prevented her from doing so. As she tried she let out a yell in pain as Levi reacted.

"Don't move, you're not recovered enough to do anything."

"But…I have to do something…I can't just lie here forever," she replied as Levi gently pushed her back down.

"You have to, there is no further discussion on this."

In frustration she let out a sigh, but knew that he was right. She was still healing at a slower rate than she normally was. She looked back outside the window and stared at the birds that flew above. Levi had left the room to inform Isaac that she was awake.

Isaac returned with Levi as the two of them worked together cleaning up her wounds and rewrapping her bandages. They both lifted her up slowly onto a nearby table as she was held upright to unwrap her chest.

It was evident that her wounds had healed considerably since her arrival.

"Incredible, the wounds have healed drastically. Fascinating, very fascinating," Isaac said running his fingers along the stiches and bruising. "You are remarkable miss…uh…."

"She doesn't have a last name," Levi replied. "Doctor, would you be willing to write up a formal report on Lana's condition for the Survey Corps?"

"Why of course, I can get on that as soon as we clean her up. I'd be honored to write anything up for you folks."

"Lana, when you are well enough, I want you to write a report on what exactly happened. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes sir," she said quietly.

Her melancholy expression struck the two that were tending to her.

Levi stared at her concerned, "Who did this to you?"

The question caused a tear drop to fall on her stitched face. The tear stung the wound as she lifted her hand and caressed her injured cheek.

"Jack…it was Jack…and Madame Nina….They did this to me," she replied as a second tear began to fall."

The others were denied access to see Lana fearing that seeing her the way she was would put harm on their emotions for the operations. Although seeing how badly she was beaten up had already put them on edge. They were unaware that she still had not made a full recovery and told that she was only to rest and regain her strength there for a while.

As Levi left, Lana had made one request before he walked out. She had asked him to just hold onto her for a minute or two. Without saying anything he responded to her request. She grabbed a hold of him burying her face into the side of his face and neck. He held on tightly without hurting her ensuring that everything will be ok for her and that she will be safe from harm. His body was warm and very comforting.

Levi had said his final farewell leaving Lana in the care of the doctor. She had healed to the point where she was able to sit upright with some pain present. She watched out the window as people walked by, ducking out of the way the moment she caught sight of an MP. She was unsure of what her next step would be or when Levi and the others would even return. She worried for Historia and Eren. She was concerned that their capture resulted in the same fate that Lana had faced. As she thought about them being beaten, gruesome scenes continued to run through her head. It took a lot of effort before she was able to stop thinking about what could be happening to them. She kept thinking about what she had gotten herself into. Regret was starting to come over her.

Later in the afternoon, Lana was able to slowly walk around limping with each step she took. She made her way to Isaac's kitchen were he had prepared a meal for her. As she sat down and ate, she was able to draw up the report as requested. She struggled to keep herself together as she wrote, trying hard to not let her emotions fully take over her. She was angered by what Jack and Madame Nina had done. But their motives were still unclear.

"You seem to be better my dear," Isaac said placing a cup of warm tea in front of her as she jolted upright from her paper.

"Sorry, yes I am feeling a lot better. Although the wounds seem to be clearly present, the swelling as gone down quite a bit it feels like. Thank you doctor, how can I repay you for all that you've done?"

"Just remember me when you recite your wedding vows."

Lana was very confused by his response. She had no clue what he was referring to.

"You and the Captain seem to be very close to one another. I just assumed that there was something there," he replied taking a sip of his tea.

Awkwardly Lana laughed a little as she responded, "No, no, no. You must be mistaken. There is nothing between Levi and me. He is just a really good friend of mine who has helped me through a lot since I first became a soldier. If it weren't for him, I don't know where I would be at this point. It's kind of hard to imagine, but in a way I kind of owe him a great deal of debt for all that he has done."

"If you say so," hey replied with a cheeky tone.

Evening fell as Isaac began to remove the bandages on Lana. Some of the bandages needed to be replaced for the more severe stitches but others were left exposed. It was then that Lana was able to see how much was needed to be done to her in order for her to stay alive.

"Although it looked bad I have to admit something about all of this," she said as the doctor was wrapping up the bandage on her leg. He looked up as she continued, "It's kind of nice to actually have cuts and bruises on my skin again. Call me silly or stupid but, it's been years since I felt the sensation of a bruise."

"I can imagine so given your amazing ability."

There was a loud bang at the door that put Lana on high alert. Isaac looked up at her as he quickly finished off the wrap and left the room. Instantly Lana found a spot between the wall and the cabinet for her to be able to hide in. It was near the window, allowing her an easy escape if necessary.

She listened in and heard Isaac talking to someone in the other room. It sounded like he allowed them access into his home as she could make out footsteps. The footsteps continued as she could hear the door open to the room she was in.

"Lana my dear, it's quite alright. You have people hear who want to see you."

Very timid, she peered from behind the cabinet to see Keith and Lucas standing in the doorway. Their faces lit up as they saw Lana in the current state that she was in. Keith was about to rush over to hug her but was forced to stop by Lucas' grab of his jacket.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked as he pulled Keith back behind him.

Relieved, Lana came out from the corner and limped towards them. "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you guys doing here? How did you even know I was here?"

"We brought you here," Keith proclaimed. "We found you with Captain Levi and directed him here where we knew you would be taken care of well. Doc, I have to hand it to you, you really are good at what you do."

"Well, I mustn't take all of the credit. Lana's miraculous power was what truly saved her."

Lana gazed upon Keith and Lucas as she took notice on their unusual uniform. They both wore black and carried no blades but still wore the vertical maneuvering gear. Keith wore a black wide brimmed hat with a dark grey button up shirt. His pants were black and so were his boots. It was almost as if he were meant to be concealed in the dark shadows. Lucas was the same, wearing a dark black trench coat. His shirt underneath was grey and his pants and boots were also black. Keith took notice to Lana's gaze of their uniforms.

"We were promoted, sort of. More like reassigned really. But the Captain kind of gave us the duty of roaming around at night. So we decided to wear this since we had the option to. It was the best choice for us, but the others seem to like to call us the Shadow Hunters. Silly huh?"

"Where are your swords, I see you're wearing the maneuvering gear, but they should be connected to the hilts of a sword," Lana said walking closer to them to examine what they were wearing closer.

"That's what we thought to, until we were reassigned. It seems that the higher ups want to keep things very secretive around here. Very few people have access to these. We were lucky to be one of them."

She looked closer at them and discovered that the harness they were wearing was unlike the one she has. The device was located up on their backs instead of their hips. Gas was held in one wider canister instead of two. It even appeared that the harness did not fully wrap around their legs and feet and ended at a strap along their knees. Instead, added straps were placed along their arms with cords connecting to the device. The cords continued downward to two guns that were placed in holsters at each side of their hips. Lana began to realize that the harness was designed to face a different enemy from titans. It was to face humans. These were designed to be able to apprehend a person giving the user the advantage of in air attacks.

"We are part of the Military Police Brigade Interior Anti-Personnel Control Squad. We are ordered to kill Survey Corps soldiers if needed and apprehend any disturbances displayed by citizens of the likes," Lucas stated responding to Lana's curiosity.

"Mostly we are told to take down your friends," Keith proclaimed solemnly.

Lana was shocked by what the two had told her. They knew she was concerned and decided to sit her down and tell her everything that had just happened.

Nicholas was discovered and confirmed dead the same day as Dimo Reeves. The minute that, that had happened Keith and Lucas were ordered back to Stohess. There, they met up with the captain of the Control Squad. He had records of Keith's skill set as a gunman as part of the testing he had gone through prior to being an MP. He was offered a spot within the Control Squad upon the agreement that Lucas would also be able to join. Lucas was tested and was granted a position given his strength. Not long after being ordered their roles during the current crisis, they had come across Survey Corps soldiers carrying Lana. They decided that for the sake of her safety, they would abandon their loyalty to their faction to support the Survey Corps. However, they remained in their positions helping out the Survey Corps without their captain knowing.

As they continued, they told Lana about the recent report that had just came in. It was reported that Squad Leader Jack was found dead in the barracks. He was murdered by a woman who had been captured. She claimed that Jack had screwed everything up and that he was a disappointment to her. This woman was Madame Nina. She was thrown into jail and would be trialed. Upon their investigation, they had found out that they were the ones who had tortured Lana. Jack's delusions of wanting to be a perfect son had caused him to lead his squad under the direction of Madame Nina. He did anything that she had asked.

Word had gotten to Madame Nina about the problems that the Survey Corps were facing. She was determined to use this to her advantage and fully restrain Lana. Lucky enough she was able to find her trying to escape within Trost. She brought her to the MP checkpoint in Stohess where the torturing took place. Madame Nina wanted any information that she could get her hands on in regards to what the Survey Corps knows about titans and about Eren and his titan power. Her lust over titans had drawn her to the discovery of some old documents that Jack had stolen from the monarchy. It was unknown what the documents were about, but it did have something to do with titans and their effects on humans.

"She just wanted to use me?" Lana asked in bewilderment.

"It appears so, but it seemed like she wanted the power herself. Her screams and yells almost sounds like she wanted to try and extract the power from you," Keith said unsure if it made any sense to Lana.

"Is that even possible?" Lana asked.

"I don't know, but it seemed like she was convinced."

"So how do you guys feel about all of this?" Lana asked looking up from the table.

The two looked at each other unsure of how to respond.

"We are hurt. Our family has fallen apart. Jack and Nicholas are dead," Lucas replied with a sigh.

"Felix and the others fled, we don't know where they are right now. They could be anywhere. I'm hoping they are at least in the Underground," Keith chimed in.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked with a sad expression.

"Actually, we might have a plan for you," Keith replied eagerly sitting in his chair.

Lucas reached into his jacket and pulled out a document.

"We saw how much trouble your friends were in, but we don't exactly know the best way to help them. But you do. So Keith and I came up with an idea," he unfolded the paper and laid it out in front of her.

Nathanial Weismann

Military Police Brigade

2nd Squad

This is a request to send an elite soldier to join the mission laid out by the Anti-Personnel Control Squad. Their exquisite talent and loyalty is proven to be a great asset to this squad. I wish to send this soldier to you in order to help the squad succeed in the capture and termination of the Survey Corps. They are highly skilled as a gunman and a well noted swordsman as well. Their speed and accuracy is proven to be excellent and they are gifted while in the air. Upon your permission please accept this soldier as a gift from the 2nd squad.

Sincerely,

Jack Adder

Squad Leader 2nd Division

"I've gotten really good a forging over the years. I mean we probably wouldn't be where we are right now if I hadn't been able to skillfully draw up some documents," said Keith as he watched Lana read the document.

"So, this is a document for a Nathanial that you drew up claiming that it's from Jack?" Lana asked.

"Not exactly. This document is about a request that I forged to look like a request from Jack in regards to an elite soldier going by the name of Nathanial," Keith responded trying to correct her.

Confused by Keith, Lana continued, "Isn't that what I just said?"

"What Keith is trying to say is that we want you to play the role of Nathanial," Lucas stated leaning in closely.

Shocked, Lana responded, "What?! No, there is no way I'm agreeing to this! How could I pull it off anyways they know what I look like."

"Actually…we found out which of the soldiers were present at the time of your capture," Keith said looking at Lucas, "Let's just say they were taken care of and aren't a problem anymore," he continued looking back at her. "Besides, with your new hairstyle and the proper clothes you can easily pull of as one of the guys no problem."

Very timid by the plan, Lana decided to go through with it. It was decided that once Isaac had given his approval, Lana would take her leave and join the others under the alias of Nathanial. She hoped that by doing this she would be able to gain further information and see how far she can manipulate any of the Military Police Brigade.

A couple of days had passed as Squad Levi had made their next move. They had located the whereabouts of Eren and Historia and were stationed in different locations near the building. One of Erwin's messengers Nifa was on a roof top alongside Levi patiently waiting for any signs. Men came out of the building bringing out two caskets. It was believed that Eren and Historia were inside.

As the two watched the men load the casket onto a wagon they began discussing a legend well known to the area. The legend of Kenny the Ripper, a notorious man who was recognized by slashing the throats of his victims. Although Nifa was enthused about it being a legend, Levi denied it being a fake. He claimed that Kenny the Ripper is someone he knows and has actually lived with years ago.

Just as they were about to make their move, a bullet flew past Levi causing him to doge just in time. The bullet ended up hitting Nifa. It instantly took her life as she collapsed. Levi realized that he had been spotted and decided to make a run for it. He tried to make his escape as bullets were flying at him. Each soldier that was nearby were victims of this brawl as Levi continued to make his escape with his pursuer engaging him in conversation.

Levi identified him as Kenny Ackerman, or better known as Kenny the Ripper. Kenny proclaims that Levi is just the same as he was before and hadn't changed a bit as the two began to engage in combat. Levi throws one of his swords at him but fails to land a strike. Kenny was able to block the attack and returned for an attack of his own. Levi managed to use his own cloak for protection and escaped the bullets. He jumped off of the roof and continued to make his escape.

Kenny stayed as others went after Levi with a barrage of bullets. Each bullet thankfully missed Levi as he made his way into an alley. With a narrower space and the attackers continuing their attacks, Levi received a hit to the side of his face.

He had made his way to a local bar, crashing inside, and headed towards the counter. Happy drinkers scattered at the sight the moment they realized what was going on. The bartender remained still frozen in fear as to what could happen to him. Kenny bursts through the door and shouts that a "Great Military Policeman has come to kill the evil villain" referring to Levi as the villain.

As Kenny looked around he doesn't see Levi. One of his soldiers walks in and begins to search. However it wasn't long before Levi made himself known. Kenny asks Levi to show himself as Levi responds stating that Kenny's only goal is to shoot people in the face. Kenny agreed in a way claiming that he just wanted to see Levi's brains.

The soldier that was present watched the interaction between the two. The minute that Kenny had all of his focus on Levi, the soldier was given the opportunity to act. They approached people who were still in the bar watching who were unsure of how to react. They calmly gathered them together in one location and told them that everything was going to be ok.

As the soldier ensured the safety of those who were there, Kenny had reacted to something Levi had said by throwing a chair near the counter. It created a loud bang breaking the bottles that it hit. He continued to go on asking why Levi joined the Survey Corps. He theorized that it was because of the type of lives that the two had shared a long time ago in the location known as the Underground. It seemed that their lives were nothing compared to how they two are now.

Levi continued to poke at Kenny as he kept brushing all of Levi's comments off going back to saying that that he will do whatever it takes for a larger goal. Levi jumped up from the counter and fired at Kenny with the gun that was hidden underneath. He used the reflection of a bottle to verify where Kenny was.

The soldier inside continued to keep themselves tucked away as they made sure they wouldn't share the same fate as Kenny. The force of the bullet caused Kenny to fly backwards through the door. He landed by his subordinates as they all were concerned for their captain.

Levi was able to make his escape and headed out the window. He hooked his vertical maneuvering device into one of the enemies using them as a shield from oncoming fire. The soldier that was in the bar proceeded to follow him to see where he was going. They met up with their fellow comrades and headed after the Survey Corps Captain.

Kenny survived the blast thanks to the chair he was holding onto. His subordinates who were in charge of the transport of their hostages were present at the time as Kenny stated that he would not go after Levi.

Meanwhile the others are waiting in an alleyway as they received flyers claiming that the Survey Corps are responsible for the death of Dimo Reeves. With the commotion going on, it was clear that the Survey Corps had been declared officially disbanded. Jean began to question his own loyalty of the commander and their captain. He claimed that he was prepared to be eaten by a titan, not killed by a soldier. Armin claims that the Survey Corps is still alive. Although it may not have seemed like it, it was definitely still alive and running. He tries to reassure Jean and the others by telling them that they have already done so much in terms of getting Historia and Eren back alive. He believed that in the end, it will be ok.

A solemn expression came over most of them as they came to the realization that the recent uprising could result in getting their hands stained with the blood of humans. They felt that there was no way that they would be able to kill another human being. The loyalty between everyone was faltering as Armin and Mikasa were worried. Mikasa decided to chime in on the conversation sharing her own doubts that she has had in the past. She believed that Captain Levi was odd and his motives were questionable but following him was the best chance that they had of survival.

During the pursuit of Levi the others had found the wagon containing Eren and Historia and began to go after it. As they chased the wagon they began to hear gunfire nearby. What was confusing to them was the idea of guns being shot at Levi as he was using his vertical maneuvering device. It was believed that he would be too fast to be able to catch up to. Fearing the worst, Sasha came up with the theory of vertical maneuvering devices altered for gunman. When her theory was proven correct, Levi had crashed through a gate with three of Kenny's men following close behind. He managed to defend himself by doing the unthinkable. He killed one of the soldiers which scared the 104th soldiers down below.

With what they saw, they began to realize what was happening truly was happening. There was the large possibility that they needed to kill a human being. This thought terrified them. Levi had landed in the wagon and told them to stop following. It was evident that their plans had been compromised and there was no chance of getting the two back with what they had. He says that everything had been a failure with the lives that have already been lost. He gives everyone new orders telling them that they are to kill anyone that is considered an enemy.

Jean was uncomfortable with the order still refusing the idea of killing a person. However as he was sitting in the wagon an enemy was kicked in his direction. He hesitated aiming the gun at them telling them not to move. The soldier quickly got up and disarmed Jean easily. They pointed their guns at them and was ready to fire. Mikasa swung in to save Jean but it was too late. A gunshot could be heard.

With one bullet, the solider flew off of the wagon as Armin held a gun up with a frightening look on his face. With Armin's quick thinking, the squad was able to escape from the attackers and make their way to a hideout. Their mission had failed.


	16. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Lana collapsed into a cozy bed as she sprawled out. She removed a black bandana that had been covering her mouth all day preventing her from smelling the gunpowder. The newsboy cap she wore on her head was thrown across the room as a result of a day's work. She was sore and still ached from her injures. Her exhaustion had overcame her as she was lying in the bed unsure of what she was doing was the right thing.

In her room was a mirror. She got up from the bed and sat down in the chair that was in front of it. She bore a heavy scar on her cheek from the whip that had struck her a few days ago. Wondering if it would heal, it concerned her a little bit but not enough for her to do want to do anything about it.

Slowly she unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her still bandaged chest. As she took her shirt off, she could hear a slight knock at the door. The knock scared her as she nearly ripped the last button of her shirt off.

Keith was at the door with a small smile on his face. He wanted to check up on Lana and make sure that she was ok.

"I thought you'd want some help undoing the bandages maybe. I have a feeling that it could be tricky doing it by yourself."

Lana agreed and allowed him inside.

"So…how do you feel about all of this?" he questioned.

Lana hesitated, "Well…I….uh…."

"You don't feel right do you?"

She let out a sigh admitting that she felt that what she was doing was wrong.

"You know it is ok to admit it. I'm the same way. I don't exactly agree with all of this, I'm just doing it to get by."

"Do you know where they're taking them?"

"Not exactly," he said turning his face away.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Lana questioned as she lurched forward to make eye contact with him.

"Look, all we know is that they are being brought to Reiss," he continued looking back at her.

"We don't know where but we do know that that's where they are being brought to. Any other information are going to be with the higher ups. Not us," Lucas said as he walked in.

"You need to relax, I'm sure they will be fine. At least that's what I want you to think for now. There is nothing you can really do from here. Just keep playing the part for now. We will figure something out ok?"

Lana was ordered to patrol the streets to see if she can catch a glimpse of any Survey Corps soldiers. She dressed in her regular clothes and had placed a few weapons concealed under her vest and under her shirt. She continued to wear the bandana on her face to try and conceal her identity the best that she could to ensure that no one would recognize her. She was partnered with another member of Kenny's gang as the two wandered the streets.

Lana kept her eyes and ears open as she remained silent the entire time. She refused to speak to her partner believing that her voice may give her away. However she knew that she wouldn't remain silent for long.

"So...who are you?" her partner asked.

She looked over at them and didn't respond.

"Oh come on, you're this mysterious new person who just appeared out of nowhere. All that I know is that your name is Nathanial and that you were a dedicated member of the MPs."

"Nathanial Weismann I was a skillfully trained guard," she responded keeping her eyes forward while lowering her voice a little.

"Cool…have you….ever killed anyone?"

Lana was stricken by the obscure question, but then she remembered the gang that she was dealing with.

"Four…I've killed four men."

"That's it really? I've killed roughly seven. Hey listen you seem awfully small to be an MP, no offense it's just that you seem to be more suited for some other line of work."

"You're saying that you don't believe me."

"Not exactly, I do believe that you may have worked with the MPs…just some other form of work you know?"

"You're a conspiracy theorist aren't you?" Lana asked raising a brow at her partner.

"Guilty, but still. You're a mysterious badass still. Like what's underneath that bandanna and how did you get that wicked scar. That can't be just from being a guard."

The conversation continued as her partner continued to question her. Lana made sure that she never once gave out details about who she really was and kept making up stuff as she walked.

Their patrol came to an end as they found nothing too out of the ordinary. The only thing that stood out were the amount of MPs that were around in uniform performing and investigation on what had taken place. Reporters were surrounding them questioning the soldiers as they were trying to conceal the fact that there was a special ops group. Lana couldn't help but to laugh at the scene as she watched the frustrated soldiers scrambling about trying to avoid questions the best that they could.

That evening, Lana was invited out to the pub that they had crashed into and caused damage on. Through bribery, the bar owner agreed to not say a word about them being there and happily serviced them.

Considering how the gang was made up of mostly males, some of the men flagged down some fair maidens to join them, while the women of the gang refused to take part and just enjoyed their drinks.

"Hey Nate, come a sit with us would yeah!" called out one of the men as Lana had entered the bar in full gear.

She concealed the vertical maneuvering device that she was wearing with a long black trench coat. Calmly she walked over to the men who were already enjoying their second drinks. She sat down in between them as the bartender passed her a mug.

Never having drank before, Lana brought the mug underneath her bandanna and took a swig. The taste was bitter and was something she was definitely not used to. She choked on her first drink hunching over to cough. The men next to her laughed and began to pat her on the back.

"Not much of a drinker are yeah, Nate."

The night continued with some music and more drinking. Lana started getting used to the taste of the drink as she began to continue drinking mug after mug. Kenny had joined the group sitting at the bar. Lana didn't really take notice to him and continued to lean over the counter.

"Nathanial…tell me about yourself," He proclaimed.

She looked over at him and became spiteful of him.

"Kenny Ackerman….what would like to know?" she responded and finished off the last of her drink.

"Ha, ha! You are something aren't you," he replied raising his glass up. "Tell me, the story behind your scar,"

"Tortured," she responded as the bartender passed her another drink with fearful eyes.

The men sitting beside her looked at her in disbelief as she chugged half of her drink.

"Let's just say my job as an MP wasn't exactly what I make it out to seem. I wasn't always an MP either. My days started out as a Survey Corp soldier…"

From nearby Keith and Lucas were listening in on the conversation. They became alerted the minute that Lana had mentioned the Survey Corps. The two got up and approached her to try and stop her from saying anything that can harm their plan.

"I never went out beyond the walls…my missions were always inside. One day one of my missions went horribly wrong. I was still considered a newer recruit too. I was apprehended by MPs after being caught trying to get into the main headquarters."

Kenny was intently listening to Lana's story as Keith and Lucas slightly backed off from her, realizing what she was doing.

"They held me captive and let's just say things went south for me from there."

"MPs tortured you?" one of the men sitting next to her questioned.

"It was Squad Leader Jack actually. Before he was a squad leader that is. He was the one who gave me this scar," she said reaching up to the bandana. She pulled it slightly down to reveal the full mark that reached her lower jaw.

"Incredible, who would have thought. But wait. If you were being tortured by the MPs how did you become one?"

"In an agreement for my life, I was to give up any information I had in regards to the Survey Corps or never return to them and be under the watchful eye of Jack. I chose to not speak…at all. It was to the point that I was placed under special missions within the walls again under the direction of Jack. In a way it was like I became a special assassin for them, taking out notorious criminals in a discrete manner."

"Seriously? I don't believe you,"

Lana wanted to make her lies seem truer. Quickly she spun off of the stool she was on and grabbed a hold of the skeptic. She rapidly spun him so that his back was pressed up against her chest. A knife was drawn from a holder as her other arm had grabbed a hold of his chin and forced it upward. The edge of the knife gently met his throat as Lana remained calm.

"Ha, HA!" Kenny laughed in his drunken state as the man was freaking out underneath her hold.

She let go of him and placed the knife back in the holder.

"Ok…ok…I believe you I'm sorry," the man said gasping for breath and holding out his hands.

"So…you really took out some of the nasty criminals?" the other man asked.

"Yeah…all but one," she responded sitting back down on her stool.

"Oh yeah? Who, anyone we know?"

She looked over at Kenny. She had heard that before becoming the captain of the secret elite squad, he was notorious killer who specialized in slicing the throats of his victims.

"Kenny the Ripper," she responded staring at him with cold eyes.

The room was quiet until Kenny burst out in laughter. The laughter continued as many other joined in. He got up from the stool and harshly patted Lana on the back as she was drinking. She spat out her drink preventing herself from choking.

The night continued as Lana became drunk for the first time. She laughed and sang with a bunch of people who were considered her enemies in reality. However, in her drunken state the fantasy was her current reality.

After causing the little bit of attention on her, it had drawn in a few of the ladies who were invited to join the group. They were dressed in outfits that were revealing and wore makeup that was heavy. Three of them decided to approach Lana and the two others who were sitting next to her. However, all three of the women had their eyes set on Lana.

"My, my, my, you certainly are a sight for sore eyes aren't you darling," one said leaning in on Lana's shoulders. The other two women responded caressing various parts of Lana's arms and shoulders.

"Hey, hey, look at you Nate getting all of the action."

Lana in her drunken state began to laugh. The three women began to walk Lana to a corner of the bar where a small couch and table was set up. She flopped onto the couch, legs spread wide, and laid her head back. As she closed her eyes as two of the ladies were sitting next to her continuing their displays of affection. Lana didn't really make sense as to what was going on, but she let the ladies run their hands up and down her legs and arms. One of them began to bite her neck a little as Lana remained still. The other began to run her hands on Lana's stomach.

As things progressed Lana slowly began to sober up a little after not having a drop to drink in a while. One of the ladies began to take it farther and reached up underneath Lana's shirt untucking it out of her pants. She ran her fingers upwards until she felt something that she was not meant to feel. The lady had grabbed a hold of one of Lana's breasts and was startled not expecting it.

Instantly Lana, realized what was happening as the woman pulled her hand out. She looked up at her as Lana opened her eyes. Lana sprung up from the couch and grabbed a hold of the lady's throat. She slammed her up against the wall as the other one was screaming out for Lana to stop.

Lana leaned in closely to the woman's ear and said, "You do not tell a soul about what just happened or you will not make it to see another day. Is that understood?"

The woman gave a slight nod in her panicked state as Keith and Lucas were gabbing a hold of Lana's shoulders. She let go of the woman's throat and began to push past Keith and Lucas. Everyone in the room were highly confused as to what just happened as the other woman was making sure that her friend was alright.

Sternly, Lana made her way out of the building. She began to stumble slightly as the night air struck her. After sitting there, she didn't realize how dizzy she really was. It didn't affect her as much as it was now that she was standing. She collapsed to the ground as Keith and Lucas caught up to her. Keith helped her up from the ground and realized how drunk Lana really was.

Lana was back in her room as Keith was undressing her.

"What were you thinking?" Keith sternly said to her as he removed her shirt. "You could have ruined everything and it's only been about three days since you've been here?"

"Shut up Keith," she replied.

"Don't you shut up, me! You're an idiot for attacking that person. And don't get me started on your outrageous story," he angrily said as he put new clothes on her.

"Look at me, you have to be more careful, if you're going to continue doing this," he said grabbing a hold of her face." Lana glared at him. He sighed and continued. "You know Commander Erwin is sentenced to death right?"

Lana cringed at the reminder. With everything that had been going on, Commander Erwin was jailed and sentenced to death for the full responsibility of the Survey Corps and their actions. Realizing that Lana was saddened, he quickly changed the topic after looking at the scar on her face.

"You're healing has progressed even further. You need to stay still because this is going to hurt…a lot."

He tilted Lana's head to the side and pulled out a small knife. Lana grabbed a hold of his leg and tightly squeezed prepared for what he was about to do. From the bridge of her nose to her lower jaw, Keith had reopened the healing scar that was on her face. A small amount of steamed started to form as blood dripped down her face. Keith pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and applied pressure to the cut.

Lana's healing rate was still decreased from her average as she had overused most of her healing power over the last few days. Although she had shown progress that she was gaining her strength back to her normal levels, at this point she was unsure if she would be able to form into a titan form again. Over the course of the few days since she had been tortured, her injuries had prevented her from turning into a titan. She had tried to do minimal transformations when no one was around but had, had no luck. The continuous strain she was putting herself under as she was in disguise as an elite MP had also prevented her from recovering at a faster rate.


	17. The Beginning to an End

Lana was woken up the next morning by a loud bang at the door. The bang shook her head in a painful way from the results of her night drinking. She quickly got up from her bed and threw the blanket over her shoulders to conceal her body. She used the handkerchief that Keith had given her and quickly tied it around her face.

"Wake, up! WAKE UP!" It was one of Kenny's messengers banging at the door.

Lana opened it as the messenger was startled by the blood on Lana's face.

"What happened to you?" She asked questioning the handkerchief.

"Oh this," Lana responded realizing what she was referring to, "Bloody nose,"

"Anyways…there are some changes. We aren't going after the Survey Corps anymore."

"What?"

"The reports have been falsified and we have orders not to pursue them any further. There are more pressing things at hand right now. We need you stationed as back up to guard."

A small paper was handed towards Lana. The paper held directions. Quickly Lana understood and was even relieved. She was thankful everything had finally been set out straight. Commander Erwin was going to be set free.

Lana packed up her things and made her way on horse to the secluded location that was given to her. She had no clue as to why she was being sent there, but she saw this as an opportunity to gather any information she could now that she would be on her own.

The directions brought her to a chapel. She saw a few people around and was confused as to why she was ordered to come here. She knocked on the door quietly on alert as to what would be on the other side.

Kenny was on the other side as he cracked the door open slightly. Upon seeing Lana he opened the door further and pulled her inside by the arm.

"I see you have received my directions," He said as he approached an old dusty pew. On it were some dual blades and a vertical maneuvering device designed like the original, to be placed at the hip.

"Some adjustments are needed," he said handing her the harness.

"I don't understand, what's going on. Why am I here?" she asked putting it on.

"I need you to stay here. You are trained to fight off titans. And I've seen what you can do using one of these things. We need you just in case."

"Come with me," he said walking away from her.

She clicked the blades into the hilts and followed Kenny. He lifted up a trap door and followed him down a stairway. It was dark and cold. The tension that came off of Kenny was high as well. Something was not right. A light appeared down at the bottom as they had entered a large cavernous tunnel. There was no light source, but it was if the walls themselves were emitting the light. They stopped partway through the passageway.

"When are yeah going to cut this shit?" he asked.

"I don't understand sir."

He pointed a gun directly at Lana's face, "This lie. You don't think I wouldn't recognize you did yeah?" he continued pulling the bandana off of her face.

Startled, she took a step back and raised a sword at the ready.

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill ya. You and I both know that I can't kill you and you can't kill me."

"How are you so sure that I won't kill you," she said raising the sword up higher and talking normally.

He lowered his gun, "Trust me, you don't want to try. Besides, I want to be able to see how all of this goes down. For now, I will let this go. The others may not be so likely to do that. They still have a spite towards your friends."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened?" she asked lowering her sword.

"The newspaper that was tightly watched by the crown finally wrote what they wanted not what the crown wanted. Let's just say that word got out that our current head isn't exactly true to the throne. The identities of the murderers of the Reeves Company got out and the name of the Survey Corps was cleared. A coup d'état was issued."

"So why aren't you participating?"

"Because I do what I want. Now listen here, I may have let you go because I am such a nice guy, but the others might not. I suggest you keep pulling off your little stunt until you can make it out of here. By now, everyone should have taken their positions waiting for the arrival of your little pathetic group. In the meantime, stay here just in case something happens either way."

"Why should I listen to you if you know who I am?"

"Listen to me now, and I promise not to go after you again. Don't listen, and let's just say that torturing little ol' Jack put you through will be nothing compared to what I will have planned. Got it?"

Lana glared at him.

"Glad we have an understanding. The show is about to begin," he said adjusting his hat as he continued down the tunnel.

Lana stood there not knowing what to do. She decided it was in her best interest to keep following Kenny quietly. She lifted up her bandana back over her mouth and quietly moved down the tunnel. It wasn't very far before she reached an area that had a platform like ledge. What shocked her was who was on it. Wide eyed, she stared up above and saw Eren chained up. Down below was someone she knew as well. Standing just in front of a man was Historia. The man had handed her a syringe. She couldn't make out what they were saying before a loud bang could be heard. Immediately she thought that the others had arrived to the chapel just as Kenny had said they would.

Quickly she ran back to go see what was going on. As she ran, she tried to figure out ways she could break Eren free from his restraints. What confused her the most was why Historia wasn't restrained at all and why she was talking to the strange man? What was in the syringe that she held onto? Something really was not right.

Lana had made her way back to the entrance as smoke had filled the cavernous room. She coughed from inhaling the fumes of the small fires that had broken out from barrels. Up above, she could hear gunfire and the wires of vertical maneuvering devices.

Without further hesitation, she pulled the trigger, releasing the hooks. The hooks clamped onto one of the pillars up above the smoke. She used the triggers to real herself in to get in on the action. Midair she could sense something come at her. Just in time she held up her swords to block an attack. Her guard wasn't strong enough as the force of the attack had cause her to lose direction in the air. She slammed into one of the pillars. She grabbed a hold of the pillar and retracted the wire. It was best for her to hide there for now so that she didn't risk the chance of hurting any of her comrades. She hid around the pillar and peered out.

She could make out a few familiar faces. Down at the entrance was Sasha and Armin. Which meant that the others were in the air attacking Kenny's squad. She saw a blur fly right by her face and slam into a nearby wall. It was Hange who had just been hit in the shoulder. Armin was ordered to stay behind as the others continued to attack the enemies.

There was still a large amount of smoke, but Lana saw her opportunity. She swung down into the smoke as Armin was trying to tend to the injured Hange while the others were in pursuit down the tunnel. She landed just a few feet away from him which immediately sent him into a high alert. He swung is sword out as Lana approached nearly slicing her chest.

"Easy, EASY! It's ok," she said raising her arms up, "It's me," she continued pulling the bandana from her face.

"Lana!" Armin said in surprise.

He lowered his sword as she was able to walk closer to him.

"Lana, what…where have you been! What happened to you? Why do you have a scar?" he hurriedly asked.

"A lot has happened, I'll tell everyone about it later. Right now explain to me what's going on. Do you know what this place is?"

As they were tending to Hange, Armin began to explain what has been going on.

After their first encounter with Kenny and his squad, they had managed to retreat to an old abandoned stable where they were able to rest and devise a plan. Their plan was to infiltrate the interior by disguising two of them to go in. They had caught a hold of two Military Police Brigade recruits who were part of the 104th recruits from a different training camp. By pulling off their clothes and putting them on Mikasa and Armin, they argued that what they were doing wasn't going to work. Eventually one of them claimed that he agreed with the philosophy that the Survey Corps was striving towards. Jean tested his claims and upon a close encounter, the two were deemed as allies.

They directed them to the interior base where Lana and the others had originally been stationed at, but was changed due to the recent events. They took down those who were inside without causing any casualties on either side. They took in one man has a hostage to interrogate him. He claimed that he didn't know where Eren, Historia, or, Lana were.

Not long after, Hange had met up with them and claimed that the Survey Corps were safe from harm. During Commander Erwin's questioning before the king, a member of the Garrison had staged a scenario. This threw the officials into a panic saying that they needed to shut all the gates, believing that Wall Rose had been breached. When the accusation was deemed false, those in the Military Police Brigade, Garrison, and the head of all divisions Darius Zackly saw the monarchy for what they really were. Men who thought of only themselves.

In Trost, Hange had caused a scene of their own. Using Flegel as bait, they had led a few of the interior MP's to a rundown area of the district. The MPs fell for the bait as they believed the area to be abandoned. They were ready to kill Flegel finishing the job that they had missed out on but were ambushed by Hange and Moblit after they had spouted out everything. Once taken down, citizens present to hear the truth of what the MPs had done came into view and were disgusted. Reporters were nearby and were able to document everything to spread the truth in an article of the newspaper. The news went wild like fire spreading to all areas.

This established the safety of the Survey Corps from the rest of the military as the coup d'état was established. Commander Erwin was released and free of the death penalty as he decided to meet with the others.

Hange had devised an idea of where Eren, Historia, and Lana could have been thanks to scouts gathering information on the Reiss estates. They had received word of the chapel and had heard of the gruesome tale that fell upon the Reiss family. It was to be believed that the Reiss family were inside the chapel when the announcement of the fall of Wall Maria had reached the interior. The story states that bandits had ransacked the place and destroyed the chapel and those inside it, leaving Rod Reiss as the only survivor.

"Wait…Rod Reiss?" Lana asked.

"Historia's father."

Lana remembered the man with Historia. A loud bang could be heard.

"What was that…"Armin got up from the ground.

"You don't think…" Lana got up to stand next to him.

"Eren," he said under his breath.

He was about to take off but was stopped by Lana.

"Hold up,"

"No you don't understand! EREN IS GOING TO GET EATEN! HISTORIA'S FATHER WANTED TO TURN HISTORIA INTO A TITAN AND THE ONLY WAY TO TURN BACK IS TO EAT EREN!" he said as he tried to leave again.

"If that's true then stay here!" Lana shouted pushing him back and launching a hook into a pillar.

"What? No I'm coming with you,"

"STAY HERE ARMIN!" She yelled as she reeled her vertical maneuvering device.

The cavern was shaking as she flew through the air. Rocks began to fall the closer she got to the area where the platform was. A large rock fell on top of her knocking her out of the air. The impact of her fall and the rock, had caused her to break her vertical maneuvering device.

Quickly, despite her pain, she got up and ran towards the ruckus. As she made it through, she saw what looked like a giant titan forming. Right away she ruled it out as it being Eren. She looked up above to see if Eren was still held by restraints, but felt a small moment of relief. Up on the platform was Eren and Historia alongside the others. However, they were trapped. Lana went to run in, but the amount of hot air that was forming around the titan was too much for her to bear to get closer. She was unsure of what to do at this point. She believed that her best case scenario would be to turn into a titan herself to try and protect her friends.

By taking in a deep breath, she focused all of her energy. She closed her eyes awaiting for her to transform into a titan capable of fighting off her foe and protecting her friends from the roof that was caving in. Believing that she would be the armored version of her titan form she opened her eyes. Disappointed she had realized that she was still her normal size. Even in her time of need, she was unable to transform still.

"SHIT! WHY NOW!" she yelled holding her hands out.

"LANA!" Armin called out from behind her. "Why aren't you turning!?" He shouted as he reached her.

"I CAN'T!" Lana yelled back.

Panicked she looked up at the others. She noticed Eren had grabbed a hold of something and bit down on it. A giant light had appeared before her. She shielded her eyes from the sight. When the light had cleared she saw Eren's titan before her. The other titan had managed to escape, as Eren's titan did something incredible. He had managed to create a structure preventing the roof from caving in on the others.

Both Lana and Armin had made their way to the others.

"Lana!" Mikasa called out in surprise.

The others responded confused by how she got there to begin with. Without answering them she went to climb up to them, but was stopped by a voice behind her.

"HEY YOU! WE STILL HAVE BUSINESS MISSY!"

She looked back to see Kenny badly injured trying to make his escape. The two made eye contact. She gazed back the others on the ledge. Quickly she covered her face with the bandana and retreated the scene. She knew she wouldn't forgive herself but she wanted to protect herself, especially in the state she was currently in.

She and Kenny had made it out of the chapel. She looked back to see the rouge titan crawling away.

"Shit…" Lana said pulling her bandana down again.

Kenny was beginning to lose consciousness. "The damn Reiss…always knew he was bat shit crazy."

Lana looked back at him.

"Listen…I'm not going to last. Forget everything I said."

She was going to walk away from him and head back to the others.

"What's the rush," he called to her leaning up against a nearby tree. "Stick around, you never know."

"You're entire team was just crushed to death. This Rod Reiss is now a titan, the biggest I have ever seen, and I met the Colossal Titan up close."

He chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"All of this…who would have thought that all of this would have happened."

"You're telling me," she responded with a bit of a chuckle of her own as she watched the titan get farther away from the chapel. "Hey, listen, there is something that has been bothering me for a while now. Your interaction with Captain Levi in the bar."

"You were there?"

"Yeah, what was up with that?"

He coughed a little, "Our history goes back."

"You two are related aren't you?"

"You aren't as dumb as you look."

"I have one last question to ask…" she hesitated a little, "is your bloodline… unique, the Ackermans I mean?"

Kenny wearily looked over at her, "More than you know. Go…leave me here and go do what you need to do."

Without further questioning, Lana made a run for it following the bellowing steam that was arising from the large crawling titan.

She had managed to catch up to the others after they had gone over the plan of execution. The plan was already beginning to set in motion as they were preparing an evacuation procedure for the citizens who lived within the Orvud District of Wall Sheena. The Garrison tried all in their best efforts to prevent panic from the citizens claiming that the evacuation was only a mere drill. This was to ensure that if need be, they could quickly get the citizens to go about their normal daily lives.

Lana had caught up with Commander Erwin on top of the wall thanks to someone reeling her up. Everyone was surprised to see her join them on the wall. She looked out to see the crawling titan dragging its face along the wall as it got closer to them.

"Forgive me sir," she quietly said to him.

"Although you dawned your actions as true, what you did was a problem. I expect an explanation from you at a later time. Right now I need you to prepare yourself for that," he said pointing out to the titan.

Lana nodded and made her way to the equipment room. Jean was down in the room getting some supplies ready to set off a large bomb.

"Lana…" he said looking up at her. "Lana!" he said a little louder.

He dropped what he was doing and ran over to her. The two of the embraced in a hug for only a moment.

"Lana, you're face," he said reaching up to examine the scar.

She pushed his hand aside and decided it was best to wear the bandana up on her face again. She knew that the more it was exposed then the more the others would ask about it. She didn't say a word and refused to acknowledge him otherwise. She kept to herself as each member of her squad tried to address her. She grabbed one of the barrels that Jean had prepared and made her way up the stairs to set the mechanism up. By watching the others she had come to learn that they were gathering all of the barrels full of gunpowder and chaining them all together.

"Welcome back," came a cool voice from behind her as she placed the barrel on the ground. "I see you haven't healed very well have you?"

It was Hange who was alert and ready with their arm in a sling due to the injury of their shoulder.

"What happened to you after Levi had left you in their care?"

"I learned that I'm not as invincible as I thought I was," she replied tying the barrel off.

"I can see that."

"My healing has slowed down to a slightly alarming rate. Possibly due to the amount of injuries that have been inflicted onto me during that…not to mention the amount of stress I have put my body under since that day. I can't even shift…that's how bad it is."

"That is serious. Well, when all of this is over, I'm sure you will have plenty of time to relax," Hange said with a smile as they placed a reassuring hand on Lana's shoulder.

"Yeah right. Maybe after Levi and Commander Erwin bite my head off first."

The troops had managed to make all the necessary preparations just as the titan was standing up on the wall. The screams of the citizens below could be heard as the Survey Corps soldiers took over to defeat the titan after the Garrison's attempts of blasting it with cannons. The face was scrapped down and barely even looked like a face at all. The heat coming off of the beast was enough to burn the skin off anyone who dared to go near it.

Eren had turned into his titan and grabbed a hold of the barrels that they had connected together. The goal was to be able to light the titan up from the inside out to allow them to finish the titan off. Successfully, Eren flung the large barrels towards the titan landing them in what was supposed to be the mouth. The heat from the titan ignited the gunpowder and caused a large explosion.

Instantly with blades in hands and vertical maneuvering equipment, everyone flew into the air and sliced chunks of meat, hoping what they were hitting was the vital point of the titan. In the end, the group succeeded and defeated Rod Reiss, the true King of the Walls.

With the king now dead, the monarchy relied on the next kin to rule the walls. This role now lies on the shoulders of the young Historia Reiss. During the termination of her father, it was staged to make it appear that she was the victor in all of this in front of the citizens. After falling at their feet from the wall above she declared herself the true ruler of the walls for all to see and hear. Immediately the admiration of her actions had won the hearts of the citizens proving that she was a true ruler that they all needed.

That night the Survey Corps were given a place to stay in order to regroup themselves and eat a proper meal. The next day would be Historia's official coronation where she would be given the crown. Lana wanted to be left alone, but she knew that avoiding the others was foolish. When night had fallen the scar on her face had finally healed as did all of her bruising and fractures she had received from Jack. She made her way into a mess hall where the others were awaiting her arrival. All eyes were on her as she walked in. She expected a stern lecture and yelling, however what she walked into was something else. Sasha had immediately gotten up from her seat and ran to her alongside Connie. Sasha held onto her in a hug as Connie put his hands on her shoulders. Eren wasn't far behind them grabbing a hold of her arm. Mikasa and Armin stood in front as everyone was asking her what had happened and if she was ok. Lana stammered unsure of what to say to them. Sasha was nearly in tears relieved to see that Lana was ok.

"Everyone move," Levi said from behind the group.

They all calmly pulled themselves off of Lana and returned to their seats.

"You're an idiot," he said walking past her.

"And a hello to you too Levi," she said following him with bitterness.

Commander Erwin and Hange had entered the room and took seats at the end of a table. Lana realized what was going on and knew she couldn't escape.

Calmly she sat down as all eyes were on her. She sat there with a melancholy expression on her face as she was awaiting for the first person to speak.

"I had already explained what had happened to you after the massacre of the Reeves Company. All you have to do is tell us what happened after that," Levi said leaning back in their chair.

"Very well," Lana replied with seriousness in her voice. "After Levi had left me in the care of the physician, Keith and Lucas had returned. They had devised up a plan that they both felt would be beneficial to the Survey Corps, especially considering the condition I was in. I felt unfit to participate in any major heist let alone to possibly get captured again. Their plan consisted of going under a false identity and become a part of the Anti-Personnel Control Squad. This squad was led under Captain Kenny Ackerman. Since my face was bruised and scarred due to the lack of my regenerative abilities it would be fool proof. However, in the end it wasn't. I was seen right through, but for whatever reason, my cover was kept hidden from the rest of the squad."

"You mean…no one in the squad aside from Keith and Lucas knew right?" Eren asked.

"Wrong…Kenny saw right through it the moment I joined, but he let me continue. Anyways, that day…I was with them attacking you guys. I purposely missed my shots to protect you the best that I could. I even crashed through a tavern where Levi was to be on standby just in case."

"You did it for nothing?" Levi asked.

"No…in the end I did learn some things."

"Tell us exactly what you learned," Commander Erwin stated leaning in further to listen to what she had to say.

"I had finished my patrol and my partner was ordered to go guard someone. I followed them. They were in this storage room of some sort. When they left I decided to check things out for myself. There really wasn't much there but some empty shelves. Each shelf however had a small label on it."

"What were some of the labels?" Hange asked.

"Armor, colossal, beast, there were others but these were the ones that stood out. I'm sure you all understand why."

There was silence that fell across the room as everyone was exchanging glances at one another. What Lana had explained to them, related to what they had experienced in the cavern. In Rod Reiss's bag was a series of other bottles. One of the bottles was labeled "armor" which would match the label that were on the shelves. This was the bottle that Eren had consumed during the escape. It was established that by consuming this serum it had enabled him to be able to harden his titan.

Spirits were lifted as Lana had started to relax once she was fully reunited with the others. Everyone was telling her what had happened to them while she was away and how much they had been through themselves. They thought that it was very neat how she was able to infiltrate the interior so easily. Although what seemed to be like the end of their troubles, was only the beginning to the next chapter of their lives. What still lied ahead was the fact that Reiner and Bertolt were still alive and waiting for them.


	18. What to do now

Since Lana's return to the squad she had grown closer to them. She was very fond of all of them as she had become accustomed to their ways. However, since she had returned she had not fully had a regular discussion with the veterans of the Survey Corps. She began to feel distant from them as they were severely focused on what the future has in store for the society within the walls.

With it being years since she has been away from her homeland, Lana often wondered what had become of it. She was curious as to how much of it had changed or whether it had changed at all. In the meantime the Survey Corps had returned to their main headquarters and continued to prepare themselves for their next expedition beyond the walls and the coronation ceremony of the new queen.

Lana was given a new Survey Corps ceremonial garb which consisted of a dark brown trench coat. She dressed formally with a tie and collared shirt. She was sure to make herself presentable during the ceremony.

It was decided that Lana wanted to leave to the castle a little earlier than the others. She wanted to set a few things straight before the ceremony along with a few other things. She made her way to the castle and had asked where she would find the Commander of the Military Police Brigade. Upon being directed the right way, she had finally found him. She made a formal apology in the form of a letter addressing her falsified paperwork. She didn't list that Keith and Lucas had any involvement on the matters but had stated that she was prepared to receive any form of punishment that would be bestowed upon her. After asking her if Commander Erwin had put her up to this to form this apology, she denied any involvement of any other Survey Corps member. Seeing her actions and after the history he had shared with the faction he had declared her free of any punishment. Confused by his actions, he claimed that what she did was for the truth and justice which had helped lead to the truth to be brought to the people. He considered her actions to be noble and claimed that she would always be welcomed as a soldier of the Military Police Brigade as long as her documents were true.

She continued to make her way into the large castle and was in search for a room. She found what she was looking for which had two guards standing in front of it. When she approached the two were immediately on alert.

"What business do you have here?" one of them asked.

"I just wish to speak with her, is she in there?"

"No one is allowed to enter unless they have been instructed to do so."

The door opened slightly as a stern voice came out from behind it, "What's going on?"

"HISTORIA!" Lana shouted in excitement.

Historia flung the door wide open to see Lana standing before them. She allowed her to enter the room as she was happy to see a friend. As Lana had arrived, Historia was in preparations of the ceremony dawning a beautiful gown just for the occasion.

"I'm glad you're here!"

"I just wanted to see you again before its official…" Lana's smile turned as she watched the young heir sit down in front of a mirror and brush her blonde hair. She walked up behind her and removed the black gloves that she was wearing and placed them in her pocket. As Historia was mid brush, Lana had grabbed a hold of the brush and pulled it out of her hands. Startled, Historia glanced back at her. Lana grabbed a lock of Historia's hair and calmly began to brush it for her.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Lana asked.

"I'm fine," Historia responded looking back at the mirror.

"No…really…how do you feel because I remember how you felt when you first found out about all of this."

Historia looked down at her hands, "I am a bit nervous."

"I can't blame you. That type of responsibility for someone of your age, it's a lot to take in."

"I think I can do it," Historia replied looking back at her reflection.

"I know you can, I have complete faith in you."

"You do?" Historia looked back.

Lana put the brush down on the desk and then grabbed a hold of Historia's hands. She made eye contact with her.

"Kiddo, you have grown so much since I first met you, and that was not that long ago. You have been through so much that has changed you into who you are. I'm glad to see you pull through the way that you have. When we were separated I was extremely worried about you. I didn't know if you were even alive. I was scared."

"Stop it."

"It's true…Historia, it may not seem like it but you are a part of my life now. You're like a part of my family now ok? Besides you should not have any worries at all after all of what happened. You are strong and highly capable of ruling. I believe in you. I always will."

With a smile Historia responded, "Thank you Lana."

"Just remember I will always be on your side. The minute that you are in need of help, reach out to me ok? I will not hesitate to turn and take down the bastards."

Historia laughed imagining the scene.

"Hey, I mean it."

There was a knock at the door as a voice came afterwards, "Excuse me, it's time your highness."

"I guess its show time," Lana proclaimed helping Historia up from her chair.

The two walked out of the room as Historia was passed towards one of the MPs who would guide her to the ceremonial platform. Just before they were about to part ways, Lana told her one more thing.

"Hey, just remember you can't just forget about us ok? I'll see you later Historia,"

With a smile Historia responded back to her jokingly, "That's your highness to you!"

As Lana was walking away she called back raising her hand up, "My bad, your highness!"

The ceremony was beautiful as everyone cheered and watched the crown be passed to the true ruler within the walls. Everyone was happy for Historia as she was about to take on a new role of her life moving from a girl who didn't have the care and love of a mother, to a soldier, to a queen.

The Survey Corps had made their way back to their headquarters and had gone about their normal routines. The day that the titan of Rod Reiss was liberated, Levi had located the dying Kenny Ackerman thanks to the guidance of Lana. During their encounter, Levi was given a serum. This was a serum that enabled someone to turn into a titan. In theory to be able to revert back to a human and have full control over the titan power, the titan must consume the spinal fluid of someone who already has the power. The serum was given to Hange and their team so that they may further investigate the properties that it holds and possibly come up with a way to help revert the titans to their normal human states.

Things began to feel slightly normal again. Every morning Jean and Lana would wake up and go for early morning runs. Sasha and Connie were partnered with Lana every now and then to clean and tidy the stables. Eren underwent training for his new hardening power. Lana would watch him from time to time to see if this was something she might be able to do.

Overtime Lana had lent a hand on any research involving the serum and titan powers. A log was kept of the different features that they have come across among known shifters and possible features of the abnormal titans. All of these features could have related back to various serums that were created. However their research of the actual serum they had in their possession was almost impossible to conduct. The serum needed to remain inside the vile. Once a single drop was out of it, it evaporated into thin air. Lana sat with Hange and Moblit as they all were all compiling what was known.

"From what we know from your own personal research, the minute that your blood is outside of your body, it begins to evaporate," Hange said putting pen in their mouth and staring at the papers.

"Correct," Lana replied. "However, during one of our experiments and just from what we had visually seen, a small droplet is different compared to a larger amount of blood pooling out. It is possible to hinder the ability of evaporation through copious amounts of blood."

"Which means that a large amount of blood is needed to be present on a surface to slow down the rate at which it evaporates," Moblit continued.

"That seems to be the case," Hange replied.

"With that being said it is safe to assume from what we know is that there are small traces of titan fluids of some kind present within the serum mixed in with other materials. In theory that is," Lana stated lifting up a piece of her own documents.

"From Eren's statement, it was noted that in order for Historia to revert back to a human she needed to eat Eren. However it wasn't just Eren she needed to eat but Eren's spinal fluid," Hange said leaning back into their chair.

"Right, which then means that it is possible that some form of spinal fluid is within the serum," Lana replied.

"Each serum also has a special feature of a titan," Moblit continued.

"But how are they getting this ingredient and where is the source coming from?" Hange asked putting their papers down and placing their hands in their face to think.

The room fell silent as everyone was trying to come up with a solution, but they had just made a dead end like they had done so many times before.

Lana thought very hard on the matter, more so than usual. Each night that she was a part of this research drove her to sleepless nights. Finally a thought came across her mind. At first she thought that it was very farfetched and she really had nothing to prove the accuracy of it, but it was better than nothing.

"What if…" she started and continued her thought process. "What if this relates back to my people?"

Hange and Moblit looked at her intrigued on what she had to say.

"My people started disappearing long ago because of our ruler. He literally kicked the old royal family out. If I remember correctly the king that ruled was very scientific. He was scared of us for our abilities and yet he wanted to know more about them. Right around the time that he came into power was the time that my people probably started disappearing."

"It's possible, but I don't exactly see the connection," Moblit argued.

"You're absolutely right, but it is just a thought. I mean wouldn't it just be something if the mystery of the serum and where the titans came from here related to the disappearance of my people and possibly my own parents."

"It would seem a little cliché but we can't rule out the possibility just yet," Hange replied.

A couple of days went by as Lana had taken a rest from her work. She decided that she wanted to spend more time with the squad individually. It was considered her day off which allowed her to do whatever she wanted. She learned that Armin was also off the same day and invited him to wander inside the town with her. He agreed feeling that some fresh air and a change of pace was dully needed.

The two had made their way into town dressed out of uniform. Lana had grown accustomed to wearing men's clothing feeling that it was more comfortable. She believed that less eyes were on her compared to when she was in a dress. The last time she was in a dress didn't exactly go over too well with her and gave her many negative experiences. She sported her usual black pants and white shirt with a dark brown vest. Jean had allowed her to keep the hat that she had taken from him which now had become her most favorite accessory to wear.

Armin was wearing a normal pair of brown pants and a dark green shirt. Nothing too spectacular but it was something comfortable.

The two wandered around watching many people go about their normal lives. There was a small bakery nearby which caught both of their attentions. Inside were a couple of Garrison soldiers on a break. They paid no attention to the two that had just walked in and continued to enjoy their bread. Lana and Armin decided to purchase a couple of pastries to treat themselves.

As the two of them were about to turn back to find some seating, Armin had accidently bumped into one of the Garrison soldiers who was leaving. He looked at her as she stared back at him with intimidating eyes.

"S…ss..Sorry," he said stepping back.

"Come on Rita, let's go," a woman with dark black hair called for her from the door.

"Coming Amanda," she replied walking towards her.

"Scary," Armin whispered under his breath as the two of them found some seating.

"Really, she scares you. The person who went straight in after a big ass titan to save his friends," Lana said with a bit of a chuckle.

The two shared a pleasant conversation with each other exchanging their thoughts and feelings about everything that had been going on. Lana went on to tell him how the trials were going on Eren's hardening as well as the research on the serums. Armin told her about something that he had been working on, on his own. He decided to try and look into the history of the walls to see if he could see if he could make out what was a lie and what was fact. After hearing about Lana's theory on the possible relation between her people and the serum, Armin proclaimed that he would inform her of any information that he may find that could relate to her theory. She was grateful for Armin's enthusiasm.

"Lana… You're from a different place from ours. Do you…ever miss it?"

Lana was a little shocked by his question. Although she had thought about Rhea from time to time, she never really thought about if she actually missed it or not.

"It's hard to say actually. I never really had much ties to Rhea. And what ties I did have there actually had made its way here. So I guess it is safe to say that I don't really miss it all too much. I do miss the ocean breeze though."

"The ocean?"

"Well, yeah. On warm summer days when we would perform in an area that had a beach, Keith and I would sit in the sand. The cool salty breeze was very refreshing. And nothing beats the ocean air that's for sure."

"Wow…"

"You know, I promised Levi that once all of this was over and if we could go beyond the walls that I would show him what it was like. I could show you too, and Eren, and Mikasa even."

"That would be amazing. That reminds me of something."

"What is it?"

"You haven't really talked to the Captain since everything has calmed down have you."

Lana thought back on it and realized that Armin was right. Since she had returned to the others, she only shared a few words with him. Most of them were orders. She never had really sat down and held a conversation with him like she had with the others. Then again, the more she thought about it the more she began to pick up on something. To her it was almost like he was trying to avoid her. When he was in a room with Hange and Lana would arrive, he would leave. Same if she went to go see the Commander and he was there. When she was with the squad and Levi would approach. He wouldn't really look at her.

"Are you guys ok?" Armin asked.

"Well…now that you mention it. I'm not so sure. It's almost like he could be avoiding me for some reason."

"Do you know why?'

"No idea."

"It's weird because I remember how you two were before. I actually saw him smile when you were talking to him. That was weird."

"Yeah," Lana said quietly feeling a little depressed.

"You should try talking to him. Maybe figure out what's going on."

"Come on, it's Levi we are talking about here. The task won't be that easy. Then again…"

"You infiltrated the Military Police Brigade under a false identity and you call talking to Lance Corporal Levi a hard task to do?" Armin shouted.

It was decided that Armin was right. She knew that she couldn't just abandon the friendship she thought she had with the Captain. She felt like it was weird between them and she wanted to know why. She was unsure if it was something that she had done, or if there was something upsetting him. She just had to know what was going on.

That night she hesitated on approaching him. She went back and forth running conversations in her head. A great amount of anxiety came over her the more she thought about it. In the end she had no clue what the outcome would be. She decide to bite the bullet and take the risk of what would happen. She didn't want to risk what she thought she had.

She approached the study where Levi was and could hear two voices from within. One was Levi's and the other was Hange. She couldn't quite tell what they were saying and thankfully it didn't sounds too serious. With a deep breath, she tapped on the door nervously.

"Come in!" Hange called out.

Lana slowly entered the room. It was warm from a crackling fire. Levi was leaning on a bookshelf as Hange was lounging at a desk with their feet placed promptly on it. A glass of whisky was in their hand.

"Sorry to interrupt. I hope it wasn't anything important," Lana said with caution.

"Nah! We were just talking about you actually," Hange proclaimed.

Lana raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I was just telling Levi the research we have been working on in regards to your body. You know, how after a certain point you can't heal as fast. And if you are injured you can't turn."

"I see. Ummm. Levi can I talk to you."

Levi glared at Lana with his piercing eyes. She felt uneasy as she looked over at Hange.

"Right, that's my cue to leave. I'm going to see what Moblit is up to," they said getting up from the chair and taking their leave.

That left Levi and Lana in the room alone together.

"What do you want?" he asked abruptly.

"I just…I just want to talk to you…I feel like things have gotten weird between us since I've been back. I just want to know why."

"We've all been busy, I can't stand around and deal with any of your bullshit."

"Even so, I thought we were friends!" Lana proclaimed offended by his comment.

"Friends? You really think of me as a friend?"

"Well, yeah. None of you actually killed me when you had the chance and you have all treated me as such. I trusted everyone here practically since the day I became a soldier. So I think of everyone as a friend of mine. And to me friends just don't blow each other off like you have."

"Because I'm pissed off!" he yelled.

"Ok great, there's something at least. Just tell me what you're pissed off about. Did I do something wrong or…?"

"You're an idiot," turning his back towards her.

"Alright…I'm an idiot. What exactly makes me an idiot then!?" Lana said getting more and more pissed off at him.

"BECAUSE YOU RAN!" he shouted quickly turning back to her.

Lana was frightened by his shouts. She took a step back as he got closer to her.

"You ran, you could've jeopardized everything. And when you ran, what happened to you? You nearly got yourself killed for it. Just when we thought that, that was it, you went on ahead and pulled whatever that was that you pulled literally throwing yourself into the hands of the enemy," he continued to yell.

"Ok…so what do you want me to say? I'm sorry?" she shouted back shrugging her shoulders trying to make sense to the point of the argument.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," he said angrily through his teeth.

"Ok, I'm sorry for running away when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry for getting myself captured. I'm sorry for almost dying. I'm sorry for going undercover to see if I can get information. I'm sorry for everything, what more do you want!"

Levi began to walk away from her in frustration giving out a slight yell in the process.

"Look, I'm alive aren't I? I made it back in one piece. I just don't understand."

"Exactly, you just don't understand," he responded turning back to face her. "That's just it, you almost died Lana," he said a little calmer than before. "You almost died because we failed to find you in time."

Then it hit her, "L…Levi…no you guys didn't fail. The plan just didn't go the way that we had hoped. Even ask Eren. He was the whole reason why I ran to begin with. He told me that the plan would have been a complete failure if all of us were caught. But we weren't, I escaped. Granted I did fall into a different form of trouble. But that's irrelevant. I still to this day don't know the motive behind Jack or Nina and I don't really want to know. But what matters is, is that everything worked out in the end," she said as she walked closer to him.

"Damnit," Levi proclaimed.

"What now," Lana said with a bit of a whine in her voice.

"I promised myself I wouldn't go through any of this again."

Lana was confused and didn't say anything.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't do this because of what I had lost before. But…" he turned back to Lana.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned him unsure of whether they were even arguing at this point anymore.

Levi let out a sigh and grabbed a hold of his face. He looked up at her and made his move. By grabbing a hold of her shoulder he pulled her in. His lips met hers just as they had done so before. The sensation was something Lana remembered. She held her hands out as her eyes were wide open. She had no idea how to respond to what was happening.

He pulled away from her and let go over her shoulders. She could feel her face go completely red as she still had no idea how to respond. Gently, she placed her fingers on her lips. With wide eyes she looked back at Levi as he calmly poured himself a glass of whisky.

"Right. Ok…I think I understand now. Ummm…" Lana kept stammering as she was trying to figure out what to say next. "I…uh…I think I'm going to…just…go now," she said making her way to the door.

Although something in that moment did strike her. It was something she felt before when she had kissed him as a result of a game she had played. She finally figured it out. Although she was nervous by it all, she actually enjoyed it. She came to the realization that she did end up having stronger feelings about Levi than she had known. Quickly she walked over to Levi and grabbed a hold of his face. She embraced him in one last kiss.

"Goodnight Levi," she whispered as she let go.

"This has to stay between us," he replied as she was walking away.

She turned back to face him, "Understood…Captain."

She closed the door behind her and proceeded to lean up against it. A large smile came over her face as she felt like a child again. She was so overcome with happiness that she didn't notice Mikasa and Eren walking down the corridor.

"Lana?" Eren slowly said to her trying to get her attention.

Lana snapped out of her daydream and was startled by the two of them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Lana replied with a smile and stood up straight.

"Then why is your face all red?" Mikasa asked.

"Oh is it, uhh. It must be warm in here," Lana quickly said pushing past the two of them.

"That was weird," Eren responded as he watched Lana run down the hall.

That night Lana reflected on what had happened. She was in her bed writing in her journal. She shared a joint room with another soldier. She didn't ask her anything that was going on. She decided to let Lana relish in whatever it was that was going through her mind. Although curiosity did strike her, she decide that it was best to leave it alone.

Lana began to grow a little more serious. She continued to write about the newest orders she would be receiving now that Historia was in power. It was to her understanding now that Historia had some plans that she wanted to inforce in regards to what she saw fit for the citizens.

In the journal Lana also wrote about the continuous dead ends that they faced with the research on the serums. There wasn't enough data on the serum and it was impossible to get any without using the entire bottle. The next step of their research was to proceed to the mysterious basement of the Yeager residence.

The residence was located within the Shiganshina district, which meant that this would be the next expedition outside the walls. To locate what was in the basement which may hold all of the answers to everyone's questions was their next move.

Beyond the expedition there was still the thought of Bertolt and Reiner and their next move. The Survey Corps had no idea where they were or what they were up to. Annie was still in question as well. No one seemed to have figured out how to get her out of the crystal. Plus the whereabouts of Ymir was still unknown.

With all of what was going on, the newly developed relation between Levi and Lana was to be kept a secret amongst the Survey Corps. Although it was not unheard of two fellow soldiers developing a relationship with one another, it was a different story considering that one of them in question was a Captain. Lana felt that their relationship could even jeopardize the thoughts and feeling of her fellow squad members into negative terms. She was even a little scared to what the Commander might think. Surely she felt Levi was feeling the same way about the situation. In the end, they both agreed that they would continue on together in secrecy with formalities in front of other soldiers, and a more relaxed approach when alone together.


	19. Text

It was a quiet start to the day. Everyone was going about their normal duties and activities. Nothing seemed to have been out of the ordinary.

Lana had taken upon herself to bathe. She often started taking more bathes than she had before. People began to question why she was taking as many bathes as she was, she only replied with the desire to be clean. The only person who wanted to ask further was Jean. It got to the point where even Lana had trouble trying to conceal one of her greatest secrets.

Jean cornered Lana in a corridor after she had taken a bath to clean off the sweat from their morning run. He backed her into a wall asking her question after question. It was enough for Lana to freak out over it. When she knew that she had, had enough, she had pushed Jean aside and made a run for it. She figured that if she ran, then perhaps he wouldn't follow her. But she was wrong. Trailing behind her was Jean who was more than determined to get the secret out of her.

As she turned a corner she failed to see who was coming in the opposite direction. She slammed into Commander Erwin dead on, resulting in the two of them crashing to the ground. Lana grimaced in pain as she held onto her head that she hit upon initial impact with him.

"Are you alright?" came the calming voice of the commander.

Instantly Lana sprung off of him in embarrassment. She immediately helped him up from the ground as Jean was trying to hold off on any laughter.

"I am really sorry Commander. I didn't mean to. My actions were completely foolish because of this blabbering idiot," she said with spite gesturing to Jean behind her.

"Hey don't drag me into this. If only you just spilled it, then you wouldn't have done that," Jean replied.

"Why you horse faced…."

"Lana," Commander Erwin stopped her.

She immediately responded to his voice and calmed down. Once again she apologized to Erwin. He saw that no apology was needed due to the fact that it was just a simple accident. He left the two and continued down the corridor.

"Damnit Jean, now look what you've made me do."

"Oh yeah, sure it was my fault. Just tell me! I know you're up to something!"

"Just leave it would you," Lana said walking away from him.

"Oh come on!"

"I SAID LEAVE IT!" she shouted leaving him alone in the corridor.

To let out her frustrations, Lana had asked to join Moblit as he was maintaining the horses. She sat in the stable angrily scrapping the dirt from the hooves of the horses. Moblit was slightly afraid to ask her any questions. He would just watch her as she kept cleaning the hooves.

After she was finished, she took her jacket off and began cleaning the stable up a bit. The more she cleaned the more she was calm. It was like the repetitive tasks of cleaning was causing a stimuli in her brain allowing her to find a moment of peace. The silence of the two working was broken at last by Moblit finally talking.

"I can see why you and the Captain seem to get along. You seem to really enjoy cleaning."

"Huh?"

"You were angry earlier, but when you cleaned you seemed happier."

"Hmmm. Maybe it's as if the messiness of an area or an item is a representation of the mindset. I have to clean the area to clean the mind."

"I guess that's a way of thinking,"

"Hey we're almost done here, do you maybe want to go for a ride?"

When they were finished up the last of their work, they grabbed their saddles and prepped their horses. It was undecided as to where they would ride, but it was something to do at least. With a nice trot, they made their way out of the stables and decided to at least head out to the fields. Their trot turned into a gallop when they had made a bit of distance between them and the base.

"I have to ask? Have you received any formal training?" Moblit asked as they had stopped and dismounted their horses in the field.

"In what regards?"

"On everything, being a soldier, how to ride, how to fight."

"Al taught me how to use the vertical maneuvering equipment. Thanks to my aerial stunt work with the circus I was able to pick it up with no problem. Levi introduced me on the fighting styles of a soldiers with the help of the others. Anything I knew beforehand were from Nicholas and Jack. Same with horseback riding and even how to be a swordsman. Everything I knew came from that circus originally. I'm not sure where I would be in life if I didn't pick up the skills that I have at the circus."

"Interesting. What about the Survey Corps and the military or even what life was like within the walls."

"During our encounter with the Colossal Titan and Armored Titan, I was stationed at Levi's side for the first bit of it. During that time he kind of helped me understand what the situation was. Hange has been a great help too, and same with Eren. They're the ones who have helped me get by the most."

"So, what made you want to be a part of the Survey Corps? I mean you could have had a normal life, or even tried to find a way back home."

"It's funny. I've asked myself the same question many times before. It's almost as if I can't leave. Granted the original agreement was to only stick around until I got my stuff back. But when I did, I almost didn't care. The mental anguish that I felt all of these years was finally leaving me since I had become a soldier. It was almost as if my life had some sort of meaning here. Something was drawing me in and I think it was the underlying questions of what really is going on out there that we don't know about."

"That's why I like you Lana. You're an interesting person who has lived this crazy life and yet when you had the option to live a more calming lifestyle, you opted out of it."

The horses were returned to the stable after they had made their ride back. Moblit had to continue some trial experiments with Hange as Lana was ordered for patrol duty. However, when the two left the stable, they were approached by two soldiers of the MPs.

"Excuse me, we were told that we would find Lana here?" one of them asked.

"That would be me," Lana said curiously.

"We have this letter for you…from the Queen."

"Historia?" Lana was excited as she instantly grabbed the letter from their hands.

Lana,

Please come to the interior. I need to see you. There is something that I have found that I think you might be interested in. Please come as soon as possible, it is important.

Historia Reiss.

"I need to report to Captain Levi and inform him that I will not be proceeding with any further duties tonight," she proclaimed.

When arriving to the castle, Lana had urgently made her way to the main entrance. Awaiting her were two MPs guarding the door. When she approached them, she was heaving to catch her breath from running full force from the stables within the interior.

"I need to see the queen," she said while taking deep breaths.

"Sorry, no visitors today," said the taller soldier.

"You don't understand. I have a letter from her with orders. I must speak with her," she declared, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling the letter out.

She showed the two the letter. They both nodded in agreement and allowed her access inside. They left her in the open space of the entrance way. It was dark and cold without a person in sight. It was nothing but silence. It was peaceful but it had a sort of eerie appeal to it.

"Lana, you made it!" Historia cried in excitement as she ran out.

She hugged Lana. "Alright I'm here. What's exactly so important that I had to travel the long distance?"

"Come with me, I have to show you."

She grabbed Lana's hand and hurriedly guided her down an old staircase. Cobwebs and dust were covering the walls. The light from torches was barely enough to see what was ahead down below. The uneasiness Lana began to feel as she was being brought down further and further was something out of an old fairy tale. There was no telling what Historia was about to show her.

When the two had made it to the room, it was something unexpected.

Lana looked around the room, "You brought me down into a creepy old library?"

In annoyance Historia responded, "Just follow me."

The two walked further into the library. As they walked, she ran her fingers on a nearby desk. A heavy blanket covered it leaving a thick layer of dust on her fingers. She couldn't help but to think about what Levi would do if he were in her position. The thought caused a smile on her face as she rubbed the dust off.

"Here," Historia proclaimed pulling a dusty book out of a pile and placing it on a table.

"Ok, so you brought me to a creepy old library to show me an even creepier old book?"

Historia rolled her eyes, "Open it."

When she opened the book, she was caught off guard by the sight. What she had expected to be a normal text book or even fictional book was in fact something she had only seen once before. The book was definitely of some sort of text, but the letters were of a different language. A language to which Lana herself has never learned.

"What do you think it is?" Historia asked.

"I…I don't know. It appears to be some sort of text, but almost in a different language."

"That's what I thought when I first found it. Can you make out what it could say?"

"No...," she looked over at her," unfortunately I can't read it at all. Although I do recognize it," she looked back at the text and ran her fingers along the lines of the pages. "I've seen a book like this once before. Well, with letterings like this. Back in the kingdom archives. It's almost scary how alike they are."

"How do you think it got here?"

"I'm not sure but this just opens up a new possibility of the relation between the two lands. I feel like that there is more to the story than what is let on."

"Then take a look at this," Historia handed her an old bound book.

The cracking sounds of the book upon opening suggested that age had indeed caught a hold of it. The pages were a dull yellow and the ink was starting to fade away. The edges of the book itself were damaged. Lana was sure to be very careful when turning the pages. Each page was like the textbook on the table. The final page was different from the rest.

"This…this is in our language. I wonder why it's different, and whoever wrote this has beautiful penmanship," Lana stated in curiosity.

"Read it."

In respect for the people of this land, this page will be written in the words of their own. I have come to this land to seek refuge from the tyranny that has become of my own kingdom. The banishment and disgrace I have felt from my own people is of disgust. The fear they felt from someone of a different kind has caused a disgraceful anarchy to rise. Out of fear, my people fought and our family fled. I hope that by leaving my homeland I will be able to create a kingdom glory of its name and without fear. I pray that my actions here are just. However, I fear that the kingdom of this land will fall just as my own has, for humanity is weak of the mind. I dare say it, but my words are true. I want to believe otherwise. I believe that in the right hands, this kingdom will surely flourish. I have the faith in the rulers to not make the same mistakes that we have made of our own kingdom. Fear was brought on to the people of our land from the abuse of our power. Be true. Be just. Be righteous. Use the power for good.

With that, I Prince Emil Weismann, grant all of my wishes and blessings to the people of this land in the hopes that you do not follow the same path we have.

"Weismann….Prince Weismann," chills ran through Lana's spine as she read the passage.

"I knew it. There is something more to this, isn't there?"

"I would assume so. If my theory is right, this is the same Prince Weismann that fled my homeland after the uprising of King LeBlanc. But what puzzles me is the part when he says about not making the same mistake they have."

"Haven't you said that the Weismann lineage were pureblood titans?"

"Well yes, but I always believed that King was always a peaceful ruler. Now I'm not so sure. Maybe, LeBlanc was leading a rebellion to save the people? This changes a lot. I wish I could understand the text and the rest of the journal, then maybe I could piece more things together."

"There isn't a way to re-write it in our language?"

In frustration Lana closed the book and placed it on the table, "I'm sure there is but I don't even know where to begin. I'm not a scholar of some sort. The only reason why I even know how to read and write was because of the blasted Noble when I was a child. I never even received a decent education, it was all forced and biased," she let out a grunt in further frustration. "Besides Historia…sorry your highness…"

"Don't worry, Historia is fine,"

"Right, how did you come to find these books and why me?"

"I was exploring the castle and found the stairway. I don't really know what it was but as I was looking though the shelves, these were the books that really called out to me. The ages of them seemed different from the others. When I looked inside, I saw the writing. It made me think of you?"

"Ok, but why?"

"Different language, you come from a different land. I thought maybe you'd have an idea."

"I see your logic," she sighed, "This really is a great find. But unfortunately right now there is other work to be done. I best return. Thank you for showing me these, I really do appreciate it. Once things seem to come a little more together, then perhaps maybe I'll be able to decipher the texts."

After a grueling ride in the rain, Lana had returned to the base. Her cloak was dripping wet as she was making her way through the hall to her dorm room. It was late at night and quiet minus the select few who were unable to sleep and those on duty for the night. All she could mostly hear was the creaking of the wooden floors as she walked through the corridor. She slowly clicked the door to her room making sure she wasn't about to wake her roommate.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay like that," came a voice that startled her.

She gasped and spun around into a defensive stance. When she realized who it was she immediately relaxed.

"Damnit Eren, you shouldn't sneak up on people. It's not nice."

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to," he responded with a sly apologetic smile. "You went to see Historia right?"

"Oh yeah," she replied peering into the room to see her roommate wide awake in her bed. The creaking of the door caught her attention as she peered up from her book. The girl was younger than her but older than those in the 104th squad. She sat in the bed with a content look on her face. Although she was an avid soldier, her latest involvements had left her to be out of action for a while.

During the events of the coup the girl was left in hiding as everything was happening. She was scared of the outcome and for her own life. She refused to take part in any covert missions and would only take part in the medical treatments of those injured. She sought to pull herself fully out of the field and strictly towards the medical department of the Survey Corps.

However due to circumstances, she was required to take part during the rescue of Eren and Historia. She fell victim to a bullet of the Anti-Personnel Control Squad. The bullet was not what caused the most damage, but the impact she had taken to the fall. She was hit mid-air as the bullet had affected a gas canister. The canister exploded upon impact sending shards of her device all over her. Considering how she was in mid-air, she had also fallen from a great height. The impact of her fall had caused her to break several of her bones and left her in a coma for many days. She was lucky to be alive let alone found.

"Sorry Sigi, I hope we didn't disturb you?" asked Lana as she opened the door further.

The girl looked up with her hazel eyes and smiled, "No not at all. Welcome back Lana," she replied tilting her head to the side. Her short curly brown hair bounced to the movement. "Is that Eren Yeager?"

"Yea, have you guys not met?" she asked in bewilderment.

Sigi, shook her head no, "I'm not really out on the front lines remember. I'm mostly for the recovery."

Eren walked in and officially introduced himself to her. The girl's face lit up in excitement as if she were meeting royalty.

"I'd get out of bed, but unfortunately I'm still healing," she said pulling the covers to show him the two broken legs she currently suffered.

"How are you doing by the way?" Lana asked removing her cloak.

"I'm doing fine. The doctor said I'm making great progress. You don't have to worry about me you know. I knew what I was going to get myself into when I got myself involved in all of it."

"What happened?" Eren asked.

"A bullet hit my canister and blew up. I still have some burns on my body from the fire it had caused to my uniform. Of course it also broke my v.m.d so I crashed into a building pretty hard, then hit the ground. I thought that it was all over when I hit the wall because that's when things went fuzzy."

"Be fortunate," Lana replied right into Eren's face, pointing her finger at him.

Sigi giggled even though she had no clue what Lana was referring to. Lana had changed into her warm pajamas and leapt onto her bed.

"That reminds me. Jean was saying that you were severely injured and weren't healing when they found you."

Lana looked up at him and raised an eyebrow to listen to what else he had to say.

"Is it really possible?"

"It is."

"Then why did you go through with it?"

"I had no choice Eren," she replied sitting up in her seat. "I can't exactly heal with a knife digging into my shoulder, nor could I shift. Things only got worse from there and next thing you know it, it was taking me four days to fully recover," she swung her legs up on the bed and closed her eyes as she leaned back.

"Scary,"

She slightly opened her eyes, "It's not just me Eren. You need to be careful too. There is no telling what could happen to you,"

"I…"

"Don't even start Eren," she sharply said to him. "You've been through enough as it is. When are you going to start realizing that throwing your body let alone your life isn't going to just make everything better?"

Sigi could tell the uneasiness between the two as she saw the sorrowful look come across Lana's face. She looked over to Eren who shared a spiteful look in his own eyes. He left the room without saying anything.

"Bye," she quietly said waving. She looked over to Lana who was relaxing in her bed. "Did you really have to be so mean?"

"Mean, are you crazy? That boy is true to the nickname, he really is a Suicidal Maniac."

"But he is doing it for his friends. People he cares about. I'm sure you'd do the same."

Lana looked away from her.

"Lana…I know you would do it. Besides you're a good person. You even missed the shot to make sure I wouldn't get killed."

Lana was shocked by the statement and almost panicked.

"I know it was you. Although I didn't know it at the time, there was something about you when I first saw you that was different. You weren't shooting to kill like the others were. You were aiming as if you weren't trying to make the kill shot. You're a protector Lana. And what you were doing just now, was a way for you to protect Eren. You'd be an excellent mother someday Lana."

What Sigi had said, struck Lana right in the heart. She knew that she would immediately throw herself on the line to protect the others. She didn't want to see any more people get killed, and she knew that this was how Eren felt. However, she knew the potential that thrives in Eren. His life almost seemed too precious to sacrifice in her eyes. She thought that maybe it was perhaps the age. He was youthful and so full of hope.

Then Lana began to think about what else Sigi had said. Sigi had figured her out. She was the one who had shot her down purposely aiming at her canister to prevent further flight towards strays of bullets. What scared Lana the most was the outcome of her actions. She regretted shooting the canister after witnessing the explosion and Sigi's fall. However, the girl still smiled and treated her as a friend. She knew that Lana only did that to save her from death. In her eyes, she really was a protector.

The following morning Lana was to be assisting in the analysis of the serum one last time to see if they could come up with anything. She had yet to inform anyone of the information she had received from Historia and the books. She felt that she should at least tell Levi.

"I don't know why we are still even trying to figure this thing out. We are only getting nowhere with this," Lana proclaimed in annoyance as she sat back in her chair once again.

Hange said nothing and only reviewed their data sheets. Moblit was trying to ignore Lana.

"It is just the same thing over and over again. We know it has to deal with spinal fluid. We know it has a key component in titan transformation. We know that there are different types. And we know that in order to official become a shifter you need to eat the spine of the person who already has the ability."

"We know, we know, we KNOW!" Hange shouted.

"Hange," replied Moblit trying to calm them down with a soft voice.

"I'm sorry, I got a little carried away," they replied.

"I don't know what else you're going to find considering how we can't even pull it out without it evaporating," Lana proclaimed.

"But they had to have gotten it in there somehow, right?" Moblit said in a reassuring voice.

"Exactly, which means there must be a way to get it out," Hange replied slamming their fist on the table.

"Why bother."

"Lana!" Moblit and Hange shouted simultaneously.

"No, I mean why bother given with what we know already."

The two looked and her intrigued in what she had to say.

"We know that the spinal fluid of a titan shifter is a huge component in the possession of the shifting power. We have two shifters in our midst, why not see if there is a way to examine us in relation to the serum."

Hange's face lit up as if a lightbulb of realization had occurred. "We can see if we can extract spinal fluid and see if we can collect information on it."

"We have a problem with that Hange. We have no clue how to do that," Moblit replied.

"Not necessarily. We have people who are more than capable of helping us find a way or at least information on how to extract spinal fluid. We live in an age of advancements now. I'm sure if we just bring it up to the medical forces they might be able to help us."

"Brilliant Lana!"

"I do have my moments," she replied with a smile.

Lana decided to send a letter to Doctor Tulp involving him in the discovery of the serum. She requested in the letter for his medical experiences to help them research the properties of the serum. She was hoping that with his advance medical knowledge, he would be able to help create a device that would allow the extraction of spinal fluid. It was a hopeful thought which would help lead to ground breaking technology in the medical field as well as the research in the serum.


	20. The Next Generation

It was an early start to the morning. Most were still resting or were just getting up to start the day. Lana was one of those who had gotten up a little earlier than expected. For the last few weeks she had been having a reoccurring nightmare that would wake her constantly. Thankfully, she never woke up anyone else in the room, keeping her screams as silent as possible.

The nightmare always started the same. She would be wandering around the forest as if she had never came across the Survey Corps. In her dream, it was always raining with the faint sounds of thunder. The thunder would get closer and closer until the sound of the thunder turned into the sound of footsteps. When she would run to see what was causing the sounds she would see the Beast Titan ripping Al apart. The screams and blood would cause her to close her eyes.

His screams would turn into many as she would open her eyes to find herself in chaos. Many people were running and screaming for the lives trying to escape the fires. She was the only soldier around as titans came into view. She would try to reach for the hilts of her blades only to find that she was not wearing a vertical maneuvering device. She was left defenceless and in a state of panic. She could see her squad members lying dead on the ground. As a titan would reach down to grab her, she herself would try to turn but is unable to. The titan that grabs her reshapes into Nicholas. The booming voice that lied deep within him would come out.

"I will tear you apart just as you had done to me."

He would grab a hold of her and start pulling and tearing her in half. Just as he succeeds, Lana thankfully wakes up.

Sometimes the dream will have variances. Sometimes she would be fleeing with the Sidonia Circus wearing her leotard. Sometimes the Titan was Al. Sometimes she was tied up in her vertical maneuvering device. In the end, the outcome was always the same. Unable to turn, unable to defend herself and the others, and being ripped apart.

Lana approached the mess hall wearing her work out gear. It was a cold rainy day. She could feel the chill on her bare skin causing goosebumps to form. The mess hall was quiet and empty except for one person sitting at a table by themselves.

"Good morning," Levi said with a cup held to his mouth.

"Morning," Lana promptly replied as she took a seat at the table.

"You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep. I figured I was going to head out with Jean soon so, why not," she shrugged.

"Nightmares?"

Lana's expression changed as she became more sunken to the idea of her nightmares. She never really understood what they could mean. She figured that there had to be some sort of meaning to them.

"The same ones?" He asked.

She nodded in silence.

"I see," he replied taking a sip of his tea.

Lana placed her head in her arms on the table as the thought caused a cloud of sorrow to float over her.

"You've changed a lot since we first met."

Lana peered out from hiding to hear what he had to say.

"Not that long ago, you were just this scared, skinny, dirty, thing hiding in the wagon. You would freak out and lose your cool instantly, breaking down at every other moment."

Lana sharply turned her head back into her arms. Levi got up from his seat and walked over to the kitchen area. He prepared a cup of black tea and brought it over.

"You're not like that anymore. You're strong. You went head first into the hellfire without any questions. You protect the things you value most. You've thrown everything that you were before away. You're dreams are nothing compared to what you went through."

"Thanks," she replied lifting her head back up.

"Drink this. It will calm you down," he replied passing her the cup.

"I thought you were a jerk when I first met you," she took a sip of her tea.

Levi had a look of anger and annoyance come across his face.

"Don't worry, I don't think that way anymore. Well sometimes."

"Give me the cup back," he sharply replied.

The two enjoyed their alone time together. Lana's mood began to change drastically as she was enjoying herself. The time they spent together was needed for her after the stress that has been brought on with the continuous research of the serum. She told Levi what the idea she had was, saying that it was a bit of a risk that they were all willing to take. She continued on to inform him of the texts that Historia had shown her just a few days ago. He was interested in the fact that the texts were in a different language, but the intriguing part of it all was the relation of the writer and the history of Lana's people. When Lana had finished explaining to him the concepts that were developed in her mind after putting things together, Levi had decided to bid her farewell.

"I have some things I need to take care of with the Commander."

"Alright, don't have too much fun without me then."

With a small grin on his face, he got up from his seat and made his way around towards her. Lana had held onto the cup of tea close to her face as she stared down at the table. Levi leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek before walking away. The kiss was a little bit of a surprise. She was still getting used to the idea of a romantic relationship with Levi. Lana couldn't help but to blush as he was leaving the room. It was going to take some getting used to the whole idea. Levi himself is not really one to talk about romance let alone display it. When he does show signs of affection it really is something of a shock sometimes. In the end, it was always comforting and it made her feel like everything was going to be ok.

Jean met up with Lana as the two had gone on their usual run. He decided to change things up from their usual run and to have them run on a trail within the forest that was nearby. The two ran from the base to the forest as the rain beat down hard on them. It wasn't long into the run before the two of them were completely drenched.

The trail was no exception to the rain. It was extremely muddy and was proven to be a difficult terrain to maintain balance. The two of them were continuously sliding and slipping. They shared the same pace as they made their way through the trail, trying hard not to crash and meet their doom below. However, it was unavoidable. Lana had lost her footing in the mud causing herself to slip at an angle. She twisted onto her side and decided that it was best to grab a hold of something on her way down. In her panic, she grabbed Jean hoping that she would be kept upright and out of the mud. Unlucky for her, the force of her fall had caused Jean to do the very same.

They came crashing down into the muddy trail. Lana looked over at Jean who had landed on his stomach with his face hitting the mud as she was the luckier one and landed on her back. He lifted himself up revealing the mud monster that he had become. Lana couldn't help but to laugh at the sight.

"Shut up, it's not funny. You got me in this mess."

She continued to laugh holding onto her stomach.

He wiped the mud off his face so that he could properly see. He continued to spit the mud that had landed in his mouth and shook off excess mud from his arms. Lana still remained on the ground laughing.

"Oh, you think this is really funny don't you. Well I bet you won't think the same way after this."

He bent down and grabbed a large handful of mud. He straddled over Lana and dropped the glob of mud onto her face. With her mouth still open, copious amounts of mud had landed in causing her to hack it back up. She immediately sprung forwards and began to wipe off the mud from her face.

Jean laughed at her, "Payback bitch!"

With a mischievous smile, Lana grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at Jean. It hit the side of his face causing him to stop laughing. He knew right away where this was about to head. He responded to the mud being thrown with a retaliation of mud thrown right back at her. Quickly Lana got up from the ground and made a run for it down the trail. She kept sliding and slipping like before as Jean was charging after her with his hands full of mud. He threw his first mess of mud hitting her square in the back. The second was thrown as he aimed for the back of her head. After looking back, she was able to dodge in time. Jean charged at her in a full sprint and tackled her down to the ground. Her face landed right into a large puddle. Jean got off of her laughing. That was enough for Lana to take it a step further. She got up into a crouch and swung her leg aiming for his legs. Thankfully he wasn't watching her in his moment of laughter. The mud was enough to give her a little extra bit of speed to hit him hard. He came crashing down causing a big splash of mud and water.

The fight continued causing them to be completely soaked in dirty mud. They made their humiliating walk back to the base completely covered from head to toe.

"I can't believe we just did that," Jean replied in defeat as he was about to walk inside.

The door swung open just as Jean was about to grab it. Standing before them was Levi and Erwin. When Levi saw the condition of the two, the look on his face was of pure horror.

"What happened to you guys?" Erwin asked.

"We were doing our usual morning run, but the rain kind of had a different plan for us."

"I can see that."

"She started it," Jean replied pointing at her.

"Did not!" she shouted.

"Yes you did, we wouldn't have done any of that if you didn't grab me when you fell."

"And whose brilliant idea was it to run a trail in the rain!"

"YOU AGREED WITH ME!"

"Enough both of you. I want you two to wash up immediately," Levi sternly said to them with glaring eyes.

"Fine, fine we'll wash up," Jean replied as he was about to step inside.

Levi swung his arm out to block his path. "You are not stepping one foot inside like that."

"But how are we supposed to wash up if we can't do it inside."

"Oh no," Lana replied as she realized what Levi's intentions were.

Jean and Lana were brought out to the stable. They were each standing in a bucket of cold water as the rain was continuing to pour down on them. The cold caused them to shiver and shake. Out of humor, Erwin and Levi decided to watch as the soldiers on stable duty were given the order to wash them down like the horses. A bucket of even colder water was dumped on their heads causing a shock to be sent up and down their spines. Lana let out a shriek of shock when the cold water hit her.

They were scrubbed down with brushes washing away all traces of their mud fight.

"This is completely humiliating," Lana chattered away trying to hold onto herself for warmth.

"I blame you," Jean replied doing the same.

Lana looked up to see Levi with a look of satisfaction on his face. He was enjoying their humiliating moment a little too much. Erwin shared the same expression on his face and even laughed at each moment the water was dumped on them.

"You guys are having way too much fun with this," she said shivering.

"Well, now you know not to have mud fights and try to enter the building," Levi replied as Lana was getting out of her bucket.

He handed her a towel as she quickly snatched it out of his hand. Jean grabbed a towel of his own and began to cover himself.

"Come inside, I want to speak with you," Erwin said to Lana.

The commander allowed for her to change into some drier clothes before having their discussion. Jean was dismissed and was sent off to proceed with his regular duties for the day.

She met with the Commander and Levi in the main office. He was promptly sitting at his desk with Levi right behind him leaning on a bookshelf.

"I want to bring something up with you."

"Alright, sure I'm listening."

"We need to bring in more people for the Survey Corps. Unfortunately what has happened has left an even deeper mark on us than ever before. You are ordered to go to the South Training Camps and see how many of the new recruits of the 105th division might be willing to join."

Lana was very confused by the order.

"I want to get them thinking now and believed that having someone like yourself well get them to join."

"You just want me to bring in the fresh blood of next year?"

"If that's how you want to think of it, yes."

"Ok, so what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to them, see what they are like. You may even pick up on a few things yourself."

"When do I leave?"

"Now," Levi replied. The response took her by surprise. "There are captains of the training camps waiting just outside for you now. Hurry up and get down there."

"I'm just going by myself?"

"You'll do fine," Erwin replied.

Although uncertain of the order, Lana made her way to the wagon and was brought to the camps. The soldier she was with called himself Gregory. He explained to her that he was assigned to be her guide considering how she had never been to a recruit camp before. He was an older gentlemen. Something Lana wasn't as used to as she had mostly been around soldiers around her age or younger.

They made their way into the camp during the introduction ceremony of the new 107th division that had just been enlisted into the military. When she walked out she was standing up on a cliff side looking down at the large amount of soldiers that stood down below. It appeared that there were more recruits than there were Survey Corps soldiers. She was amazed at the sight and dedication of those down below.

"Don't look too excited. This is just day one for those guys down below. I give it three days and there will be about half that many standing there," Gregory said crossing his arms. "The harsh reality of what a soldier really goes through hits them hard like a brick to the face." He began to walk away down the hill. "Soon the 105th should be back from their survival training, so in the meantime you can do whatever you like. I'm going to eat."

She watched him walk away and then turned back to the fresh meat that was down below. Considering how she was going to be at the Training Camps, she was given access to her vertical maneuvering device and was highly encourage to bring it. She decided to take a slightly different approach and propelled herself down from the cliff. She landed nearby the rows of recruits as they were getting yelled at by the troop captain.

As he continued down the line he looked up and saw Lana retracting her wire.

"What on Earth do we have here!" he shouted.

All eyes followed his gaze and were set on Lana as she awkwardly turned around to see what he was yelling about. She froze on instant and was very hesitant to move.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She cleared her throat and gained the confidence. She began to approach the man yelling at her with extreme vigor. With her fists clenched she quickly sprung her head up to make eye contact with him. When she actually approached him, she didn't realize how tall he was until she was up close with him. Given her shorter stature she was no threat to him what so ever.

"I am Lana of the Survey Corps. I have direct order from my Commander to view and speak with recruits of this Training facility."

"Is that so," he replied with a slight sarcasm in his voice. "WELL MAGGOTS LIKE YOU NEED TO LEARN THEIR PLACE!" he went to strike her to make a point to the recruits to not mess with him or interfere with his training.

He grabbed a hold of her jacket lifting her up from the ground with great ease. Lana stared at him with a look of incredible irritation with him. A quiet squeaky voice came from nearby.

"Uh…sir….Sir you really shouldn't do that….trust me."

"Quiet down. This soldier may be a graduate but they will be made an example of. Never, ever interrupt a session."

"Alright, I've had enough of this," stated Lana.

She grabbed his hands and lifted her leg up onto his shoulder. She twisted her whole body causing one hand to let go. As she continued to twist she twisted the other arm that was pressed against her body. It caused him to let go of her jacket as she was able to leap off of him holding his arm in the process. She swung her leg as she stepped behind him aiming for the front of his leg. The kick caused his leg to swing back as she dug her knee into the back of the knee parallel to hers. He ended up kneeling down allowing her to restrain his left arm as she pulled the right back behind him inflicting pain on him. The recruits watched in awe as they watched their leader be brought down swiftly in front of them.

"Just thought to let you know, I am not a graduate of the Training Corps. Never was a recruit. And just a little bit of information for yeah on how I was able to do this. Humanity's Strongest Soldier is my squad leader."

She let go of her hold and began to walk away. Jaws were dropped among the recruits as they were completely amazed by her. She felt like some sort of celebrity walking around them she couldn't help but to grin in delight.

"L..L…Lana?" came the squeaky voice again.

She looked over to see familiar faces standing in the row of recruits.

"Nico? Nisha?"

The two twins lit up with pride as Lana learned of what they had become.

"Wha…what are you guys doing here?"

"Well when Nicholas passed Madame Nina began to…" Nico started.

"She wasn't herself anymore. She became very obsessed with you."

"It was creepy."

"Look girls, I'd love to chat with you, but a soldier's duty first."

"Right!" they replied simultaneously planting their fists to their chest in the soldier's salute.

"I'll find you girls later," Lana replied walking away.

She wandered around the camps exploring all of the areas that she skipped to become a soldier. Within the camps she came across the barracks. It was nothing spectacular. It was just about the same as the ones on the base. She found the mess hall cabin which was the same, nothing interesting was in there. There was a stable for horses with very few present in them. She assumed that they must not have received much training on horseback riding as she had thought.

What was interesting in the camp was the training areas. In one section there were large poles set up in pairs. Each set up was hooked to a rig. This was just like the system that Al had trained Lana on showing her the basics of the vertical maneuvering device. She figured that this was a way to test multiple people at once.

Next was the fighting ring. She came across a group of trainees practicing their fighting skill. It appeared that they had a general guideline to follow when practicing. It was a standard self-defence practice from an oncoming enemy. A few of the recruits did take notice to her as she watched them. Lana found humor in it as she watched those who were distracted get taken down.

The last place to explore was the lecture halls. She wandered through the building as classes were taking place. She would pause for a moment to see what was being taught in each room. As she was listening in to one of the lectures, Gregory had found her.

"Excuse me miss you are needed. The 105th have returned."

Gregory guided her back out to the field where the 105th were promptly standing before their captain. He was shouting at them claiming how their latest venture was a pathetic display of their abilities. Lana took this as an example of how well their training was really going. The looks on their faces were of exhaustion and disappointment.

"Now I want everyone's undivided attention towards our visitor. This soldier is an example of heroism and skills. They have been through a lot just to be able to stand where they are today. In fact they probably…"

Lana cut him off, "Actually I wouldn't call myself a hero. What your saying is true, I did have to strategically act to spare my life as well as the lives of my comrades, but that's all part of being a soldier. Hi, everyone! I'm Lana of the Survey Corps."

She made sure that she sounded friendly and positive as she addressed herself to the group of hopefuls standing before her. The captain was weirded out by her approach as he decided to let her go with whatever it was she was trying to accomplish.

"Now, you may all be standing here assuming that I am going to try and convince you guys to join the Survey Corps, but I'm not here to do that at all. Ok maybe I am because of my own orders, but in reality, you guys can do whatever you want. Just what I have to say may convince you that we are the faction for you. If it's alright with the Drill Instructor here, I'd rather take things with a more casual approach."

She made eye contact with their instructor who decided that it was alright. He called for everyone to be at ease. They all relaxed there stances and were even relieved not to have to stand so straight.

"In the Survey Corps, unless really necessary we don't really do the whole stand up straight. There is still the whole concept of respecting your superiors still."

She stood before them not really knowing what to tell the group of kids. There was no amount of convincing them to join their faction. However she still had to try to do something. Even if the kids had the fearful assumption that they would be eaten on their first expedition, there was still the potential that Lana needed to capture. There was that little bit of hope that she wanted to harness to have them join. For starters though, she needed to figure out how many wanted to join to begin with.

"Alright, so let's get down to it. Who here is thinking about joining the Survey Corps already?"

Thankfully there were a few more hands than what Lana had anticipated. She asked the group why they wanted to join. A lot of them said that they wanted to see the outside world, others said that they wanted to kill titans. There were even a few who said that they wanted to join because of the latest involvements that the Survey Corps has been put through. It was true that they had become somewhat of a celebrity group in light of their recent activities.

"Good, good. You all have the basic idea of what the Survey Corps does. We go out beyond the walls and kill titans to reclaim Wall Maria and further expansions. Well that's not all. We also conduct researches on various titans and their capabilities. Especially recently with the concept of those who have the abilities to shift into titans."

The group had a look of uneasiness come across their faces. The idea of turning into a titan was still something of a new concept to them. She didn't realize that this was a topic that most outside of the military are unfamiliar with.

"Who here, has seen a titan up close?"

A few raised their hands. This broke her heart a little. She knew right away that these are either the kids who were around the break of the wall, or they had faced titans in battle already.

"How many of you are scared of titans?"

The majority of them raised their hands. She knew right away that the fear of the titans was something that was going to cost those recruits.

"Alright. Alright. How about at the end of this I will…I will help you with titan training so to speak," she looked over at the captain, "granted if that is alright with you?"

He shrugged in acceptance of her proposal. With that being said, she opened up her discussion to any questions that the recruits may have had in regards to the Survey Corps.

A lot of the questions were simple and were mostly in regards to the recent events that had taken place.

"Is it true that the Military Police Brigade attacked the Survey Corps with new devices?"

"That I can't say for certain, but I will say that there was a new technique being used," she replied knowing that the new vertical maneuvering device wasn't released out to the public knowledge.

"How many titan shifters are out there?"

"Well, there are so far six different titan shifters counted."

The crowd went silent. Even the captain himself had a fearful expression come across their face.

"Does that mean the ones that brought down the wall are shifters?"

She took in a deep breath, "We believe so, yes."

Everyone began to whisper to themselves and to others beside them. They seemed to be both amazed and scared at the same time.

"Ok…OK! You shouldn't be worried too much. We at the Survey Corps are trying to compile a plan to take down these traitors of humanity. In fact there are two other shifters present within the Survey Corps right now."

"Seriously there are two!" shouted a taller boy.

"Yes there are."

"I knew Yeager was one of them but I didn't know there was a second one," proclaimed a very tall girl with reddish brown hair.

"Oh forget it. I want everyone to grab their vertical maneuvering devices immediately and meet back here and that's an order!"

Everyone started to scatter as they all ran to retrieve their devices. The captain asked her what her intentions were. Lana only told him that it was a training exercise. She told him that she wanted to see how well the recruits would handle a situation where they were completely blindsided by an attack.

They all returned equipped with their devices and ready to go. They all promptly stood in their lines once again and awaited for Lana's instructions. She refused to address them. She kept silent and even refused to make any sort of eye contact with them. Calmly she took off her own equipment, leaving her harness on. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. The recruits began to become more and more confused as to what they were supposed to be doing.

"I want you to try and kill me," she called out to them.

They were all shocked and unsure of what she really meant by this. They knew that they couldn't actually try and kill her.

Quickly Lana began to run full sprint kicking up clouds of dirt as she ran. She ran as far away from the recruits as she possibly could. Looking back at them she finally stopped at a distance that she saw fit. With a deep breath she focused on herself and began to transform into a titan. She decided that it was best to pick a form that would come as the most shocking one to them. With the knowledge that they knew of the Colossal Titan and the Female Titan, she saw that it was best to pick a form most similar to theirs.

The recruits watched in horror as she was transforming. They couldn't believe their eyes. The captain and others who happened to be in the area were no exception either. The dust began to clear revealing her in her muscled titan form. She scaled a height of twenty meters tall and was completely exposed in nothing but muscle.

As the dust was settling, Lana let out a menacing yell that shook the eardrums of the soldiers below. She charged at them at full speed. A large portion of them ran away as fast as they could scared of what to do. This showed the cowardliness that they had proven that they did not have what it takes to be a part of the Survey Corps. Thankfully there was a large portion of them that still held onto their grounds. A few of them stood there petrified with fear, while others were prepared. Once she got close enough to them, they understood what she had meant by killing her. Those who were still capable of it launched their vertical maneuvering devices into Lana's flesh. They soared high up into the air. Without realizing it, Lana had come to learn that they had come up with a strategy as she was running towards them.

They had taken out the muscles in her leg causing her to lose control. She fell to the ground and immediately covered the back of her neck where they would strike. With her other hand she tried to grab a hold of those who were still retracting their devices. She managed to catch one of them and pulled them midair. As she was pulling she made sure that it was not enough force to cause any damage to them.

She lifted them up right to her face and said in her low voice, "You'd be dead by now."

She placed the shaken up recruit to the ground as he collapsed in fear. The others proceeded to attack the muscles that kept her arm up. Once they had sliced her enough, her arm fell limp. She knew right away that they were going to go for her neck. She looked behind her to make sure that there was no one there and decided to fall to her side. Once on her side she quickly rolled onto her back to ensure that they would be unable to reach the back of her neck.

The recruits at this point had no clue what to do next. Lana was slowly regenerating her wounds as they were trying to come up with a plan to slice the nape of her neck. One of the soldiers was brave enough to push pass all of them. Where all of the other soldiers wanted to rely on the quick getaway of their devices, this one just wanted to end it. They used their device and hooked themselves onto Lana's face. As they were retracting towards her at a great speed, everyone else stood by and watched them.

They came at her face at a great speed. Once they had reached her, they unhooked the wires just as they touched her face. They sprung off of her cheek and back flipped off onto the ground. They grabbed a hold of their blades tightly and made a run for it underneath her head. Right away, Lana had a great amount of admiration for this recruit. They took matters into their own hands which was impressive alone.

At this point she could feel the blades sticking into the back of her neck. Before they were able to get too far, Lana had fully healed her arms and was able to sit up. The recruit stopped dead in their tracks and immediately looked up at her in fear. She smiled at him and slowly got up from the ground.

This was the end of the trial that she wanted to put them under. She quickly changed into a form that they would recognize her in. She stood before them still as a titan, but as her normal self. The recruits who fled were watching in a distance and decided to finally come out of their hiding areas to see Lana standing before them in the form that she was in.

"I'm impressed in those who remained and took action. I am mostly impressed by you there," she directed to the small soldier who was the only successful one. "Those who ran need to rethink their involvement in the military. You think that just because you can be a part of the Military Police Brigade or even Garrison then you will be put out of harm's way of titans. That's not true. During one of our missions we had to venture outside of the walls to rescue one of our own. The Garrison and MPs were both with us on this particular one. So keep that in mind. If you can't handle going through an attack on titans, then you are the ones who will die first."

She transformed back into her normal appearance as the swarm of recruits began to surround her. They kept asking her what she could do as a titan, how she got her powers, and so on. She promptly answered each one as they were highly intrigued as to what she had to say. Their faces were filled with excitement.

"I've always been a titan shifter, I grew up with the powers but that's not the same for everyone else. As far as we know, everyone else who has this ability had received it through artificial matters. I can change into different forms depending on the circumstances, whereas the others cannot."

They all responded with complete interest.

"So if you are part of the Survey Corps, then you have met Humanity's Strongest Soldier right?"

Lana had to laugh a little at the question. She never expect anyone to ask about Levi. Then again she remembered how the townsfolk have treated Levi in the past. He was a well-known soldier amongst everyone.

"It's funny that you mention that, because he is my squad leader. In fact I'm his direct messenger during missions or important outings."

Smiles came across faces of the girls as some of the others were impressed. A lot of them have even proclaimed that they were honored to be in Lana's presence.

"With everything aside. Let's talk about what you all went through. You just attacked a titan shifter, let alone a regular titan. Titan shifters have a form of intelligence to them. You all need to be quick on your feet and ready for anything. Always expect the unexpected. You had your first taste on what it was like to be in real action. Now at this point how many of you think that you might join."

A few more hands were raised up in comparison to the last time she asked. She was impressed that the attack had actually worked. She was afraid that there would be even less of them. It appeared that her methods and her words have inspired those to want to go and take action. The fire had been lit.

That evening Lana set out to find the twins to discuss their reasoning for being here. When she found them, they were in the mess hall eating their supper. Once again, when she walked into the room many took notice. There were few who were a part of the 105th and were excited to see her. Others were a little timid to see a Survey Corps soldier in their midst. She sat down with the girls as they ate.

"Give it to me straight, why are you two here?"

"Like we said, things got rough after Madame Nina lost it after Nicholas' death," Nico replied.

"She went crazy claiming that it was all because of you."

"Things started to get even weirder when she and Jack would head out late at night together."

"They were up to something."

"That was when I found out that Nina wanted to try and take your powers for herself."

"Yeah, she believed that she would be able to become young and beautiful again."

"How on earth was she going to do that?" Lana asked.

"No idea," Nisha replied taking a bite of her bread.

"What we did know was that she was going to try and kill you in the process."

"So we decided to join."

"We wanted to try and stop them by becoming soldiers."

"With the same training as Jack, we felt that we'd be at least somewhat successful."

"When Jack and Nina were found dead, we decided to still join."

"Ok so why join then?" Lana asked leaning in closer to them.

"Dunno, maybe because we saw you, Keith, and Lucas?"

"Yeah, I think it was seeing you guys in the uniforms trying to make a difference in the world that inspired us."

"You guys are so sweet. So have you thought about what faction you want to join?"

"Survey Corps," they both replied together looking into her eyes with content expressions to their faces.

Lana could fell her heart sick and her stomach tighten. She pictured the two girls going through all of what they had just gone through. She couldn't bear the thought of them experiencing that type of trauma. Nico and Nisha are known for their light and bubbly personalities. To have them go through all of that hell would certainly change who they were. They would lose that thing that Lana loved most about them.

"No I can't let you guys do that," she said sternly to them.

"What why not," Nisha said upset as she tossed her bread onto her plate.

"Yeah, Lana! Why can't we join the Survey Corps? We want to be able to fight too!"

"I can't let this happen. No, no way!" Lana shouted.

"That's not fair!" Nico replied.

"It's not like you're our mom or something," Nisha replied with a snotty tone in her voice.

"That may be true, but if you girls want to do what's best for you, then stay the hell away from the Survey Corps. Besides who is going to watch the circus?"

"Lana we can do whatever the hell we want. There is no way you are going to stop us!" Nico shouted.

"Besides, Felix is running the circus now."

"Felix?" Lana was confused.

"Yeah, when Nina was proclaimed as dead, Keith and Lucas stayed involved in the military. We had no way to get a hold of you either so Felix stepped up and took charge," Nisha replied.

"We thought you would have heard by now."

"You really should figure out what's going on with that."

Nisha nodded to Nico's statement in agreement.

"Besides we can take care of ourselves."

"Nisha is right Lana. If we join the Survey Corps it shouldn't matter. We want to help these people just as much as anyone else joining. If that means throwing down our lives to do that, then so be it!"

"We can't just stand by and watch these poor people live the way they do. Joining the Garrison won't be doing much, and forget becoming and M.P."

Lana was impressed by how much the girls had grown over the years. They still were the bubbly little twins to her, but they had grown up to be confident women. They were a force to be reckon with and they were something that the Survey Corps would be honored to have.

The job was done and Lana was on her way home. She decided take a detour. She arrived later in the morning to Wall Sheena to speak with Keith and Lucas. Considering how they were technically senior members of the circus, she wanted to ensure that the troupe was in capable hands.

She addressed the circumstances with Keith and Lucas as they were well aware of Felix taking over the show. They both felt confident in Felix believing that he knew exactly what he was doing. However, for Lana's sake they decided that they would pay the circus a visit.

The made their way to the latest camp that they had drawn up. When they came across it, there were a couple of newer faces. These were people who Felix had taken in from the streets. When they found Felix, he was leading the group in preparations for the next show. Given how he couldn't exactly see how the acts were doing he had appointed an assistant to literally be his eyes.

"Felix!" Lana shouted excitedly.

Everyone was happy to see the returning members. They all exchanged pleasantries with one another. Keith explained to Felix that they needed to speak in private in regards to the circus. He left the assistant in charge of the practice and set up as the four of them headed into the main tent grounds.

"You guys don't think that I can do it," he said as he sat down on a crate.

Slowly he began to unravel the wrap that concealed his eyes. He stared off into the distance as his clouded eyes were revealed along with the long scar that went across his face. Every time Lana saw this her heart would break as it was a reminder of the guilt she felt for what happened to him. She was constantly regretting the day that they were attacked causing for Felix to become blind for the rest of his life. She just hoped that there was some way he could see again.

"Felix, it's not that we don't believe that you can't do it. We have complete faith that you have what it takes. We just want to make sure that the circus still holds onto what makes it what it is," Keith sat down in front of him.

"Believe me, I know what you mean. A bunch of the others didn't exactly agree to me stepping up, but somebody had to do it. I want the circus to remain the same just as much as you guys, but that's just not possible. The Sidonia Circus lived and breathed with the acts that you guys did. I mean the Sidonia Circus became known as the circus with the flying lady, the boy who never missed his mark, the strongest man alive, and so on. But we don't have any of that. Heck I don't even think that we can call ourselves the Sidonia Circus anymore since none of us are related to Neal or Nina."

"What are you implying Felix?" Lana asked.

"I mean, I want to turn this circus into something new. I still want to hold onto the same value that we created, but I still want to make it our own. We don't have Nina anymore to do that. We just aren't the same."

"Are you proposing that you change the circus?" asked Lucas with a bit of concern in his voice.

"I still want to keep the acts relatively the same. But I want to think of this as the next generation of circus performers. So, what I am asking you guys is your blessing to rename the circus and make it my own. The values will be the same and performances too, just a little bit of changes here and there. To give it a refreshing look you know?"

Keith turned around to Lucas and Lana. They all exchanged glances at one another as they all felt the same. Granted they all shared concerns considering how this was the group that they met each other and grew up with. Felix was right, it was not the same. It was the next generation. Although Felix claimed that the values would be the same, it really wasn't up to them to tell the circus what to do and not do. It was time for them to pass down the torch to the next in line.

"We give you our blessings," Lana proclaimed.

Felix grew with extreme excitement, "Really, you guys will do that!"

"Of course we would," Keith replied with a smile.

"Just remember if you ever need help, you know how to find us. Especially with the girls being recruits," said Lucas with a reassuring voice.

"Right of course. So I have already thought of an idea for a new name for the circus. I just want to hear what you guys think about it first."

"Alright, we're listening," said Lana who was very interested.

"The Odyssey Circus."

The three looked at each other with questionable looks on their faces.

"I take your silence that you don't like the name?"

"No, it's not that at all. Just why Odyssey?" Lana asked.

"We have all been through a lot. All of us have been on some sort of long journey at some point in our lives. With most of us here right now, we trekked through the open lands filled with titans to make it here. Others have a different story. I have started recruiting people who are a part of the Underground. They alone have been through a lot just struggling to survive some days."

"Makes sense," Lucas replied.

"Well I like it!" Keith proclaimed.

It was there that it was decided that the Sidonia Circus was to be declared as the Odyssey Circus. This enabled Felix to truly take over the circus as his own. He was deemed as the main ringleader and owner of the circus. Keith, Lucas, and Lana all said that they would help him when needed. Nico and Nisha had previously told him the same when they were available to do so. With the new changes in store, the three veterans were excited to see what Felix has planned. They already had made a note of the new acts that would be present in the shows and the new faces who were present. The younger faces reminded them of the good old days that they once had. A lot had happened since those days. They longed to go back to the way things once were, but they all knew that no matter what, they were thankful for what they held onto today.


	21. One More Time

Everything back at the base had become a rut. Everyone was itching to go out and do something. With nothing really going on, people were starting to get a little irritating. The 104th started getting on each other's nerves. Even Eren and Armin, the two who got along the most, were found arguing with each other from time to time. It was clear that when they joined they had forgotten about the amount of time that was spent just prepping for their next mission.

A month had gone by since Queen Historia took the throne. Usually around this time, The Survey Corps would be heading out on another expedition. However with things being the way that they are now, it was undetermined on when they would even go on another expedition.

It was clear to them that Bertolt and Reiner were still at large. Their whereabouts were unknown at this time, but it was safe to assume that they had retreated back to wherever it was they had came from. It was determined that everything they had told the 104th were complete lies. The location of their homes is undetermined at this point.

Being the least of their concerns, Annie Leonhart the Female Titan was still encased in her crystal underground. There was no telling when she was ever going to be released from her crystal. It was still impenetrable making it almost impossible to force her out.

The research on the serum had reached a dead end. However the trials of Eren's new ability was still underway. He was going through basic experiments to see if it was possible to extend the duration of his titan form. It was an idea to see if he could improve how much he could last as a titan and how often he could transform. It would also allow them to see if his recovery speeds after each transformation could increase.

With all of this still in the works, the soldier life became pretty normal. Everyone had to take their part in maintaining the base and patrols. Each person was given orders to clean certain areas at certain times. Others were given orders to proceed with cooking the meals. While they weren't cooking or cleaning, others were gathering supplies by means of hunting or cultivating the small garden that they had created. If they weren't doing any of that, they were told to train to keep up with their skills and become stronger. Those lucky enough, were given a day off to do whatever they please. Some would go into town, others would just relax all day. In the end everyone had a part to play as a soldier of the Survey Corps.

Lana was no exception to this rule. It was one night that she was finally the one to be in the kitchen along with a couple others. It was their job to make the meal for the entire brigade. No one had tasted Lana's cooking prior to this. No one knew how good or how bad it would be.

Lana became so intense in the kitchen that she kicked the other two out. She had full control over the meal. Vegetables were chopped, potatoes were boiling, and meat was being prepared. She had full control and knew exactly what she was doing.

When it came time for finally eat, she hollered out for everyone to come enjoy the meal. Jean and Eren were waiting in the line-up as Lana was dishing out portions for everyone.

"I don't know about you, but I am terrified," said Jean firmly holding onto his plate.

"It can't be all that bad. I mean we could have worse. Besides I don't think Lana could be a bad cook."

"That's the thing, we don't know if she can even cook!"

"Relax Jean, I'm sure we will be," said Armin who standing in front of Jean.

They all grabbed their portions and were surprised by what they saw. On their plates was mashed potatoes with a small amount of butter, boiled vegetables, and a chunks of venison mixed with a little bit of gravy. Lana had taken what little they had and turned it into an incredible meal with plenty to share amongst everyone.

She stepped out in her apron holding onto a ladle with gravy still on it and approached the table where the others sat. She wanted to see the expressions on their faces the minute that they took a bite of her meal.

Simultaneously they all took a bite of what was on their plates and became wide eyed.

"THIS IS THE MOST INCREDIBLE THING I HAVE EVER EATEN!" Sasha shouted.

"Wow Lana, this is really good!" Armin proclaimed.

"I have to say, I am impressed," said Levi.

Lana winked at the table and began to walk away. As she walked past each table she could hear everyone else sharing the fondness for her cooking.

"I really underestimated her," Jean said digging into his meal.

"I wonder where she learned how to cook like this?" Eren asked himself.

"She probably learned it from the time she was with the Noble. Remember her telling us about how she was forced to learn different things so that she could be a perfect bride?"

Lana had sat down with the others to join them. They continued to compliment on her cooking skills as thy enjoyed what was left on their plate. Sasha had finished her plate first and had begun liking what was left on it. As Lana was taking a sip of her water, Armin had asked her a question.

"Have you ever thought about getting married?"

She spat out what water as she managed to choke on a little bit. Everyone turned to him thinking that, that was a weird question to ask so blatantly.

"Uh…..That's quite the loaded question Armin," Lana replied.

"Don't you think that's a litter personal?" Jean defended her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to!" Armin stammered. "It's just that your cooking is so good, and you are really good at keeping people in line and just that…that anyone would be lucky to be married to you."

"You're really sweet Armin," she glanced up as Levi was intently watching her as he ate. She felt a little nervous. She had thought about marrying when she was little, but now that things are the way that they are now, she never had considered marriage to be an option. "To be honest, when I was little. I used to dream of having a nice wedding." She looked down and started playing with her food. "I have always imagined walking down the aisle to the man of my dreams. I've thought about what it would be like to have a family. A quiet home." She paused. "But things are different now. I've stopped dreaming like that. I grew up." She looked back up. "Perhaps one day though. You never know what could happen in the end."

After the meal, everyone went about their own and some even prepared themselves to retire to their beds. Lana was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes alone. It was quiet with the exception of the murmurs of those who remained enjoying their teas and coffees. Most that were hanging around this late were closer to Lana's age. Those who have lasted longer than most soldiers that have joined the Survey Corps. Although they weren't considered veterans they still held onto a lot more experience than most.

As she continued washing dish after dish, she thought more about what Armin was asking her. The concept of marriage was a little farfetched. Back at Rhea she was forced to become a bride in waiting for the noble. After that she stopped dreaming about weddings. She never wanted to become a bride since that day. But like she had told herself, things were different now. She lived in a different land under new circumstances. She thought about how different she was to them. In the end, the people of this land never even knew that there were other existing countries. Only those who live within the military are fully aware now that there is a world well beyond the walls that encases them.

When Lana had first arrived, her goal was to get what information she wanted in regards to her lineage and to get out. Now she has more information than she had ever obtained before, but her goals have changed. She befriended many of the younger soldiers and have even developed a romantic relationship. It had now become clear to her that her goal had changed. She just wanted to live her own life and move beyond her history.

Lana wanted to help the people of this land to be able to see that world beyond the walls. She knew that there was a whole world that they were missing out on. She wanted to do all that she could to show them what they were missing. It was almost as if she didn't really care as much about her past and her family's history anymore. She had grown past all of that and moved on ahead.

However what was ahead of her was still in question. She never really thought of herself of being the perfect bride since the days of the noble. She then began to think about herself with Levi. Although it was something for her to hardly consider, she was unsure if she could go through with their relationship in that way. She always respected Levi and considered him to be a close friend of hers. When things turned out the way they are now, she still has a hard time trying to consider it, let alone considering a future with him.

In the midst of her thinking she had dropped one of the plates causing it to break. One of the men sitting in the hall asked her if she was alright. She reassured that she was fine and proceeded to pick up the broken pieces. As she picked up one of them, she managed to cut her hand. Blood began to drip from the cut as the wound began to close. She was grateful that her healing has recovered to its full potential, but seeing that cut heal as quickly as it had reminded her of something.

It had reminded her of encounter with Nicholas. She remembered the words that strung out of his mouth in the last moments of his life. "You're a monster…no one can…love a monster." The words haunted her once again. She looked down as the last little bit of blood evaporated from the floor. She thought to herself. "Could he really love me? Could he really love a monster?"

There was a slight tap on the door frame of the kitchen that caused her to abruptly look up.

"Are you ok, I heard something break," asked Jean.

"I'm fine, really thanks."

"You don't look fine," he replied helping her pick up the pieces.

"Really, it's ok."

"What's on your mind?"

She resented the fact that Jean had come to her know her very well. He could see right through her and knew exactly that something was not right. Then again, he had become like a best friend to her.

"It has to do with what Armin was saying isn't it?" he asked standing up and placing the pieces of porcelain in a bin.

"Yeah," she replied doing the same.

"I knew it. The minute that, that came out of his mouth, I knew that it was going to start something."

"Jean its fine. He just gave me a lot to think about, is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me Jean. It's going to take a lot to break me and you know it."

He smirked. "If you ever need anything you know where to find me."

She was thankful that she had such a trusting friend like Jean. Just talking to him briefly was enough for her to get back on track.

Granted the age differences between her and the squad was something to take into consideration, Lana was thankful to be a part of a group like this one. She did get along with those closer to her age such as Erwin and Hange, but it was the 104th that she was able to get along with the most. Perhaps it was the fact that growing up, Lana had missed a lot that a normal child would do. She never really had much of a childhood, and so the squad reminded her of those days she had lost. In a way, their youthfulness was a way of giving her back those days. They had such high hopes and dreams that really inspired her.

The following morning, Lana and Jean had gotten back from their run. Thankfully, Lana was given a day off that day allowing her to do whatever it was that she would like. As she returned to her room, she saw Sigi sitting in her bed as usual reading a book. She smiled as Lana entered and was immediately recaptured into her thrilling tale.

On Lana's bed was a small package that wasn't there earlier.

"Sigi, what's this?"

"Oh, someone dropped that off for you. They said that they got it from someone in Trost?" Sigi replied with a tone of voice that showed she was just unsure as Lana was.

On top of the package was a small letter.

LANA!

The captain gave us a few days of leave so that we could participate in the circus once more. I heard that Felix told you the new name! Isn't it amazing, I love it and so does Nisha. Anyways, Felix wants you guys to participate too. We even went ahead and sent in letters to your guys' commanders. Don't get mad at us, but it would really mean a lot to all of us if you guys came. Pretty please! We even took the liberty of creating a new body suit for you!

Felix wants this show to honor you guys just one last time. A way for him to properly have the torch passed down to him or whatever I wasn't listening. But you have to come!

Nico

Lana thought the worse. She didn't want to perform again and had wanted to leave all of that behind her. However, considering the circumstances she couldn't break their hearts.

In the box was something rather expected and yet unexpected at the same time. There was in fact a body suit for her in the box but it was something she was not used to. The body suit was completely green. The back had a black lace to it resembling that of a corset. There was blue and white fabric sewn to the hips creating a skirt. Each fabric was sewn on individually to the body suit. However what was in the box was something Lana had a hard time dealing with.

Commander Erwin granted her the leave for a few days which allowed her to have quick rehearsal periods as well as time for the actual show. It was granted on the exception that the entire brigade was invited. Lana, being Lana couldn't refuse to invite them but regretted every moment of it. She didn't want her friends and comrades to see her in the body suit that was designed for her. For her it was slightly embarrassing.

She rode out and met up with the circus located within Wall Sheena. The performance was designed to be grand and spectacular to drawn in a large crowd. There were posters drawn up everywhere you'd look.

Keith and Lucas were also given the time off to prepare for the show. The three of them met up with Felix and began preparations for the show. Although each one would rather be working at their jobs, they all agreed that they couldn't say no.

Soon, the time came where the show would be put on. There was a large crowd drawn in to the large stage that they had built for just the occasion prior to the arrival of the three veterans. Excitement was high amongst all of the members as they prepared themselves in their costumes and make-up. Some were nervous as it was their first time being in the spotlight while others were concentrating on stretching and warm-ups.

Lana had left the change room she was given dressed in her costume. She was a little cold and as she walked around barefooted. Keith and Lucas kept her warm by embracing her in hugs as they wore their Military Police Brigade themed costumes. They were always the loving type and were there for comfort whenever she needed it. Although she was warm, they couldn't last very long.

Felix had gone up to the stage and proceeded to give the crowd the grand introduction. He decided to not change his outfit at all given the fact that he was the newly appointed Ringmaster of the troupe. He kept it nice and simple and only added a white cane to allow him to maneuver around the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, welcome to the grand opening show of the newly named Odyssey Circus!"

The crowd cheered as he nodded and bowed.

"Today is an extra special night as we will be bidding our final farewells to five lovely performers who had made all of this happen. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be standing her today. They are strong soldiers who are trying to make a difference in not only themselves but to the fate of humanity."

Once again the crowd cheered. As they were cheering, Lana peered out from the alcove to see if she could recognize any faces. Sure enough in the large crowd, she could see those from the Survey Corps in the back keeping to themselves. She couldn't help to notice that they weren't the only ones in uniform. It had appeared that there were soldiers from all factions. She could make out the unicorn and rose emblems. She could even see a few soldiers wearing the dual sword emblems.

The more she looked, the more nervous she became. She really hated the idea that she was going to be seen in the way that she was.

"Now, ladies and gentleman. I present to you, our main three veterans!"

That was the cue for the three of them to take action. Out of the three of them, Lucas was the only one wearing his maneuvering device. Lana faced the fact that she was going to be seen and darted out with Keith running from the opposite side.

It was at that moment that everyone finally saw her in her Survey Corps costume with the wings of liberty made up to be wings on her back. Nico and Nisha had created this accessory to really show the grace and beauty of the Survey Corps.

Lana ran and did a round off when she had made it halfway across the stage. Her round off had turned into backhand springs with a flip as the end result. Keith did a similar move only with his being a half twist in the end instead of a back flip.

Lucas propelled himself from up high and landed in the middle between them. As he was propelling down both Keith and Lana were dancing to the music in a contemporary type of style mixed with a freestyle dance.

Once the cords were retracted, Lana ran at Lucas who had one arm extended out. She grabbed a hold of his legs doing a cart wheel as he guided her.

The act continued as such featuring Lana's adaptability when performing acrobatic and tumbling. Keith was no exception either. He was either acting as her partner, or doing the moves himself. Lucas was the only one who was not capable of moving the same way as the others and typically remained as the stationary one to lift them or even throw them.

The connection she felt with her partners was incredible. Lana had lost all sight of what was going on around her and just let herself go. When the three were finished performing, they took their bows and headed off the stage.

The show continued as a song was sang by Felix, featuring Nico and Nisha with outfits representing the Training Regiment dancing to the tune. New recruits were trying their best to hold on to create the perfect performance. Some tried balancing acts on tight wire and various other objects. There was a young girl who was trying her best to do a comedy routine while on stilts. Although she was successful she still needed practice walking around and almost fell off of the stage.

The next act was an act for the five soldiers that were present amongst the troupe. Lana, Keith, Lucas, Nico, and Nisha all proudly stood before the crowd each with dual swords in their hands. The act was to show off their fighting skills and what they were capable off with the mix of their acrobatic skills. Poles were set up on the stage which would enable them a way to retaliate an attack. This performance was completely improvised and varied each time that they would practice.

The five of them stood on the edge of the stage waiting for the music to start. Those who were regular citizens were very curious to watch what was about to happen right in front of them. The minute that the song started Lana had turned and swung her blades at Lucas. He was ready for her attack and braced himself with his own blades. As her swords had ricocheted off of his allowing her to spin and deflect an attack from Nisha.

Their fight continued at great lengths as their blows became harder and faster. The crowd was amazed by their strengths and speed.

At one point Lana had dove in for an attack against Keith however Lucas was standing in her way. She ran towards Lucas straight on, elbowing Nico along the way. Nico came crashing down to the ground unexpected by the blow to her chest. As Lana had reached Lucas he was distracted by Nisha attackin him. She dove for the ground and slid in between his legs. As she was getting up she lifted both of her legs up from the ground and kicked Lucas in the stomach. The force of the kick caused him to wince in pain and step back just as Nisha was swinging her sword.

As Lana was standing up she grabbed a hold of Nisha's swinging arm and continued to cause her to follow further with the attack. She forced her arm to keep swinging causing her to spin. Once Nisha's back was towards her, Lana saw her moment of attack. She took the hilt of her blade and slammed it down hard on her shoulders.

Nisha crashed down into the ground as Keith attacked with his sword. With a straight face, Lana stepped to the side causing him to miss and kicked the arm that was attacking. He lost the grip of his blade as Lana had disarmed the other hand by hitting it with her own sword. Once defenseless she held up her sword to his throat. Lucas was recovered and went to retaliate with an attack of his own. However just as he was running at her, her second hand lifted up. The sword almost bore right into his neck as he stopped just in time. With Nico and Nisha on the ground wincing in pain and Keith and Lucas held up Lana was declared the winner.

The crowd cheered at the sight as Lana grinned at her opponents her swords were pointing at. She turned to the crowd and promptly gave a bow.

Once they were all backstage it had appeared that the others weren't too happy with the performance as Lana was.

"That was not cool, somebody could have seriously gotten hurt Lana," Lucas grimaced as he was holding onto his stomach.

"Speak for yourself, my head is still spinning," Nisha replied holding onto her head.

"Why are you getting mad at me for that? Wasn't that kind of the point of the performance, to attack each other?"

"Not with full strength. You took it a little too far," Keith replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked back at him as he had an upset expression on his face. She looked at the others who all shared the same.

"During practice we all agreed that we wouldn't go all out and we did. But not tonight. I don't know what came over you," Lucas said as he grabbed a cup of water and took a sip.

"Look I'm sorry guys, I guess I just wanted to show a little."

"Its fine, what happened, happened," said Keith with a little bit of irritation in his voice.

It was true that during the show, it was nothing like how she was during the practices. It was almost as if the pressure of the eyes watching her every move was causing her to forget about pulling back her strength. Her fighting instincts were fully taking over her body the entire time which caused her to harm her friends.

The show continued as Lucas demonstrated his strongman routine once again asking any audience member if they dare compare their strength with his. With each person who came up they were defeated in the challenge of lifting.

Keith had partnered with Felix to do his knife throwing routine. He placed Felix on the target and threw each blade, missing him completely. He then took it a step further from the usual and even proven to the audience that it wasn't just knives he was good at. He brought a bow and a few arrows. He placed Felix in various positions placing an apple firmly on his head so that it would not fall off. Keith had proven his skills and managed to hit the apple.

Next was Lana's turn. She had taken off her wings and was now about to do her aerial acrobatics routine. She firmly grabbed a hold of the fabrics that were hanging off of the catwalks. She swung and twisted, danced and spun to the music.

When the show was over, everyone took to the stage and gave their farewells to the audience. The crowd went wild and cheered. Lana looked over at Felix who had a sense of pride come over him. She too was very proud of what he was going to do with the show. She felt that the circus was in very capable hands and entrusted everything it was to him.

As everyone was packing up, Lana once again apologised for her behaviour earlier. She told them that she had been tired and stressed due to things that had been going on. They responded with the fact that they weren't surprised. Everyone was feeling the stresses since the new queen had been put in place. Things were different than they were before and people were having a bit of a hard time trying to get used to it.

Lana bid her final farewells to the circus members and decided to make the long ride back to the base. The others had already begun their ride without her making it so that she had to ride alone.

It was dark out and she could barely see what was in front of her. It almost scared her a little not knowing what was just ahead. She couldn't tell if a person would be standing there or if it was just a tree.

She rode past someone by a small creek. The person kept to themselves in the shadows as their horse was drinking water. By the figure's presence it almost looked like they were injured. She quickly turned her horse around after evaluating the situation. She kept her distance as she approached.

The person looked up at her with their face concealed in the cloak. She could only visibly see their chin in the moonlight.

"Hi, I'm with the Survey Corp. Are you alright. I saw that it looked like you might be injured as I rode past. I just wanted to make sure…"

The mysterious person quickly turned back to their horse. They jumped onto it and rode past Lana as quickly as they could. It was almost as if the person was scared of her. She was confused by the demeanor. As she watched the person ride off in the opposite direction, their hood their cloak flew off.

She could tell that the rider was a male with short dark brown hair. Any other features were unknown to her, but something wasn't right. She wanted to chase after the person to see what was going on, but decided that it was best to leave it alone.

A couple of days had gone by since the incident with the mysterious rider and her final performances with the troupe. She didn't think about the rider at all and just let the whole situation go. Lana sat daydreaming as Commander Erwin was having a meeting with Hange and Levi. They were discussing the future direction of the Survey Corps.

He formally confirmed that if anything were to happen to him, Hange would be the next commander. With that being said, new squad leaders were needed. Lana continued to stare out the window as she heard a few names being called out. In her mind, she didn't really care who was what.

When the meeting was over, Levi and Lana were walking down a hallway.

"Levi, can I ask you something?"

"What is it," he replied looking over at her.

"I noticed that the Commander hasn't discussed anything about Bertolt or Reiner. Are we going to pursue them at all?"

Levi remained silent.

"You have no clue what's going on either, do you?"

"I'm just as concerned as you are."

"So why are we just sitting here?"

Levi refused to answer her.

"Unbelievable."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Something just doesn't feel right with me. Why would three kids at that age go through all of this trouble? When I was their age I just wanted a home and family to spend my nights with. Something is completely messed up with this picture. I just want to be able to figure it out."

"You want to help them don't you?"

Shocked, Lana stopped in her tracks. The idea of helping Bertolt and Reiner never occurred to her.

"You see them as kids, not as an enemy."

"It was the look in Bertolt's eyes that day."

She recalled the day that Bertolt's and Reiner's abilities were discovered. The uneasiness in their body language as they spoke with Eren was something to be noted. At that moment she knew that something was not right. She remembered Bertolt. He almost was scared. She remembered seeing him on Reiner's shoulder as they were trying to rescue Eren and Historia from them. The look on his face made it seem like he didn't really want to hurt anyone. To Lana it was almost as if someone was making him do all of this. Perhaps it was Reiner? She thought more on it and began to think about Reiner. When things started falling apart he was literally throwing a tantrum. He was not behaving like his stern self.

"What if they never wanted to do any of this? What if there is something else driving them?"

She remembered seeing the face of Annie as she was about to get torn out of her titan. She could make out the glistening on her cheeks from tears.

"They are just kids, Levi. What would make them want to do all of this?"

Later in the day, Lana was in the medical examination room going through a normal procedure and updating her records. She sat on a table with most of her clothes off as the doctor did a full report like before. Considering how she was a titan shifter, the doctor wanted to take all data he could to compare with the data from her initial arrival.

Most of the data was the same. The only measurements that had changed were her weight and of her body. It had appeared that since she had joined and returned to society, she had gained weight. When she first arrived she was very thin. She did have some muscle mass but not much. She didn't eat as much as she should have and therefore could not maintain the necessary body fat.

Now that she was a soldier, she was eating better than she was before and had gained more muscle strength. Her health had drastically improved. What the doctor was mostly curious about was her healing abilities. He had received the report from Doctor Isaac Tulp in regards to his medical examination that he had performed when Lana was on the verge of death.

"What is your verdict Doc?"

"You are in peak physical condition. You seem to have a lot more energy and you definitely have developed some muscles," he said gesturing to Lana's abs.

"I still have ways to go that's for sure. Nobody can gain perfect abs in just a little over a month."

"That may be so, but now we want to focus on your titan powers. I want to do something a little differently if that's alright with you. I'd like to perform a medical examination in your various forms."

Lana agreed and felt that it was necessary to have some medical data in regards to her titan. Before-hand, the only data gathered by Hange and their team was in regards to the scientific aspects of her powers. What her limits were, what she could do, and how she could do it.

Before the doctor and Lana headed outside, he quickly did a strike test on her back. He took a small knife and dug it into her back leaving a long cut. It was painful, but she healed quickly.

They headed outside as Lana still remained without clothes. She didn't care really anymore, she wasn't as shy to the others as much as she had been in the past. She proudly strutted her stuff as she walked barefooted on the grass. The doctor told her to turn into her normal titan and lie on the grass.

Her large body was exposed as she was lying comfortably in the soft grass. The doctor took measurements of her body like he had done so before. He compared his data and concluded that everything was in fact the same just on a larger scale.

He then asked her to change into her muscled titan. With a crack, her skin was tearing apart as many watched the examination. No skin remained as the muscles had grown and encased her entire body leaving only her hair. Once again the doctor took measurements. He found that her muscles had grown drastically proven by the increase in his measurements around her arms and legs.

The next form he chose was her armored form. With the muscles still intact the way they were bones began to poke through her flesh and formed structures of exoskeleton around her body. Aside from the extra protection there was no other variance.

The examination was taking a long while as more interested people began ignoring their duties and watching the doctor work. Lana had changed into her next form which was a beast like titan form. Her face become slightly elongated and her limbs became distorted. This form was very different from the others. The doctor found that the distortions highly resembled that of a regular titan or abnormal even. She was unable to lie straight in the grass. Her back was slightly arched off of the ground due to her legs.

The final titan form was something Lana had barely even worked on. She only recently had started developing the changes in her recent transformations. Since seeing the Colossal Titan she wanted to see if perhaps that was something she could become. Since that day, she usually thinks the term "big" or "tall" when transforming. Sometimes it works, but she can never get her desired height. The tallest she had ever been was thirty meters tall.

She tried thinking that way as she turned into her normal form. The doctor took measurements once again like he had before.

"Outstanding!" he shouted.

"What, what is it?" Lana casted her eyes all around her in search for the doctor.

He climbed up onto her body and up to her face, "Thirty seven meters tall. That's the tallest form you have!"

"Thirty seven meters!" Lana's eyes were wide with excitement.

"There is just a slight problem with this," the doctor said quickly getting off of her. "Your body temperature also rises," he noted to small amounts of smoke coming off of his boots.

"How is that a problem?" Lana asked.

"You're technically right, that isn't really the problem. The real problem is the amount of time you'd be able to spend in this form. Revert back and you'll know what I'm talking about."

She did just that and sat up. She was slightly light headed which was something she wasn't as used to. She hadn't realized how long she was in the form for. To be able to take all of the necessary measurements it had to have been at least thirty minutes or more, the longest she usually is in a form of that scale.

"I bet you feel tired right about now?"

The doctor was right.

"The larger you are the more energy you consume. Which means the more heat you can give off as well. Which also means the less time you can be as a titan. This is the one form that has the highest risk factor."

The doctor helped her up from the ground. Once she was on her feet she quickly stumbled over. She collapsed to the ground with zero energy left in her. Graciously the doctor dressed her and brought her back to her room to rest.

When Lana had woken up, it was early in the morning the following day. She proceeded to get up and get ready for her regular run with Jean. She still felt tired from the day before after using her power almost the entire day. She was unsure if she would be able to keep up with him. However, her doubts was proven wrong. She had no problem keeping up with him and was proud that she lasted as long as she did.

Upon returning to the base she came across Eren training with Connie. The two almost appeared that they weren't taking things to seriously as Lana approached him. She noted that Eren's skills as a combat fighter was generally very high, but she was curious as to his skills as a fighter in his titan form. She had seen him slightly in action before, but in the end he had lost the fight.

"Hey Eren!"

The two stopped fighting.

"Have you ever thought about training your fighting skills as a titan?"

"Not really, why?"

"What are you going to do if Reiner and Bertolt were to attack us right now? Would you be able to hold up a fight against them?"

"I'm sure I can,"

"Oh yea, like you did the last time?" Lana replied with a snarky tone.

Lana wanted to see how prepared Eren was if he were to be put on the spot against the two shifters. It irritated Lana to a large extent that the Survey Corps wasn't doing much in terms for training or other preparations against an attack from the two. She wanted at least someone to have their focus on working on a way to take them down.

Eren was stricken with Lana's comment.

"I'm serious Eren, are you going to be able to handle yourself if they were to attack?"

"Lana," Jean replied trying to pull her back from fighting with Eren.

"Quiet Jean," she said pulling away, "Face it Eren, you don't have what it takes. Just admit it. What you are doing right now is just a way for you to get it off of your mind. When are you going to start acting like they aren't out there?"

"If they are such a big problem for you, then why aren't you doing anything?" Eren shouted.

"Because this isn't my fight!"

Levi was nearby listening into their argument with Erwin.

"What do you think she is trying to accomplish by angering him?" Erwin asked.

"If I know her like I think I do, she is trying to get Eren to focus on the bigger picture of things. Eren knows he needs to train but it's almost as if he is in some sort of delusion."

Lana had stood up close to Eren enabling her to be almost face to face with him. She looked up into his angered eyes as she continued to taunt him.

"They are probably training right now with each other working harder as titans to be able to take you down without a problem, and what are you doing here? Nothing but practicing her hardening techniques to seal the wall, hand to hand combat with Connie. It's not going to stop them from taking you down."

"That isn't true, I have the team to back me up!"

"And how did that work for you the last time?" she questioned. "Yeah, I know about the expedition. I was told everything," She said referring to Levi's first squad and how he had put all of his trust in them. His trust had caused them all to perish at the hands of the Female Titan.

Horror struck Eren's face. He didn't know how to respond to her. At that point Connie had backed off and stood next to Jean.

"Snap out of it Eren!" she said as she struck him across the face with the palm of her hand.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted.

"Pissed you off didn't I? What are you going to do about it Yeager? Are you going to cry to your mother? Oh wait, you can't because she's dead isn't she."

Eren became more and more enraged. He pushed her down to the ground with a tackle. He grappled her but she was able to push him off of her. She sprung up from the ground and gave a bit of a distance between the two. He ran at her to tackle her down again.

"You're not going to hurt me Eren, you can't!" she shouted at him.

With that being said, as he ran instincts had kicked in. He raised his hand and bit down hard causing it to bleed. This was exactly what Lana had hoped for her. She prepared herself as Eren had become enveloped into his titan. The roar of his titan came from the cloud of steam that had been formed from a flash of lightening. The force of his transformation has forced Jean and Connie to fly backwards.

Lana braced herself and changed into her armored titan form. She held her arms up in a block as Eren had swung a punch. The loud crack of bones breaking could be heard as his fist met her arms. The structure of her bones had hairline fractures forming as Eren's hand was completely broken.

"That was what she was hoping for?" Erwin questioned.

"She didn't want to stand by anymore. She wanted something to be done in case an attack from the shifters happen."

"So she resorted to this?"

"Eren is fueled by anger and she used that to an advantage to get him to focus more on his training."

Eren and Lana continued their fight against one another as people watched from a far. Many others were unsure on if they should pursue and stop the fight. However, each person who dared to come close were stopped by Jean. Jean knew what was going on the minute Lana had brought up the squad and Eren's deceased mother.

"You have to work on your skills Eren," came Lana's bellowing voice. "Think of the ones who let the walls come down." She dodged a punch from Eren and had an opening to attack him in the jaw with an uppercut. The force caused him to collapse on the ground. "When are you going to realize that they are the ones behind it all? They were the ones who started all of this! Get your shit together Eren! If you are going to take the upper hand I want you to take me down! You know them better than I do, this is why this is your fight. SO BEAT ME AND PROVE TO ME THAT YOU CAN WIN!"

The fight continued between the two of them as Eren's rage became determination. However, in the end Lana was the victor in the battle. She had managed to rip Eren's head off and pull him out. In their moment of exhaustion, she apologised for her brutal approach towards all of it. She told him she wanted to push him over the edge to the point where he would unleash all of his anger out on her.

"Remember when I told you to not throw your body out there for a sacrifice?" she asked.

"Yeah I do," he replied sitting in the grass wiping the sweat off of his face. Burn marks were present from the muscles of his titan embedding themselves into the skin of his face.

"That means you need to work on all of the way you can protect yourself and the ones you care about, otherwise you are just a sitting duck. I want us to work together. I want you to keep fighting me as a titan, but I won't tell you which form I will be using, just to make things different each time."

"You said that this wasn't your fight. What did you mean by that?"

"It's just not my battle to bare. Bertolt and Reiner are from your graduating class. All of came to become friends at one point right, or at least you thought. You've known those two longer than I have. Yes I could go in and fight, but it just wouldn't be the same coming from me, you know? My skills could be put to use somewhere else." She got up from the grass and tussled his hair. "Alright kiddo, I'm going to head out. Be on the ready because I'm not going to tell you the next time I'm going to attack you."

She walked off with a smile which immediately turned to concern. Lana refused the idea of fighting Bertolt and Reiner due to the fact that she doesn't have any sort of history with him. The fight to her was just going to be another fight, but to Eren and the others it was personal. She knew that idea and didn't want to interfere. She felt that by having Eren train and become the victor in the end, then that would be a lot more to them than having someone else do it. And yet, the battle had yet to even begin.

Commander Erwin was impressed by Lana's actions. After a discussion with Levi, it was proven that some sort of preparations were needed in case there was another attack from the two traitors. Erwin decided that he would request for more soldiers to join the Survey Corps. They would work on tactics and skills training with the vertical maneuvering gear in various conditions. This would at least give them something to work on until a formal plan could be drawn up. This put some ease on Lana's mind. However, there was still one aspect that Erwin wanted to bring up.

"You believe that there is some hope in the two of them?" he asked.

"Perhaps. As I was telling Levi, there is just something that doesn't fell right about it. I want to believe that they are just being manipulated to think the way that they are."

"In that case, if there is someone behind it all what do you suppose we do if we find them?"

Lana was surprised by the question. She was unsure of how to respond. "I didn't really think about that sir. I suppose if there was someone pulling the strings, then maybe try to bring them in?"

"And what if we can't?" Levi asked.

With a straight face, she looked up at the Commander in the eyes, "Kill them."

For the next few days, Lana had attacked Eren in various forms. Each time she attacked him she was able to defeat him. She first tried attacking him in her normal titan form. Easily she was able to trick him and pin him to the ground. The next time was in her beast form. She was quickly and was able to jump high. She used this as an advantage to once again attack Eren at the nape. With her long fingers she pulled him out causing his titan to fall.

The latest attempt was with her muscled titan form. She struck Eren fast and hard with various punches and kicks. The fights were almost pathetic.

Lana and Jean were walking away from the stables when Lana had spotted Eren.

"Hold that thought Jean," she said cutting him off from him complaining about their dinner the night before.

She charged at Eren and quickly turned into her largest titan form causing her to be similar to the Colossal Titan. Steam rose from her exposed flesh as she grew at a height of thirty five meters. Eren heard the stomps of her feet and quickly responded by grabbing Mikasa and throwing her out of the way. He bit down on his hand and was ready for the strike.

This time Eren was the one to block the punch. The two began to fight frantically. Lana's size had proven to be difficult for her to handle. She was slower but her strikes were powerful. Eren had finally become quicker on his feet, more so than the usual. He had managed to use Lana's height to her disadvantage. With quick thinking he had jumped up into the air landing on her chest, he leapt up and reached for her neck. He swung her down using her own body weight against her. She came crashing down to the ground.

Lana decided to change things up and reverted to a smaller size. She grew her exoskeleton and protected herself from Eren's attacks. With the deflection of his punches, she pushed him away and stood up on her feet. She went to land a punch but was caught in a counter attack. Eren had used a move that he had picked up from her. He grabbed a hold of her attacking arm and aimed for the back of the joint that was exposed. He broke her arm and forced it behind her back. In that instant, she turned into her beast form. The two were face to face with one another as her face had become elongated. This allowed her to attempt an attack with her powerful jaw. However, her attack was deflected with the sheer force of Eren's head, head butting her in the face. He broke her jaw causing damage to his own face. With a broken jaw and arm held into a locked position Eren had went for a final move. He struck a blow to her stomach causing her to lurch forward. Her head made contact with his oncoming fist as she was knocked back to the ground.

Once on the ground, Eren grabbed a hold of her throat. In a normal circumstance he would rip her head off to expose the shifter in the nape of the neck, but considering how Lana was different he didn't proceed further. He left it at that and held onto her neck. The match was over and Eren had finally proven to be victorious.

Lana felt a sense of pride come over her for how quickly he had become skilled in just a matter of a few days. However, what she had feared the most was him becoming used to her attacks. In the end, he had become more used to fighting as a titan and she hoped for the best. He needed to unleash his full power against the enemy in order to win the real fight. With this training, it allowed Lana to feel the confidence that if necessary, they could defeat Bertolt and Reiner.


	22. Hunting Season

Lana and Eren continued their training sessions with one another in their titan forms. They wanted to push themselves to the limits to be able to strengthen their mobility and techniques as titans. This was mostly beneficial for Eren as Lana was acting as a mentor for him. Occasionally the veterans would watch and observe their movements.

Rations had started becoming low within the storage house. The 104th often would joke around and blame Sasha for the lack of food. The joke came about from their early days as they trained as soldiers. When they first met Sasha during the introduction ceremony, she was caught eating a steamed potato she had stolen. She was standing in formation with a potato firmly in her hand claiming that it would be a waste not to eat it then and there. This resulted in a punishment of running until she no longer could, skipping out on her meal for the night.

With this encounter, she has been referred to as an aggressive eater consuming large quantities of food. There had been a few times were others would have to fend her off, protecting their own plates from her wandering fork. When word had gotten out that rations were low, the 104th responded with the idea that it was at the fault of Sasha. Granted she seemed to be angered and upset by their remarks, she knew that it was all fun and games.

With the lack of food, squads were sent out to accommodate this. A few squads were sent to farmlands to cultivate vegetable and what fruit they were able to grab. Others went into town to pick up spices and other types of rations. Wagons were being filled to be brought to the storage house and saved for future meals.

There were squads that was sent out to the mountains and forests. These were the squads who were in charge of hunting. Lana and Sasha had both volunteered to be a part of the squads and offered their skills to be able to bring in the haul of meat for the troops.

Considering how Sasha comes from a small hunting village she was allowed to join without further questions. Lana herself lived off of the land for many years surviving off of hunting and fishing. She wasn't as skilled, but she at least knew what she was doing.

The squad had headed out to the forest armed with guns and knives. Lana took it upon herself to equip her own bow and arrows and rapier, along with her assigned weapons. Sasha was confident enough and have only brought her bow and arrows.

The morning that they had headed out was foggy. The ground was wet from the rainfall that had occurred the night before. With every breath they took, they could see a cloud of steam come out. They dawned their cloaks to brace themselves from the elements as well as to blend in with the scenery.

They stopped for a small break in the path and tied their horses up to nearby foliage.

"Alright, I think we should all split up to cover more grounds that way. Four of us will be setting traps around the area. I want two people to stay on watch here with the horses. Anyone else will be going in looking for whatever it is that we can eat."

Everyone agreed and started heading off in different directions except for the two who had decided to wait. Lana made sure that she was partnered with Sasha. It was their goal to be out all day hunting and come back later at dusk with whatever they had caught.

"I hope we get something good!" Sasha said excitedly.

"Me too," Lana replied pulling the hood of her cloak up over her head.

The two of them kept quiet as Sasha's behaviour changed. She was quiet and vigilant. Her face was serious as she kept herself low. This was what a true hunter was like. She watched in awe of Sasha as this was a side of her that Lana had never seen before.

They came up to a small patch of mud. Lana quickly examined it and found tracks. They were the tracks of a hooved animal. What type of hooved animal, Lana was unsure of, but it was better than nothing. Sasha saw the tracks and knew right away which direction to go.

She quickly darted off into the bushes leaving Lana behind. Lana stumbled a little over roots but was able to catch up to her. They reached a small ridged area as Sasha crouched down very low to the ground. Lana was still standing upright when she saw large deer not very far away from them. Immediately Sasha pulled down on Lana's cloak hard forcing Lana to crouch down low.

"Yer gonna scare em' off."

The way Sasha spoke caught Lana completely off guard. "What did you just say?"

Sasha, realizing what she had done, replied back to her. "I said you're going to scare them off."

"No, no, no. You didn't say it like that. You said it differently. Like a different dialect or something."

Sasha turned away from Lana and kept her head low. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to. You know you can tell me anything, right Sasha?"

She didn't say anything. By that time, the deer had escaped. Sasha was frustrated that a good catch had gotten out of their hands. The two of them decided to keep going in search for the same doe or something better. Sasha kept quiet and was on high alert, waiting for the next thing to come into her line of sight. When something did, she didn't hesitate.

A deer was nearby causing both Sasha and Lana to hide around trees. Sasha turned back to the deer and drew her bow. With great speed and accuracy she hit the deer. It fell to the ground and called out in pain warning any others that may be nearby.

With excitement the two ran to the animal. Lana grabbed a hunting knife and ended the suffering. It was a large deer which would be enough to feed the soldiers through one meal. Lana grabbed a hold of it and threw it over her shoulders. She wasn't expecting it to be as heavy and fell to the ground with it on top of her. Sasha laughed at her.

"I thought you said that you've hunted before!"

"I have honestly. Normally I just dragged the damned thing to my camp site. Plus I have never hunted something this big. I only went after smaller game."

"But that's nothing compared to this one. She sure is a beauty. I'll help you carry."

Sasha had grabbed one end while Lana had grabbed a hold of the other. They made their way through the brush and back to the wagons. The two soldiers waiting there were impressed by the catch. When they threw the animal into the wagon, a loud shrieking could be heard.

It was a bone chilling shriek that came from within the forest.

"You don't think," Sasha turned to look at Lana.

"No…that can't be. There is no way there could be a titan."

"What if it is?"

"Then we have to take it down. Let's go."

Sasha was slightly afraid but quickly ran alongside Lana.

The two of them kept running towards the sounds. When they got to the scene, there was blood everywhere. It had appeared that a titan was nearby. However, upon further inspection Sasha had pointed out the tracks that were in the mud. They were large paw prints, suggesting a viscous creature was the cause. There was one of the soldiers lying on the ground covered in blood. He was severely wounded and barely breathing.

Sasha examined the soldier as Lana was frantically searching for the second soldier or the creature. She stepped a little away from the two to see if she could make out anything in the distance. Rustling could be heard from the bushes in front of Sasha. A large bear had stood up with its massive paw lifted up high.

Lana quickly turned around after hearing Sasha's shriek. "SASHA!" Lana called out.

Lana pulled out her bow and drew the string. With careful aim she struck the bear in the chest. The arrow didn't do much damage to the bear, but it did draw its attention towards her. The bear got back down on all fours as it charged at her. Lana went to run away and tripped over her own feet. She looked up at the great beast as it was about bite down for her shoulder.

As Lana braced herself she could hear the powerful yell that came from Sasha. Looking up, she could see Sasha digging her hunting knife down into the bear's neck. It let out a loud roar as it flung her off of it by standing. Lana remembered the rifle that swung at her hip. She swung it forward and carefully aimed for the bear's head. She shot the bear with the recoil of the gun pushing her slightly backwards. Her aim was true as it had struck the bear in the face. Lana shot the bear once again to be sure. The bear was defeated and the fight was over.

A little shaken up by what had happened the two gathered their thoughts and turned their attention to the soldier bleeding out.

"What are we going to do? I don't think we're going to make it in time!" Sasha proclaimed with a sense of worry in her voice. She looked up at Lana with tears forming in her eyes.

"I have an idea," Lana replied.

With a gust of wind, Lana had turned into muscled titan. She picked up the bear, Sasha, and the wounded soldier. With them in her grasps, she quickly hurried over to the wagons. Sasha told the two waiting what was going on. Lana placed the bear into the back of one of the wagons and decided to run back to the base to have the soldier treated.

It was believed that in this form, she would run at a higher rate enabling her to have a greater chance of saving the man's life. Meanwhile the others would search for his partner who wasn't with him. It was possible that he escaped the bear's attack, or had fallen victim to it as well.

The soldier was brought to the infirmary immediately without a moment to spare. Thankfully, she had made it there just in time for his life to be spared. His partner was located and only suffered minor injuries. Everyone considered the two to be heroes. They both acted as they should have even though they both had signs of fear. Because of their actions one man was saved, further attacks were prevented, and meat was gathered for the Survey Corps.

"That was incredible what you did!" Sasha shouted.

"That was nothing compared to what you did," Lana replied modestly.

The two girls bonded with each other over the attack of the bear as they were cutting away at its flesh and prepping it for storage.

"I hope that guy is going to be alright," Sasha reminded herself.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. The doc said if I'd gotten there a second later, then maybe he wouldn't have been. It was kind of funny to see everyone run and scatter the minute I came in their sight. They didn't realize it was me until I was right up at the base."

"Really? Ha!"

Lana asked Sasha what her hometown Dauper was like. She explained to Lana the memories that she shared.

Dauper, a village in the mountains was known for its ways of hunting. Everyone in the village had mastered the skill in some way or form. Many were excellent trappers, while others were masters at stripping the meat off of the bone. In the end the skills were passed down from each generation. During the late summer they would even fish occasionally in the stream.

One of her favorite memories as a child was coming across a deer for the first time in the forest. This was well before she was a hunter. She was riding on the horse with her father happily minding her own business. Her father stopped part way and pointed out in the distance. Her gaze met the buck's powerful gaze. She was inspired by the creature and how majestic it was.

As she grew older it was time for her to kill her first creature. During a hunt with her father, they went down the same path they normally took. Up ahead was a large buck like before. Her father backed away allowing for Sasha to take the shot for herself. When she raised her bow up promptly like she was shown, she hesitated. She didn't want to hurt the creature that stood not too far away from her. It looked at her and remained still, almost curious as to what she was about to do. Sasha trembled losing her grip on the bow. She claimed to her father that she couldn't do it. Her father tried to reassure her that she could, it was just the way life was. Everything grows and everything dies.

Trembling onto her bow, it was as if the buck was speaking to her. It moved itself so it faced directly at her. To Sasha, it had looked like the buck gave a nod of approval. To her it was as if the buck was telling her to take the shot.

She pulled herself together and fired her arrow. It took the buck's life immediately and allowed no suffering to occur. It was at that moment that Sasha truly felt powerful and strong. She felt a deep connection to her abilities as a hunter.

When the time came that Wall Maria had fallen, her homeland was questioned. Their ways was going to be put under new changes to be able to provide for the refugees of Maria. The suggestion of tearing down the forest for farm land broke her heart. To see the very forest that had brought her into a new world, be destroyed and forgotten. She refused to let that happen.

As Sasha told Lana the story, something within her changed emotionally and almost physically. She had reverted back to the accent that Lana had heard earlier.

"See there it is," Lana pointed it out.

"There what is?" Sasha replied throwing a slab of meat into a crate.

"That accent. That's the one I heard before." Then it dawned on Lana. "Sasha, are you faking?"

"What are you talking about," Sasha nervously replied trying to avoid all eye contact.

"Usually when someone feels comfortable or they become so enthralled in something, their subconscious takes over. When you were telling me that story, an accent or different dialect came out. That's the normal way for you to speak, isn't it?"

Sasha went quiet.

"I won't judge. It's up to you to choose."

That evening Lana was in the study with Levi and Hange enjoying a glass of whisky. Lana had discussed with them what had taken place earlier in the day. They didn't really think much of the matter but were grateful for the hull that they were able to bring in.

Granted that they were attacked by the bear, the meat was plentiful along with all of the other game that they had caught. This hefty amount was enough to fill all of their crates. Granted they were going to need to consume larger quantities before it spoiled on them, but you didn't hear anybody complaining. Everyone was looking forward to the meals that were going to be set out for them.

"I find it funny how someone is put out of action from a bear. Usually it's a titan, but I guess it can't be that all the time," Hange muttered into their drink.

"I'm just glad that he'll be ok," Lana expressed her concern. "Sasha was the incredible one though. She jumped up onto that bear with almost no fear."

"Which one is Sasha again?" Hange asked trying to picture her.

"Uhhh, the one with the longer brown hair, she has brown eyes…" Lana went on to describe what Sasha looked like to Hange, but they couldn't picture her.

"Potato girl," Levi muttered.

"OH, she is the one who ate the potato in the middle of the ceremony! That girl!" Hange was surprised.

"That's what she is to you?" Lana said in bewilderment.

"Why, how do you remember her?" Hange asked.

"I remember her as being a hunter from Dauper, a sweet girl who is always hungry. She can cook a mean stew and has great eye for things that can get often missed. She has he brown hair tied up in a ponytail and usually carries a smile on her face even though she has to force one sometimes."

"You really are connected with this guys?" Hange proclaimed.

"Of course I am, they are a part of the squad we're in! How could I not. It's like you going up to Moblit and asking him who he was."

"That actually happened once," Levi mumbled taking a drink.

"Seriously!" Lana shouted looking back at Hange.

Hange only shrugged.

"In my defense I did barely know him at the time."

Lana looked back at Levi as he only shrugged in response.

"So tell me about Yeager," Levi looked at her.

"Eren? Well he is a blockhead. He's determined, passionate, and strong willed."

"What about the others in your squad?" Hange asked.

"Well, Mikasa is kind hearted and stubborn. She too shares a large amount of passion like Eren. Armin is quick minded and brave. Jean although it doesn't seem like it at first but he can be a hopeful person but constantly followed by a dark cloud over his head. When he pushes though that cloud he is like a sunrise on a new day. Connie is full of energy. He tries to keep his mind at peace by looking for the brighter side of things, but when he can't he does need that little help."

"DO ME, DO ME, DO ME!" Hange shouted.

"Hange, you are curious. When things are covered in the dust, you want to brush it away to see what's underneath."

"Oh, Levi now!"

"Cool headed, strong and quick."

Hange continued asking Lana to tell them how she perceives each person. They were continuously amazed that Lana had learned and spoken to all of these individuals within the Survey Corps.

Lana remained in the study as Levi and Hange had left for the night. She was lying on the sofa next to the crackling fire. There was knife still strapped to her from earlier. She pulled it out and began to toss it in the air, catching it each time before it would hit her.

She began to daydream in the quiet room. It was peaceful and comfortable. She wondered how much longer she would be able to have moments like this. Questioning what was to come yet again, the underlying fear of what is to happen still resided in the back of her mind. However, she wanted to look past the idea of the threat that still was present, just this once. This was her opportunity to relax.

Sasha cracked the door open as Lana continued to throw the knife into the air.

"The captain said I would find you in here," she stated as she walked into the room.

"Did you need something?" Lana asked as she caught the knife.

"Not really, I just wanted to talk. Have you been throwing that knife in the air this whole time?"

"Yeah, why?" Lana asked sitting up to look as Sasha.

"You haven't dropped it on yourself?"

Lana only shook her head no.

"HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT!?" Sasha shouted and slamming herself up against the back of the sofa.

Lana nearly fell off the couch not expecting her to slam in that close to her as quickly as she did.

"With practice I guess. I mean I could teach you, it's just basic knife throwing."

"COULD YOU!?"

The following day, Lana had set up a few targets to practice on as the excited Sasha joined her. She was very enthused to be able to learn this skill from her. For Lana it was a way for her to pass down a circus skill, just as it was passed down to her. It filled her with pride and honor to be able to do this, especially for someone who was as eager to as Sasha.

"Alright Sasha, now the basic rule of knife throwing is to not just throw the knife and expect it to land perfectly. It does take practice to be able to do it right and to get it to where you want it to."

She picked up the knife and held it by the hilt of the knife with the blade facing her. She told Sasha to watch her carefully as she would demonstrate how to do this. With her arm extended, Lana focused on a target directly in front of her. Once she felt like she was in a proper stance, she threw the knife with a bit of a flick of her wrist. The knife lodged itself into a tin can that was placed on a post approximately ten meters away.

Sasha was amazed by what she had just witnessed. Lana responded to her with a smile and called her over.

"Now I can use knives in combat but that doesn't mean you should try that just yet. For starters I want to see if you can just recreate what I just did."

She ran over to the can and pulled the knife out and reset it on the post. When she ran back, Sasha was giddy and very excited to be learning this new skill.

"Now stand about a shoulder width a part. You want to make sure that you grasp onto the hilt blade firmly but not to firm to where it will mess up with your accuracy. The hilt should be pointing high to the sky with the blade facing you. Focus on that target just like how you would with an arrow."

"Right!"

"When you feel confident, throw the knife with enough force to get it there for now. We will work on accuracy later."

Sasha stared hard at the can. It was almost like a switch had occurred in her. She was no longer moving about with excitement, but focused. Her eyes were not moving away from the can at all. She threw the knife with enough force towards the can. The knife spun in the air as the two watched it eagerly land towards its target. To their amazement, it had hit the can and knocked down once again.

"Holy cats!" Lana called out.

"I did it, I DID IT!" Sasha yelled jumping into the air.

Lana ran over to the can to examine where she had hit. The knife was lodged a little lower from the center where Lana had hers.

"Well I'll be damned. I guess it really helps to know archery."

Lana continued to train Sasha on her skills. By the end of the day, she had managed to learn how to throw three knives in a row. Although, they didn't always hit the target it was definitely a skill that was valuable if needed.

"Sasha, I just want you to promise me this. Please just don't go walking around the ground throwing knives. Somebody could really get hurt, even if it's yourself."

"I…I promise," Sasha replied with a nod.

There was meaning behind Lana's warning aside from the obvious potential of danger. When Lana was first learning how to throw knives she decided to practice on her own. A young boy by the name of Xander was a part of the troupe. He had just joined a little after Lana had. He was a poor boy on the street just like she was with no parents or home to call his own. The circus took him in in the hopes that he would have some sort of comfort with them. It was hard for him to find a home anywhere else due to his unusual condition. He had pure white skin and hair and pale blue eyes. He was an outcast even among outcasts.

One day as she was practicing without Keith knowing about it, the blade slipped out of her hand and flew through the air. She failed to see Xander. He came into alignment with the blade as it lodged itself into his shoulder. He let out a powerful yell as the blood poured over his porcelain skin. Lana trembled not knowing what to do. She fell to her knees as she watched people surround him. "I didn't mean to" she came saying to herself over and over again.

Madame Nina had scolded her for her actions along with Keith. Keith was very disappointed that she had gone behind his back. They were lucky that Xander would be fine but matters could have been a lot worse. She knew that she was the one at fault and refused to practice anymore. She went as far as to refuse to perform with the skill. Nowadays, she is more confident in her skill and more aware of her surroundings. Lana retracted her vow and decided to only use the skill in defense.

The idea of Sasha throwing knives around the grounds didn't concern Lana at all. She knew that Sasha would behave as such and not be as reckless. The more Lana thought about it, the more she realized how much of an idiot she could be in her own youth. In the end all of what she had done has led her up to the point she is it at right now.


	23. Mother

Lana was in the mess hall with her head flat on the table. It had appeared to everyone entering that she had fallen asleep and had been there for a while. Her tea that she had made was cold and untouched. Jean was with Armin and Eren as the three of them quietly approached the sleeping Lana.

Jean gently placed his hand on her head. She sprung right up with drool dripping from her face. With her tired eyes she looked to see who was there and realized the drool. She wiped it up as quickly as she caught it and tried to make herself more presentable by adjusting her jacket and shirt.

"Another long night" Jean asked as they all sat down.

"You wouldn't believe it," Lana replied with a yawn.

Commander Erwin had approved of Lana training Eren as titans. He decided to make it a regular thing for them to do. On top of that she was teaching Sasha how to throw knives as a bonus skillset to have. With both training sessions, Lana still had to abide by her regular duties. She was often by Levi's side within the last few days working on paperwork and distributing commands to the squad when he couldn't. In the evenings, Lana would try to do a little research on the serum or on the history of the walls. The serum had reached a dead end, but thanks to Armin's help she had acquired information in regards to the history of the people here.

One thing in her research that she had noted on, was the lack of technological development that was present within the walls. In her homeland she remembered running electricity within the manor she lived in. Here within the base, that was not the case. Not to mention the fact that everyone here was using horses as their main mode of transportation. Even the rich back at Rhea had a transportation method referred to as a vehicle. When Lana had first arrived her she blew it off at first sight of the differences. But she had come to realize how much of a different world she was living in compared to what life was like back at Rhea. The simple things she took for granted were not present within here. However, it didn't bother her but only struck her as odd. She believed that they were different cultures and histories which resulted in different ways of life.

In the end there was no further research within the walls from what was already known. The bottom line was finding out what was within the basement of Eren's old home.

The night before, after her training session with Eren, Lana had joined Levi in a meeting with Commander Erwin and Hange. She stood next to Moblit and tried to pay attention to any information that was being discussed in the meeting. Once the meeting was over, she had gone into the mess hall for a cup of tea where she soon fell asleep.

"Anything good?" Jean asked as Lana let out a yawn again.

"Not really. I'm just going to get sent to Ragako with Moblit to examine the intelligence levels of the titans who are immobilized."

"They're still alive?" Armin was in shock.

"Yeah, a couple of soldiers are stationed there. We're going to make sure they have adequate supplies when we go."

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Jean asked.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him confused.

"The circles under your eyes are getting darker and darker each day. Have you even slept really?"

"Well with training Sasha and Eren, and the paper work with Levi, plus the meetings, plus our usual morning runs. Can't forget about the regular assignments and the research, and regular duties on top," she paused. "Come to think of it, I haven't really been sleeping much anyways with all the nightmares and all."

"Wait, what nightmares!" Jean shouted.

"It's nothing, don't worry about. I have to go, I'll catch all of you later ok?" she said getting up and leaving the room.

Jean turned to the others, "She said not to worry, but I'm worried."

"Yeah, at this rate she'll barely have any energy to walk let alone shift," Eren replied.

"She has been so busy trying to make sure we are taken care of but no one is really taking care of her," said Armin.

"Haven't you noticed she has been working with each one of us individually too?" Eren wondered.

"Come to think of it, you're right. She runs with you Jean, does combat training with Eren, lessons with Sasha. She does research with me sometimes. I think with Mikasa she might do some combat training too. And she cleans the stables with Connie."

Moblit and Lana had made their way in to Ragako village with a few others. Two soldiers were alerted of their arrival and came to greet them. They were more than enthusiastic over the supplies that were brought to them.

Both Moblit and Lana had made their way to their first titan in question. It was caught underneath a house. Chains held it down just in case it was able to escape through the rubble. It stared up at them with a chilling stare. No facial expression was on its face as it stared down at them with large hazel eyes. The titan highly resembled a male with brown facial hair and shaggy brown hair.

The minute that the two got closer, it became agitated and tried to jolt forward towards them. Considering how they still knew that it was tied down, they still reacted and grasped firmly on hilts of their blades. Lana got closer to it letting go of hers. The titan frantically moved.

"Shhh," she tried to calm it. "It's ok, I'm a friend."

The titan barred its teeth. It tried to bite her but was held back by the chains.

"I don't think we are going to get anywhere with this one Moblit."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, its motives is to try and get a way out of its situation, nothing more. Just like a mindless animal. My how the mighty have fallen."

"I'm fine with that, let's check up on the other one. This is the one presumed to be Connie Springer's mother?"

"I believe so."

They reached a house that had fallen victim to the outbreak of titans. On top of the pile of stone and wood was a titan. The body was too distorted for it to be able to hold its own weight. This caused the titan to lie on its back stuck there until further notice. When they approached its open mouth and eyes were watching them.

"In the report it said that this titan spoke to Connie upon his arrival?" Lana asked.

Moblit pulled out some pages and began to flip through them. He confirmed the statement to be true.

"So this is Connie's mother," she stated walking closer to it.

Just like the other titan, it had reacted to Lana. It squirmed amongst the stones causing a few smaller ones to fall.

"Easy, easy. Relax," she responded to the movements by putting her hands up. "I'm a friend of Connie's."

The titan reacted once more.

"Connie your son."

The titan let out a sound.

She faced Moblit with her hands still up to make eye contact with him for reassurance. She turned back to the titan as the movements had settled.

"Connie,"

The titan's head moved a bit.

"I'm sure of it now. The titan reacts to the mention of her son's name."

Moblit began to write it down in a log.

"Mrs. Springer? You're son Connie is safe. I will make sure that he continues to be that way, you can trust me."

The titan flew its hands up to its chest and let out a wail.

"I think you just got through to it! Amazing," Moblit proclaimed.

In the final report of Ragako, it had stated that one of the titans showed no signs of intelligence. It was giving into its instincts trying to resist the chains to consume what was in front of it. With what they have learned the titans consume people in order to find someone with has the power of a shifter. This has become the natural instincts for all titans with some abnormalities here and there. The titan fully identified as Connie's mother is one of those exceptions.

The initial report had claimed that this titan had spoken clear words during the invasion of Wall Rose welcoming Connie home. Connie returned with Hange to further examine the titan. The results were similar as it had reacted to him being nearby. It was not the usual reaction for a titan to have. It was calm and followed Connie with its eyes wherever he walked. In comparison to the report with Moblit and Lana, it can be confirmed that this titan has a level of intelligence. Meaning that there may be some hope as to finding a way to bring all titans back to normal.

Lana and Levi were leaving the office after Moblit and Lana had given their findings. She let out a large yawn once more as they were walking through the door. On the other side were the rest of the squad.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lana asked surprised.

"Captain we have something we want to address with you," Armin said with confidence.

He looked back at the other as everyone was nodding.

"This sounds serious," Levi replied.

"We wish to ask you to allow Lana a leave of absence for some well needed rest."

"WHHHAAAAA?" Lana let out a yell.

"Lana you've been pushing yourself too hard. We're all worried," Jean replied with great concern in his eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping well and passing out in random places," Eren stated.

"You even fell asleep during one of our lessons," Sasha cried out.

"Lana, is this true?" Levi asked.

She avoided eye contact with any of them.

"How much work have you been putting in?"

She continued to look away.

"Lana," Levi lowered his voice in a more stern matter.

"Ok, ok. Maybe I've been doing a little more work than I should be doing."

"I'm taking you off of research and daily duties," he replied as he began to walk away. "No arguments, now come on."

She was very uncertain as she kept looking back and forth between Levi and the group. The others had smiles on their faces as they had completed what they had set out to do. Lana was slightly furious with them as she realized that she had to put stuff on hold. She stormed off and caught up with Levi.

"She seemed mad," Armin reacted to her.

"Well of course. She hates sitting around and doing nothing. She loaded herself up with all of this work so that she would keep her mind focused on one thing at a time. She probably just didn't realize how much she took on," Jean proclaimed watching her.

Levi and Lana had entered her bedroom. Sigi was standing by the window with crutches tucked under her arms. She looked back to see the two and promptly greeted them.

"Sigi, you know you shouldn't be walking around a lot, get back to bed please."

"Who do you think you are, my mother? I'm fine Lana, the Doctor said to move around as much as I can. Stop worrying about me," Sigi replied using the crutches to slowly walk out of the room.

Frustrated Lana walked over to her bed and flopped on top of it. She let out a bit of a groan into the blanket with her arms and legs hanging over the edges.

With this opportunity, Levi calmly walked up behind her and started taking her boots off. Lana quickly spun around on the bed pulling her foot from his grasp.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you."

"I don't need help," Lana angrily replied.

Levi did nothing but glare at her. The glare was just enough to cause her to submit. He continued to take off her boots as she took of her jacket. She knew what Levi was planning and decided to just accept her fate.

One her boots were off, they both started doing the same to her harness. She wore nothing but her white pants and shirt. Once again she flopped over into her bed. She stared up at the wooden ceiling as Levi crawled next to her. The two lay in silence staring up at the ceiling.

"You work too hard," Levi broke the silence.

"I know."

"Is there a reason?"

"It's better to be over prepared than not at all."

"Don't you think you're taking it a little far? Even I don't work as much as you do. I feel like I might be getting more sleep than you too."

"I think you're right."

"You don't have to do it all yourself. Some stuff maybe, but remember that I'm here to," he looked over at her.

She smiled, "I know, I'm just too stubborn to see it sometimes."

Levi left her as she changed into something more comfortable. Sigi came back after grabbing some food and hobbled into her bed with her book. Lana did the same reading a book on the Wallists that Armin had shown her. Not very long after she had started reading, Levi had returned with some black tea for her. He sat down in the bed and the two enjoyed a cup of tea together. They talked about regular everyday stuff as Levi tried to avoid any discussion to anything she had been working on. He told her a little bit about his past relating it to her and what she had been through.

Sigi sat in her bed eyeing the two talking to each other. She developed a large grin on her face as the two continued to talk with one another. When Levi left with the cups Sigi finally said what was on her mind.

"That's Lance Corporal Levi right?"

"You really, don't meet many of the others do you?"

Sigi giggled, "No not really. He is your squad leader?"

Lana nodded to confirm.

"He takes really good care of you."

"What do you mean?"

"He actually caused you to have a genuine smile on your face. Lately you just seemed to be stressed out with everything that you've been working on. Plus sometimes when you have the nightmares you don't sleep for the rest of the night. You were starting to look really worn out Lana."

"This coming from the girl who has been stuck in a bed for a month."

"That's not very nice coming from the person who put me here."

"Alright, I take that back."

"You're so worried about taking care of everyone else, that I feel you've been forgetting about yourself. Before today, when was the last time you've eaten."

That was when it dawned on Lana how much it was really concerning everyone. She hadn't been eating or sleeping. She was pushing herself well beyond what her body could handle. In the back of her mind, she almost wanted to try and prove to herself that she was stronger fighter than before. However, she was going about it in all the wrong way. She was focusing more on being prepared and in the right mindset of things that she had forgotten to do the basics. She was so busy training and taking care of the others, that she really wasn't taking good care of herself. She was disappointed with herself. She had slipped and messed things up yet again. By telling herself that she was going to have some changes she was sure that she would soothe the minds of everyone by forcing herself to make sure that she is taken care of as well. In a way, she still was by her friends making sure that she was balancing herself out.

Connie was in the stables when Lana came in to see if he needed help. He asked if she was back on regular duties. She told him the truth and claimed that she was not, but didn't want to sit in her room much longer.

"Jean was right," he proclaimed moving some hay for the horses.

"What do you mean?"

"You really can't sit around. I would kill to do that right now."

Lana ignored him and grabbed a broom to help him. It was a beautiful day out with the sun shining bright. Lana felt happy and relaxed. She hadn't had any of her nightmares since she had been put on the leave and was able to get a good night's sleep.

As the two were maintaining the horses there was one thing that kept coming across Lana's mind. It was Connie's mother. She wondered how he was handling the whole concept. When he had first found out about the death of his family and the transformation of his mother, he claimed that the only thing he had as a reminder was a family portrait. It was heartbreaking to hear that. Everyone hoped that there could be a way to reverse the effects to bring Connie's mother back to her normal state. However, not just Connie's mother but all titans that roamed the outside.

She watched Connie work noticing the expressions that were on his face. He was content with his work, no smiles, no signs of frustration, or anything. Lana wanted to bring it up to him to see what was on his mind, but she was hesitant to do so. Only imagining what it was like for herself to know that her parents are long gone.

"Connie?" he looked over at her. "Your mother, what is she like?"

He looked down at the ground with sadness. The sadness then turned into slight signs of happiness.

"She is a loving mother. She was always looking out for me and my brothers. I wanted to make her proud by being an M.P. We know how well that turned out."

Lana let out a small chuckle. "I know she cares about you very much. She misses you too."

He quickly made eye contact with her.

"When Moblit and I went to your village we went to your mother. She reacted each time I mentioned your name. That alone just tells me she misses you dearly."

Tears began to swell up in his eyes and roll down his cheek. Lana responded and got up from the bale of hay she was sitting on. She walked up to him and hugged him bracing his head as he returned the hug and buried his face in her neck. Truly the circumstances have been troubling him. He hated the idea of his mother being one of the monsters that he was trained to kill.

When Connie had calmed himself down they decided to head to the mess hall. Lana brought food for them both and began to talk with him. She listened to everything he had to say about his village and family. He told her about the people who would bully him. He wanted to prove to himself and his entire village that he could be something more. That there was something he could be doing better with his life than let people push him around. Then it occurred to him that no one will really get to see him. In his moment depression Lana reassured him that they are all proud of what he had become. She claimed that he was a force to be reckon with. He definitely was able to prove that he was able to do more than what he had set out to do.

With extreme confidence in him once again, he began to feel much better than he had in a while. He had thanked Lana for being there for him to which she claimed she always would be. She promised Connie that they will all find a way to reverse the effects and bring his mother back to normal.

The reassured Connie left the hall as Levi had come up from behind.

"You're doing it again," he said starling Lana.

"What am I doing now?" she cried out.

"You're taking care of everyone again. I saw what you did. You just lit a fire in him."

"I guess taking care of people is what I do. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Are you taking care of yourself?"

"Yes," she replied with annoyance.

"Then I'm fine. You are a protector. It's what you do and you can't help it. I respect that in you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He sat down next to her and handed her a document.

"What's this?"

"Read it and find out."

The document was an order from Commander Erwin. New recruits from other factions were joining the Survey Crops. Paperwork had gone through as many new faces were being directed to the base. Recruiting teams were sent out to each faction to try and persuade people to join the Survey Corps considering how the soldier count had gone down a lot lower than normal.

In the document, Lana was given a new assignment. She was going to be part of a welcoming committee for the new recruits. However, the welcoming was going to be a little unorthodox. After the welcoming for the recruits, she was assigned to make sure that they are going to be accommodated well within the brigade.

"So when are these new recruits supposed to come?"

Levi pulled out a pocket watch, "Any minute now,"

Irritated, Lana frantically got up from her seat and ran out of the room. She sprinted to her room and quickly put on her uniform. Just as she was struggling to quickly put on her boots she could see the wagons approach through the window. Quickly she ran down the stairs and out to the training grounds. She waited in the distance as the wagons fully pulled up and the recruits were piling out. There were a lot more than what she had expected. Many of them still wore their jackets from their previous factions. Interesting enough she saw quite a few Military Police Brigade soldiers. She wondered why people chose to be a part of the Survey Corps when they could have lived in the safety of the interior.

Upon further inspection, she saw that each soldier did have their own vertical maneuvering device equipped. This was perfect for her. She hated her assignment just enough for her to actually wish that she could be relaxing in her bed, but she was thankful that she was pulled out of leave.

With a sprint towards the recruits, she turned into a titan and let out a loud yell just like she had done for the 105th Training Corps. The Survey Crops soldiers remained still and smiled at the fresh meat that was frantically figuring out what to do. A few of them released their hooks and clamped them into Lana's flesh. They flew high up in the air and were ready to strike. Lana held onto the nape of the neck as she switched to her armored form. The blades snapped upon contact.

There were those on the ground that were not fooled by the entire thing. They stood next to the Survey Corps soldiers and watched people trying to kill Lana. They had either heard about her and what she could do, or they had previously met her before. Either way they knew what was going on and were entertained by the entire sight.

Lana felt that she had had enough of it and began to pull the cords. She gently placed the men and women on the ground as she reverted back to her normal self. Those who tried to attack her felt ridiculous after falling for such a prank. They never expected the Survey Corps to pull a stunt like that.

When introductions were made the three soldiers began to show the new recruits around the base. They gave them their assigned dorm rooms and showed them were their living spaces would be such as the bathes and the mess hall.

It was declared that Lana was to participate in a training program with the soldiers alongside Eren. The two were directed to give the soldiers practice up against a titan to have some form of real experience before they head out on their next expedition.

After the tour, it was decided that they would end the night by answering any questions that the soldiers may have and distribute their new jackets. The questions were all the same. They asked about the shifters, what the next plan of action was, and when the reclamation of Wall Maria would occur. There was one individual who stood out from the rest.

"Excuse me miss," he addressed Lana. "You're in Captain Ackerman's squad right? The one with Jean and the others?"

She was interested in this younger boy, "Yes?"

"You were one of the girls they were trying to rescue, aren't you?"

She was slightly alarmed by how much this boy knew. "Sort of, why?"

"I was the one who kind of got caught by them. They wanted to infiltrate the base."

"You were one of them?"

"My name is Marlowe. It's a pleasure to meet you," he reached out to shake her hand.

She responded and shook his.

"You actually look familiar. I feel like I've seen you before," he questioned.

"I'll just come right out and say it. I was in Anti-Personnel Control Squad. I infiltrated on my own accord."

Everyone stared at her and remained silent with the exception of Marlow.

"Y…y…y…you infiltrated the squad? H…How?!"

"Look, I could go into great detail now, or you can all just go read the report."

Most of the newer soldiers did just that. They all read up on each of the more notable soldiers within the faction. Those included Squad Leader Hange and Levi, the Commander himself. There was even documents in regards to Eren and Lana that they were all able to read.

Marlowe had met up with the others and began to become on friendlier terms with the entire group unlike before. Some hostility was present between those who were in the Military Police Brigade and those in the Survey Corps. Even though the fighting was over, there were higher amounts of arguments and fighting breaking out between the two different groups of soldiers.

As each fight would break out there was usually someone there to pull people apart. Some of the arguing and fighting got to the point where even the Commander stepped in to intervene. He claimed that everyone here was here for the same reason otherwise they wouldn't have all joined. It was time to set aside any differences and work together to reach the goals. The motivational speech he delivered was enough to almost eradicate any of the hostility.

Still promising her commitment to Eren to train him, the two decided to incorporate their own personal training with the training of the newer soldiers. In a way, they were able to simulate what it would be like in a realistic fight against the Colossal Titan or Armored Titan. It did still take some of them quite the shock of getting used to, but in the end all of their hopes were high.


	24. Solemn Connection

Two months had gone by since the uprising of the walls. The new soldiers were adjusting themselves nicely to the Survey Corps lifestyle. The veterans were preparing for their next move, all while any research hit dead ends. The next step for everything was to venture out beyond the walls.

Meanwhile, Levi had participated in meetings with the new queen Historia in regards to a program she wanted to put in place. The program was to set up housing for those who were unfortunate to be living in unsuitable accommodations. Most of the residents were going to be orphans who had lost their parents during the titan attacks or never really had any to begin with. Others were people who lived in the Underground.

Levi is a former resident of the Underground. He was born to his mother, a prostitute who suffered an untimely death. He was discovered by Kenny the Ripper who took him in. Kenny made sure that he was distancing himself from Levi believing that he was not cut out to be a farther. With that in mind he did train Levi everything that he knew. These skills made Levi into the force that he is now.

Growing up in the Underground had managed to bring Levi into the life of crime. He teamed up with Furlan Church and Isabel Magnolia to perform various jobs in order to raise enough money to become proper citizens of the walls. These missions involved using stolen vertical maneuvering equipment.

During one of these missions they were captured by Erwin Smith and the Survey Corps before he had become the commander. Erwin used a form blackmail to make a deal with Levi. It was agreed that they would become soldiers of the Survey Corps to prevent them from being handed over to the Military Police Brigade.

On their first expedition Isabel and Furlan had lost their lives. This changed Levi to the man he is today. Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

Due to this history that he faced, he held onto a deep connection to what Historia wanted. He wanted to help her in any way that he could to ensure that the proper needs are being met. Lana intervened here and there due to her involvement as Levi's messenger. She gave some advice every now and then sharing her own experiences of living on the streets.

Historia had dipped into her funds and created housing. It was instructed that Squad Levi would work in the housing area to help get it set up properly. Agreements were made and the arrangements soon followed. The squad was brought to the castle to receive full instructions from Historia herself as to what their tasks would be. Lana had taken it upon herself to speak with the Odyssey Circus and see if there was any interest on their involvement. Historia felt that it was a great idea given the circus' history on taking in people in the past. Felix was excited about the plan and enforced the idea onto the rest of the troupe.

The squad met at the castle wearing their standard uniforms. They were all eager to be there as they walked into the main hall in awe as to how grand it was. They never expected themselves to ever set foot within its walls. Historia excitedly greeted the squad as she caught up with her old friends.

"I'm so glad you guys are all here! Welcome!"

They were escorted into the meeting hall where they would discuss their involvement. For now, all of what they were tasked to do was to bring in the supplies and ensure that living quarters were in a suitable condition. Lana suggested offering classes for those who are unable to receive an education. She would instruct the first class and pass it down to someone from the Odyssey Circus to pursue the rest of the education. The idea was to show those who were misfortunate that they could go beyond what they are.

"Now that all of the boring stuff is taken care of, do you guys maybe want a tour of the place? I only just figured out where everything is myself," Historia stated with a smile.

Everyone was excited to receive a tour. She graciously led the way out of the room as everyone followed. They walked past some of the staff members who were confused by Historia's actions. However, they did not want to argue with the queen and let her do what she wanted.

Lana was walking right next to Historia and listening in to what she had to say. She showed the group the kitchen, the main library, the study. The tour had brought them to a large room. Inside was two pianos.

"And this is the music hall!" She said opening the door inside. Everyone peered in to see the large almost empty room with the two pianos sitting in front of a large covered window.

"Why are there two pianos in there?" Sasha asked.

"I think one of the rulers before me had a daughter who liked to play. He brought in a second piano and learned it so that he could play duets with her. At least that's what I've heard, I'm not so sure."

The tour continued as she showed them her bedroom, the dining hall and so on. The castle was vast and contained many different rooms. When asked how she felt about living in such a large space, Historia only responded with the fact that it was always quiet. She missed the sounds of her friends in the mornings. Things for her was just not the same anymore. She wished that she could be among them again, but unfortunately she had a duty to fulfill.

Historia wanted to honor her friends visit with a lunch. They made their way back into the dining hall were a meal was already prepared for them. They all eagerly sat down and awaited to consume vast quantities of the delicious food that was prepared. It wasn't until they all sat down at the table, when the realized that there was someone missing. At some point during Historia's tour Levi had disappeared.

"I thought he was right behind me I could swear," Connie proclaimed.

"Yeah, I remember him being at the back," Armin replied.

"Well we can't just sit here and eat without him," Eren stated getting up from his seat.

"We can't?" cried the disappointed Sasha.

"Come on guys, let's split up and look for him," Lana ordered getting up from her seat.

Everyone split up in search for their missing Captain. They wandered the halls and began to retrace some of their steps. Lana had made her way up the stairs and walked down the long hallway.

"Historia was right, it is really…" she paused after hearing a tone, "quiet?"

The tone continued and turned into music. She followed the sounds wondering who it was. When she got to the music room, she slowly opened the door preventing it from making any sounds. Sitting at one of the pianos was Levi calmly playing music.

The sound was soothing as Lana watched Levi play. She was amazed at the hidden talent that was residing within him as he was letting himself get lost in the melody of his tune. Lana decided to step in closer causing a creak in the floorboard. The sound disrupted Levi as she abruptly pressed down on the keys and looked over at the intruder.

"It was beautiful," she said quietly walking further into the room.

He looked back at the keys and gently touched them. He wore a solemn expression as Lana walked closer.

"I never knew that you could play."

"I learned in the Underground."

She knew right away that it was not something he wanted to discuss. She gently reached for his hand and held it. She only watched him and stood in silence.

After about a minute or so of silence, Lana looked at the piano that was placed on the other side. She looked back at Levi who was still staring at the keys. In her mind words were not going to reach out at a time like this. The piano itself was something of a disturbing history for the both of them. A reminder of their past and what was lost. She walked over to the other piano and sat down on the bench. With a relaxed and gently movement, she pressed her fingers on the keys playing a lullaby she used to play. It was the only lullaby she really enjoyed during her tormenting time as a slave. It was like a reminder to her that better things are yet to come and yet sitting before her was what she had always hoped for.

She noticed Levi was watching her from the other side as she played. When she completed her tune, she gazed at him and only smiled. The two didn't not share a single word to each other. Levi lifted his fingers up onto the keys and began to play once again.

The tune was soft and melodic. Lana listened closely to every note that he was playing, closing her eyes so she could feel it. Every rhythm, every note was like clear words to her. On instinct she lifted her own hands onto the keys before her and joined in. Neither knew what they were playing, they only played what they felt.

The tune was a melody at first. The more they played, the more they grew attached to what they were doing. They were no longer noticing what was going on around them as their music was getting louder and more dramatic. They played what their hearts were trying to say and let everything go with the sound of their music.

As they played, the music carried on throughout the halls. It caught the attention of the others who were still searching for the captain. One by one they had made their way to the music hall. Historia was the first to arrive and was stunned by the sight before her. Eren and Mikasa were soon to follow as Historia shushed them and let Levi and Lana continued to play. The others joined and watched with their jaws dropped.

By that time, Levi and Lana had both gotten deeply into their music. Their movements have spread through their entire bodies as they moved to the beats of their music. The others listening could sense the sadness, the fear, the anger, determination, power, hope, and more that was spilling out through every note that was being played.

"It's so beautiful," whispered Sasha.

"I didn't know either of them played," Eren replied.

"I knew Lana was trained, but I had no clue the Captain could," said Jean in amazement.

"They're playing so well together. In complete harmony with one another," Historia stated placing her hands together and bringing them up to her chin as she felt happy at what she was witnessing.

The song became more advanced as the two began showing what they were really capable of. They were passionately moving their fingers quickly and beautifully along the keys. What was just a simple tune, had become a full suite. Each main melody was different and fluctuated between the two players. It was as if they had made an unspoken agreement to switch off with each other at each new tune.

When the music became forceful they were forcing their entire bodies into the movements of their keys emotionally attaching themselves to what was going on. In a way it was for them to prove to themselves that the haunting of their past can't let them bring them down. They need to push forward and look beyond the past. The future holds more than what they could ever hope for and they knew that. They needed to fight and be victorious for themselves, for the Survey Corps, for the kingdom, for the future.

The song was nearing the end as it changed into a beautiful calming tune from aggressive one that was played before. It was almost as if they were saying that when all of this was over, the world will be beautiful. The sun will shine upon them as they embrace the new chapter that will be a part of their lives. All of the struggles that they have gone through in the past is now over and they can move on for a happy ever after.

When they finally hit their last note, they both looked up at each other wide eyed. Lana could feel her heart beating quickly as she was overcome with emotions. The two made eye contact with each other as the tension was high.

"Lana…I think that I…" Levi began to say but was cut off by a sneeze.

The two looked over quickly to see the others shyly hiding in the doorway.

"Dang it Connie, look what you did!" Sasha yelled and slapped him in the shoulder.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Lana asked as she quickly pulled herself back together and approached them. She was a little embarrassed to be caught in this mindset that she was currently in.

"Long enough to hear that amazing music that you guys did," Armin replied.

"It was very beautiful," Mikasa added.

"And incredible!" Jean shouted.

Lana looked back at Levi who was still sitting at the piano. There was something on his mind and Lana wasn't sure what it was. She couldn't make out what he could be thinking. She didn't think much of it as the group decided to finally consume the gracious lunch that was made.

Historia had offered them to spend the night within the castle and head out with her in the morning to gather the needed supplies for the housing. Levi denied the offer believing that they were over welcoming their stay already. Rooms were prepared for them within the MP barracks already by the time they had left the castle and arrived at their base.

The Commander welcomed them with open arms and showed them to their rooms. Everyone casually made their way into their separated dorms and started to turn in for the night. Lana couldn't get to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier. The wave of emotions that came over her when she played. It was exhilarating, she never had felt like that before. In the back of her mind she felt like Levi had a similar experience after seeing his face. The thought bugged her to the point where she had to find out for herself if the feelings were mutual. Due to the late hour, she knew she couldn't be wandering around the halls too much, but she wanted to speak with him anyways. She decided that it would be best to wear her full uniform disregarding her harness. Once her jacket was thrown on, she left the room and began to make her way to the men's hall.

No one really paid any attention to her as she walked by some who were on patrol. It was a little odd for her, but she didn't think much of it. Thanks to her previously living in the men's hall of the MP base, she was able to find what she was looking for quickly. However, when she had arrived to the men's side, she was unsure of which room Levi was residing in. She slowly walked down the hall to see if she could hear anything that would set the other rooms aside from his. After a little while of trying to figure it out, she gave in.

Lana walked back to see if she could find someone who may know which room was his. She asked a soldier just outside of the men's barracks making their way to the women's. Although she warned Lana of the consequences that would happen if she were to be caught. Understanding the risk, Lana thanked the woman and quickly made her way to his room.

With a slight tap at his door, she anxiously waited for him to open it. The nervous emotions began to swell up inside her as she tried to keep herself together by clenching her fists. Levi opened the door and was surprised to see her. She quickly pushed him inside and closed the door behind her.

"You felt it too, I know you did," she proclaimed forcefully.

"Felt what exactly?" Levi asked.

"Don't be an idiot, you know what I'm talking about I could see it on your face."

He looked away from her and closed his eyes.

"Levi?" she asked quietly.

He placed his forehead on hers and replied back, "I felt it."

Now that she had her answer, Lana felt more relaxed. She closed her eyes and embraced the moment that she was in. She could feel his arms wrap around her pulling her in closer. Happiness filled Lana as she grabbed a hold of him in response. This type of affection was rare for Levi let alone any. Although the two of them had considered themselves to be in a more intimate relationship, there wasn't a lot of confrontation with each other as Lana had hoped there would be. However considering both of their positions as soldiers, she expected as much to occur. Any moment that she could have, such as the one she was experiencing right then and there, was a moment she would cherish.

The following morning, the squad were loading up supplies given to them by Historia in order to bring them to the housing grounds. As the squad was loading the crates and barrels, Levi had approached Lana. He handed her a letter and told her that she had separate orders for the time being.

Levi directed her to go into an underground cavern. This was the cavern were Annie was held and guarded. It was Lana's job to inspect Annie to see if any changes had been made within the last two months. She set off and located the entrance to the cavern. The entrance was guarded by MP's who were heavily armed with blades and guns. When Lana approached them they were not hesitant to stop her from proceeding any further.

"No one may go beyond this point," the woman said firmly grasping her rifle.

"I have orders," Lana replied, "I'm with the Survey Corps on an investigation."

"Doesn't matter. No one goes through."

Lana remembered the letter that Levi had given her. She pulled it out of her jacket and gave it to the woman. She looked at it with a questionable look before grabbing it out of her hand. The soldier opened the letter and read what was on it. Whatever was written in the letter was enough for them to let Lana through. She thanked them for their cooperation as she made her way down the stairs.

The hallway was dark until she reached the opening. Upon the wall was the giant crystal lit up by two torches on either side. The crystal was large and had a form of beauty to it. Within it was the young girl. She had blonde hair that was tied up and fair skin. She still wore the Military Police Brigade uniform. It was a haunting image before her. She was a figure trapped in time, nothing had changed since the last time she had seen her that fateful day.

Lana got closer to the crystal and examined it closely. This was the first time she was able to see the crystal up close. Even when she was first pulled out of her titan, Lana remained at a distance. The crystal was almost cool to the touch. It reminded her of a giant icicle that kept Annie frozen.

"What made you do this?" Lana asked. "What was it that drove you down this path? There has to be something that made you do this I know it."

The more she thought about Annie, the more she remembered what she saw that day. Right before she had encased herself, Lana could remember seeing the girl cry. She wondered what she was crying about.

"You didn't want to do any of this, did you? I just wish you would just come out of there for your own sake. It is better to live your life and move on rather than waste it away in here. I don't even know if you can hear me right now. If you can, just know that I believe in you. You may not know who I am and I don't really know who you are, but I do believe that you are better than this. I believe that there is something within you that never wanted to do any of this. We will get to the bottom of everything, and when this is all over, then I hope you can be free."

She gazed up at the face of the girl and just hoped that her words had gotten through to her. She felt a connection to the girl. There was something about her that drew her in after hearing what the others had to say about her. Something about the girl was not right. It was the similar way she felt about Bertolt and Reiner. She truly felt that there was something more behind what they were doing than what is let on to believe. It was Lana's goal to figure out what that was and potentially save these kids from their impending doom.

While in the cavern Lana made notes on the crystal and Annie. She claimed that there were no flaws present within the crystal. She tried pulling out a small knife and seeing if she could cause any damage. The crystal snapped the blade of the knife proving that there was no way to damage the crystal like the initial report had stated.

During the inspection there was one thing out of place. A hairline fracture had started at the top of the crystal. Due to its location, Lana did not see it. She left the cavern without any knowledge of it being there. As she walked out, the fracture grew slightly more.

The group had started their delivery of the supplies with Historia ordering them. She told them were to put things and what to do with items that were inside. While she was giving orders, she didn't hesitate to get herself more familiar with the residence that were going to be living there for a while. Lana was no exception either. She ignored her duties and came across a group of small children who had lost their parents. She ran around with them on her back giving each one their own turn for a piggy back ride. While she was doing this, the others grew annoyed at her carefree display and ignorance of what they should be doing.

"Weee!" came the excitement of one of the little boys on her back as she was running around the ground.

When she came across the group of children they all jumped up on her and piled on top of her.

"We're titans, I'm going to eat you," they called out grabbing her.

She couldn't help but to laugh at their innocence. Their fingers tickled her as she was rolling around on the ground. Levi came up to them and raised an eyebrow at her as she was underneath the children. She reached out for Levi in her laughter.

"Levi, help me! I'm being eaten by titans!"

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of her hand. He helped her up from the ground as the kid let go.

"You know what we have to do then right?" he looked over at her.

"Get the titans?" She replied.

"Let's get them!" He shouted.

The kids scattered as Levi and Lana chased after them. They raised their arms pretending to have blades as the little kids were yelling and screaming in laughter around the ground. A few of the other residents were humbled by their actions as they watched the kids enjoying themselves. The squad on the other hand thought otherwise. They were weirded out by the sight of Levi playing with the children. They felt that it was very out of character for him and something they never would have expected him to do.

Lana grabbed a hold of one of the kids and lifted him up into her arms. She cradled him at her hip as the boy grabbed a hold of her in a hug.

"Thanks for playing with us miss!"

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

Levi had caught up with them as the little boy continued.

"When I grow up, I want to be a soldier just like you!" he proclaimed pointing at Levi.

Lana looked over at him thinking that it was a sweet thing for the boy to say. Levi was shocked by the little boys dream. It was then that Lana realized what that would entail for the young boy.

"You know what that means right?" she asked the boy.

"I get to defeat titans!" he said with excitement raising his hands up.

"It does, but you have to remember something," she looked up and saw the other kids nearby. "Kids I want you all to gather here ok?"

The kids all responded to her calls as they gathered around Lana and Levi. Lana crouched down before the kids in a more serious manner than before. She wanted to make sure that the kids understood the dangers of their job as a soldier within their faction.

She took a deep breath in to gather what she was going to tell them, "Being a soldier may sound fun and cool but it isn't all the time. There are times that we will cry, there are times that we will be scared. There are even times that we thought that things weren't going to end very well. I want you guys to know that what we do is very dangerous and, may actually take your life."

Some of the kids had a moment of realization come across their faces as they listened to what she had to say.

"When you guys get older, I want you to really think about it ok? Can you guys promise that?"

The kids all nodded making a promise to her. One little girl walked up closer to her with tears in her eyes.

"Don't die ok!" she said as she began to bawl.

She grabbed a hold of Lana tightly as she continued to cry.

"My heart," Lana called out as she could feel her heart breaking at the sight.

She held onto the young girl as a boy did the same.

"I don't want you to die!" he shouted grabbing her.

One after another, all of the children that she had played with were holding onto her tightly not wanting to let go. Tears began to stream down her face as she felt over emotional over the entire situation. The children truly did not want her to die while out on an expedition. She remembered her close call and the dangers that she had put herself through.

"I want you all to look at me ok!" she said pushing them off of her.

All of the kids looked up at her with tears in their eyes. A few were wiping off the snot from their noses as others continued to whimper. Lana wiped way her own tears that had fallen down her cheek.

"I promise you guys that I will come back again and again. I will fight and live just for you guys."

She reached her arms out as all of the kids ran to her to embrace her. After a moment or so, Levi had grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her up. The kids said goodbye as they continued to play with one another.

"That was something," he stated as they began to walk back to the wagons.

"I just don't know what came over me," she said as she continued to wipe away the small tears.

"That was…cute, what you did there."

"What?" she looked over at him.

"What you did. You gave them something to look forward to and hope for."

"You think so," she sniffled.

"I do. The kids really connected with you."

"I never really considered myself to be a child person. But sometimes I can surprise myself."

"Armin is right, you would make a good mother."

They squad had finished setting up the supplies and began to head off back to the base. Lana stood on the back of the wagon waving goodbye to all of the children she was with. Tears began to stream down her face once again at the thought of the little ones. She didn't want to leave them after what they just went through. She wanted to play with them more and make sure that they were happy.

The wagon hit a rock causing Lana to fall backwards. Jean was asking her if she was alright to which she only replied with laughter. She covered her face and laughed as the tears streamed. Glances were shared with one another as they were unsure of how to respond to Lana's condition.

In her mind she found that the kids now meant everything to her. She wanted to be able to provide for them. Her way of doing that was striving to be the victor in the upcoming struggles that they were going to put themselves through. She was going to try her hardest and keep her promise to those kids and make sure that she stays alive so that she could visit them once more.


	25. Date Night Secret

A day had passed since Squad Levi had participated in the setup of the housing program that Historia had initiated. Lana still thought about the kids and how they were doing. She wondered when the next time was going to be when she would see them again. A letter was drawn up for Felix to inform the kids every now and then of what she was doing. She wanted to make sure that she kept in touch with them so that they wouldn't forget her. Jean would tease her for this calling her mother. Each time he would call her that she would deny it and state that she was only a mentor of some variety to them. She did have an extreme fondness for the kids and only wanted the best for them.

Levi had found Lana with Mikasa training in the outside ring. He called her over out of Mikasa's range. He wanted to make sure that no one else found out his intentions.

"Tomorrow we both have a day off. I thought that we could go into town together just you and me."

"Yeah, I'd love to," she replied with a smile.

It was decided that for once the two of them would be together in what would be considered a date. Since they had been together for as long as they had been they have kept their relationship a secret from everyone else. Anytime spent with each other was brief and all displays of affection were kept to a bare minimum. This was finally the time that the two of them could relax.

The following day came as Lana was more than excited for the date. Her excitement was noticeable as Jean was questioning her. Once again he was trying to get any information out of her that he could. Thankfully she was able to keep all secrets to herself without causing any trouble to anyone else. She got away from Jean as fast as she could to prevent him from finding anything out.

Levi had asked her to meet him by the stables where they would take horses into town. When Lana arrived she dressed in a more feminine manner than she usually would. She wore the dress that Levi had given her and even cleaned her shoes. She wanted to make herself more presentable than normal given the circumstances.

When Lana had reached the stables there were other soldiers present. She was a little worried as to what they might think about all of this. A little timid on their presence, she walked up to Levi.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I am. The Queen should be expecting us later this evening. That will give us some time to grab some necessary items," he lied.

Lana caught on to the lie as she noticed the others listening in to their conversation.

"Very well, shall we head off then? Wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

The two got on their horses believing that their cover story worked. They rode towards the town as clouds began to come in blocking out the warm sunlight. Upon reaching the town there was a slight trickle of rainfall coming down on them. Lana regretted not bringing a jacket with her. She anticipated the day to continue being sunny. When they had reached the stables and tied off their horses the rain had begun to pour. Lana was disappointed and had begun to feel a slight chill come over her. Levi took notice and gave her his jacket to warm herself in. It was a small gesture but a very comforting one at that.

He guided her through the town and towards their destination. Despite the rain, Lana really had enjoyed herself. It was more about the company that she was with than the weather that was occurring. Levi had his arm around Lana as they walked through the streets. The minute a soldier in uniform came in their line of sight, Levi pulled himself away from her. If any soldier from any of the factions were to find out about them, there was no telling what would happen. The underlying fear of the outcome what would become of either of them was what was preventing them from informing anybody of their relationship.

It was decided that they would head into a tavern that was nearby. They picked out some seats and ordered some drinks. Lana remembered the first time she drank. She got herself a little carried away and choked a prostitute for finding out she was a woman. Those were times that she knew she would never forget. Especially the pounding headache she had received the following day. Even though she was this special titan shifter, she still falls victim to the outcome of alcohol.

As the two of them sat at a table they had a casual discussion with each other. After a few drinks were in them, Levi had started opening up more towards her. He began to tell her more about his life in the Underground. The different missions he put himself under as he became defined as a no good thug of the Underground. However, he would always remember the friends he had.

Lana asked more about Furlan and Isabel as she was curious as to who they were and what had become of them. Levi went on to tell her how they were connected with one another. Furlan was a level-headed person who wanted to try and test Levi's strength after the reputation Levi had developed for himself. After seeing the skill that Levi had, Furlan tried to convince him to join the gang that he was a part of. Levi wanted nothing to do with it. However, Furlan saw something in Levi. He had left his gang and joined up with Levi as a fellow comrade. Eventually the two became very close with one another.

Isabel was an outspoken rebellious type of person. When she first met Levi, she was living in a pile of garbage. Levi had save her life and pulled her out of the situation that she thought was normal. She decided to team up with Levi and Furlan and carried out what they wanted.

Levi went on to explain how he had found them during their expedition together as new recruits to the Survey Corps. Levi had come onto the scene after Isabel had been killed by a titan. He saw one of the titans consuming Furlan which sent him into a rage of fury. Since that day, Levi had kept himself distant from others after having lost his truest friends.

When Levi had become the captain and picked his squad, he fell victim to his rage once more. He had grown attached to his squad and admired them. However, as much as he kept himself distant from them, he still couldn't help but to be overcome with emotions when their untimely death had occurred. He unleashed his anger out on the Female Titan after seeing their bodies scattered.

The stories hurt Lana drastically. She knew that Levi had a tragic history, but she never had realized how tragic it was. Immediately she changed the subject and began to talk about other things. The mood was lightened when Lana began talking about her adventures as a teenager in the circus.

When the two of them left the tavern, Levi decided to change things up. They went to the horses and made their way into Wall Sheena's capital Mitas. It was a long ride in the rain, but they were able to make it late in the evening. When they left their horses at a stable Levi began to grow more and more anxious.

"You brought a change of clothes right?" he asked her as they were leaving the stables.

"Yeah, I was thinking about changing into them a while back. It's getting chilly."

"You should do that. I want to show you something."

Lana did just that. She put on her pants and button up shirt. Levi handed her a bandana and reached into his pocket for a knife.

"You may want this. You had a scar on your face before, right?"

Lana was had no idea what his intentions were. She almost felt like refusing the bandana, but something with Levi made her want to trust him. She nodded and showed him where the scar was. Gently, he grabbed her face and tilted it to the side so that he could get a good angle. With the knife he cut from the bridge of her nose to the bottom of her jaw. She clenched in pain as she grabbed Levi's shirt. The cut was deep as the blood was dripping down her face. Levi cupped her face preventing any blood from getting on her clothes. Steam was rising from her wound as it started to heal. She focused on the wound just enough to cause it to seal and stop the blood.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop," she whispered to herself over and over again as the healing rate of her wound began to decrease.

"I didn't think you could do it," Levi replied.

"It was worth a try. I'm surprised it even worked," he said wiping the blood from her face. "Put that on," he gestured to the bandana.

She put it on as he guided her deeper into the city. The sun was setting as many were beginning to retire for the night. Shops were closing down for the day allowing the owners to make their way home to their families. Levi guided her to a tunnel entrance. He looked around the entrance for a minute before giving Lana a nod. At this point she was still unsure as to what was going to happen.

They made their way down a stairwell and through a large tunnel. It was lit by a few torches that made it so you could see only a few feet ahead of them. At the end of the tunnel was an incredible sight.

"This is the Underground," he said gesturing his arm out to the vast city that was built underneath the capital. People were walking around. Most seemed to be thin and frail, others were rugged and appeared to be hostile. They made their way into the heart of the Underground as Lana felt a disturbance in the air. People began to take notice to them as they were walking through the city. Lana could see people whispering to each other, making gestures, and even stared at them.

Lana kept looking around at the sight that was before her. She thought that the composition of this place was unique. It was something out of a story book to her, but Levi it was his birth place.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at what the cat dragged in," a man of average height walked up to them. He bore a wicked grin the closer he got to them.

"What is your skinny ass doing down here…soldier," he said gritting his teeth at Levi.

Lana didn't say a word and only stared at the man before them. She thought to herself "Here we go again," reflecting on the fights that they had endured previously.

"I don't recognize this one. Did you trade in the two friends of yours for a better one?" he said referring to Lana.

She was shocked to hear the man say what he did. She looked over at Levi as a dark cloud had come over him. She grabbed his shoulder and began to pull him away. The man continued to poke at Levi's emotions hoping to start something. Levi stood his ground and refused to move. He didn't want to walk away from the verbal attacks that were coming to him. Lana however couldn't handle hearing any more of it. With a clenched fist she went to punch the man across the face for what he was saying about Levi's friends. However, just as she was about to make contact Levi had grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked back at him confused.

"Don't bother, it's not worth it," he claimed as he let go.

The man continued and laughed as Lana's attempt. They walked away from the man and continued through the streets.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked him.

"Because it was not worth it."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because it's better to take the damage sometimes than to start a full out war."

Understanding what Levi meant, she apologized for her actions.

"It's ok, you were only doing what you felt was right."

As they walked along the streets, Lana got a good view into the history of Levi's life. What it must have been like to live among the people and what he had to do in order to get to where he is now. As they continued to walk by the buildings, a group of children came running by. One of them had bumped into Lana's leg.

"Watch it!" she yelled at them as they were running away.

It then occurred to her the situation she was in. She reached down into her pocket and realized the pouch of money she had in it was gone. It angered her as she quickly ran after them. Levi didn't know what was going on as he followed her. She kept running as fast as she could easily catching up to the kids. People watched the two of them run after the kids wondering what was going on.

When Lana was close enough she grabbed the child and lifted him up.

"Give it back," she sternly said to him.

"Give what back, I don't know nothin'!" he shouted back at her.

"Don't think that I don't know," she said furrowing her brow at the boy.

The stern glare she was giving to the boy was enough for him to drop the pouch that was in his hands.

"Now was that so hard," she said sarcastically.

The kid was scared of her as she placed him back on the ground. The boy was about to run off but was stopped by Lana's call. He turned to face her a little shaken up as she picked up her pouch from the ground. Levi watched her wondering what she was doing. She reached in to her pouch and pulled out a couple of coins.

"Here," she said to the boy tossing them to the boy. He stared at her in bewilderment by her action. "Thanks for giving it back."

The boy eagerly grabbed the coins and ran away to catch up with his friends.

"Why?" Levi asked.

"Because I've been there," she replied looking back at him. "When I was his age, I was doing the same thing."

Lana felt humbled by the Underground city. She was unaware of what it was fully like to live down there, but she knew enough to know how hard it was to get by. Life in the Underground was nothing like life above. It was like a dream that never ended. She reflected on the sight as it reminded her of the days she had trying to make her way through life. The circus never made enough money on ticket and food sales to support everyone, they had to take necessary actions to be able to afford a way of living.

After seeing all that they could and avoiding trouble, the thrill of being down in the Underground was increasing. The idea of the two soldiers being present in a place filled with criminals and refugees was something unheard of. People did take notice to Levi who had developed a reputation for himself in the past. Those who would stop the couple would ask him what his life was like. Others would threaten him. Lana believed that the threats was the reason why he had asked her to go under a type of disguise.

As they were walking towards the entrance to start heading back to the base before morning, there was something that caught Lana's eye. A group of people dressed all in black were gathered in front of a building. Lana quickly grabbed a hold of Levi and panicked.

"What's wrong?" he asked disturbed by her sudden change of behaviour.

Lana began to slowly break out in a cold sweat as she was petrified. She stared at the group of men as she was firmly grasping his arm. She didn't say a word and only pointed to the group.

"It's just a gang," he replied.

Lana only shook her head no.

"What is it?"

"It's them," she whispered, "It's them."

She began to tear up as Levi took notice. He realized that the sight of them was causing a great disturbance in Lana as she was falling apart. He quickly forced her to look away and quickly got her as far away from the gang as possible. Something was wrong and he wanted to figure out what she meant. They broke out in a run as Lana remained in a panicked state. When they reached the surface Lana broke out in tears. She fell to the ground at Levi's feet and cried.

"We're out of there it's going to be ok."

"NO IT'S NOT!" she shouted.

"What is going on!?"

"Those…they…they're hunters!" she stammered.

"Hunters?"

"It can't be, but they are dressed the same way with the jackets and everything."

"What are you talking about," he asked her calmly kneeling down in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders with a great deal of concern.

"They looked like the hunters who had been after me my entire life in Rhea," she said through her crying.

Horror came across Levi's face as he realized what was going on through her head. He helped her up as she continued to cry. Once he had pulled down the bandana from her face he grabbed her and embraced her into a hug holding her head to calm her down.

"You don't know that. They could just look like them, that's all. Don't worry. If they are the Hunters, then you are still safe. I will always protect you."

The fear in Lana was still high as she was trying to pull herself together. The resemblance to the Hunters were too similar that it scared Lana to no end. When she was finally able to pull back the tears and stop her shaking, they headed back to the stables.

When they arrived back at the base the following morning, Lana refused to sleep. She knew that it was only going to result in nightmares. Although she was going to regret it, she forced herself to get some rest. Due the recent events, it was approved by Captain Levi to give her the extra day off to clear her mind. She was grateful but hated it as well.

Sigi had gotten back as she hobbled into their room. Lana was sound asleep in her bed and moved every now and then. She didn't think much of it and continued her regular routine. It wasn't until Lana had sprung up from her bed screaming that it really caught her attention. The scream was loud and shrivel as it sent chills up Sigi's spine. When Lana jolted up it scared Sigi greatly causing her to fall to the floor. She stared wide-eyed at the screaming Lana.

When Lana had opened her eyes she frantically touched her body all over while gasping for air. She had broken out in a cold sweat in her sleep. The scream was enough to catch the attention of those nearby as they were banging on their door calling out to them. Sigi, unable to move without her crutches told them to open the door as she was trying to drag herself closer to Lana. Lana was in a complete state of shock as she was trying to bring herself back to reality.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Hange yelled.

Sigi grunted as she dragged herself upright next to Lana's bed, "Its Lana. She was screaming." She pulled herself up onto the bed as she cradled the petrified woman. "Shhh, it's ok, everything is going to be ok."

"No it's not," Hange replied pulling Sigi off of her. "Look"

A crystalline structure had started to form around Lana's legs. Lana remained silent as she stared with a blank expression.

"Lana," Hange said quietly, but got no response. "Lana," they said a little louder.

Realizing that they weren't going to get anything out of her, they resulted to drastic measures.

"LANA!" Hange yelled slapping her across the face.

The slap worked as Lana was brought back to her senses. She shook her head and snapped herself out of whatever trance that she had put herself in. When she came to, the crystalline structure began to disappear.

"Incredible," Hange responded to the steam that was rising up. "It's almost as if it was created subconsciously as a defensive maneuver. Whatever you were dreaming about was something massive enough to cause your mind to act on reflexes alone."

Lana couldn't make sense as to what they were referring to failure to realize what had become of her own body.

Throughout the rest of the day with the help of her friends, Lana was able to ease her mind off of the fear that she had. By that evening she had completely forgotten what she saw down in the Underground, or at least she had tried to. She began to believe that Levi was right and felt that the group of people had only resembled the Hunters. Although the underlying fear that the Hunters from Rhea had travelled across the sea to here was of a great concern to Lana. She tried to get over the concept and surrounded herself with the others.

Later that evening Lana was afraid to try and fall asleep again. She kept pacing back and forth in her room. Her pacing had caused the floorboards to creak with each step.

"Lana, if you're going to keep walking around could you at least do it somewhere else," said the irritated Sigi as she was trying to sleep.

Lana apologized and made her way out of the room. The anxiety was high within her as she felt the need to keep doing something. There was something that she was able to do as she made her way to the men's side of the barracks. Before she walked down the halls she realized how suspicious it would be for her to casually walk into a room at the late hour. Unlike the Military Police Brigade barracks as a visitor, the Survey Corp barracks were a lot stricter. Quickly she rushed down and out to the storage house. She snuck into the building and grabbed her vertical maneuvering equipment.

Without any hesitations she was determined to follow through with her plan. She launched herself up and around the castle, trying to be as discrete as she could possibly be. Once she had reached the very top of the roof, she climbed up and continued walking a little ways down. She thought about her location and felt that she was in the right spot. With a clasp of the small hook of her device, she jumped of the ledge and began to propel herself down. When she reached the window, she gave it a small tap. There was no response. She was saddened by the idea that the person inside was asleep.

She tried tapping on the window a little harder. Movement could be heard from within. She was filled with a bit of excitement as she reeled herself a little higher so that she wouldn't be hit with the shutter. The shutters flew open as Levi had peered out to see what was going on.

"Hey," Lana whispered.

He looked up to see her with a bit of surprise. She swung herself into the room and graciously landed on the floor with surprisingly minimal sound.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," she replied looking down at the floor ashamed.

Without saying another word, Levi pulled her in for a hug. The warmth of his body was comforting. She remembered this feeling before as she was on the brink of death. It was her moment of bliss.

"I want to thank you," she said burying her face into his neck.

"For what?"

"Everything. I know I've don't this before, but I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done for me. You just make me forget everything that has happened in my past. You let me see a future," she said pressing her face in deeper into his shoulder.

"I always believed that the world was cruel, but it's not always. Sometimes there is good in it. You've shown me that. If you can smile when times are dark, then I know that there is still hope."

She pulled herself as she felt a wave of emotions come over her. When the two made eye contact, Levi smiled. She responded with a smile laugh and a smile back. She realized that everything was going to be fine for her. She was relaxed and began to feel like herself again. When Levi began to take notice to her change, he felt more relaxed as well. He pulled her in for a kiss as the two embraced each other. The string of emotions were high with one another as the two held onto each other. Neither one of them wanted the moment to end.

The following morning the sun shone into Levi's room. It was later in the morning when Hange had gone in search of Levi. They were to head out to discuss with Doc Pixis of the Garrison and the other officials the current development of the serum. However, unable to find him in any of his usual places, Hange had taken upon themselves to try his bedroom.

When they approached they called out for them.

"Hey Levi, are you in there?"

Hange listened closely and was able to hear a loud bang. There was further sounds of movement as they continued. "We're supposed to speak with Commander Pixis soon. Did you sleep in or something?"

There was further rustling with no answers.

"I'm just going to come in alright?" Hange called out as they reached for the door handle.

When they opened it a large body came flying towards them. They were just short of reaching the door and landed at Hange's feet. Stunned at the sight, Hange's jaw dropped. Lying on the ground was Lana wearing her pants and an unbuttoned shirt. Levi had quickly moved behind Hange and closed the door. He wasn't wearing his shirt at all as he seemed flustered with the situation.

"Wha…wha…"Hange stammered in confusion. And then it hit them as to what was going on. "DID YOU GUYS HAVE..." Levi quickly jumped and covered their mouth before they could say anything else.

"Whatever you think happened did happen, but you need to keep this to yourself. Do I make myself clear?" Levi sternly said to Hange as they were holding onto his arms.

The muffled voice of Hange was coming through as neither one of them were able to make out what they were trying to say.

"Hange, this is really important to us that this stays a secret. Please," Lana pleaded getting up from the ground.

With wide eyes Hange nodded. Levi let go as Hange's jaw was still dropped. They stared at Lana as she was buttoning up her shirt.

"I think I'm going to go now. I have important stuff, very important stuff to do," Hange said panicking as they quickly got themselves out of there.

Lana was aggravated as she let out grunt. Levi wondered how long Hange was going to able to keep it a secret.

Lana had met up with the others for breakfast with Levi right behind her. Lana had gone back to her room and changed into her formal garbs in preparations for the meeting she was going to take part in. The group was discussing what had taken place while in her absence the other day.

Eren had succeeded in using his armored ability to create a weapon. They used his skills to form a structure that acted as a guillotine along the walls. When a titan got close enough, it fell victim to the strike and killed them by destroying the nape of their necks. With the success of this new device, the Commander wanted to bring this up during the meeting alongside the serum.

As they were all casually enjoying themselves in conversation, Hange entered the mess hall. They showed signs of extreme discomfort as they made their way with a tray of food. As Hange walked over, their walk was not normal. They were stiff with their movements.

"Shit," Levi whispered under his breath as he watched Hange.

Hange walked by the table still holding onto their expression with their tray in their hands.

"Squad Leader Hange, are you ok?" Eren asked with concern.

Quickly without any hesitation they shouted at the top of their lungs for everyone to hear, "LEVI AND LANA SLEPT TOGETHER!"

A huge sense of relief came over them as they were able to get that out of them. Everyone's jaws dropped as they looked back at the two sitting at the table. Darkness consumed them as they both kept their heads down. Lana bent the spoon she had in her hand in anger.

"Hange, may we speak with you for a moment," Levi ordered.

The two of them simultaneously got up from their seats and stormed over to Hange. Fear came over them as they dropped their tray. Levi and Lana each grabbed an arm and dragged Hange away from the others. Everyone was still holding back on their comments as they watched Hange falling to their impending doom.

When they reached the hallway they both slammed them up against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just couldn't keep it in! I'm SORRY!" Hange proclaimed.

"You're lucky that I don't go Titan on your ass," Lana shouted. "You made a promise and you broke it."

"What's going on," Commander Erwin shouted as he came from the mess hall.

It was at that moment that their hearts sank. They knew that he had heard it all.

"My office now" He said with a bit of anger in his voice.

They stood before his desk keeping their heads up. They were unsure of what was going to happen as they feared for the worse. After standing there in silence for several minutes, Erwin had finally addressed them.

"Will this relationship affect your work?"

"No sir," Lana replied.

"And will you let emotions get in your way?"

"We will prevent it with the best of our capabilities," said Levi.

"Very well then. You may carry on."

"Seriously," they both shouted in shock as they made direct eye contact with him.

"As long as you two both remember your duties as soldiers and keep your heads focused on our goal, then I will let this happen. If I find that what's going on here in intervening, then I will not hesitate."

The two were dismissed. They were glad that they didn't have to keep it a secret in front of the commander anymore. However, what was to come from the rest of the soldiers was unknown. They decided to take the hit and walk in as normal. The minute that they set foot inside they were bombarded with people. They were asking them question about how long they've kept it secret, what other stuff they've done together. There were questions that were very personal and very vague at the same time. Either way the two answered and allowed everyone to know of their secret that was no more.


	26. The Journey to Shiganshina

Commander Erwin and the Squad Leaders participated in a meeting with the other officials of the military. The titan guillotine was brought into light for the others. They were made aware of the usefulness of Eren's ability towards the protection of the walls. During the meeting, Erwin clarified the success of the path that they had started to develop outside of the walls.

The path was created by Survey Corps soldiers. Those who were considered highly valuable assets were forbidden to participate for their own safety. The pathway that was created was considered successful with the help of the unique rock that created the caves underneath the chapel where Rod Riess was injected with a serum. The rocks were harvested and used as a source of light due to the eerie natural light that they gave off. With this light, it enabled soldiers to work in the dark where titan activity would be at its lowest. With the pathway created, the Survey Corps was ready to set out on their next expedition within the next month. Everyone was surprised by the amount of progress that has been accomplished given the circumstances and the amount of people who were involved.

After the meeting, a private discussion was held with Doc Pixis the Commander of the Garrison. This was held in a room secluded from the prying eyes of the officials. Hange had brought the serum with them and presented it to him. They told him of what they were able to determine and considered the research to have officially hit a dead end. It was fully discussed at length who should be the sole holder of the serum.

It was decided that Levi was going to be in charge of the serum and whether or not it would be used. Due to his logical thinking and mannerism, Levi was deemed as the best choice.

Meanwhile the 104th were having a discussion with the newer recruit Marlowe. They talked about reclaiming Wall Maria and the excitement that the newer recruits had. Although the others didn't seem as thrilled about the entire expedition, they were at least hopeful of the outcome.

The group discussed the idea of turning titans back into humans after Connie departs to prepare for his trip home. Eren claims that there have been times where he has no memory due to him losing himself as a titan. Jean remembers Eren talking about a memory he had once had. It was a memory thought to be of his father.

In this memory there was a man. Eren was unable to fully identify who the man was, but there was an odd resemblance. He was someone he did recognize. Something about this man was important and Eren had a strong desire to figure out what that was even though he couldn't remember anything. Jean jokingly asked Eren if he needed a head-butt from their drill instructor Keith Shadis. Keith was notorious for inflicting pain onto the trainees by head-butting them in the head.

It was then that Eren had a sudden revelation. He started to piece things together the moment that Jean mentioned Keith. He tells the group that they have to visit Keith believing that the man in his memory is the same man who had shown him the ways of a soldier.

Daylight broke through the window on a new day. Lana woke up to the sound of nothing. All was quiet and peaceful. She got out of her bed and walked into the main room. Nobody else was home, she was by herself. She didn't think of it and went about her day. A cup of tea was waiting for her on the table with a note. The note read:

Will be out on business all day. I'll be home for dinner.

She put the note down and continued to stare out the window in front of her. She watched the breeze move through the grass. There was a hint of peace and harmony on the sunny summer day. Two young children came running in with excitement. They screamed and yelled playfully running around the house. She couldn't identify their faces, to her they were almost like a blur. It didn't bother her at all. She felt happy that the kids were enjoying themselves.

She gazed out and began to recollect the things that brought her to this point. It was then that it dawned to her that she had no idea how she got there. She looked around the house in confusion trying to remember.

Nothing in the house was something she recognized however it was as if she had been there before. Things did not feel right about it all as rain began to pour from outside. The children stopped running around and stood ominously in the middle of the room. All she could make out were crooked smiles on their faces.

When Lana went to approach the two children, they ran past her out the door and into the storm. Lana turned around to see where they were going, only to be greeted by a bloody figure standing at the door. They were covered in a green cloak with the hood over their face. The person was wearing a uniform with a single blade in their hand.

Lana got closer to the mysterious person to help them as they collapsed down onto their knees. She removed their cloak and realized that it was Levi. He looked up at her with solemn eyes as he was soaked in blood.

As Lana tried to help him, a gunshot could be heard. It instantly killed him as he fell in Lana's arms. In horror she looked up and saw a man dressed in black in the distance. Glass could be heard behind her as two other men dressed the same came through. They grabbed her and pulled her away from Levi as she kicked and screamed.

A knife was dug into her chest causing her to let out a piercing scream. She was scared as she kept calling for Levi to get up. There was no response from him at all. Lana was defenseless as she continued her struggle.

She knew the feeling well. She remembered the struggle and the feeling of chains binding her down. Every time she would try to break free she was thrown back again. There was no escaping from her never ending nightmare. Her fears were keeping her down. Right when she thought that she had gotten over it all, she was pulled back down again. It was the same fight over and over again.

This time it was different. The sight of Levi lying on the cold ground was different. Every other time it had been someone else. When she would get stabbed was when fantasy was broken into reality. This time she was trapped. She knew that her mind was telling her to fight harder and to not give in anymore. She wanted to believe in herself and now was the time for her to do it.

She pulled away from the men and ran out of the building. She kept running splashing in the puddles as she tried to create distance between herself and the others. The pain in her chest was excruciating as she held on tightly to the bleeding wound, thankful that it had just missed her heart. Steam arose from the wound as the bleeding was slowing down. As she ran through the storm it was when it finally dawned on her. Running was all that she ever did. She never turned back around to face the problem fully head on. She always relied on someone else to be there to help her out.

Her pace slowed as she let the men catch up to her. With a deep breath she let them grab a hold of her. This only allowed her to fight back.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!" she yelled at the masked man as she punched him across the face with a crystalized arm. "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU HUNTERS," she yelled throwing a punch at the second man.

The third man with a gun pointed it right at Lana. He took his aim and fired. The searing pain was high in her but she didn't let it phase her. She stood in between the unconscious men and stared at the gunman. With a loud yell she turned into a full titan and ran towards the man.

"YOU CANNOT HAVE ME FOR MY POWER!" she shouted stomping on the gunman.

She ran back in the rain as she reverted back to a normal person tears in her eyes as she refused to believe that Levi was dead. When she reached the house, the door was closed and there was no body to be found. With hesitance, she opened the door.

Daylight had broken through the window as three people sat at a table. Two children sat on either side of a man as he was reading a story. She could make out the smiles of the children as they eagerly listened to the story. He was wearing a uniform with a green cloak calmly reading to the two. The creak of the door was enough to cause all of them to look up.

"Right on time, dinner is almost ready. Did you take care of all of your business?" Levi asked.

Tears began to stream down her face as she lifted her sleeve of her jacket to wipe her face. She realized that she too was wearing a uniform with no blood. When she looked back, the children were gone and in their place was the squad. They stood behind Levi with smiles on their faces. Everyone grabbed her in a group hug as everyone was laughing and smiling. She couldn't help but to close her eyes in happiness enjoying the moment.

When she opened her eyes again she had woken up to the wooden ceiling of her bedroom. She looked over to see Sigi still sound asleep in her bed.

"I did it. I finally overcame it. I think the nightmares are finally over," she whispered to herself.

The door to their bedroom opened up as Mikasa entered.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late."

The squad met up with one another and began to make their way to the Training Camps in Trost. Lana was in an extremely good mood that the others took notice to her. She started acting like herself before the uprising. It put some of them in a form of relief.

They arrived at the Training Camps dressed in their formal wear. They made their way into the camp to a man who was standing in the middle. The main was bald with his back turned to the group as they approached. Others nearby watched in curiosity at the sight of the Survey Corps present once again in their camps. The man standing before them was Keith Shadis, the very man who had trained the 104th division. Eren was the first to make contact with him as the others were not far behind.

As he looked around to see those standing before him he wore aggressive look on his face. But something within his eyes had a feeling that this day was to come. He almost expected to be confronted by the young Eren Yeager once again. He agreed to speak with the group inside. However, before they began to follow him, Keith paused and turned back to them. He looked passed everyone and saw the woman standing in the back. She realized that he was staring at her. She gave a slight smile and wave towards him.

"You," he lowered his voice.

"Nice to see you again!" Lana responded with a cocky smile on her face.

The others turned to her puzzled as to what was going on. She explained to them that this was the instructor that she had confronted during her time spent at the training camp. Shock came over those in the 104th as the realized that this was the same man who had been taken out by Lana when he tried to teach her a lesson. She proved herself to be a worthy adversary and made a mockery of him. However, due to his outstanding reputation it did not change how the young recruits saw him.

They made their way to the building to hold their discussion. As they walked, there were a few of the recruits who recognized Lana among the group and were not hesitant to greet her. They shared pleasantries but she had to remind them that her duty comes first. She promised that she would at least say goodbye to them before they left.

Jean took notice in Lana's popularity with the recruits and couldn't help but to smile. He watched her as she was a little unsure of how to handle the concept of people constantly recognizing her. She had always lived a life in hiding and only recognized by her costume make-up she wore on stage.

When they were in the building everyone promptly went to their seats aside from Sasha. She nervously stood up against a wall. When the instructor addressed her and asked if she wanted to sit, she only stated that she was alright with standing up against the wall.

It became apparent during this meeting that Keith Shadis was the previous commander of the Survey Corps. Where this came as a shock to Lana she almost expected this due to his demeanor and how he presented himself. During the meeting, Keith addressed Eren claiming that he was a great reminder of his mother Carla. The history between the Yeager family and Keith was then brought into light.

It was revealed that Grisha, Eren's father was discovered outside of the walls during one of the Survey Corps expedition. He had no knowledge of the Survey Corps, nor what life inside the walls were truly like. As Keith explained the strange man that he had come across Levi commented.

"Sounds familiar doesn't it," he said as he glanced over at Lana sitting next to him.

She was oblivious at first but realized what he meant when everyone started looking at her.

"Who me?" she asked pointing at herself.

"You were from outside of the walls?" Keith asked.

"Uhh, yeah I am. I had no idea a place like this existed."

Keith had to pause for a moment in realization. Lana was intrigued to hear what else Keith had to say in regards to Eren's father. Perhaps something he might say would be of great use to her.

Like Lana, Grisha was thrown into a jail cell and was to undergo a trial. Although in this case, he was to go through a trial of just being outside of the walls, whereas Lana was considered a true outsider. While in the jail Keith had come to learn that Grisha really had no clue what was going on. He didn't hold onto a memory and was very unsure of things. Keith showed sympathy towards him and decided to release him. Grisha claimed that he has knowledge of being a Doctor and felt that he would be of some use. With that in mind, he had also requested to learn about the new world he was going to live in.

"Incredible, kind of like how I asked Levi during the fights in Wall Rose. I had no clue what life on the inside of the walls was like. I only knew that outside was filled with titans. Now…I'm starting to rethink everything," Lana said with a great deal of concern.

"What do you mean?" Hange asked.

"I mean, if it is possible for Grisha Yeager to have no memories at all, then who is not to say that all my memories are falsified."

"Would that even be possible?" Eren asked.

"I'm not sure."

"I don't by that at all," Levi stated. Everyone looked at him to hear what he had to say. "You seem to be forgetting the fact that you have people here on the inside who know you and share the same memories."

"Even so, what if they have false memories too."

"Then someone went through a lot of trouble," Keith replied.

When the idea was settled Keith continued to share what he knew of Grisha. Keith shared everything that he knew in regards to what life was like within the walls and the history that they knew of the titans. Grisha was a unique character. He was a man of thought and logic. Keith shared with him the concept and dreams as to why he had become a part of the Survey Corps. The dream to go beyond the walls in the hopes of finding a better future that is out there. This dream lies in the hearts of many Survey Corps soldiers that are present today. However, self-doubt was overpowering his dreams. The idea that the king was right about everyone gave Keith the concept of them being pawns in this game that was being played. An example to the citizens as to why going outside was dangerous. However, Grisha thought otherwise. Their noble actions was something to be admired.

During their conversation they were approached by one of the tavern workers. This was learned to be Carla before she had married. It was shown that Keith had developed feelings towards her, but it wasn't long afterwards that he realized that he had lost her. At this time Grisha had claimed that Survey Corps soldiers were unique and even special. The thought of being special was definitely not heard of before. This caused Keith to fight even harder to truly make a name for himself and the Survey Corps. Unfortunately like in the past, this had only brought on more losses.

Grisha had become a known doctor during a time of need. Carla came down with the plague that had taken effect on many of the citizens. In a quick matter of time, Grisha was capable of curing Carla of the illness. She was very grateful for what he had done. This was the starting point of their relationship. At this point, Keith watched from the sidelines. As Keith was outside the walls, Grisha grew closer to Carla and even married her.

The two were happily married. Although there was a hint of jealousy in his voice, it was true that he had accepted that she was no longer going to be around. This drove Keith further to want to strive and be the best that he could become as a commander. However, when he realized that his best wasn't ever going to be his best was when he confronted Carla and the very young Eren. The sight of Eren angered him proving to him that Carla had chosen Grisha fully. He yelled at her feeling that what he was doing as a commander was the right thing that could be done. He felt righteous in a way over the average worthless individual.

During an expedition, as they were distributing the remains of a son to his older mother was when Keith realized that he couldn't continue on like this. He considered himself unworthy of being the commander of the Survey Corps and asked Erwin to become the next in line and continued to be the commander until the time was right.

Announcements of Wall Maria had reached them as Keith immediately grew concern over Carla. He had heard of Carla's death and had come into contact with Grisha and Eren. Grisha was in the process of dragging Eren into the forest. Grisha told Eren that he needed to avenge his mother's death. This caused Keith to be outraged at the fact that Grisha won't avenge her death for himself. Grisha responded to Keith in a way that was unnerving claiming that Eren was his son and that Keith should not get in the way.

This was when Eren had gained his powers, although still unknown at the time. A flash of lightening could be seen from higher up on the mountain. Keith went to investigate it and found Eren lying on the ground without Grisha in sight.

Hange couldn't accept the fact that Keith left in the manner that he did. His reasoning was untrue in their eyes. Eren stopped Hange to claim that he himself was not special, but only the son of a man who was special. Keith responded with something that Carla had once told him. It was the concept that you did not need to be special, you did not need the recognition of people especially Eren. When it came to Eren it was the fact that he doesn't need to become great or better than someone else because in the end he was already great just because he was born into this world.

"I do have to admit to something when you came here," Keith stated calmly.

Eren reminded him of Carla greatly with the intensity of Grisha. When Eren first joined, Keith had tampered with his gear. He felt that if he was able to prevent Eren from succeeding as a recruit, then he would at least save the legacy that was Carla's However, Eren surpassed Keith's expectations and pulled through.

"No way, you were the one who tampered with his maneuvering gear!" Armin proclaimed.

"Yes," Keith replied.

Keith had finished telling him what relation he had with the Yeager family as everyone was able to take what they heard and leave. It was then Hange's and Levi's duty to report what they learned to Erwin and continue where to go from there.

As they were leaving, Lana kept her promise and bid farewell to the future soldiers. She hoped that she would be able to stick around long enough to see them. However other matters were coming to mind.

They had reached the checkpoint base at Trost as Hange and Levi had made their separate ways. Lana asked Levi if she should attend the meeting with him but he felt that it was unnecessary at this time. With that in mind she decided to remain in the company of her friends. When she had gone back to meet with them, the others had all left aside from Eren.

"Hey, Lana I was wondering if I could briefly talk to you for a moment."

"Sure of course. Where did everyone else go?"

"Jean went to show them around a little bit. He mostly just wanted to see how much of the damage had been repaired. It doesn't surprise me considering how he's from here."

"Sounds like fun. Come sit," she said gesturing to a bench that was near them, "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm going to be completely honest with you. My mother was eaten by a titan and my father, well, eaten as well. I didn't really have anyone else. I did have Hannes but he was always busy."

"What about Armin and Mikasa?"

"I did have them too, but not like that."

Lana was curious to hear what Eren had to say. He didn't make eye contact with her and was fiddling around with his thumbs. His body language was out of character for him, not like the usual Eren at all.

"I didn't really have someone who took care of me. I did have Mikasa but she's constantly watching over me. Then I met you."

"Me?" she responded quietly.

"You always made sure I was ok, that I didn't push myself too hard and yet you still encouraged me. You had belief that I could do things that I thought I would never do. Lana, I almost feel like you're a second mother to me."

The thought took Lana by surprise. She made a slight sound in response and covered her mouth. Lana felt completely honored and overwhelmed by what he was saying to her. He looked up at her with the eyes of a child, not of a soldier. They were filled with innocence and sadness. The sight quickly caused Lana's instincts to kick in. She grabbed a hold of Eren and held onto him tightly. His head was resting on her chest as she cradled him.

"Oh Eren, you are so sweet to think of that," she said nuzzling her nose in his hair.

He quickly pulled himself off of her and ran his fingers to fix his hair. He adjusted his jacket and pulled himself back together.

"Sorry, I went a little far didn't I?" Lana replied with a sly smile.

Lana decided to take a different approach. She turned Eren's head and gently placed her forehead up against his. She embraced the moment for a minute or two as she spoke.

"I vow that I will always be there for you. I will protect you and make sure that you live your life to the fullest. I want your dreams to come true for your dreams are my dreams," she said closing her eyes and listening to nothing but the sound of his breathing.

He did the same as he focused on the string of words that she was saying. He listened closely to the sound of her voice until she stopped. He continued to fixate himself on Lana as she calmly continued to listen to the sound of Eren's movements. It was the most the two had ever been intimate with one another since they had met that day. The day that Lana examined his titan form. The two remained silence channeling each other in a way with one another.

Instantly a crack could be felt between the two of them. Lana's forehead became very hot as she quickly opened her eyes in pain from the burning sensation. However, what felt like minutes to her was only a matter of seconds. Her eyes were opened wide as she experienced something she had never thought she would experience before. It was like a story was being shown before her.

She could see through the eyes of someone else as they went about their days. Faces quickly went by. She was able to make out a girl brushing her long black mirror in a mirror. She was staring at her own reflection. It was the reflection in the mirror that she was looking at. It was gone in a flash as she realized she was staring at the walls of the cavern under the church. Next thing she knew it, she was killing the entire Reiss family. The scenes continued before her as she began seeing Eren transforming into a large mindless titan consuming what could be assumed as Grisha Yeager. She wanted the sights to stop but they continued. She watched in horror as she was brought to what looked like farms and then the training camps. Grueling training and soon the confrontation of the Colossal Titan at the battle of Trost. It was then Lana had come to realize that these were memories. She watched as she peered into the eyes of Eren as he was staring at the Titan Lana standing before the Survey Corps.

She pulled herself away from Eren as the force had caused her to land on the ground. She held onto her head and looked back up at Eren who she believed had a similar experiences. What had just happened had caused Lana to grow a great amount of concern for Eren. It had appeared that he was dizzy as he tried to keep himself together.

Then things started to come together the more that Lana had thought about it. If these were memories that were within Eren's head from other users then what else could be affecting him.

"Eren?" she hesitated a minute and she sat up, "Is that really you?"

Eren was confused be her question and looked at her, "What do you mean is it really me, of course it is. Who else would I be?"

In Lana's mind she was still worried. The more she thought about it the more she had come to learn of the personality changes that Eren had gone through. Lana had always thought that this was because of him growing up and going through the trauma that he had gone through. But she had never thought that the power would be causing him to have changes within his mind.

He helped her up from the ground and made sure that she was alright. He asked her what happened to the two of them as he had no idea. It was at this point that Lana was sure that he had not gone through what she had.

"No clue, but whatever it was might have something to do with the bond we formed. Maybe like a titan bond or something," Lana lied although she had no answer as to what happened and how it happened.

"Really, that sounds cool," Eren replied with a bit of excitement in his voice.

Lana tried to rule out the concept of Eren no longer being himself. She went through many different possibilities the more she thought about it. Eventually she came to terms that what had happened, happened and there was no explanation as to why and how. She felt that her original belief of Eren changing was actually due to the concept of him going through all of the events that had taken place. It was believed that Eren had been through a lot that would drive anyone to change in many different ways, but Eren still held on true and strong.

Levi walked by indicating that the meeting was over.

"We should go over maneuvering plans," he said to her.

"Actually Levi, I'm going to have to do that with you a little later. There are some things I would like to go over with the Commander first," she replied standing up and straightening herself out.

"Alright. I'll be in the study when you're ready," he replied walking away.

Lana said goodbye to Eren and made her way to Erwin's office. She wanted to tell Erwin what had happened between the two of them. It was something that should be brought up as soon as possible. However, she was going to leave out the uncertainties that she felt about Eren's current conditions.

She made her way and saw that the door was open slightly. When she had opened the door more it made a small creak. The creak caused Erwin to look up from his paper work. There was another person in the room who was writing some stuff down. Considering how Erwin had lost his arm he had yet been able to fully re-train himself to be able to write properly. This prompted the need for an assistant to help him out in matters such as this. The soldier was younger and filled with a form of hope. They gazed at Lana with curiosity as she entered the room.

"Commander," Lana said quietly.

"Lana, I'm glad you're here. There is something I need to discuss with you."

"Likewise sir. Although I was hoping that the matters of our discussion would remain private," she said looking over at the assistant.

It took the person a minute or two to realize what Lana had meant. They frantically gathered there things and quickly made their way out of the room.

"Now that we are alone…" Lana began.

"May I speak first," he cut her off.

She was slightly caught off guard but allowed him to continue.

"I want to thank you for your work. Needless to say that these times have been troublesome for everyone. I can only imagine what they are like for someone who isn't from here."

"Granted it has been a whirlwind of chaos, but I am thankful for the times that are shared."

"I want to give you something for the hard work and efforts that you have provided in our efforts," he stood up from his chair and walked over to a cabinet. Inside was a wrapped up item, it was long and thin. He pulled it out and handed it to her with a smile on his face. Once she had grabbed a hold of it, she began to unwrap the cloth. It was thin double edged long sword. She gazed upon it as it shone in the light. She was amazed by the gesture and was beginning to regret what was going to come next.

"Thank you sir, but I don't deserve this."

"Nonsense. I saw that you had broken the rapier after the uprising and I felt that a replacement was needed."

When everyone had returned and things began to become normal Lana had grabbed a hold of the rapier. The rapier was given to her by Nicholas when she was training under him as a swordsman. The anger and the sadness that came from it was a grim reminder of her past. In her efforts to forget the things that were haunting her every day she decided to take a step and remove something that rooted her to the reminders. She had taken the rapier outside and destroyed it. It was painful for her as she remembered the fond memories that were attached to it, but was grateful to final remove it out of her life.

"You saw that huh?" she replied quietly as she examined the metal of the blade.

"Things are needed to be done in order to move on."

The two fell silent as Lana got up and began to swing the sword around.

"It's made out of similar materials as the dual blades. It's strong enough to cut the flesh of a titan and yet light enough to be able to swing with one hand. It's also durable and less likely to break like the dual blades you're used to."

"I can't thank you enough Commander."

"Please there is no need for formalities here at a time like this."

"Erwin, thank you," she replied with a smile.

She then remembered the real reason why she was there to begin with. As she was about to sit down, Erwin had handed her a sheath for the sword that was hidden underneath his desk. It was a beautiful black sheath with the ore from the church creating a border around the edges. Down the middle of the sheath was dark blue stones with the emblem of the Survey Corps in the center of it. As she sheathed the blade it pained her.

Lana sat down in the chair and stared into the blue eyes of her Commander. He stared back with such excitement and hope that it nearly broke her.

"Erwin, the reason why I am here is to discuss my future with the Survey Corps."

"Is that so?"

"I'm going to be honest and inform you of the truth," she paused as she became reluctant. "When I first joined the Survey Corps it was for my own benefit. I wanted to use you to get to the truth of my lineage and what happened. When I got what I wanted, I was going to leave."

"I know."

Shockingly she stared at him. "You…you knew?"

"I've known since the minute I saw you. You were only looking out for yourself and what you wanted. But then I noticed things were beginning to change. Am I right?"

She quickly broke her eye contact with him as she looked down at her hands. She was ashamed of herself and what she was.

"The more I began to grow alongside the Survey Corps and the soldiers, the more I began to realize that I can't keep holding on to my past anymore. I wanted to move on ahead. Yes I still want to know what happened to my own people, but I no longer feel like it will have an impact on my life and the way it is now. The soldiers, no, more specifically the 104th recruits have taught me that there is something more to life than the past. There is a brighter future up ahead and if you don't fight for that, then what's the point."

"You began to redirect your goal. You no longer were here for the truth of your past."

"Correct. I want to be able to finally let go and live a normal life. If I find out what happens then I find out, but if I don't then that's the way it's going to be."

"And what defines a normal life to you?"

"Actually, that brings me to the main point," she replied reaching into her jacket.

She pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it to Erwin. He unfolded it on the desk and began to read what was written on it.

"This letter should speak for itself. But I want to be able to live my life as a regular citizen something I never really have had the chance to. I want my own house, to sleep in my own bed, and maybe even have a family to call my own."

"So you say that once all of this is over you are going to live that normal life?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yes."

"If you think that that's what normal is for you I will not stop you. However, if you should change your perception of normal then we will discuss the further possibilities of your duties within the Survey Corps."

She nodded as she could sense the slight irritation that came from him. The excited and hopeful eyes that were staring at her had turned to sadness and anger. She knew right away that she hurt his feelings.

"Before I go," she began to say quietly, "I just want to make one request."

"I'm listening."

"I wish to not use a vertical maneuvering equipment during the operation."

"And why is that?"

"I feel it to be a waste of materials if I happen to shift."

"And you are sure that you will have to?"

"With our current knowledge on the conditions of Shiganshina I am almost positive that I will need to at some point during the ordeal." She lifted up the sword that was given to her, "I only wish to go in with this."

"Very well. If that's what you wish to do, then so be it. Is there anything else?"

She remembered Eren, "Yes there is actually. Can you keep an eye on Eren Yeager? I feel that there is something not right. I can't exactly explain it but there is something weird going on. He and I were having a discussion with each other and well upon contact with our foreheads was when something happened. I began to see memories that I believe are within Eren. I feel like this may have to do with the injections that he received. So just, for his sake please do help keep an eye on him. It does have me worried a little."

"Of course," he replied.

The meeting had ended as Lana quickly made her way out of the office. She equipped the new sword around her belt as she hurriedly made her way into the study. Levi was awaiting her arrival as he sat in the desk with maps and papers covering it. He looked at her in silence as she walked in. Lana told him everything in regards to Eren and the sword that was given to her. The only part she refused to tell him was about the letter that she had given to Erwin. She felt that telling him about it now would result in a conversation that she was in no mood to deal with.

A plan of action was created for the squad as Levi went over what they would be doing upon their arrival at Shiganshina. Now that Lana was no longer going to be wearing her maneuvering device the original plan was altered. She was now to be by Erwin's side guarding him at all times. She was also to be up on the wall with him allowing her to have a larger view if anything were to appear. Once the holes of both walls were covered, it was Lana's job to count how many titans would be present within the district and keep track of all the ones that would be killed as they would reclaim Shiganshina.

Levi was worried for Erwin's safety. He spoke with him prior to Lana's meeting with him and had tried to convince him to stay behind during the operation. His efforts were meaningless as Erwin refused to back down and pull himself out despite his current condition. With Lana no longer participating in the operation as previously expected, Levi saw this as a great opportunity to keep the Commander safe.

The night before the operation was to commence had finally come. Their hard work was going to finally pay off. As a way to thank everyone and bring the spirits of the regiment up, a special dinner was prepared for everyone. An excessive amount of meat was purchased from the Reeves Company and was prepared in a banquet. Everyone was thrilled to see the amount of food that was present. A commotion was broken out the minute that Sasha had seen the copious amounts of meat. She went crazy and was hard to control at the sight of the meat to the point where the others had to tie her to a post. This was to prevent her from taking all of the food and allowing everyone to get their fair share.

Lana sat with Levi as the two decided to share their meal together and away from the rest of the squad. Lana watched the others yelling and screaming at each other in excitement, anger, and more.

"I don't think I've ever seen them this lively before," Lana proclaimed as she took a bite of her roast.

"I didn't think that could get any louder," Levi replied.

Jean and Eren stood up from their seats and began yelling at one another. They had each other held by the collar as the two stood in a hostile stance.

"There they go again," Lana said as she rested her head on her hand leaning on the table.

"Do you think they'll ever get along?"

"They're teenage boys, of course not."

"Tch"

"Come on I bet you were like that at one point in your life."

The two began to throw punches at each other. It had become apparent that neither of them were going to let up the argument.

Lana let out a sigh as she shook her head at the sight.

"I stopped them the last time, it's your turn. I mean that is your squad after all," she said looking over at Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes as he got up from his seat. He made his way over to the table as Mikasa took notice. She calmly continued eating her meal as she let Levi handle the situation. He called to the two who were fighting and immediately broke the fight. He stopped them by punching Jean in the stomach and kicking Eren in his. Both of them ended up on the ground.

Lana laughed at the moment but did feel some sympathy for the two. Nobody liked the idea of having to face Levi's wrath and punishment. He came back and finished his meal. Not too long afterwards Lana could see Mikasa, Armin, and Eren heading out as the others remained.

"Hey Levi, this is just a thought so bear with me on it. Don't you think it would be kind of nice to talk to those three? I mean we are going back to their home town, it would be kind of nice to make sure that they are at least ok."

"Why don't you do it?"

"I'm going to stick around and make sure the others don't get themselves into any more trouble."

"You can be a pain sometimes."

"Bite me," she replied as he began to follow the Shiganshina trio.

Lana retired to her room for the night as she wanted to get as much rest as she could before they headed out the following morning. When she returned to the room she had found Sigi walking about without any crutches.

"Sigi!" Lana said with surprise when she saw her.

What she noticed was that Sigi was wearing her uniform as she was walking around the room.

"Oh, Lana you're back already."

"What's going on?" Lana asked.

"I'm coming with you guys! I managed to get clearance from the doctor!" she proclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah, but I thought you wanted to stay behind not be in the front lines!" Lana yelled in concern for her roommate.

"I did give it some thought and I decided that I can't let you guys hog all of the fun. I'm being put back in Hange's squad, isn't that great!" she replied with a smile on her face.

"As long as you're happy I guess, and if it's what you want. Just be careful out there ok. I know just by the limping that you aren't one hundred percent yet."

Sigi gave a giggle in reply with a cheerful smile.

The following morning finally came. Everyone was walking around anxious for what was to come. They were gearing themselves up for the travels dawning the wings of liberty proudly on their uniforms. They made their way to the district where they were to head off once their supplies had been prepared. Last minute preparations were made, such as gathering a few more rations and making sure all of the gear was tuned properly. A couple of the engineers had volunteered themselves to join them to ensure that the proper maintenance on equipment was being handled. Although all soldiers were trained on how to properly dismantle and repair their maneuvering gear, there were a select few who were able to do it with precision and speed. They became the engineers for each division and were set on creating and fixing larger equipment as well as maintaining individual devices. It was crucial for everyone that everything was functioning properly.

One of the engineers was helping in the process of lifting the wagons and horses over to the other side of the wall. At that time the sun was just starting to set. The plan was to head out at a time where the titans would be least active. Through studies it was apparent that titans needed sunlight in order to be active with the exception of a few abnormal ones.

The engineer that was guiding the pulley system started to struggle a little as the weight of the wagon had become too much for him to handle. The lift began to drop at a faster rate risking the supplies that was on it. Lana quickly grabbed a hold of the lever that the man was trying to control. With the two of them working together, they were able to slowly regain control over the lift and gently lower it to the ground.

"Thanks for your help," he replied wiping his brow.

"No problem at all," she said with a smile.

He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a piece of hard candy on a stick. He calmly put it in his mouth and stared down below to make sure the wagon was alright. He could see the two soldiers down below pulling it off and giving the ok to raise the lift again.

"Hey Spencer, I always see you with candy. Where do you even get them from?" Lana asked.

"These? I make them myself. Shops can never get them the way I like them so I just started making my own. Why do you want one?"

Lana declined the offer and left the engineer to go about his work. The horses and the wagons were all lifted over the wall and prepared to set out for the expedition. Lana solemnly gazed at the sunset as she could feel the tension between the others rise exponentially. Everyone was getting their minds ready for the turmoil that they were about to face. She could even see Sigi draping her cloak over her soldiers. Her normal smile was not present as she wore a harsh expression on her face. As she looked around, she could see that Sigi wasn't the only one. Her jaw dropped in amazement at all of the soldiers as they prepared themselves. It then dawned on her that this was her very first official expedition. She had no clue what to expect but assumed the worse after the stories she had heard.

Their superiors were returning from their meeting with the commanders of the other factions and the director himself. As they were being lifted up to the wall she could see people down below gathering. She couldn't exactly make out any faces but there was something about the people that was different. It was when they called out that she realized who it was. The Reeves Company and a few of the citizens had gathered to the wall to cheer the Survey Corps.

Levi, Hange, and Erwin had made their way on top of the wall as the crowd below were cheering for them. Lana looked over at the Commander unsure of how to respond let alone how he would take the display of kindness. On the other side of her, she could hear the yelling of determination coming from the 104th. The others were surprised by what was going on as more and more people gathered down below. Before Lana had known that the Survey Corps had become disliked amongst the people and often faced verbal brutality from the citizens. It was nice to be able to feel the strength and faith of the people down below.

Commander Erwin raised his sword in response to the cheers and let off a loud yell. The 104th stopped their cheering in sight of their commander. The send-off was something that the Survey Corps hadn't experienced in years. The entire brigade followed their valiant leader as everyone on the wall raised their swords as they strived for victory. Tensions were lowered as everyone began to grow confident towards what they were about to face. Everyone was lifted over the wall. Once they mounted their horses, they set out towards Wall Maria.

It had grown dark late at night when they reached a forest. They used the stones from the church as a light source to see where they were going as they slowed their pace. A lot of the soldiers had dismounted their horses and begun to walk while others remained. It had been hours before anyone had seen a titan in the forest as some had grown impatient. A fraction of the soldiers were growing anxious as they had wanted to be at the district where as the others were trying to remain calm fearing that they would confront a titan while in the forest.

Lana could hear Jean and Mikasa informing Eren that he should rest to save his energy. Lana thought to herself that rest was not such a bad idea. As soon as she thought that, a titan was spotted. Immediately those closest to it were not hesitant to draw their blades, however upon realizing that the titan was inactive was when they continued. The creature remained still not acknowledging them as they calmly and quietly passed it. Lana approached the Commander for permission to rest in one of the wagons to save up her energy in case of an emergency. He agreed that it was an excellent idea. She approached the nearest wagon and jumped in as it continued to move at its pace.

She unclipped her sword from her harness and placed it next to her. Lana leaned on the back of the wagon and gazed up at the cloudy sky. She couldn't make out any stars, it was only darkness. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head far enough to block out any light that may be directed at her from those walking near the wagon. As she sat there, she thought about the outcome of the expedition. This caused her to become sick to her stomach. The sound of someone else jumping up into the wagon prompted her to look up.

Levi sat next to her and pulled the hood of his own cloak over his face to conceal his eyes. Lana looked over at him without a word. She turned back and made herself more comfortable.

"There is a possibility that one of us may…"Levi began to speak.

Lana already knew what he was going to say and decided to cut him off, "I know there is."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Levi can you promise me something?" she asked pulling the hood of her cloak off so that she could properly see him.

He did the same and turned to face her.

"Can you promise to move on with your life in case I die? I want you to be able to be happy."

Levi turned away from her hurt at the idea of her dying.

"And you're so sure you'd die?"

"I almost did once before, remember. Just promise that you won't hold what happens to me against yourself alright. If I die that's all I would want, just for you to move on and be happy."

"And what if I die?" he asked hanging his head down refusing to look at her.

"Well, I suppose you'd probably want the same. There will always be a place for you in my heart. But I can't let what could have been haunt me."

They were silence once again as Lana pulled her hood back over her eyes. She leaned firmly on the back of the wagon and brought her knees to her chest.

"Once all of this is over, if I make it out alive I'm resigning from the Survey Corps," she said bringing her knees closer.

"What!" Levi proclaimed abruptly turning towards her. "Why?"

"I want to be able to live a normal life Levi. I never really realized it before, but the one thing I really wanted most in my life was to be able to live a normal one," she was quiet for a moment before continuing, "Would you come with me?"

Levi thought about her question as he lifted one knee up and placed his arm on it. As he was quiet, Lana hugged her knees pressing them firmly up against her chest as she waited for his response.

"No," he replied.

His response hurt her. "Why?"

"Because my life here is a normal life. The normal life of a soldier in the Survey Corps. What people define as normal is up to them. To me this is normal. People call me Humanity's Strongest Soldier just like how they call Eren Humanity's Greatest Hope, or how Mikasa has the strength of a thousand men. I've even heard a few of the soldiers call you Humanity's Guardian. Hearing stuff like this has become normal to me just like many things. Stay or don't. What you do is what you consider to be normal. But for now, let's just take what we have."

The words pierced through Lana's heart. Tears swelled in her eyes as she felt his warm hand on hers. She let go of her legs as they flopped straight. She held onto Levi's hand believing that this was going to be one of the last moments she was going to share with him. He firmly held onto hers trying his best to comfort her as he realized what was going on. Although, nothing could change, the fact that the end was drawing near. She wanted to tell Levi how she truly felt hoping that things may change.

"Levi," she was hesitant as she firmly held onto his hand, "I….lo…" the wagon jolted preventing her from continuing.

It was finally announced that they were drawing near Shiganshina. Everyone had quickly grabbed a hold of their horses and mounted them. Lana with tears in her eyes quickly reattached her sword and left Levi for her horse. The moment was gone as everyone had become focused on the matters at hand.

The sun had risen when they finally reached Shiganshina. More than two months had passed since the day that Bertolt and Reiner were revealed as traitors. More than two months since Annie Leonhart had been captured and detained. More than two months since Ymir had revealed her shifting powers and left the Survey Corps. More than two months since Historia Reiss had taken the throne as queen. It had been more than two months since Lana was found and brought into this new world. Although striving to learn the history of her past, she was torn apart by her desires of living the normal life that she had dreamed of. Now she was conflicted with the idea of losing the person that she loved, the very person that helped bring her into this new world. Although she wanted to tell him how she felt she believed that things would remain the same. The concept of what was normal.

She shook off all of her thoughts as she made her way into the district alongside the rest of the Survey Corps. This was the moment that would define everything for them. It would decide the fate of humanity and uncover the mysteries of the titans. It would define the outcome of the future that lies ahead.


	27. Confrontation and Confliction

Commander Erwin had given the order to proceed using vertical maneuvering devices. A few soldiers lifted themselves up to the wall while others waited until they were inside through the hole. Lana did not have a device equipped on her and only had her double edged sword with her. She quickly caught up with Jean before he had hoisted himself upwards. She quickly planted her feet on the back of her horse and jumped as Jean had begun lifting himself up.

He reached out and grabbed Lana's hand as he was soaring through the air. When they reached close to the top of the wall, Lana helped him by letting go and grabbing the edge. She hoisted herself up and found herself near Erwin. She watched as everyone had concealed themselves with their cloaks hiding their identities. Everyone had separated in different directions to cover more ground and to confuse the enemy as to which one would be Eren.

It was under the impression that Bertolt and Reiner would be waiting for the Survey Corps within Shiganshina. Being former Survey Corps soldiers themselves, they knew of the plan to reclaim Wall Maria by sealing the hole once it was capable to do so. It was theorized that they would be waiting for their arrival and try once again to capture Eren. However, Lana was going to be the trump card during the events.

Previously before they had set out on the expedition, Lana and Levi were discussing strategies in the study. Lana had briefly explained to Levi her desire to not use a vertical maneuvering device.

"And Erwin approved this?" He asked.

"Yes, I explained to him that in the case that I need to shift, the equipment would be destroyed and considered useless. Therefore it would be pointless and a waste for me to have one."

"And you just assume that you'd turn."

"Given the circumstances I can pretty much guarantee that I would need to."

"Fine, then you'll act as a scout and our reporter. I want you to stay with the Commander. You'll figure out how many titans are present in the area. If the Armored Titan or Colossal Titan appears I want Eren to take care of it. If they both appear then that's when you come in."

"Why don't I just turn when one of them comes to begin with? That way Eren can continue doing his part in sealing the holes and I can take care of the titans and act as a distraction."

"Because your powers have become too unpredictable and I know you know that."

What Levi had said was true. Over the course of the past few weeks Lana had been unable to fully control her powers more so than usual. She was still able to shift without any problems but there was a different factor at play. In moments of high stress she had begun to show signs of her powers without excessive growth. She had woken up in a nightmare covered in a crystalline structure that was sealing her legs. Since that day, she had been unable to recreate what she had done even under various tests. During one dinner when one of the newer recruits from the Military Police Brigade had aggravated her she had threatened him. When she raised her fist, little to her knowledge, she had done a partial transformation. This was another ability that she was unaware of and had been unable to recreate.

At first, no one thought much of it as it had become a fight or flight response. However, within the last few weeks that wasn't the case. There had been a couple of occasions where excessive muscle growth had occurred, or sharp jagged teeth had formed.

Since those two incidents had occurred, Lana had become reluctant to use her powers under any circumstances. Most of her forms had shown themselves under great emotional stress mostly fear and anger. If new abilities were showing themselves now, there was no telling what she was really capable of. She was a ticking bomb.

"Understood," Lana told Levi as she came to an agreement of the plan.

"Why do you want to confront them so badly?"

"Huh?"

"You are constantly talking about them, and you refer to them by name. Why?"

"Because…they're still kids after all. Kids just don't go running around doing all of this. There has to be something else behind them."

"What, like a leader of some sort?"

"What if someone is manipulating them to think the way they are."

"What makes you say that?"

"The first time I saw the girl Annie, the Female Titan. As the nape of her neck was ripped open revealing her, I saw tears on her face. It was almost as if she didn't want any of it to happen. Bertolt too. When we were fighting them, something about his expressions just didn't seem right. I want to help them Levi. They're just kids. They have their whole lives ahead of them."

"You want to help them. The same people who broke down the wall. The same people who killed hundreds of people!"

"Something is not right and I want to get to the bottom of it and help them if I can."

Back at Shiganshina, Lana carefully scanned the area. There was something odd about what was going on around them. She watched the soldiers as they soared through the air. Eren was making his way to the hole preparing himself to transform and seal it. It occurred to Lana what was missing. There was not a single titan present within the district. Almost as if all of them had been driven out. Not even a small three meter class was around, there was nothing but the destroyed buildings.

Armin was nearby and noticed something out of the ordinary. Ashes were present suggesting a campfire. It was then that everyone knew that they were not alone here. Lana became extremely vigilant as she frantically searched for any signs of Reiner and Bertolt. The ashes indicated that they were right and that the traitors had been waiting for them. With no titans present and the evidence of the campfire, everyone realized that they had fallen into some sort of trap. However, the operation was to continue just as planned.

Eren had soared high into the air over the wall. He bit down into his hand triggering his transformation as he got closer to the hole. The transformation was proven to be successful as he was capable of using his powers to seal the large hole. Green flares were released into the air as Mikasa had swung down to help Eren out of his titan.

Lana reached down to the flare gun at her hip and responded to the others indicating that part one of the mission had been completed. Still trying to keep a watchful out, she began to panic when she felt that things were going too smoothly. She knew that they had to be lurking in the shadows somewhere. It was to the point where she decided to try and use her coordinate powers to be able to draw them out. She focused hard as searched through the district. However, there were too many people for her to be able to pinpoint anything. She began to exhaust herself as she could feel the trickle of blood coming from her nose.

A soldier knew what was going on as he could tell how upset she was getting. He passed her a cloth to wipe the blood.

"Relax, worrying is only going to do you more harm than good," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Spencer," she replied trying to regain her focus.

Armin had joined them on the wall. He claimed to have a report after finding further evidence of people recently being there. Down below he had found a full set of camping equipment and three cups that had tea in it. The cups and the fire had shown them that whoever was there had not yet left. The idea of three people being there was confusing. At first Lana thought of Ymir being with Bertolt and Reiner.

"Is it possible that she was with them the entire time?"

She remembered the fight that they had against Reiner as the Armored Titan. Ymir was perched on his shoulders as a titan, concealing Eren and Historia. But that didn't explain why she would protect the Commander from an attack. The fact that there were three cups didn't rule out the possibility that she was also there.

It was evident that they knew about the arrival before the Survey Corps had reached the district. Almost as if scouts were on lookout. It was possible that they were alerted just before they had reached the district giving them enough time to extinguish the fire and hide. However, where they could have been hiding was unknown. Commander Erwin was grateful of Armin's logic and thinking. He quickly told Armin to take as many men needed to search the area. Uneasy, Armin was to command a group of soldiers to search through the buildings to see if they could find them or any evidence to suggest that they would be nearby. Armin separated the group of soldiers into two groups and set off to look out for them. Lana had joined them as she was lifted down to the ground and was to search on foot.

She wanted to try and find one of them first to try and talk things out with them. She was hoping to find Bertolt over Reiner, believing that she would get through to him a lot easier than Reiner. She ran through the rubble and searched every door and window.

As everyone hastily made their search, Eren and the others were making their way towards the inner gate to seal the second hole. When Lana had begun to lose hope a flare was released into the air. It was Armin up on the wall. Everyone responded to the call and begun to quickly make their way towards him.

As Lana ran she could hear a voice from a roof top. "Need a lift!" Spencer shouted.

He swung down and grabbed her by the waist. The two of them met up with Armin as he theorized the possibility of Reiner and Bertolt being within the walls. The idea came from the concept of the Wall Titans. There had to be some sort of gap between each side of the wall to allow the titan to be in, suggesting that it was possible for people to move inside. When people asked why Armin assumed this idea, he claimed that it was a hunch. This idea outraged some of soldiers when there was no true evidence to back it up. However, the Commander stopped the arguing claiming that they were here to win.

Everyone sprung down from the wall and propelled themselves at various levels to examine it. Without a maneuvering device of her own, she stood next to Erwin and watched. She continued to scan the area like before to see if there was anything out of place.

It wasn't long before one of the soldiers had called out. He had found a spot that sounded hollow. The soldier was located near the others in Squad Levi right below Armin. Just as the soldier had called out, the spot the rock was pulled away revealing the hole. Inside was Reiner. He quickly launched himself out of the hole and killed the man that had found him. Lana could see Levi moving from the wall drawing his blades in the process.

The situation had turned. She feared for the safety of Levi as she called out to him. "LEVI NO!"

However, it was too late. As Levi's blades had managed to penetrate Reiner's throat, he was forced to stop partway. Levi pulled himself off of Reiner and made his way back up. Reiner fell to the ground with Levi's sword stuck in him. It was at that moment that everyone knew what was going to happen.

A bolt of lightning came down as a hot steam filled the area. The large Armored Titan appeared lying in the steam as Erwin called for everyone to be on the lookout. Lana remembered the plan that was set in place as she prepared herself. She waited for Eren to transform as she removed her own cloak. However, as Erwin had made the command to search for more enemies a flash of lightning appeared from behind them.

To everyone's horror, a Titan shifter had appeared in the distance. Lana's jaw dropped as she turned around to see who it was. Standing beyond the wall was the very same titan that she had confronted months ago. This was the titan that was involved in the death of Al her mentor. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the Beast Titan.

"That's the one, THAT'S THE BASTARD WHO KILLED AL!" she shouted.

Alongside the Beast Titan were many other titans. They began to slowly make their way towards the wall as the Beast Titan arose from the large amount of steam. As he began to stand up he picked up a rock and threw it towards them. The large boulder came crashing down and blocked their entrance. The battle was about to begin and it was now or never.

"Commander, permission to engage!" Lana shouted.

"Denied!" he shouted at her.

"What! Are you fucking kidding me!?" She yelled back.

He grabbed her by her jacket and pulled her in close.

"Find the other one."

Scared, Lana nodded and responded to the orders. She quickly ran along the wall as she watched Reiner get up from the ground. Orders were given to everyone else to not engage the enemy right away. Everyone hung back just long enough before anything could happen. Lana jumped off of the wall and unsheathed her sword. She quickly dug it into the stone slowing her fall. Once she had gotten close enough to the hole in the wall she threw herself inside. It was dark and musky. A large amount of dust was filling her lungs. Soon all light was blocking the hole as the towering titan had blocked anything from coming in.

She made sure that Reiner had not seen her enter the hole and waited to see what would happen. When he had begun to move, she knew that she was safe. What she had thrown herself into was a cramped tunnel. At this point in time she was very thankful for her shorter stature. She crouched down low enough so that her head didn't hit the ceiling and began to wander within the walls. It was completely hopeless. No matter which way she turned it was a dead end.

Lana gave in and made her way back to the hole as she watched the fight go on between Eren's titan and Reiner's. The original plan was for Eren to act as bait. This would allow everyone to attack the Armored Titan. The plan was slightly altered to accommodate the Beast Titan. In the end, Eren found himself locked in the battle against Reiner.

"Screw this," she shouted.

She jumped out of the hole and turned herself into a titan. Everyone had attacked Reiner at this point following through with the strategy plan that was implemented. Since there was a second titan present, it was Lana's job to take it out. She ran past the two fighting and headed straight towards the wall. Those near the wall watched her as she came barreling towards them. Rage and angered filled her as she began to focus on her target ahead. Just as she approached the wall, a loud yell could be heard.

Quickly she turned around to see who was causing the sound skidding in the process. She saw Reiner as he was nearing death from the barrage of attacks from Eren and the weapons that the Survey Corps had prepared. A device called the thunder spears were designed to take down the titans specifically the Reiner and Bertolt.

Hange had come into contact with the engineers to come up with a new weapon that would help take down the two titans. Graciously the team of engineers got their hands on tech information from the interior and went straight to work. A demonstration was provided by Hange proving the weapons incredible capability of doing damage. The damage inflicted by the device was much like bolt of lightning giving the name thunder spears. However, if one were to come into close range upon initial firing, the loss would be devastating. Therefore a farther range was needed along with impeccable timing to be able to use the weapon efficiently. Spencer was the engineer in charge of manufacturing the weapon. He wanted to see the weapon fully in action and was granted permission to join the expedition to see his work in use up close.

When Reiner had let out a loud yell a large barrel appeared overhead. Right away everyone feared for their lives as they braced themselves believing that Bertolt was inside. All soldiers evacuated themselves away from the Armored Titan in preparation for the Colossal Titan's arrival. However, when the barrel had drawn near the group Bertolt broke out not changing.

With a bit of relief, Lana quickly turned back towards the wall and continued to make her way to the Beast Titan. She climbed up the wall and jumped over and continued to run towards her target. As she came into close contact with it she prepared herself for a fierce battle of her own. With a fist held up in the air, she went to strike. The Beast Titan was quick to respond and blocked her attack. He was strong, much stronger than her. The Beast Titan grabbed her arm and broke it quickly with a large amount of force causing her to call out in pain.

All this time her arrogance had made her believed that she was almost unstoppable as a titan. It wasn't until this moment that she was proven wrong. She did a partial change fearing the worse and caused an exoskeleton to grow around her chest and head. She wanted to protect her vital organs as she pulled herself away from the titan.

From a distance Levi was watching on the wall as the others were finishing off the other titans that had made their way through the wall. The Beast Titan grabbed a hold of Lana's throat and causally tossed her aside. Without further hesitation, Lana got up from the ground and tackled the Beast Titan. She grabbed a hold of his neck and reverted back to her normal size. Her arm was still healing as she reached down to grab her sword. Thankfully it still had managed to stay attached to her when she changed sizes. She drew the blade and went to strike the nape of his neck.

The Beast Titan responded by grabbing her. She wasn't fast enough nor was she strong enough to beat him. On an average scale against a normal human, Lana had shown a great amount of combat skill. Her training had paid off as she was capable of holding out on her own during a fight. She had become more experienced with a sword and had developed quick reflexes. However, she neglected advancing her skills as a titan. During her training with Eren, she was so fixated on preparing Eren for what was to come that she had forgotten to train for herself. She had no clue what the outcome of the fight would be for herself and went in blind.

She was held up to his face by the ankle, just as he had done so before.

"Lana," he said.

Quickly she cut her own leg off. She began falling to the ground as blood poured from her severed limb. The titan caught her in the air and lifted her back up.

"How do you know who I am!" she shouted at him digging her sword into its palm and holding on tightly to the hilt of her blade.

"I saw you at a distance," He said.

"When" she yelled buying her some time as she focused on her leg.

"So beautiful and yet so tragic. I found your journal as you bathed. Things changed when I saw your exquisite powers against a titan."

Lana focused harder than ever before as her leg had fully regenerated. It still hurt as the nerves were still repairing itself. With a great yell, she got up and charged along the titan's arm. She made her way to the back of the neck before he was able to grab her again. She sliced the nape of his neck but was unable to cut down deep enough to reach him. Realizing her mistake she dug her sword into the titan's back slowing her fall. Believing that her efforts were pointless at that moment she saw no chance in a combat battle against him as a titan. She pulled her blade out and fell to the ground, breaking several of her bones in the process.

She whistled for her horse as she ran towards it at full speed. The horse responded to her calls as she quickly got on it before the titans had reached them. She made her escape admitting defeat.

Lana began to piece together what the titan could have referred to. Years ago when Lana was beyond the walls she had decided to make camp and stay there for a few days. The camp that she had come up with was within a little area near a lake. During her stay she had taken a bath to clean off the mud and stench from her body the best she could. Her long black hair had become tangled and concealed various twigs and leaves from her hunt earlier that day.

As she soaked her hair she heard rustling within the bushes. She wasn't hesitant to prepare for a fight against whatever animal was lurking. When the sound turned out to be nothing she continue to bathe. Little did she know was that she was being watched. Within the bushes was a man with longer hair and a beard. He watched her out of interest of her origin. He never expected to find someone else beyond the walls. He searched the area and came across Lana's belongings. Among them was the journal that she had keeping track of her journey. He was amazed by what he had learned about the stranger. Little to her knowledge it was the smoke from the fire that she had created that had attracted him.

The man wanted to confront her but it was too late. Nearby was a titan that had made its way towards them. As he went to stop the beast from getting near her he was caught by surprise. The woman in the water had grown drastically in size and had become skinless. Her long black hair dangled below her shoulders as he watched the incredible sight before him. She instantly ripped the head off of the titan and destroyed the weak point. The titan collapsed in the water as she reverted back to her size. Blood was covering her body from the titan as it had begun to evaporate from her skin. Just as she was about to relax back in the water another titan had approached.

"CAN'T I JUST RELAX FOR ONCE!?" She shouted. "GET LOST!" there was crack in her voice as the titan responded to her yells.

It slowed down its run and had turn around. The man's jaw dropped as he watched the titan run the opposite way away from the woman. Blood begin to drip from her nose as she had realized that she had overused her powers. She got up from the water and headed back to her camp. Quickly the man left and decided to not confront the mysterious woman. He never saw her again until a few years later when he would be dangling her in front of his face within Wall Rose and again within Wall Maria.

Lana decided to take a different plan of action and act more on the defensive side. She jumped off of her horse and landed firmly on the ground. The second her feet touched she changed back into her titan form with extreme difficulty and pain due to the wounds that had been inflicted onto her. She formed herself into the snarling beast that raged inside her. She let out a loud yell which alerted everyone on the wall. She had once again done something she had never been able to do before.

Her face became elongated with pointed ears. Her hands had large claws but her entire body was skinless. Bones were covering her body in an exoskeletal formation. She had taken all of her forms and mashed them into one titan. This was her true rage, this was her titan.

Her vision became sharp as she focused at what was at hand. She was staring out at the Beast Titan and the titans that were approaching the wall. She looked down and saw her transformation and decided to follow through with her own plan. She began attacking any of the titans that were approaching the wall protecting those who were inside. While still in pain from her injuries her focus remained solely on protecting her comrades and herself. This was the first transformation that had revealed itself through the desire to protect and fight, rather than the feelings of fear.

While all of this was happening, Bertolt was trying to go after Reiner. Armin had tried to talk to him but had found that talking was pointless. Armin and Lana shared the same beliefs in that there was a possibility to save them from whatever it was that was driving them to do the terrible things that they were doing. Reiner remained still as Bertolt saw his opportunity. He swung up high in the air and changed into the Colossal Titan.

The soldiers in the area backed off the best that they could to fend of the large amount of heat that came off of his transformation. At this point in the battle there had been many who had already lost their lives. Most of them were inexperienced soldiers whose only titan encounters were up against Lana and Eren. Never before had some of the soldiers confronted a mindless titan. Many had perished in the attack while the others still held out strong ready to face the next biggest threat.


	28. The Strongest Soldier

The battle between them was still raging on as Lana rode away from the Beast Titan in defeat. Regret filled her from not being well prepared to fight someone who was as experienced as the shifter was. Her slow movements in her titan form became her own downfall.

As she rode her horse, Lana noticed titans approaching the horses that were on standby for their retreat. Thankfully, her wounds had healed just enough for her to be able to shift once more. In doing so, she neglected to restrain her sword again and lost it while jumping off of the horse to transform.

There were many titans for her to handle. Lana was holding out to the best of her capabilities. She was holding onto for a total of twenty minutes before she finally gave way to her exhaustion and pain. She made sure she gave herself an exoskeleton, but also managed to combine the transformation with others. She stood at her tallest point and had much larger muscles than before. Long sharp nails protruded from her fingers as her ears were elongated and senses were sharpened. She truly looked like something from a fairy tale. She was a monster and yet the soldiers down below called her their hero.

Being in the form that she was in was taking a lot out of her. More so than what she thought. Then again, it was something she never really had done before and did only out of instinct. She began to collapse down to the ground and reverted back to her normal state after putting up a good fight. Lana was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath as the world was spinning around her. She was trying her hardest to maintain consciousness after fighting off the swarm of titans that had been drawn to her instead of the horses.

Titans began to surround her more than before while others remained still and formed a barrier. She knew she was too far away from the others in this state. Running wasn't going to be an option for her, however she was unarmed. Lana reached down beside her and realized that the sword that Erwin had given her was lost.

"Damnit! This can't end like this!" She shouted. "I'm stronger than this!"

She turned to the titans that approached her once she had gotten up from the ground. By taking a deep breath she put what energy she had left into one more transformation. However, her efforts were proven worthless. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do anything. She was left defenceless to face the titans alone.

"No…This can't be it!" she cried out as a titan grabbed a hold of her. She slammed down on its massive hands as it brought her closer to its mouth. As her body was being emerged inside the salivating mouth she could make out the sounds of the reels of a maneuvering device. The sounds of blades making contact to flesh followed as the titan loosened its grip and began to fall.

Lana was pulled out covered in the saliva of the creature as she was regaining her bearings. Before her was Spencer with a smile on his face. He was glad to see that she was ok as he hoisted her up on his shoulders before the other titans could make contact. He quickly threw her on the horse and jumped on. They quickly made their way closer to the wall where the others were waiting for them.

At this time, Erwin had devised up a plan to counterattack the Beast Titan. He pulled together the remaining soldiers that were present and spoke with them. Massive stones were being thrown towards those within the wall killing many who resided inside. While Lana was distracted with the few swarms who were after her, it provided an opening for the Beast Titan to strike the others.

Lana looked up to see the massive amount of steam rising from within the walls. She knew that Bertolt was making his move. She wondered what was going on inside the walls. However, she needed to be more concerned for what was going to happen to her and the few who were outside. It had become clear that the Beast Titan had motives to lure them to the outskirts and take them out. Lana fell victim to his plan along with the others.

Spencer leaned her up against the wall making sure that she was ok.

"Are you hurt, do you feel alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just…really dizzy and nauseous."

"I think you must have over done it."

"No I was like this earlier too because of the nerves, it's just gotten much worse. I tried to sleep it off on the way here but…" she tried to get up but slipped back down. "I just can't seem to pull myself together right now."

"Just relax here for a moment, everything will be ok," he replied with a small smile.

"You're so positive. You know we are sitting ducks like this."

"I know," Spencer got up and turned to face the titans that were coming after them.

"I just can't sit here," she whispered. "I'm stronger than this."

Spencer readied himself as a large stone hit the wall above him. Lana looked up and saw the debris falling down towards him. She gathered all that she could and launched herself towards him. She figured that if she could save at least one person outside the walls, then there was still hope. She believed in herself and that her powers would save her. She quickly got up from the ground and it was almost as even time slowed. In that moment she was able to pull herself together and make contact. She pushed Spencer out of the way of the debris just as it had started landing on her.

Lana was crushed under a large pile of rocks. She made no sound, she did not move. She was gone.

"LANA!" Spencer yelled out.

Things were dark and it was empty. There was no light and no sound.

Meanwhile Eren and the others were facing Bertolt. With their plan failing they were more determined than ever to try and take him down by any means necessary. Eren charged at Bertolt's large feet hoping to find some sort of way to take him down. However, he was mercilessly kicked upwards and up onto the wall like a doll.

As Eren was trying to recover, the rest of Squad Levi made their attack. They used their devices and scattered around Bertolt. Believing that the thunder spear would be their saving grace, they were prepared to strike him. Mikasa had the only working spear and swung upwards to his weak spot. She took aim as Bertolt's slow movements gave her enough time to attack. However, Bertolt was able to produce a large gust of steam which threw her away from him causing her to miss her opportunity.

Everyone was beginning to lose hope in victory. With Eren on the wall not responding and the failed attacks on Bertolt, things were starting to get worse as Reiner recovered from his injuries. But for some, the fight wasn't over just yet. Commander Erwin had strong determination, he was not ready to give up on their mission.

Erwin was ready to give his life for the mission and that was enough to get the others to do the same. They rode out towards the Beast Titan to begin their counterattack. It was suicide, but for them, it was once step closer to victory.

As those who rode towards the Beast Titan readied themselves, Levi used his vertical maneuvering device to make the final contact with him. The riders were only designed as a distraction to allow Levi to get close to him. With his skills, it was a sure fire things for them to succeed. Levi used the titans that lined up around the city to bring himself closer to the Beast Titan.

Those who rode into the battle, perished. There was not a single person who had survived the fight. They all fell victim to a barrage of rocks thrown by the Beast Titan and the titans that surrounded them. However, their efforts were not worthless. Levi managed to make contact with the Beast Titan immobilizing him. With the Beast Titan on the ground, Levi was on the move to make the final blow. However, in that instant, the shifter inside pulled himself out in the last chance of survival.

Levi was quick to swing his blade and lodged it into the shifters head. With the shifter still alive, Levi was looking for answers. He was not willing to share anything which didn't surprise Levi. However, in this instant with the shifter in his grasps it was the perfect opportunity to save a fellow comrade.

Levi was entrusted with the protection of the serum and was given the authority to use it on whomever he sees fit given that the circumstances were met. He quickly looked around to see if there was anyone near him that would be the chosen one to receive the serum. But he wasn't fast enough.

A titan came from behind him and grabbed the shifter from Levi's grasps. With a demanding voice from the shifter, the titans in the area began their charge at Levi.

Things were dark, and things were still quiet. Until a voice broke the silence and a white light appeared. A hand appeared from within the light calling out Lana's name. The voice was angelic and something she had never heard before and yet it was oddly familiar. She reached out towards the hand and was pulled out of the darkness. She closed her eyes and braced herself for what was to come.

When she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but a vast area laced with white. A fountain stood before her with a bench next to it. Upon the bench was a woman dawning a white robe. Her smile was warm and her dark eyes were filled with joy. Her long black hair fell beautifully past her shoulders. Light freckles were visible on her face lining her nose.

A man wearing the same white robe appeared from behind the fountain. His dark hair was clean cut and well taken care of. He had dark stubble on his chin and around his lips which bore a smile. But the thing that caught Lana's eyes the most were the man's piercing green eyes.

The two who were before her were fairly young, and yet showed many signs of wisdom. Almost as if they were old souls. Lana couldn't help but be captivated by them. She walked towards them her uniform still dripping with blood from her wounds but with no pain. She almost couldn't feel anything at all. She was encased in the moment that was in front of her.

The women stood up from the bench and held out her arms.

"My dearest Alannah, you have been through so much. You fought very well my child," she stated with her angelic voice.

Tears began to fill her eyes. Lana couldn't understand why but she was beginning to feel very emotional. There was something about this woman and the man.

"Alannah…" Lana whispered. She looked down to see the blood from her uniform disappearing. Her hands were clean and had no marks on it. She looked back at the woman as she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Mother? Father?" She whispered looking at both of them.

The women nodded with her arms still stretched outwards waiting to embrace her daughter at long last. Lana refused to wait any longer, she immediately leapt towards her mother as her white gown danced with her movements.

"My baby, I have waited for so long to be able to hold you in my arms like this."

"You tried your best Alannah, but now it's time to come to your family," her father stated.

"Family," Lana whispered. "Family…Family," she said louder. She began to realize what was going on around her as she pulled herself away from her mother. "No…No!" she shouted.

She looked down at her hands as they began to shake.

"No!" she cried out.

"Alannah what's wrong!" her father asked, his vibrant green eyes filled with concern.

"It wasn't supposed to end this way. How could I be so weak?"

"Don't you want to be with us, your family?"

"I do but…I can't."

"Why not!" her mother cried out.

"Because I can't leave them behind," Lana cried with her tears streaming down her face. "I can't just abandon them like this. I'm only this strong because of them and I failed!"

Her mother and father looked at one another with sorrow in their eyes. At long last they were reunited. However, they were ready to let her go one last time.

"You're right for not wanting to abandon them." her father proclaimed placing a hand on her shoulder. "But you're much stronger than you think. Just remember that you can go beyond your own limitations."

Lana looked up at him and met with his eyes now filled with tears. Her mother approached trying her best to hold back her own tears.

"Besides sweetheart, you need to take care of your new family," her mother said through her tears.

In that instant Lana's stomach began to hurt. She fell down to her knees in pain. She held onto her stomach tight trying to keep herself together as she realized she was wearing her uniform once more. Blood dripped from her head onto the white ground staining it. She looked back up at her parents who were now much farther away from her than before. She watched as the two of them walked away, her father holding onto her mother.

"MOM! DAD!" she called out to them still in extreme amounts of pain.

She reached out for them wanting to still talk to them, but she knew she couldn't.

A voice whispered in her ear, "Take good care of him." A woman with short red hair walked away from her as three men followed behind her. They all dawned the Survey Corps uniform. In that moment many people in uniform came from behind her. There were a few men and women who wore normal clothes. Some of which she was able to recognize out of the groups who walked in front of her. In the crowd she picked out one individual who had turned around to face her as he walked backwards.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you! Get up and go to them for us! Don't worry about the rest of us. At least we went down fighting. I'll be sure to tell Al you said hi."

Her eyes widened at him as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sucker. With the sucker in his mouth he gave a shrug and turned back with the crowd.

The pain in her stomach was getting stronger as she closed her eyes from it and began to lie on the ground. She was dragged into the darkness once more. Air began to leave her body as she was being swallowed by the darkness that surrounded her. All was lost once more.

Through her pain, she was able to breathe in once more. She opened her eyes and felt the grass beneath her. She was fortunate enough to still be alive. Lana tried to move but a rock was crushing her leg with the pain in her stomach still present. She put all of her focus into her stomach to stop the pain and allow her to focus overall once more.

The rocks that had fallen had encased her into a tomb like structure. It had appeared that more had been added after the initial wreckage, completely covering her. She coughed from inhaling the debris and tried to muster what strength she had to pull her leg out from the rock.

"COME ON!" she shouted as she forcibly pulled her leg with what strength she had left.

Her final pull was enough to get her leg from out underneath the rock. The rock moved causing the rocks on top to fall. Lana braced herself for impact. A few rocks hit her, but nothing severe. She was able to pull herself out through the small opening that it had created.

Once on top of the pile she pulled herself upright but fell due to reaching her limitations. She was thankful that the pain in her stomach was gone, but that pain was now replaced with the broken leg. She didn't want to keep still which would put her at risk of being eaten by a titan. However, when she looked up, she saw that there were no titans in the area. There was no one. She was left alone.

In fear Lana called out. "Someone! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

In the hopes that someone was nearby, she kept calling out to someone. She was starting to lose hope the minute that she was beginning to lose her voice. In her moment of doubt she looked over and saw a dead solider near the wreckage. She crawled towards the soldier and examined the vertical maneuvering gear. Upon further examination, she identified the body as the man who had saved her long ago. The very man who hoisted her up onto the horse and brought her back into civilization. She cringed at the loss and felt like she could have saved him. But after regrouping herself, she knew that the war wasn't over. Thankfully the gear seemed to be intact. With great difficulty and severe pain, she was capable of hooking herself into the gear. Lana took notice to her wounds at that time and saw that they were healing at a decreased rate. Although her healing factor was still recovering from the torturing incident months ago, she was sure that she would be healing faster than she was as the moment.

Looking past that, she forced herself to stand up, wincing at the pain in her left leg.

"This must have been what Levi felt after he broke his leg from the Female Titan," Lana laughed trying to find humor in her situation.

There was enough gas to hoist her up and over the wall. She stumbled upon her landing and nearly fell off the other side. However, she was able to regain herself and managed to fall just before she reached the other side. She sat down on the wall for a brief moment as the nausea returned. She couldn't keep it in any longer and vomited over the edge. Her stomach hurt drastically once more from the heaving.

She looked up with blurry eyes and could make out silhouettes nearby. She quickly unhooked herself from the device as she could make out the silhouettes running towards her.

"LANA!" came Jean's voice.

Lana was relieved to hear his voice as she managed to pull herself up. As soon as she took her first step towards him, she fell in exhaustion as the adrenaline in her was finally dying down once more. Connie was right behind him and helped Jean pick her up from the ground.

"She seems to be alright, she was in much worse conditions before," Jean proclaimed.

"I remember that. At least there isn't as much blood this time."

"She probably just overused her powers and just fell from exhaustion. I'm surprised she was able to make it up on the wall."

It was long before Lana regained consciousness. She was greeted by Armin sitting next to her. She slowly sat up and regained her composer. After looking around, she put together that she was up top Wall Maria looking towards Shiganshina. Jean and Connie were standing nearby with another solider with Jean wearing a sling for his injured arm. Sasha was lying next to Armin bandaged up from her wounds unconscious.

"Lana you're awake," Jean called out and rushed to her aid.

"Yeah," Lana replied groggily. "Would you mind telling me what's going on. Where is everyone?"

"Mikasa and Eren went with Hange and Levi to their house to unlock the basement. We stayed her to watch over the injured."

"Ok, and what about everyone else?"

Jean broke his eye contact. "That's it, there is nobody else. It's just us now."

Lana began to grow queasy once more. She held onto her mouth and held back her tears. All of her comrades were gone.

"Wait…when you said that there was nobody else…do you mean Erwin too?"

Jean nodded his head with a solemn expression. Lana began to shed tears at the thought of losing someone close to her. Just when she thought she wasn't going to lose anyone anymore, she had lost almost everyone. She took in a deep breath and let it back out again.

"What happened to you?" Jean asked.

She calmly looked over to him, "I wanted to try and make a difference. I thought that if I went after the Beast Titan as a titan then there would be a higher chance of success. However, I just fell right into his plan. I over exerted myself to the point where I couldn't even shift anymore. Spencer came to my aid and pulled me out. But because that bastard was throwing rocks, I ended up under a pile trying to save Spencer from them. I don't remember much else after that. I just remember waking up to the pains in my stomach. But my efforts were kind of pointless. What the hell happened to everyone else?"

"Commander Erwin led everyone to face the Beast Titan. Those who rode died, but Captain Levi was able to take him down at least."

"So he's dead?"

"No, he managed to escape. Along with Reiner."

"What about Bertolt."

Armin made a sound next to her.

"Bertolt is gone. We had to use the serum."

"Levi used the serum!" Lana proclaimed wincing from a bit of pain from her movement. "Wait he was given orders to only use the serum if certain needs were met. One being the person who received the serum would have to be on the verge of death, and two he had to have a shifter in captivity. Who did he use the serum on if he didn't use it on Erwin?"

"That's the thing, Levi should have used the serum on the Commander!" a soldier shouted.

"Floch!" Connie tried to calm him down.

"No, instead of using it on the Commander he used it on this brat over here," he shouted pointing at Armin.

Lana looked over to see Armin hunched over in guilt. He was trying his hardest to hold back the tears but it was a losing battle.

"Armin," Lana whispered realizing the situation a little more.

She realized that at that point, Armin had risked his life almost losing it. The remorse he was feeling was beyond what Lana could imagine herself. The pain she was feeling was nothing compared to what Armin was feeling.

"Armin risked himself to save everyone. He went after Bertolt and was almost burned to a crisp. He was barely holding on when he was given the injection," Jean continued.

Lana slid closer to Armin ignoring the pain in her leg. She grabbed Armin and embraced him in a hug.

As she held onto his head, she told him, "I believe in you Armin. I always have and I always will. You are a strong soldier and you should have no guilt."

Armin returned the hug and as he held back his tears once more.

Once she pulled away from them she looked back up at Jean.

"So how long do you think they'll be down there for?"

"No clue, they've been gone for some time already."

"All we do now is wait I guess," Lana calmly said.


	29. Victory, Sorrow, Suspicion, Truth

No one said a word to each other. Everyone kept to themselves up on the wall as the night was drawing nearer. Jean sat next to Lana with his arm held in a sling from an injury he had received. Sasha was unconscious still after her fight down below. Armin kept to himself, he didn't even make eye contact with anyone. Connie and Floch were the only two who were fully able and maintained the area. Everyone was waiting for the others to return to hear what news that they would bring. The anticipation was exhausting and made time feel like it was ticking by slower and slower.

Lana looked out to the town and remembered her brief stay there. She remembered the cold night hiding from the titans among the wreckage of a house as the rain came down. Looking out, she saw the now covered hole that once was a passageway for titans. Five years it took them to reclaim Wall Maria. They finally succeeded in what was believed to be only a dream, and yet no one up on the wall could feel the victory.

Just as the sun was setting and things were getting dark, Connie caught a glimpse of Eren and the others. They helped them up onto the wall and greeted everyone waiting to hear what they had found out. As Levi was the last of them to join, he looked over and saw Lana sitting in between Jean and Armin. His jaw dropped slightly at the realization that she was in fact alive.

"Lana!" Hange shouted astounded by her presence. "You're alive," they continued.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Lana said with a small smile. "What did you find?" Lana looked over to see Eren holding three books and a piece of paper on top of it.

"We found these books that my dad wrote. They tell everything about what life is like outside of the walls."

Lana got up from the ground using a makeshift crutch that Connie had put together. She wanted to get a closer look at the books and see for herself.

On top of the books was an image. Something she had recognize before but not in many years. Although she didn't recognize the image itself, she recognized the format that it was in. Calmly she picked the picture up and examined it closely. She flipped it over and read the contents on the back revealing that the image she held was a photograph.

"Of course…how can I be so foolish? I forgot all about these," she proclaimed flipping the picture back and forth.

"You recognize it?" Eren asked.

"I've never seen the people in the photograph before, but I do remember having my picture taken years ago. Back on Rhea we used a device called a camera. With the camera we posed in different ways to capture a point in time. It was a lot more efficient than having to sit there and wait for your portrait to be painted or drawn. Of course the only time I've ever been in a photograph was a few times at the circus and with the Noble. But, I still can't believe that I've forgotten all about these."

She looked back at Eren after her rambling who wore a shocked expression to her face. She turned to the others who bore similar looks. Out of concern Lana couldn't help but to feel that something was off.

"What, why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You really are from beyond the walls aren't you?" Hange asked.

"Yeah, I've said this many times before," she paused before continuing, "Oh, my god. You guys didn't believe. We've known each other for a few months now and you never once believed me!"

Jean looked down away from her as Hange showed an expression of uncertainty. Connie quickly averted his eyes as Levi was as straight faced as ever.

"Unbelievable," Lana proclaimed putting the picture back down on the book in frustration. "Whatever, let's get moving."

The ten remaining Survey Corps soldiers packed up what things were left and began to make their way back to Wall Rose. Armin and Floch picked up the stretcher and carried Sasha. With Lana unable to move on her own for very long due to the still healing broken leg, Connie carried her on his back. Eren and Mikasa carried the books and whatever supplies that they were able to grab to make the trip back.

There were still titans within Wall Maria and at any moment they could run into one of them. Their guards needed to be up in the off chance that one of the titans were Reiner or the Beast Titan. However, the walk back to Wall Rose was as blissful as ever. The feeling was almost nostalgic to them. The night air was crisp as they walked, their path illuminated by the stone crystal from the Reiss cavern. Lana looked up and gazed at the stars that were above them. They danced and twinkled, lighting up the sky in an almost calming sort of way. She found herself lost in their movements.

In a brief moment, she was reminded of the encounter she had faced under the pile of rocks. She wondered what the interaction indicated. Where the people really her parents, or were they just a figment of her imagination. A wanting that she had, had ever since she was a child. The family she never had. But then she was reminded of the family she does have. Although they were not related by blood she still cared for them as if they were. Keith and Lucas grew up alongside her. Out of all of them, she was the closest to them, her brothers. Those within the circus may not have been with her for very long, but she cares deeply for all of them. Then there were those who were walking besides her, the survivors. The thought of losing any more of them pained her. She wanted them to live happy and full lives. These people were not just fellow performers or comrades in arms. To her they were her family and she wanted nothing more than that. However, tears began to roll down her eyes. The thought of leaving them hurt her, but she believed it to be the best. She wasn't going to leave them for good, she was just going to be walking down her own path.

After the long walk, they had finally reached Wall Rose. Those up on the gate were relieved to see their return. Thankfully while on their journey they were able to make it back safely. It was a much needed trip after what they had gone through.

One of the Garrison had called for Captain Aberdeen of the Military Police Brigade who resided in the area until the safe return of the Survey Corps. The ten of them walked through the gate with a heavy heart. There were several soldiers who were eager to great them and hear of their mission. However, their questions were cut short when the captain approached them.

He walked up to them, his glasses glistening in the moment revealing his tired eyes. It was clear to everyone that he had been awake the entire time that the Survey Corps had been away. His anxiousness preventing him from getting any sleep. However, his stunning blue eyes were fixated on them with such intensity.

"Keith, it's been a while," Hange proclaimed stepping forward.

"It has, Hange. I'm glad to see that you're alright," Keith looked out at the others. His heart sank at the realization that this is all that returned. "What do you report?"

"Wall Maria has been reclaimed. Our mission was a success," Hange replied with a sorrowful look on their face.

"Whenever there are wins, there will be loses. It's a shame that you all had to take this much of a loss. Please, let me do what I can to help you. You all deserve it, I want to take care of you. I have doctors on standby to tend to any wounded. I even have a specialist for the titan shifters who will take care of them with the outmost care."

Hange looked back at everyone as they were showing signs of exhaustion and a bit of relief of the hospitality that the Military Police Brigade was showing.

"As the new Commander of the Survey Corps, I accept your offer. Thank you, Captain," Hange replied turning back to him.

"Titan shifters come with me!" Keith shouted. He turned behind him to the small medical team that were awaiting their orders. "I want you four to tend to everyone else. Bring them to the barracks."

Eren walked over to Connie and offered to continue carrying Lana to the medical facility where the shifters would be treated. He started walking towards Keith as the rest started to make their way to the barracks. Eren turned back to see Armin was still standing there. It was hard for him to comprehend what he was about to go through.

"Armin," Eren called out to him.

Armin snapped out of it, and rushed towards them.

Keith guided them to a small house which he was staying in for the time being. It was a house that was often occupied himself and the Tulp family. Inside was Doctor Isaac Tulp and his daughter Doctor Anna Tulp. They awaited for the shifters and were prepared for the examinations.

Eren slowly let Lana back down allowing her to lean up against the wall. During their travels, her leg had healed enough to allow her to walk with a limp. Anna guided her into a room where she would examine all of Lana's injuries as Isaac would look after the other two. Keith waited outside of the room and made sure that they were all going to be ok.

The examination was thorough for everyone but everyone seemed to check out ok. Lana was the only one out of the three of them that had received the most damage from the battle. In the end, she was healing and alive. Isaac was sure to come in and examine her for himself as a way to compare her records with the previous ones that he had taken before.

"My dear," he chimed as he walked into the room with Lana sitting on a table.

"It's been a while Doctor," Lana replied with a smile.

"I've taken a look at your measurements and it seemed that you've increased slightly in size, that's good to see. Your weight seems normal and you've gotten a little more muscle. Good for you."

Lana didn't respond and only smiled.

"After reviewing everything that Anna took down, you seemed to be healing just fine. The leg should be fully healed sometime tomorrow afternoon. There seems to be no internal bleeding and only a few scrapes which will be gone by tomorrow morning," he continued.

"That's good news," Lana replied as she got off of the table.

"Well, yes and no," Isaac stated with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes and no? Is something wrong with me?" Lana questioned.

"It appears that your healing rate has decreased by about thirty percent. Judging by your last major set of injuries, your healing rate then was decreased down to eighty percent. That was with all of the internal bleeding and loss of blood. You could even say that you were down ninety percent. What concerns me is that when you left, your healing factor wasn't at its full capacity. I'd say it was down fifteen percent."

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Lana proclaimed with concern.

"What I'm trying to say is that instead of your healing rate being at what it should be, it has declined at an almost alarming rate over the last couple of months. At this point if your healing rate was at one hundred percent going into Wall Maria, you would only be coming back with a slightly injured leg and that's it."

Lana became very worried. She didn't exactly understand what was going on, but by what Isaac was telling her it was not good.

"So what does this mean, is there something wrong?"

"I don't have enough information to say that there is something wrong. In my honest opinion I do believe that the only reason why your healing rate is as it is, is due to stress and exhaustion."

Lana relaxed a little bit at the news. She was scared that there was something else going on with her but after hearing what Isaac had believed, she felt that he was right. Leaving the Survey Corps was going to be well needed for her. It was going to be better mentally, physically, and overall emotionally to. She was finally going to get a normal life, the type of life she had hoped for. However, there was still the little voice in the back of her head that wanted something else. It was the voice that she had suppressed or so she had thought. There was still a part of her that wanted to find out what happened to her people. The questions still remained. Where did all Pure Blooded titans go? Why are there titans here? Why are the people succumbed to living behind a barricade?

Lana was alone in the room as she was getting herself dressed. As part of the hospitality, Keith had arranged for new clean uniforms for everyone. She jumped back off of the table and started to pull her pants up. She struggled a little bit trying to get her pants buttoned. She knew that she had gained a little bit of weight, but she never figured it was this much. Her old uniform had been worn enough to stretch causing her to not feel it as much. She did feel it become slightly tighter but it hadn't bothered her at all. Keith walked into the room as she had gotten the button done up.

"Knock, Knock!" he called out.

"Don't you ever knock?" Lana yelled in frustration as she tried to grab her shirt to conceal herself.

"I did…verbally. Besides since when did you care?"

Lana made a face at him in annoyance.

Keith continued as he closed the door behind him, "So, how are things?"

"Fine," she replied putting her shirt on.

Keith paused for a minute and became serious. "How are things?" he asked again the smile disappearing.

Lana looked up at him partway through buttoning her shirt. She could feel her face getting warm as her eyes began to water.

"We did it, we reclaimed Wall Maria and yet…why does it hurt so much."

Keith didn't say any more words, he grabbed a hold of Lana and embraced her in the hug. He pulled away and walked out of the room to allow her to continue to get dressed. As Lana continued to button her shirt, there was something that caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. There was a case of samples on the counter with blood in a few viles. When Isaac had come in to see her, he had placed two viles, one for Eren and one for Armin. Anna, who had worked on Lana, had also taken a blood sample and placed it within the case. However, it wasn't the three samples that caught Lana's attention. It was the other three samples that were in it. Lana, Eren, and Armin's names were all on their samples, but the other three had different names. Lana picked one of the blood samples up and closely examined it. It had Keith's name on it. Quickly, Lana picked up the second vile which had Sebastian's name on it, Keith's son. Lana was alarmed by the two viles that Isaac had. But what was even more suspicious was the third vile.

A while back Lana had sent a letter to Isaac in regards to the serum. It was believed that the serum contained the spinal fluid of a titan enabling the subject injected with the serum to transform into a titan. The only way to revert back was for the subject as a titan to consume someone who had the titan shifting power. To their knowledge, no one within the wall had the type of technology to extract spinal fluid. However, Lana had asked in her letter to conduct research in regards to a method that may enable them to go through an extraction process. Within several trial that Lana had undergone with the Doctor, they never once were fully successful at getting a useful sample.

The third vile within the case was evidence that Isaac was successful in his methods of extraction at last. The label of the vile read "Keith Aberdeen Spinal Fluid Research". With fear in her eyes, Lana was unsure of what to do. Thoughts began racing in her head. She wanted to know why Keith was involved with the doctor in this matter. She began to fear the worse and the nausea began to return. She quickly put the vile down and grabbed her jacket. Lana wasn't wanting to stay within the area for much longer. Something was not right about everything. She quickly assumed the worse after the things she had been through. The spinal fluid sample set of red flags believing that Isaac and Keith were conspiring with one another.

Dawn was approaching as Lana was making her way out of the building. She called out for Eren and Armin who were waiting near the entrance.

"We need to get back to the others and quickly," she said her eyes lit up with fire from mixed emotions.

"But why, you just got here. You guys need to at least take a moments rest before you go," Anna replied.

Lana sharply turned to her with Keith standing right behind her. He was confused and worried for their safety and was wanting them to remain. Their eyes met for a brief moment as she was trying to figure out what was going on.

"We have work that we need to do."

"Not so fast," Keith called out.

The three of them abruptly turned just as they were heading out the door.

"Eren Yeager, you're under arrest for disobeying your superior officers."

"You can't be serious!" Eren cried out.

Lana looked back at Eren wondering what had happened.

"I have received a report from Commander Hange during your medical examination claiming that you threatened Captain Levi while in the line of duty. This threat involved you and Mikasa Ackerman using your weapons to potentially harm him. Is what I am saying true or not?"

Lana was irritated but knew that it could not be helped at this time. Keith gained custody of Eren to detain him in the disciplinary unit alongside Mikasa Ackerman. Lana and Armin returned to the others for the next plan of action. As they walked to the barracks, Lana informed Armin what she had seen but made sure to keep it between the two of them in case her accusations were incorrect.

"Why did we have to leave so soon? I thought you'd want to talk to your friend for a little bit longer," Armin stated.

"I found something. I still can't believe what I saw, but with our luck, things are about to get worse."

"What are you talking about? How could things get any worse?"

"There was a sample case in my room."

"Yeah, the Doctor took samples of our blood," Armin replied looking at his arm.

"That's not all that was in there. Do you remember the spinal extraction theory we discussed a while ago?"

Armin looked over to her with a questioning look already piecing together what she may had found.

"I found a vile of spinal fluid among the samples along with another set of blood samples. They're Keith's," she stated with anger in her voice.

"They're probably just samples, nothing more."

"That's the thing Armin, what if they aren't. What if Keith was hiding something just like the others? I don't want to be taking those risks anymore. I've learned my lesson once, I'm not going to go through this again."

"You don't think, they're against us do you?" Armin whispered.

Lana cringed, but kept her focus straight ahead of her.

Armin continued, "But Captain Aberdeen is your childhood friend, isn't he?"

"I don't exactly have a good track record with people from my past remember. Three of them tried to kill me despite being my friends."

"Sorry," Armin replied quietly.

During the battle, Levi was faced with the decision of who to give the serum to. He was conflicted between giving it to Erwin or Armin. After much arguing both Eren and Mikasa pulled their weapons on Levi wanting him to use the serum on Armin. Due to their actions they were detained for breaking the military law. In the end, the dying Erwin helped Levi make the decision by pulling his arm away from him. With Armin as the new Colossal Titan, they now had another titan in their grasps.

Lana had gone in to visit Hange to reinstate her discharge papers. Thankfully Hange was alone at the time allowing Lana to talk freely with them. They sat in the mess hall with their eye bandaged. Lana prominently sat at the table across from them and readied herself for the conversation that was going come forth from this.

She took in a deep breath before starting. Just as she was about to speak her first word, Hange had cut her off.

"If you came her to talk to me about your discharge, I already know."

Lana stammered.

"Erwin showed me everything before we left for Shiganshina. Are you sure that this what you want?"

Lana looked away in remorse, "Like I told Erwin, I want to be able to have a normal life for once."

"Normal? You…of all people want a normal life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lana was off put by their response.

"I'm just saying that normal for you isn't exactly achievable. I mean look at you, you're a titan. But if this is what you want to do, then I won't stop you." They paused to take a sip of their drink. "What does Levi have to say about this?"

Lana's heart sank being reminded of the conversation that the two of them shared in the cart.

"He isn't overly fond of the idea. I asked for him to come with me, but you know him. He won't even budge."

"That sounds like him. So you're still going to leave no matter what then?"

"That's what I've decided, unfortunately. To be honest with you, I do want to stay and continue my journey to find the answers that I've been searching for. But after over thirty years of coming up with nothing and then all of a sudden having this many leads, I just don't know what to do."

"You don't know what you'd do when you get all of the answers you mean," Hange replied gazing into Lana's eyes. Their cold stare sent chills up her spine.

"I'm not too sure if I even want the answers anymore," Lana replied back, her doe green eyes staring back at Hange.

"Very well. But at least stay with us until after the consultation and ceremony with the Queen."

Lana nodded in response.

Word had spread like wildfire that Wall Maria had finally been reclaimed. The Survey Corps were finally deemed as the heroes that they are. They had become the talk of the people once more.

Meanwhile Armin was residing in the disciplinary facility outside of Eren and Mikasa's cells. He wanted to remain by their side no matter the circumstances. During their time there, Eren had undergone some strange experiences that had been triggered by their findings in the basement. Memories had begun to fill his mind, although they weren't his own. They were the memories of the previous shifter, his father.

One night, Lana had decided to visit them to see how they were doing after seeing Sasha in the medical room. Armin was sitting in front of Eren's cell writing things down on a piece of paper. It seemed that Eren was blatantly talking nonsense. She wanted to question what was going on but saw that Armin was trying to write down every word that Eren was saying. She asked Mikasa what was going on. She explained to her that what Eren was talking about were the memories of his father.

Eren snapped out of it and stared at Lana.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"Just now, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing just well thanks," she peered over Armin's shoulder to see what he was writing down.

Armin was capable of writing down every single word that Eren was saying. She looked up and saw a desk inside of Eren's cell and knew that this would be a better opportunity for Armin. Thankfully, she wore her regular clothes which Lucas had graciously brought to her. In her down time, she altered all articles of clothing that would allow her to conceal various things such as a lock pick and the occasional switchblade. She reached into the sleeve of her shirt and pulled out the small lock picking tools. Once she had examined the lock, it was only a matter of second before the click of it opening was heard. The creaking of the door was quiet when she pushed it open. Eren and Armin both gazed at her with perplexed looks to their faces. They weren't too sure as to how to respond.

"Well go on, get in there. The chair is a much better place than the cold stone," she gesture to Armin.

He quickly got up from the ground and sat at the desk with the papers in his hand.

"Just don't stay in here for too long. I don't want to end up in here myself," she replied leaning up against the cell.

Lana closed her eyes to listen in to what Eren had to say.

Eren's father was just like her, a person who once lived beyond the walls. Grisha Yeager was an Eldian, people who were considered subjects of Ymir. Ymir was their saviour, the first to obtain the titan power and turned the land into a prosperous one. Once Ymir had passed, her power was distributed into nine parts otherwise known as the nine titans. As the years went on those of Elida began to try and eradicate those that were deemed inferior to them. Due to this, Marleyans retailiated and thus started the Great Titan War. They gained the seven out of the nine titans. King Fritz, of the Eldian Empire, retreated to the land of Paradis where he used the powers of the Founding Titan to build the walls. The walls where many Eldians escaped and lived within. With the powers of the Founding Titan, the memories of the people were changed and they had begun to believe that all life outside of the walls was gone.

With the seven titans in their grasp, the Marleyan government flourished. The Eldians that remained in the continent were thrown into internment zones and labeled. They were not allowed to venture outside of the zones without special documents. Without those documents, walking outside of the wall meant punishment.

Grisha Yeager was an Eldian boy who lived within this zone. After the death of his sister, he grew to hate the Marley government more and more as the years past. He became a member of an organization designed to retaliate against the government. With a hidden spy within the Marleyan ranks, they were able to gain insider information. Here he met his wife Dina Fritz, ancestor to King Fritz. As the resistance forces began to grow, the Marleyan military was as well. Seven children between the ages of five and seven were selected to be Warriors of Marley. One of those selected was the child of Grisha and Dina, Zeke.

The child they sent was going to be their hope of achieving their goals of gaining the Founding Titan and restoring Eldia to its former glory. However, the child turned against his parents and turned them in. All within the resistance force, were captured and tortured to reveal who the traitor within the ranks was. After the failed torture, all of the members were brought to the island of Paradis where they would be injected with the serum to turn to mindless titans.

However, Grisha was spared. The spy was present at the time and was revealed to hold one of the nine titans. He gave Grisha the gift of his titan and one final mission. The mission to start a new family and to retrieve the Founding Titan. When questioned as to why the spy was giving up his titan, it was revealed that shifters were given a limited lifespan. Once they had received the gift, they were also given thirteen years left to live.

Lana quickly opened her eyes in revelation. The word Marley slipped from her mouth quietly as her eyes widened. There was a piece of information she remembered long ago but never realized how relevant it was to her until now. Without any further notice she ran out and back up the stairs, leaving the others to question what was on her mind. She quickly ran to the barracks where her stuff was and grabbed a hold of her notebook. Inside were her notes that she had kept, the history that she had been tracing. The history of Rhea.

The words Eldia and Marley were sprawled on the top of a page with question marks next to it. Underneath she had written:

Eldia? I've heard of this place once before when I was little. The noble made me read a really old text that had information on Eldia and Rhea. Why can't I remember anything on it? I only remember that there once was an alliance between Eldia and Rhea until Eldia disappeared.

Marley is a nation nearby that much I know. I've never been but I have met people who have been there. For example Neal would travel to Marley for business. They have a strong military. I've heard that they have giant weapons. Rhea established a trading agreement for peace.

"Giant weapons, UGH! How can I be so dumb, they weren't giant weapons! They were titans!" she shouted.

"Lana are you ok?" came Jean's voice from behind her.

She quickly shoved her journal back into her bag and looked over to see him worried.

"I'm fine, I just got…excited," she paused as Jean was confused. "I was excited to…uh, be able to relax a little more," she lied.

"Right," replied Jean not buying anything that she had just said. He didn't want to question her anymore and just left it at that.

She looked back down at her journal and realized what she was doing. She was getting herself enthralled with the past once again. The memories that Eren shared triggered the memories of her own. However, this was the very thing she was trying to escape from. Her delusions of finding her past was what was keeping her from moving on.

She calmly pulled the journal back out and handed it over to Jean. He looked back at her puzzled.

"Take good care of this for me, would you Jean?" she asked with a bit of hurt behind her smile.


	30. Partners Don't Keep Secrets

Another day had gone by with Eren and Mikasa still in detainment. Armin was with them as much as he could, writing down everything that Eren was remembering. Lana made sure to not inform the others as to what was going on after learning the devastating news and assessing it.

With the titan powers inside both Eren and Armin, it was clarified that their lifespan was cut short. Through Eren's Father's memories, it was revealed that the lifespan of a shifter was only thirteen more years once they had received the injections and consumed another shifter. Meaning that at that point in time, Eren had eight years left to live and Armin had thirteen.

It was hard for the three of them to come to terms with the idea, but they held on strong. They weren't going to let that minor detail stop them from achieving their dreams. It only meant that they needed to get to those dreams a little faster than anticipated.

Lana's heart sank at the thought of losing them. She wanted nothing more than to be by there side in this time, but in the end she knew that they were strong. They may have been kids in her eyes, but they were kids who had been through hell and back. In a way, they almost reminded her of her own youth. Through the darkness there was always that small piece of light. And these three kids had found that light through each other.

Lana leaned up against the cold stone listening to the words that streamed out of Eren's mouth as the faint scribbling of Armin's pencil could be heard. When Eren snapped out of the memory he stared straight in front of him. Lana opened her eyes to see him with a melancholy look to his face. It hurt her to see him like this. But it was something that couldn't be helped.

As Eren stared straight into what could have been the abyss, Lana reflected on a memory of her own. She remembered a time with Eren that was unlike anything she had really experienced before. A while back, Lana and Eren were both causally talking to each other, getting to know one another. They were essentially having a heart to heart moment. It was within that moment that Lana had experienced something she never thought was possible. At the moment of contact with each other, Lana saw a memory that was not her own nor was it Eren's. It was of a young women, close to Eren's age, sitting in front of a mirror and brushing her hair. After careful assessment as to what was going on, Lana concluded that this was the memory of one of the previous successors of the Founding Titan. However, she was perplexed as to why she was capable of seeing this memory.

She calmly walked towards Eren to see if she could recreate that moment in time, to see if she would be able to see what he was seeing. As she approached the silent Eren, Armin stopped and observed. He didn't question her motives and only observed. Lana sat on the bed as Eren stared straight as to what was in front of him. It was clear that he was still locked into a memory. She calmly grabbed his head and pulled him to her shoulder. She embraced him and leaned her own head against his. Her demeanor was calm and focused as she closed her eyes in the hopes that she could spark something.

It was quiet as nothing was happening. She began to doubt that what happened was really a memory at all or even if she was able to accomplish what she had set out to do. It was in this moment that she began to feel lost as to what to do. She wanted nothing more than to be there for Eren. She knew that what he was seeing had to have been hard for him. She just wanted to know exactly what was going on inside his head. It was in that moment that she wanted to understand him more. The silence was broken by the sound of gunfire. She was running as fast as she could outside. Far off in the distance, she was able to make out the walls. However, it was as she was running that she realized that her movements were not of her own. In the sky was green smoke from flare guns and not far ahead where members of the Survey Corps. The loud bang of a flare gun had shaken her and pulled her away from Eren.

At this point Eren was out of the trance and came back to the present. He reflected on what he saw, but it was Lana who was amazed as to what had happened. She was able to see the memory that he was seeing, but she didn't understand why. There was no explanation as to why she was able to see things that were not of her own.

With her arm still around Eren, she pulled herself together.

"Lana," came Armin's quiet voice. She looked over to him and saw that his eyes were fixated on her. "Do you know what's going on at all?"

She questioned what Armin was talking about at first thinking that he knew what had just happened. She met his gaze saying no words in response.

"With the viles that you found?"

Realizing that he was unaware of what had just happened Lana replied, "Armin I told you not to talk about that."

"Viles, what viles?" Eren questioned her.

"It's nothing don't worry about it," she stated wanting to talk about the memory she shared.

Armin stared at Lana hard. It was something she wasn't prepared to deal with. His strong demeanor was unsettling to her, something she had never seen come over him before. It was at this point she knew that she couldn't escape. She gave up on telling them what had just happened and decided that now was not the time.

"It's not something to just ignore. I did some looking into and I came up with something. It turns out that Captain Aberdeen and his whole family have been going to that Doctor once a month for a medical examination."

"What's going on?" Eren questioned once more.

Lana knew that she couldn't hide the information anymore. "I found a spinal fluid sample with the doctor along with our blood samples. I thought maybe there is something to Keith that I don't know about after the research development Dr. Tulp had undergone. With everything that has happened, it wouldn't surprise me anymore if they were trying to hide something from us. Otherwise if it was just a standard procedure, then I'm sure Dr. Tulp would had mentioned in a report. "

"What are you going to do if you see him?" Mikasa asked peering from her cell.

"I'm not sure, it's hard to say. Do I ask Keith directly, or do I just see what he'd do."

Later that evening, Lana was in the Military Police Brigade mess hall. She was the only one of the Survey Corps still around the base other than Armin. Everyone else had returned to the base. Although they were dreading to return to a place so empty, it was something that needed to be done at some point. No one could hold off the pain that they would feel no matter when it was that they would return.

She entered the mess hall as a few people took notice of her. There were a select few who recognized her before during the Battle of Trost. While there were others who recognized her during the battle against Rod Reiss. There were two soldiers who sat at a table who recognized her from something else entirely. One of them stood up from his table and approached her as she had sat down with her meal. He stood at the edge of her table and stared down at her hard. When she looked up at the man from her plate there was something oddly familiar.

"It's not often for us to get your kind around here." He said in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" Lana proclaimed putting her fork down.

The soldier that was at his table quickly came to the scene, her silver hair dangled past her shoulders, "Sorry, he isn't good with his words. What I think he means to say is that we don't really get people like you here in our mess hall often. Its quiet rare to have a soldier from another faction here."

Lana looked closely at the man and realized why she knew him. She remembered his face from a while back when she was first within the Survey Corps. This was the same man she had originally confronted when she was in Trost. He tried to stop her from going after the Female Titan with the others. He again confronted her later on and arrested her under the assumption that she had assaulted him, causing her to go to court and be reunited with the Sidonia Circus.

"It's you," she said in disbelief. "Well then, come to have me kick your sorry ass?" she asked still holding onto a bit of spite after what he had done.

The man clenched his fists as the woman behind him was worried that a fight was underway. She grabbed the man's shoulder to try and stop him from throwing the first punch out of anger.

"I came here to thank you."

Lana was surprised, "Thank me? For what?"

"Like you don't know. You're a Survey Corps soldier. I wanted to thank you for your efforts in reclaiming Wall Maria."

Lana couldn't find the words to say. Things became more interesting to her when he had held out his hand. She looked back at him and hesitated. It didn't take her long to bring her hand to his and shake it. The tension in the room died down as he sat back down at his table with the relieved woman next to him.

"Well that took a different route now didn't it," came the baritone voice of Lucas from behind Lana.

"Lucas!" Lana shouted as she jumped to his voice.

The two causally spoke with one another catching up with the day to day things that have been going on in their lives. They spoke to each other like the old friends that they were. However, there was something within Lana that was burning in her stomach. It was something that had been bugging her for quite some time now. It was the question of whether or not she could trust Keith anymore.

A part of her wanted to believe that the spinal fluid sample was nothing more than just a sample. However, with her history and from what she knew, she believed that her wishes were nothing more than wishes. She feared that her brother was just like the others. Someone to wear a mask and fake a smile. Lana wanted to question Lucas, but something inside her feared to hear the words that he would say. She also feared of what he wouldn't say. Just when things were coming to end, something had to start up.

"Are you ok? You've been picking at your potatoes for the last five minutes. Is my cooking that bad?" Lucas asked with a smile of reassurance.

She looked up at him and smiled, "No there isn't wrong with the potatoes. They're great in fact. I don't think I've had potatoes this good before."

"See now you're just bluffing. Alright girl, what's on your mind? I know you too well to know that there is something bugging you. Speak now for my ears are listening."

She hesitated and looked away from him. She wanted to find the words but was struggling with the confliction of whether or not she wanted to know. But in the end, she couldn't help her desires. The part of her she was trying to keep down had started coming out again.

"How's Keith been?" she asked with sincerity.

"Keith's been Keith. I assume that he's fine, living the dream in fact. The man has a good job, wife, and a kid."

"How has been really?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm concerned about him," she replied not wanting to share what she knew in the off chance that the unsettling feeling she had was accurate.

"I don't think there is anything to be concerned about. Maybe other than the fact that the guy needs to get some more sleep every now and again."

"He hasn't been, I don't know how explain it, different?"

"What do mean by different?"

"I'm afraid, that maybe he could be walking down the wrong path."

"I think you're over thinking. You're just concerned is all, I mean I can't blame you!" Lucas reached forward and grabbed Lana's hands. "Keith is the same old Keith that you know. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me," he continued with a calming tone.

Talking to Lucas was a little bit of reassurance that Lana needed. Although she didn't quite get the answers she was looking for she still believed that maybe she was overthinking. But then she wondered why Isaac may have wanted the spinal fluid sample. The conspiracy theories kept running through her mind throughout the entire night. She was finally able to get some rest after sitting still in her sleeping bag for hours.

It was an early morning as the sun rose over the horizon. The grass was wet from the morning dew and the air had a slight chill to it. A young man stood a few feet away. He ran his fingers through his brown short clean cut hair. He was around nineteen or twenty years old and wore a Survey Corps uniform. He turned around and adjusted the glasses on his face revealing his cool sultry bright blue eyes. He bore a stern expression on his face when he gazed back.

"Hurry up you slow poke, or everyone is going to suspect something," he said fixing the rubber strap that held his glasses in place around his head.

"Don't get snippy with me, I'm coming," a boy a few years younger than him said getting up from the ground.

He stood up and walked over to the other soldier brushing off the grass that was on his own uniform.

"Remind me, why we are doing this again," he said stretching as he stood next to his friend.

"Because that's what the Commander ordered us to. It's not my fault we were chosen to be part of this special division."

"Like we really had a choice though," the younger boy replied with a smirk.

"You have a fair point on that one."

"Oi, quit your jabbering and let's get moving," came a voice of a girl who was not much older than fourteen.

The girl passed between the two of them tying her long braided hair up and out of the way. The intensity in her green eyes struck fear in their hearts when she walked by. She approached a nearby cart and started digging inside.

"She's scary. To think she's the younger one."

"She has dad's attitude, there really isn't much I can do about it."

"Hey dumbass, you should look at your face," she called out and threw a mirror.

The boy picked up the mirror and gazed into it. His unkempt black hair was filled with grass as dirt littered his slightly freckled nose. His blue grey eyes were alert and ready for the day. He used the mirror to rub the dirt off of his face as he approached the cart.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that," the young man with glasses said pulling the mirror out of his hands. "The others are probably waiting for us down below."

"SEB, ERWIN ARE YOU GUYS COMING OR WHAT!" shouted the girl as she stood by a cliff side.

Seb looked back and took his glasses off of his face, "Well you heard Isabel, let's get moving." Seb began running towards Isabel to the cliff.

"Since when did we take orders from my sister?" Erwin shouted as he ran after them.

"Because she's the scary one here!" Seb called back as the three of them jumped off of the cliff.

Over fifty feet below them were soldiers resting by a riverside.

"LET'S GO!" Erwin shouted as flashes of bright light could be seen surrounding the three of them.

Lana sprung out of her bed gasping. She felt all over her body trying to comprehend what she had just witnessed. Her breathing was heavy as she began to feel slightly ill. With her heart still pounding from the dream she had experience there was a small knock at the door.

"Lana, its Connie. The Commander and Captain went to go retrieve the others from their cells. Are you just about ready for the consultation with the Queen?"

Still in a bit of confusion Lana called out, "Yeah, just give me five minutes and I will be."

She looked over at the empty bed that used to belong to Sigi. She reminisced on the times she would be sitting there with her book. She wished for those times once more, but knew that they would be nothing more than just memories. It had only been a day since she had returned to the barracks, but it still hurt to realize that she wasn't going to be greeted by her smile anymore.

Lana put on her official black uniform and had begun to make her way out to meet with Connie, Jean, and Floch. The three of them were the only ones who were currently at the Survey Corps base. Hange and Levi had gone to retrieve Mikasa, Eren, and Armin from the disciplinary cells. Sasha, was currently in the medical facility still recovering from her wounds during the battle of Shiganshina.

Before the meeting with all of the military officials, they were fortunate enough to visit with Historia. Hange had a letter that was from Ymir for her. During the battle, before Reiner had escaped, he had given the letter to them to give to her. It had become clear that Ymir had sacrificed herself. The small tear in Historia's eye was enough to show that. Although they were only able to speak for a brief moment, Lana made sure to confront Historia at least once and speak with her to maintain the friendship that they both cherish.

"The future is looking brighter and brighter everyday Historia. No matter how dark the times can be, there will always be light."

The meeting was long, but it was needed. In the room was Keith standing guard. He remained straight faced and didn't acknowledge any of them in the room. She wondered if this was just standard procedure for him. As everyone was getting themselves situated, Lana noted the others that were in the room. The Commander of the Garrison Dot Pixis was present alongside the Commander of the Military Police Brigade Nile Doc. They were just as eager as General Darius Zackly.

During the meeting, Hange had brought the three books and the photograph that they had recovered from the basement. "The Early Life of Grisha Yeager", "The Extent of Our Knowledge of Titans and their History", and lastly "Information about the World beyond the Walls" were the three titles of the books. In the meeting the Survey Corps were recognized for their bravery and the next step for mankind was underway. It was stated that the people within the walls are vastly unprepared for the world that lies beyond it. People like Reiner and Annie are well prepared to attack again and they needed to be ready. It was clarified that everyone within the wall was a Subject of Ymir, people of Eldia, and the only people who would be able to receive the powers of a titan. Thus, they were considered a threat and needed to be eradicated. It was believed that their enemy were the titans beyond the walls, but in fact the real enemy was the world itself.

The memories that Eren had recovered were revealed. Grisha's last mission was to retrieve the Founding Titan in order to bring forth Eldia's revival. Eren who now holds onto the Founding Titan had proven that the mission was successful. However, it was determined through the memories that power of the Founding Titan can only be used within the royal bloodline. In other words the Reiss family as they were true heir of Ymir. However, those within that bloodline fell into the will that the 145th king had. This was the will to keep the people within the walls and away from the outside world. The struggle between the memories of the previous users as well as the will of the 145th king was enough to make the user of the Founding Titan to lose their own wills to live.

People in the room became uncertain at the idea that the Founding Titan was unable to be used in the hands of Eren. However, during the rescue operation where the Survey Corps had to rescue Eren from Reiner and Bertolt, Eren had shown signs of having the power of the Founding Titan. He only used the power once without his control, but it was a sign that they would be able to use the Founding Titan powers for their own benefit. This would mean that Eren would not fall victim to the Vow Renouncing War of the 145th King.

Discussion sprung among all parties as they were questioning on whether or not the information would be released to the people. It was believed that with this information, they would cause chaos. However, upon Historia's orders, all information would be shared with the people. No secrets were to be kept from them any longer. Order will be maintained to the best of their capabilities, but it was time for the people to be brought out of the dark. Everyone was in an agreement and it was decided to release everything.

The Survey Corps began to make their way out of the room to retire for the day. As they were leaving Lana could feel a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned to see Keith standing there in his official uniform holding onto a rifle with his other hand. His smile was bright as he was glad to see her.

"Lana, I was hoping to at least say hi to you before you all took off."

Lana was disturbed by him. Even though she remembered what Lucas had told her, she was still trying to believe that Keith was the same man that she grew up with. Mikasa came up behind her and whispered her name in her ears. She was still on the idea that he could be a traitor and her mind she couldn't help but to be fixated by the thought. She was perplexed with what to do.

"Keith, it's good to see you," Lana replied gazing at every inch of his face to see if there was any disturbance in his features and emotions that would give her a sign.

"Some meeting huh, I'm just glad to get out of there. Hey listen, I'm about to be off duty in the next couple of minutes here. Would you want to swing by my place for dinner if you can?"

She didn't respond to him, she only stared at him with cold dark eyes. Trying to figure out what was lying beneath his skin.

"Is something wrong?" he asked taking notice to her odd behavior.

"Keith, do you remember a long time ago we made a promise to each other. That as partners we wouldn't keep secrets, no matter how big or small, hidden from each other?"

"Yeah, that was over fifteen years ago now, but I still remember that."

"How truthful were you then?" she questioned him calmly reaching up her sleeve for the small switchblade that she kept concealed.

"As truthful as I am today, why?"

"I have reasons to believe that you're hiding something from me," she stated, her brow furrowing in slight anger.

The others had stopped and realized the situation that was happening behind them. They stood by and watched the scene unfold in front of them. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren readied themselves knowing what Lana was doing. They were unsure of how to respond to the situation but were prepared to fight if need be.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I can assure you that I have nothing to hide," Keith stated holding his hands up in front of him in defence.

"Careful with what you say Keith. If you have something to share, now would be the time to do it. I'm not the same naïve person I was all those years ago. I can handle things."

"Lana, can you even hear yourself talking right now?"

At that point she had, had enough of his words. She pulled the blade from out of her sleeve and launched herself forward towards him. Levi tried to pull her back the minute he saw her body shift, but was too late. Hange didn't even move as the others were taken back by the situation.

Lana had placed the blade to Keith's throat and used her other hand to hold onto the gun and prevent him from using it. Others in the hall raised their weapons at her and were prepared to open fire if necessary.

"Lana, what are you doing," Keith said trying to remain still and calm.

"LANA!" Levi sharply called out from behind her.

"Talk," she sternly replied to Keith.

"Lana I'm warning you, please just back away. I don't know what you want from me, but this isn't the way to get it."

"I told you to talk," she shouted.

"Please, as your friend, your brother even."

Lana firmly pressed the blade up against his skin causing him to stretch his neck to try and avoid it. He took in a deep breath knowing that there was no way that he was going to get through to her normally. He deepened his voice and stared down at her with extreme vigor.

"STAND DOWN SOLDIER, THAT'S AN ORDER!"

The room fell silent from his booming voice. Connie and Jean were fearful of what might happen and refused to move an inch. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren remained still but were prepared to strike.

Lana was filled with rage, but knew that if she did anything else, it would put her in more trouble than she was already in. To her, it was not worth it to be thrown in a cell at this time. She quickly pulled her blade away nicking his neck. Keith grabbed his throat from the small cut, thankful that she didn't take things any further. However, he was concerned. He had no idea what had come over her. She turned away from him and regrouped with the others. They all began to walk down the hall once more as the other soldiers lowered their weapons.

"You are in some deep shit," Levi stated.

Lana ignored him and saw the small trace of blood that was on her blade. She looked closer at it and saw that the blood had a tiny amount of steam rise from it. It was only a matter of seconds before the blood had dissipated into the air.

Her heart began to race as her greatest fear had become a reality. It was at that moment that time felt like it was moving slowly. She threw the blade down to the ground and turned back towards Keith. His back was turned to them with the rifle slung over his shoulder. Lana charged at him at full speed yelling in the process.

"YOU TRAITOR," she yelled causing everyone to turn in response.

Keith turned around just as Lana had grabbed a hold of his coat. She began to transform when they made contact and used her strength to slam him through the window. His eyes widened as the glass had shattered around them. Her grasp remained firm as the two began to fall from up high. As the steam from her transformation surrounded them, Keith had closed his eyes and braced himself for impact.

The two hit the ground with a powerful force that was enough to shake the building. Everyone above them peered out of the destroyed window to see the results of their fall. They stood in disbelief at what they were seeing.

The steam had cleared as Lana appeared in her skinless form with her fist held high. She was prepared to strike at what she was straddling. However, what was on the ground beneath her was something she never would have pictured. The steam that was in the air was not just her own. Keith held his hands in front of his face, and it was in fact his face. There were no distortions or anything. The only thing that was different, was the fact that his glasses were gone. Keith had looked exactly the same, only several times larger than normal.

Lana was frozen, she didn't know what to do. She didn't believe what she was seeing. She was conflicted with her emotions as all of them tried to come to the surface all at once.

"Lana, please don't hit me. Please!" Keith shouted.

"Wh…what…"she stumbled on the words that she was trying find. Skin began to regrow around her body as she lowered her fist. Tears began to form and roll down her face as she was still conflicted on her emotions.

Keith let out a sigh of relief as he stretched his arms out to the side. He leaned his head slightly back to see everyone in the court yard afraid to move but with weapons at the ready.

"Ah shit," he whispered. "Don't think I can talk myself out of this one."

"Keith…" Lana whispered.

He looked back up at her as she was getting off of him. She helped him up from the ground. In her normal titan form standing at about fifteen meters tall. Keith on the other hand towered over her, standing naturally at twenty meters. She looked up at him still trying to find the words that she wanted to say.

"Looks like you and I do need to have a talk, don't we," Keith stated with sorrow.

Lana began to revert back to her normal self, "This whole time. You knew what was going on, and this whole time."

Keith began to change back, "I'm sorry that I had to keep this from you. But I had my reasons," he stood before her as the steam cleared, "Please just understand that…" he cut himself off as he fell to his knees.

"Keith!" Lana proclaimed holding on to him as he held onto his head. "Are you alright?"

At this point the others had joined them in the courtyard and watched the two interact.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied as she helped him up, "It has been over twenty years since I've done that." He looked at her and felt the guilt of the secret that he had kept from her. "I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry."

"I will never forgive you for keeping this from me. But I know you all too well. You must have had your reasons."

"Aberdeen," came Nile as he approached with a few soldiers.

"And I'll explain those reasons to you," he looked back at the soldiers, "Just not right now. Commander! Any chance that you'll let me off with a warning?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Not a chance," Nile responded with a stern tone.

"I figured as much. Well Lana, the best you can do for now is to go and find Robin. She can tell you just about everything. It's time that I will come clean, about everything. No more secrets, right partner?"

"No more secrets, partner," Lana replied.

She stood there still as Keith was taken into custody. No other words came out of her mouth.

Lana received a stern lecture from Hange. Thankfully she was not charged with anything as her actions were deemed as means of potentially exposing a traitor.

Armin came up to her and quietly asked her, "Are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know," where the only words she was able to find.


	31. The Final Goodbyes and the New Hellos

Keith was detained in the disciplinary cell temporarily. He went in under the pretences that he was a traitor. However, through his words and actions he came out clean. His position as Captain of the Military Police Brigade was reinstated as he was allowed to once again return to work. All documents that were collected from Dr. Tulp were confiscated and reviewed by the medical division.

Lana had met with Robin and spoke to her about Keith. She learned that Keith had kept his secret from everyone up until a few days after they were married. He vowed to everyone that he never wanted to reveal his powers to anyone, fearing that they would only perish as a result. When Robin had given birth to their son, there was the underlying fear that he too would have the powers of a titan. When Sebastian showed signs of his powers, Keith had started arranging visits with Isaac to ensure that the powers would be under control. Robin didn't want to share anymore, she felt that it was Keith's responsibility to tell Lana everything.

Lana sat with Jean after hearing everything that Robin had to tell her. She was calm and well put together in this moment.

"You seem relaxed," Jean took notice to her behavior.

"I'm just glad to have something, you know? I'm not really left in the dark as much as I used to be and...It's refreshing."

"It seems that everyone is talking about our mission and what we found," Jean stated looking out of the window at the people walking and reading the newspapers.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that more people aren't up in arms about everything. I honestly agreed with a lot of people in there when they were talking about people starting arguments and fights."

"Well there are probably some arguing and fighting about it happening, there just isn't enough of it to be making a big deal over it."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Lana replied reading the newspaper.

The two remained silent for a moment or two as Lana was enjoying her tea.

"So, I've noticed that you haven't really talked to Captain Levi since we came back," Jean broke the silence still looking out of the window.

Lana spat out her tea and choked on the little bit that went down her throat.

"So what's going on between you two? I thought you were a thing."

She put the cup down and stared at the tea inside, "Things between us have taken an unexpected turn, so to speak."

"Why is that?" Jean questioned resting his head in his hand.

"Because I told him I'm leaving the Survey Corps," she said quickly looking away to avoid eye contact.

Jean slammed his hand on the table, "What! No you can't leave the Survey Corps!"

"Look Jean, this is my decision and I've made up my mind. I'm leaving after the ceremony."

"But why?"

"Let's face it Jean, I don't exactly have a lot of years left in me. I'm thirty three years old and I've never really had a life that was considered normal. It's time for me to settle down and…"

"And what…be normal like everyone else?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I intend to do."

"What about your dreams of finding out what happened to your people. What about going beyond the walls and finding out what's out there. We are so close to all of these answers. You're walking away from it!"

"I know what it looks like, but I'm at that point in my life were I just don't even know what to do with myself when I get all of those answers."

"I see how it is," Jean stated.

He got up from the table and left her alone. There was nothing Lana could say that would make the situation any better. The fact still remained, and it was the fact that she was planning on leaving all of them.

The time had finally come when she would put on her official uniform one last time. She gazed upon the dark fabric of her jacket, gently caressing the Wings of Freedom badge on the chest. She kept reminding herself that this was for her own good. It was for a future that she had always wanted.

They made it to the ceremony hall where there were many gathered there. Here is where they would all receive medals for their bravery and success in reclaiming Wall Maria. Lana took notice to a few faces. Keith was standing nearby waiting for her arrival. He was quick to approach her the second that he saw her.

"Lana, I'm glad I caught you before the ceremony. Look I want…"

"Don't Keith. You've apologized enough as it is."

A moment of relief came over him.

"Listen, I heard from your commander that you're leaving the Survey Corps?"

She looked back up at him and calmly nodded. "Yeah…I am."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Lana was about to respond but realized that, that was a detail she had been neglecting. The realization that she was just about to walk out with no place to go to had hit her hard. It was a bit of a reality check for her.

"Relax, you can just stay with us. I'm sure Robin wouldn't mind, and Sebastian could use a…well nicer Aunt. Not that Alex isn't great."

"You mean it?" Lana asked quietly.

"Yeah, why not. There is a room upstairs that we can give to Sebastian. He's old enough now I don't see why he can't have it. You can move into his old room, it will be great." His smile was charming as his face lit up. "Keep in mind this will only be until you can get a place of your own."

"Of course! Keith, thank you so much."

The ceremony went on as the Survey Corps lined up in front of Queen Historia. The room was filled with such pride for the ten soldiers that knelt on the stairs. Everyone received their recognition for the fight that they faced. It was a reminder of their accomplishments, a reminder of those lives of those who fought alongside them, a reminder of the brighter future that was before them. They were the hope that the people needed.

The days were getting colder just as they were getting shorter. Lana was in her room alone. It was empty and quiet the floor barely creaking with each step she took. She grabbed all of her belongings and had packed them in her bags. Her uniforms were sprawled on the bed neatly. She quietly stared at them knowing that she would never put them on again. Upon special permission from Hange, she was at least able to keep them for nostalgia purposes. However, as she gazed upon the jacket, she wondered if this was what she really wanted. She shook her head and quickly threw them in her suitcase.

Jean, Connie, and Sasha walked into the room. Sasha was trying to hold back her tears but was losing the battle.

"I'm going to miss you," she managed to say through her sniffles. She quickly ran to her and grabbed her in a hug, never wanting to let Lana go.

Connie and Jean stood in the doorway with saddened smiles on their faces.

"She's right you know, we are all going to miss you," Jean stated.

"Make sure you write to us!" Connie proclaimed.

Lana hugged both of them as leaving them was becoming much harder for her to handle. Floch was nearby to say goodbye to her as well. Although the two of them shared a brief time with one another, they still respected each other. The two shook their hands bidding their farewells to one another.

She continued down the hallway to see Eren, Armin, and Mikasa standing near the main room. They were all patiently waiting for her so that they too can share their goodbyes. Leaning by the door was Hange and Levi waiting for their turn.

"I want you to promise me to take care of yourselves," Lana stated grabbing each one of them into an embrace, "I don't want any suicide missions. I want you all to be alive and well ok?" she continued.

"No promises," Eren stated with grin.

"You suicidal bastard," Lana said with a laugh as she hugged Eren once more.

She grabbed her bags and began to walk towards the door. Hange held onto papers in their hands and lifted them up to their face.

"This is your last chance. I will rip these pages up right now and you can stay," they stated ready to tear her discharge papers apart.

"No, this is what I want."

Lana turned to Levi who refused to look at her. The others may not see it, but she could tell that he was hurt. The entire time that they had been back, they hadn't spoken to each other let alone be in the same room with one another. In respect, Lana gently place her hand on his arm which he had folded up onto his chest. He only moved his eyes to look at her.

"Thank you for everything Levi. Please, take good care of them…and yourself."

With those last words, she turned to everyone behind her and gave them a wave. It was her last time ever coming inside the base and her last time she would be able to speak with any of them face to face. She was happy to be able to start a new beginning and yet her heart ached.

A horse with a small cart was set aside for her to travel to Wall Sina. She threw her stuff inside and jumped up onto the horse. Before she rode off on her journey, she looked back at the castle. By the door was where she was first introduced to the rest of the Survey Corps in the rain, as she was covered in rags. The fighting ring where she would train with Levi was nearby. The stables where she had the heartfelt conversation with Connie and where she was bathed like a horse with Jean after their muddy adventure. There was the forest behind the castle where she and Jean would go for their morning runs, and before that were two poles where she was introduced to Al and the vertical maneuvering equipment.

She had all of these memories of the place. The more she remembered, the more her eyes began to water. The laughter and the tears that were brought to her from this place. It hurt her so much to think about what she was leaving. Before she could remember anything else she snapped on the reins of the horse and rode off to her new beginning.

Her ride was long, but thankfully smooth. When she had arrived to the Aberdeen home, she was welcomed to a warm meal that had already been prepared. Everything was arranged for her arrival already. All she had to do was bring her stuff in and unpack it. The young Sebastian was shy and stayed by Keith's side as Robin had welcomed her with open arms, despite their first encounter with one another not being a cheerful one.

As Lana sat down with everyone to the meal that Robin had prepared, Keith had begun to explain to her everything about his abilities and why he kept the secret from her and the others. Both of his parents were pure blooded titans. He inherited his powers from them and grew up hiding them from other people right off the bat. However, with the guidance of his parents he learned to easily control his powers and use them at his own will. This was something that Lana unfortunately never received and had only used her powers upon instinct. As Keith grew older his powers also grew stronger. Eventually there came a time when his parents were captured by the Royal Knights of Rhea for being shifters. They were executed, and upon that day Keith vowed to never use his powers again no matter the circumstances. It was that day that Neal Sidonia had taken him in as a new orphan. Since then, he had lived with the circus never once using his powers from that point. It wasn't until they had traveled to Paradis and begun living within the walls that he had started to use his powers once more. The first occasion was a fight he had with Nicholas when he had killed several of his squad members. The second time was his fight with Jack and his squad. While the third was recently with his confrontation with Lana. All of other instances were minor and sometimes uncontrollable, such as his increased healing factor. However, he is capable of controlling his healing to some degree, putting a lot of focus at decreasing the overall rate or focusing it onto a certain point.

"So you've never fully shifted up until a few days ago?" Lana asked with amazement.

"I wouldn't say never, I did shift when I was really little. Just since then I haven't done it until a few days ago. And to be honest I don't really plan on doing it any time soon either."

"Seriously!"

"Well you saw how I was, I barely could hold myself together when I came out of it. I can't exactly go charging into a fight in this state!" he proclaimed.

"So that's it, that's your story?"

He let out a sigh and got up from the table, "That's not entirely true." He walked over to a bookshelf and reached for the top. He pulled down a small box and opened it. Inside was a gun which he had held onto for a few years now. He calmly placed the gun on the table and sat back down.

"Keith, no weapons at the dinner table," Robin sharply said to him.

"Robin, you should listen to this too. It's time that I come clean fully."

Lana picked up the gun and examined it, "Hey wait a minute, I recognize this. I remember seeing this when we were kids. You tried to hide it from me in the tent."

There was an engraving of a bird on the handle of the gun. The gun itself was normal, nothing else seemed to be out of the ordinary. As she examined it, she failed to notice Keith unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait, that's the mark that's on your shoulder," Robin proclaimed.

Lana looked up to see Keith revealing the same emblem marked on his shoulder. She looked down at the gun and looked back up at Keith a few more times to be sure that it was in fact the same emblem.

"Lana do you remember anything about the Crovus Clan?" Keith asked her leaning forward on the table.

"Barely, I just remember that they were a group of assassins and mercenaries who were willing to do anything for money."

"That there, is the crest of the Crovus Clan."

Lana threw the gun at the table and stared straight at it. She kept looking back and forth between Keith and the gun once more. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Along with being a pure blooded titan, Keith was also a member of the Crovus Clan. The clan was well known for being hidden within the dark. They were hired assassins and mercenaries for various people. It didn't matter who they were hired by nor who their targets were, as long as they received their payment there were no questions asked.

His parents were brought into the Corvus Clan and kept their secret from all of the members. However, when their secret got out that they were titan shifters it became a problem. Titans were offered for a high price on the black market but there was even a higher price for their heads by the Royal Knights. The clan turned them into the Royal Knights and received their bounty. It was believed that they were doing it for their own good as well fearing the powers that they might have. Keith on the other hand had managed to escape being captured through the efforts of his parents. He left the Crovus Clan for the circus, with the clan believing that he was dead.

"So that explains why you're so natural with your knife throwing and what not," Lana stated.

"That's not everything though," Keith stated through a sigh. He rubbed his hands on his face and readied himself for the information he was about to share. "You know those Hunters you keep referring to?"

Lana's eyes widened as she had already knew what Keith was about to say.

The Hunters that had been after Lana all throughout her life were in fact members of the Crovus Clan. The Hunters was just a false name she had given them not realizing who they really were. The only reason why Keith knew about this, was because of the way most of them were dressed. It was tradition for Crovus Clan members to wear all black while on the job. They were the ravens of the night.

"So you knew this entire time?" she asked softly.

"But, there is more to the story."

"Oh great! What else could you possibly have to say," Lana stated with irritation over the fact that he had withheld all of this information from her. "I bet now you're going to tell me that the Corvus Clan was working with the circus."

"Well…"

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

"Lana, language please," Robin said to her angrily as she gestured to Sebastian sitting at the table.

"Sorry, but…you have got to be kidding me!"

"You know all of that hired work we would take on. Well, those were the jobs that the Corvus Clan didn't want to take on. So they passed the jobs onto us due to some agreement that Neal had with them. Eventually the agreements were broken when he passed which led them to come after you a little more frequently."

"What I don't understand is that if you were a Crovus Clan member, or rather still are, how come they didn't realize that you were within circus?"

"Well when I left, I was a little boy and I think that over the years they just didn't recognize me anymore."

Everyone in the room was silent. No one aside from Sebastian was touching their food. Lana began to feel sick to her stomach but she had come to terms with what she heard.

"That's it, I think that's everything," Keith stated buttoning his shirt back up and grabbing the gun.

The remainder of the night was completely awkward to everyone. No one was sure of how to address the other, nor did anyone really know what else that they could say. Everyone just remained silent and turned in for the night.

It was weird to be sleeping in a different bed. The bed was in fact hers, but it didn't feel like hers. She was finding it hard to get some rest while she was missing the others back on the base. She longed to be able to have those quiet moments with them again. Even though it had only been a day, to her it fell like a lifetime. Her uniforms were tucked far away in the back of the wardrobe where she wouldn't see them along with the medal she had received a few days ago. Even her journal was no longer in her possession so she wouldn't be tempted to review her notes. She ensured that she would be able to move on from everything and gave the book to Jean to keep it safe.

The queasiness in her stomach remained, making her question if what she was feeling was from the lovely dinner she ate. Then again, the more she thought about her stomach the more she realized that this wasn't the first time having this feeling. The nausea had come and gone for almost a month at that point. At first she believed it were to be her nerves getting the best of her as their mission was approaching. Then she began to believe that it was just over exerted adrenaline pumping through her that was making her feel this way. However, now that she was away from all of that, she didn't have an explanation as to why she had the feeling.

She tried to hold it off, but couldn't fight the feeling much longer. She quickly got out of her bed and made her way outside. Nearby there was a tree which was the perfect place for her. She quietly hurried over to the tree and released what was stirring inside of her. Her stomach hurt from the motion but the nausea had subsided. With a few deep breaths she pulled herself together and begun to make her way back to the house. She turned to see Keith standing in the doorway concerned for her well-being.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she got closer to him.

"Just fine," she said walking past him.

"Need a glass of water or anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I just need some rest."

The following morning brought rain. The sound of it was hitting the window in a soothing manner. It was hard for Lana to get out of bed after last night. She laid in her bed watching the rain drip down the window. She felt a little empty inside waking up to the sound of the rain. She was so used to waking up to the sounds of boots on hardwood flooring or the arguing of Jean and Eren. She was even used to waking up to the loud screeching of Hange.

She finally gathered up the strength to pull herself out of the bed and get dressed for the day. She pulled out the blue dress that was given to her by Levi. The small tears that she had received during a fight within the city were repaired by miscoloured threads. It was the only thing she had access to at the time, but she didn't care. In a way, it gave the dress a little more character.

As Lana walked into the main room, she was greeted by Robin reading the latest newspaper. Keith had already gotten up and headed out for his duties. Sebastian was still fast asleep upstairs leaving the two of them alone. Tea was already prepared for her with a small hint of honey.

"Keith told me you had a bit of a rough night last night," Robin said with her soothing voice.

She was an enchanting woman, one who would be considered very beautiful with her natural beauty. Her dark brown hair was wavy and flowed with such elegance on her perfect skin. A small mark was below her eye that accented her face along with her dark brown eyes. She calmly sat at the table with the paper in her hands as she watched Lana grab a hold of the tea and sat across from her.

"He told you huh?" Lana stated and proceeded to take a sip of her tea.

"He didn't exactly have to, I could hear you from the bedroom."

"Sorry," Lana replied staring into her cup.

"You have no reason to be," Robin said turning back to her paper, "How are you feeling now?"

"Not great, but at least better."

"Well it can't be something you ate, because we are all fine."

"It's been happening for some time now actually."

Robin bent the corner of the paper and peered over it. "Is that so? Well, have you thought about seeing a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine."

Robin didn't say a word, she only stared at her with one eyebrow raised. Lana was quick to avert her eyes from her gaze, but couldn't help but to look back at her. After a brief moment of silence, Robin turned back to the paper.

"Very well. Sebastian and I are going to head into town for some errands, would you like to come with us?"

"Sure, it beats sitting around here and doing nothing."

When Sebastian was awake and ready to go, the three of them headed out together. The rain was still going down hard on them, but none of them seemed to care. Sebastian in fact was excited to be playing in the rain. He jumped in every puddle he could find. His laughter warmed Lana's heart making her feel better. His smiles were enough to help keep her mind off of the others.

The three walked through the rain as Lana didn't question as to where they were going. They occasionally would see a soldier in uniform walk by on patrol but nothing more. Eventually it got to the point where Lana had no idea where they were heading or what they were going to be doing. It was evident that they weren't going to be doing any shopping as neither of them had brought any bags of any kind.

Robin had led them down a street that had a few people walking about. It was clear to her that this was a residential street. It didn't take her long to figure out where they were heading. Up ahead was a house. The house was smaller house and yet it was large enough for what it was. It was the house of Doctor Isaac Tulp.

Lana sharply turned to Robin as she wore a smug look on her face. Robin picked up Sebastian as it was clear that the house was where they were heading. Lana was slightly irritated but didn't question anything when they arrived.

Xander, an old friend of Lana's, opened the door and greeted them inside. Lana was surprised to see him at the Isaac's place since she had not seen him since her last performance with the circus. He explained to her that after Jack had passed away, he turned to the medical field and became Isaac's apprentice. Since then, he had been working alongside Isaac as well as his daughter Anna in various ways. He wanted to become a doctor and eventually become the doctor for the circus and the housing that the Queen had developed. She was amazed at his goals and never figured that was going to be his plan. Isaac arrived to greet them with open arms as usual.

"My dearies, welcome, welcome. How good it is to see all of you." He walked up to Sebastian with his usual grin, "And how is this fine gentleman? Causing your mummy trouble I presume!"

Sebastian laughed and turned his head away from him.

"And what seems to be the trouble today. As far as I know we don't have any appointments scheduled for you and I do believe your wounds have healed substantially."

"Yes thanks again Doc," Lana replied.

"We may not have an appointment but I was hoping you would see a certain someone here. It seems that they haven't been truthful when they say that they're fine," Robin stated looking over at Lana.

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Well usually when someone says that, it's not nothing. Come, come, let's take a quick gander and see what's going on."

"I'm just worried, she says she hasn't been feeling well," Robin continued.

"Very well. Lana please," Isaac stated holding out his hand in the direction to the patient room.

Lana dreaded the idea of being examined once more. With Anna in the room, her weight and body were measured. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary during the examination. There was nothing major to be noted form the last examination she had a few days ago. Her temperature was felt, and everything seemed to be fine. The only thing that was noted was the minor nausea that Lana had been feeling off and on.

"Do you feel tired at all?" Isaac asked.

"A little bit, but that's normal for me."

"Right, and what about your appetite, normal?"

"Yes, yes," Lana replied with frustration.

"Hmmm, well then." Isaac flipped through his notes. He eyed Lana and stared at her with a straight face. "Are you sexually active?"

Lana could feel her face go very red. He was very blunt with his question to the point that it caught her off guard. She didn't know how to respond or whether or not she even wanted to say. She was very uncomfortable with sharing that kind of information. He raised his eyebrow waiting for her response, showing signs that he was not going to move forwards without an answer.

"Not recently," she hesitated.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Isaac asked turning back to his notes.

Lana was very flustered, "I don't know, sometime before the Shiganshina mission and maybe even a couple of months before that?"

"And when was the last time you menstruated."

Lana was beyond embarrassed by the questions she was being asked. However, the more she thought on the question the more it began to dawn on her. She hesitated to find the answer.

"Alright then. I do believe congratulations are in order," Isaac said with a smile on his face. "With all of the tests that we have conducted and with the information you have provided, it is clear that we have a culprit in the works."

Lana's jaw dropped as her eyes widened. She was scared at the idea. It was in her belief that she wasn't ready for any of this. Her life was just starting over, she had just been discharged from the Survey Corps. But everything started to make sense to her at that point. The way she was feeling was all because of what was happening to her.

"To put it into other terms, it would seem that this would be why your healing rate has decreased thirty percent. It would be because that thirty percent was put towards protecting the little one inside of you."

"That explains why I can't hold a form as long as I used to."

"And the father?" Isaac questioned putting the papers down onto his lap.

Lana remained quiet. She thought hard about the idea of everything happening as quickly as it was. It was overwhelming to think that she was going to be a mother. But she was also the mother of Levi's child. That struck her hard to think that this was his child. She didn't know what to do.

"I don't think he should know. Not yet at least. He needs time to recover," she replied as all of the color was draining from her face.

Isaac could see the news wasn't exactly as happy as he thought it would be. His smile had turned as he was apologetic to her. After the examination, he had guided her out of the room and gave her information on how to proceed through the entire pregnancy. It was decided that because of what she was, she would routinely visit him to ensure that everything was going as smoothly as possible. Robin was fortunate enough to not have complications, but a pure blooded titan giving birth to a half-blooded child may bring different results.

With the examination completed, Isaac informed Robin of the news. She was excited to hear it, but upon Lana's disposition, she was quick to shut down and approach her tenderly. The girl was broken and couldn't catch a break. Lana was devastated to hear the news.

Robin had informed Keith when he came home. It was clear to him that he was happy to hear, it. But he too fell silent once he learned how Lana took it. After they had returned home, Lana had kept to herself in the room. She didn't say a word to anyone. She was like that for a few days, only coming out to grab what she needed.

It got to the point where it was depressing. Robin couldn't stand to see her like this. She tried her best to cheer Lana up, but nothing was working. There was no way to get her out of the room.

Two months had gone by as efforts to recolonize Wall Maria were underway. Those within the Survey Corps had taken care of the last of the titans within the wall leaving it safe for the people to once again return. The process was going to be slow to restore it to what it was, especially with the coming winter. People were preparing themselves to move to the wall and once again live within the areas that were once inhabited by titans.

One cold winter morning lead to the next as the days continued on. Lana had eventually started coming out of her room and interacted with the others. Sebastian knew to be quiet around her and was very respectful of her situation given his young age. Lana had continuously visited Isaac to ensure that everything was going smoothly. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

As another month had gone by, Lana had sat at the table reading an article in the paper about the recent progress of Shiganshina's restoration. She was five months pregnant at that point wearing nothing but dresses Robin had thankfully kept. Although they were a little long for her, it was better than nothing. Lana had finally come to terms with the pregnancy and was beginning to feel happy. She wanted to settle down and eventually have a family of her own, she didn't believe that it was going to be this soon.

Keith walked into the room with envelopes in his hands. His scarf was lightly dusted from the freshly fallen snow as his glasses fogged up from his breath.

"Lana, it seems like you have a letter," he said handing her one of the envelopes from the stack.

"A letter," Lana was curious, "for me?"

"Yeah, it seems to have made its way to my desk. I guess it was the easiest way to get it to you."

She took the letter from him and saw the Wings of Freedom of the Survey Corps in the corner. She smiled and was eager to open the letter up.

Lana,

We haven't heard from you in some time. I hope you're well. Things around here are the same as usual. We've been lucky to obtain new recruits. I wish you could be here to give them some real experience. I said that things were the same as usual, although it doesn't really feel the same without you around. Everyone here misses you, especially the cooking. Please write back soon.

Commander Hange Zoë

Survey Corps

A smile came across her face as she was eager to write back to Hange.

"That reminds me, Robin. We're going to be having a guest tonight," Keith stated removing his winter jacket and scarf.

"A guest, alright." Robin said as she was continuing to prepare for dinner.

Lana didn't catch a word he said and started writing a letter in response. She didn't know what to put down, but she wanted to send something back to them.

Commander,

I'm alive and well, don't worry about me. I'm sorry that I haven't wrote to you in some time. Let's just say that I've hit a little bump in the road. I'm sorry to hear that no one there is as good of a cook as I am. I can give someone recipes if necessary. I hope all of you are doing ok. I worry about you all.

Her thoughts began to trail off. She wanted to be with them and share more memories. She held onto her stomach caressing the child that was waiting to come to the world.

Like I said, things have taken an unexpected turn for me. Let's just say that the timing of my departure was perfect. I'm not sure how to explain it to, so let's just leave it at that for now. In time I will tell you and the others, but for now it's best that you don't know.

I miss you all. Best of luck to you,

Lana

She dropped the pen at the sound of a firm knock at the door. It was enough to make Lana jump in her seat.

"That must be our guest," Robin proclaimed stirring the pot of stew that she had prepared.

Keith got up from his chair and opened the door. Lana tried to see who was on the other side but Keith was standing in her line of sight. She knew it couldn't have been Lucas because he normally just shows up whenever he pleases. If it was Commander Nile, Keith was sure to make the place look especially nice and have a massive meal planned out to impress him. The only other people who would come by and visit were members of the circus or Isaac and Anna. But for some reason this time felt different. Keith's behaviour was a little strange. He was nervous when he approached the door to greet the visitor.

Keith turned around and faced Lana biting his lip in the process. The look on his face told Lana right away that he did something that she was going to hate. He mouthed the word sorry as he stepped aside to allow the visitor in. Lana was quick to stand up from her chair at the sight of who was at the door. Standing firm before her was none other than Captain Levi Ackerman.

"What are you doing here?" Lana was prompt to ask Levi as he stood in the doorway.

He gazed at her up and down not wavering at her question. He was stunned by her appearance and never believed what was before him. He was uneasy with the concept but pulled himself together quickly.

"I was invited by Captain Aberdeen. It seemed that he had something he wanted to share with me." He walked into the room and removed his jacket allowing Keith to take it from him. "It appears that there is something interesting that I should know."

Lana glared over at Keith as he was trying to ignore her. Robin could feel the tension in the room and tried to quickly lighten the mood by plating the food. She called Sebastian to the table and all of them started to eat the stew. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut it with a knife. The only person not fazed by it was Sebastian as he was eager to eat his favorite stew.

"How far along are you?" Levi asked breaking the silence.

"Five months now. Maybe a little more," Lana replied not looking at him.

"Have you decided on any names?"

"Nope," Lana said trying to be short with him.

Keith looked over at Robin as they were both trying to come up with some way to make the situation more bearable for everyone. With Levi sitting next to her, it made the situation harder on everyone. No one could figure out anything that would make the situation any better. It wasn't until Sebastian had made a mistake that changed the mood. He lifted his spoon accidentally knocking his bowl over in the process. The contents spilled across the table as the young boy was saddened. Keith and Robin were quick to start cleaning up the mess.

"It's alright Sebastian, it was an accident," Lana said with a sweet tone to comfort the boy.

Levi looked over at the child who sat in front of him and turned back to his own bowl. He put the spoon down and slid the bowl to the young boy. His eyes lit up at the gesture.

"Are you sure mister!?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not that hungry, you can have the rest," he replied.

After the incident, everyone finished their meals. Keith and Robin cleaned the dishes as Lana had put Sebastian to bed for the night. When she came back down, she was welcomed to a brew of tea so that they all could talk to one another.

Lana apologized for not telling Levi sooner. She was afraid of everything, especially with how everyone would react. She didn't know which way Levi would take the news given the fact that their farewell with one another wasn't exactly ideal. However, Levi was very welcoming with the idea. At first when he spoke with Keith he didn't believe him when he told him. He wanted to see for his very eyes. Levi himself had never thought about being a father, nor did he think that it was something that he wanted. The idea of settling down with a family was something that never really crossed his mind. He had always pictured himself being a soldier and nothing more. With this bit of news, he was unsure as to which direction he wanted to take. However, Lana reassured him that he should remain with the Survey Corps. She told him that he was right to deny her offer to leave with her. The Survey Corps needed him more than ever. He was Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Everyone needed him and it was a sacrifice that Lana was willing to take.

Eventually Robin and Keith turned themselves in for the night allowing Levi and Lana reconnect with one another. The bonds that the two had shared were becoming stronger than ever. The feelings for each other were still there even after their time apart from one another. Levi apologized for his behaviour during the ordeal with the Wall Maria mission, but Lana had told him that it was the past. What mattered to her most was living in the future now.

At that point on, Levi promised that he would come see her and the child as often as he could. He wanted to be there for both of them which filled her with joy. The life was coming back to her eyes once more as the promise of a new beginning was underway. Levi had taken the letter she had wrote to Hange back with him. She told him that it was alright for him share the news with everyone back at the corps.

As the months went on, Levi would come and visit and made sure to touch base with her on everything. More and more members were joining the Survey Corps. Many of the trainees that Lana had confronted before in the training camps had kept to their promise to join. She was glad to see the number of recruits rise. The books that were recovered from the basement were studied. Lana had insisted on helping them in any way that she could, which led her and Keith to compare the life of Marley to what life was like on Rhea. The biggest difference between the two were found to be the internment camps. Keith and Lana had both heard of internment camps before but had never experienced something like that back on Rhea.

Studies on the serum had come to a slow decline. Any information that was saved was currently being examined within the castle. However, not much else could be found at the time since the one serum that the Survey Corps had, was now in the blood of Armin. With Armin being a new titan shifter, they were trying their best to utilize his transformation capabilities much like how they had with Eren. First it was a matter of having control over the titan and being able to use it without any complications.

Meanwhile, those within the circus were also coming to visit when they could. The Odyssey Circus had become the hit of the town. With Wall Maria now back, there were thoughts of taking the circus on a tour to visit all regions within the wall. Felix was becoming a successful ringmaster and he was leading the circus to an all-time high.

The residential program that was initiated by Queen Historia was growing stronger by the day. Those who were unable to have a home now had the access to everything that they needed. The circus members kept up with their promise and took care of the orphans who resided in it and even established a school.

Xander had finally became a Doctor and signed on with the circus as the full time doctor. This meant that he was also going to be taking care of those within the housing that the circus members resided in. He was proud of his accomplishments and he was looking forward to where the road would take him.

Lucas had finally found a wife of his own and had begun to settle down. He still was a squad leader and was able to return home whenever he could.

Al's wife Kate and daughter Elizabeth had moved within Wall Sina. Kate had opened up a shop designed for repairs of various items. She and her daughter had taken up on Al's interest of technology and sought to continue this lifestyle in honor of him. For the young Elizabeth it was a hobby. After becoming friends with both Al and Spencer, she ensured that she would visit Al's family whenever she could.

The Survey Corps where beginning to plan their next expedition. It was going to be the first expedition outside of the walls. It was a year after reclaiming Wall Maria that the mission had finally taken place. At this point, any titan that would have been present were killed within the year after the fight within Wall Maria. This meant that any titan they would face would be a new Eldian that had been turned.

At this time Lana had already given birth to her son at the beginning of spring and given him the name, Erwin Victor Ackerman. He was a happy boy with no complications at all. He shared the same eyes as his father with the smile of his mother.

The water is constantly flowing, there is no end to it. It has been said before, and will be said again and again. This was not the end, not really.

Lana held Erwin in her arms as she pulled something from her wardrobe. It was her old uniform. She smiled, once again placing it at the back and shutting its doors. Her black hair tickled her chin as she held onto Erwin wanting everyone to come back safely from their journey.

Meanwhile, nothing was out of the ordinary for the Survey Corps. There was only one titan they had face but it had caused them no threat. They had finally travelled beyond what has been recorded in any of their expeditions. Finally, they had reached a point where they couldn't travel anymore.

A large concreate wall stood high on top of sand. This was where the Eldians had met their fate. This is where the titans were coming from and beyond that was the ocean. Everyone was eager to see it before their eyes. They had gone through so much just to be able to stand where they were. They had lived on believing that the monsters they had to face were the titans who attacked them, but the real monsters were the people on the other side of those waters.


	32. Family

The air was crisp and the skies were clear. Spring had finally come once more. Things were going well. Keith was overseeing the development of Wall Maria and Lana was happy living with her bouncing baby boy Erwin. Things were beginning to feel safe and sound as there were no signs of any danger.

It was a miracle to most as the future was looking brighter and brighter for everyone. Lucas was stationed within Wall Maria and was happily married with an adoptive son. The Odyssey Circus had grown more popular than ever. Things really were at peace.

Keith had finally returned home after some time away. The young Sebastian was eager to see his father once more as he came through the doors. He looked exhausted and he was still willing to pick his son up and swing him around.

"Long travels," Lana commented as she put Erwin down for a nap.

"You wouldn't believe it."

"Well you're home now, so relax," Robin smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

That evening Keith informed everyone that he was able to get time off for a long while. He shared the idea of going on a family vacation to visit Lucas within Wall Maria. He even went as far as to suggest for Levi to join them. Lana was slightly shocked by the gesture, she never thought Keith would consider Levi as a part of their little family. However, nonetheless she was excited to have him be included in the matters. It was decided that once they had everyone's confirmation, then they would make their getaway to Wall Maria.

They were welcomed to a quaint house within Shiganshina by Lucas and his wife Farrah. The family greeted them all with open arms and brought them inside. The house was fairly large, but it was very warm and welcoming. The entire evening was filled with laughter and smiles. Lana was surprised to see Levi enjoying himself to some degree. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes. This was something she had always dreamed of having. She felt as if the darkness had finally been lifted after over thirty years.

"Lana," came Keith's voice.

Everyone was drawn to her as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"What wrong?" asked Levi.

"Nothing. It's just that…I'm so happy," she said with a smile as bright as ever.

The laughter continued as the night was drawing near. Everyone turned in for the night, but Lana and Levi remained. Levi had Erwin in his arms in a bed while Lana sat next to him with a book. The two of them hadn't shared any words with each other. There was feeling in the air that made Lana uneasy. She couldn't quite pick out what it was, but there was something about Levi that seemed off. He was more of a lone wolf than ever. She tried to think nothing of it, but it kept bugging her. Eventually she put down her history book and perked up.

"Are you ok, you seem to have something on your mind," she chimed leaning towards him.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Usually when someone says that they aren't."

He moved his eyes to catch her gaze. His cold icy stare was enough to keep her mouth shut. She knew that she was in a dangerous territory and anything could set him off. However, her concern for his well-being was more precedent than her receiving a lecture.

"You know you can tell me anything."

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, "Everything is fine. That's the problem."

Lana let out a small chuckle, "You really don't know how to relax do you."

The following morning, Keith and Lucas went out so that Keith could check out the latest development. Robin and her sister Alex, remained inside with the children as Lana, Levi, and Farrah had tea outside. The warm air was relaxing and refreshing.

"So let me get this straight, you were from the Underground?" Farrah asked Levi.

Lana spat out her tea in astonishment from the question.

"Yeah, why?" Levi questioned.

"I was just wondering how you came to be here. I mean, I'm from the Underground myself but I couldn't actually live up here until I met Lucas. So what's your story?"

"I was blackmailed."

"Blackmailed!" Farrah proclaimed confused on the situation.

"I was blackmailed into becoming a soldier."

"No kidding. Huh, so I take it you were an average thug huh?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

"Hard to take in honestly. To think that Humanity's Strongest Soldier was once recognized as regular filth of the Underground. Maybe there is hope after all for this world."

Lana had no contribution to the conversation. She only listened to the two as they converged. She never knew what life was like in the Underground, but she at least understood the feeling. Everyone here had their own story to tell. They all come from different stories, yet all ending up with the same outcome. They were all drawn together for some reason or another. Lana thought on the belief of fate. She felt that everything had a reason for happening.

Lana looked up from her tea and could see Keith and Lucas approach from a distance. As they got closer, Keith had something in his hands. He handed it over to Lana with a large smile on his face. The paper in his hands was not just any regular piece of paper. It was a poster for the new Odyssey Circus. It was agreed that they would all attend the performance together with the kids. It was going to be the first show they would see since their last interaction with them.

Farrah and Lucas informed Lana that they would look after Erwin with the other children. They were eager to get Lana out to meet Levi to enjoy some alone time with one another. She did not hesitate and were happy to be able to walk around town. Although there was still something off about Levi that was bugging Lana when she met up with him. Throughout the entire day, it was almost as if Levi was a different person. He was becoming more sentimental. He even went as far as to wrap his arm around her as they were in a store shopping. He was more touchy feely than Lana was used to. Although Levi's behaviour was strange, Lana couldn't help but to enjoy it. It was something she always enjoyed. A side of Levi that nobody else gets to see. His eyes were lit up and he was even smiling.

As they walked to the tent hall, they couldn't help but to be stopped by people along the way. Most of those who had stopped them were trying to speak with Keith. Due to his involvement with the restoration he had become the face of it. He couldn't help but to eat the attention up. This annoyed Robin to no end, believing that it was going all to his head.

There were those who even went as far as to stop Levi to speak with him. His notoriety with the Survey Corps had earned him a place within the public eye. He was a favorable person due to his stoic persona. Most were younger girls who were eager to meet him. Lana couldn't help but to laugh as he tried to blow off each person who approached them. When he would walk off, she made sure to reassure the person that he really meant well.

Although Keith and Levi seemed to be the ones who were mostly being stopped and thanked, there were a few others who were stopped. Lucas, being a big name within the city, had earned a name for himself as well. Even Lana was approached every now and again. They couldn't go five minutes without being stopped.

There was one person in particular that stuck out from the rest. A young girl, around the age of ten or eleven stopped them. She held a flower in her hands and wore a small smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled in the light of the torches on the street.

"You're both still alive," she said with a smile as she walked up to Levi and Lana.

The girl held the flower up and presented it to Lana. Lana bent down with Erwin in her arms, to take the flower. She gazed into the young girls eyes and were captivated by them.

"I just knew that you'd still be here!" she said to Lana.

She then remembered a few years back. There was a time when she had first joined the Survey Corps. She walked through a town wearing her Survey Corps uniform alongside Levi. When everyone stared at her in disgust, there was one little girl who gave her hope.

"Giselle," Lana whispered, remembering her name. "You're that little girl who gave me that flower."

The girl smiled and nodded. Lana took the flower once again, and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at the girl and thanked her for giving her the hope she needed at that time. With that, they parted ways as Giselle returned to her mother.

Once they had finally made it to the Circus, they were amazed by the colorful tents and the many people surrounding the grounds. It had become apparent that there were many who were not from the area who had come to see the performance. This was going to be the first performance within Wall Maria since its restoration.

The fairgrounds themselves was something different than they were used to. Although the feeling was still the same, Felix had completely redeveloped the entire circus. Food and souvenir vendors surrounded the main tent. This was something that was never utilized in the old days.

They grabbed their seats and waited for the show to start. The main tent surrounded the performance area with bleachers. Unlike the old stage style circus, this allowed for more people to witness the acts at varying levels. Felix, stepped out onto a platform in the center. He wore a smile on his face as his usual black blindfold covered his eyes with his bangs dangling in front of it. His normal outfit had been completely changed. It was definitely a new version with blue pants that had gold trim on it and he wore a white collared shirt with a blue tie. He wore a double breasted jacket to match the pants with black boots. His presence was more confident as he wore black gloves and clutched to his black wooden cane. With a tip of his blue hat, he welcomed the audience to the Odyssey Circus.

Felix spoke to the audience in a loud booming voice, "Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, folks of all kinds I welcome you to the Odyssey Circus. I am Felix Whitly your Ringmaster and guide to a night of thrills. What you are about to witness tonight are death defying acts, beautiful women, and things that are just plain out of the ordinary. We welcome you all with open arms, for tonight you are not just audience members, but you too are members of our family," his voice lowered ominously, "Welcome to the fantasy."

Lana reflected on the young Felix she knew before. He was a timid boy who refused to go up on the stage. He didn't like to be the center of attention and yet here he was before her. He was brimming with confidence and was shining like the true star that he was. It filled her with such joy to see how much he had grown.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let us start the show!" Felix shouted putting his hat back on.

The crowd cheered as various performers in colorful costumes filled the area. Music from up above was being played as they danced and performed. There were people juggling, people balancing on different objects. There were those who were doing acrobatics and those who swung fire around. Lana looked over to see Sebastian and Lucas' son Mathias wide eyed and excited. She looked over to Levi who seemed to be enjoying himself as well.

As the music ended, the performance left the stage with the cheering of the audience filling the room. A young women joined Felix by his side. She was dressed in a tight fitted body suit. It was an outfit deemed by most as scandalous. It was decorated in a similar fashion to match Felix's suit indicating that she had to be some sort of assistant to him. Her expression was stern as her long brown hair was braided down her back while the makeup she wore was dark and glamorous. Felix introduced the first act of the night as the woman helped escort him off of the stage.

The evening started with a young girl. She was close to the age of most of the Survey Corps soldiers that Lana had worked with before. It was interesting to see a bubbly girl like her be the opening act. However, what her act was astonished most in the audience. The girl was a lion tamer. She captivated the audience and thrilled them. There were even moments during her act that had Keith on the edge of his seat.

The acts continued in a similar matter one after another. There was a death defying trapeze act that reminded Lana of the good old days with Keith and Angel, and a tight rope act. However, once it came time to Felix's act, things began to get more interesting.

A large wheel was brought into the arena and Lana immediately knew what was in store. After years of training without Keith, it was finally time for him to show what he was capable of.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the next act requires a sacrifice, oops my apologies. What I meant to say was a volunteer. Now the volunteer will be chosen at random, so my dear Violet if you will," Felix shouted.

Lana, Keith, and Lucas all were surprised to hear that the lovely confident woman on the stage with Felix was in fact Violet. They always took her to be an out of sight type of person who didn't want to be the center of attention. However, she was completely dashing and making herself shine with her outfit. It was something completely out of the ordinary for the young girl.

Violet lifted herself up and over the bannister in search of a volunteer for Felix's act. As she paraded through the stand, Lana looked over to see Keith grinning with his usual grin. She noticed that Violet was fixated on him and waved him down. Lana could already figure out that this could mean trouble.

She leaned over to Robin, "Are you really going to let him go?"

"I know, I'm just as concerned as you are. Knowing him he is going to do something and then we'll never hear the end of it."

"You could have just married the young entrepreneur that mother had wanted you to marry," Alex chimed in with her stern look.

Both Lana and Robin said nothing to her and only glared at her as Keith had joined Felix. He didn't say anything and only followed the directions that were given. Keith was strapped to the wheel as his smug grin remained on his face.

"Now ladies and gentleman, as most of you are fully aware I am blind. I am unable to see anything. Now you may be asking yourself, how is he going to perform this trick? We'll you're just going to have to find out." Felix turned to face Keith, "Now my fine volunteer, do you have anything you would like to say just in case you won't make it back?" he asked with a smile.

Keith replied, "Just don't hit my face, it is a work of art after all."

Robin slammed her face with her hand in embarrassment as Lucas and Lana could do nothing but laugh. That was the same old Keith that they had dealt with many times before. It was clear that they may have gotten older, but their maturity sure hasn't.

"Hey, you're the one who married him," Lana said with a laugh.

The act began as Felix was without any hesitation. He threw the knives one after another without a second thought. It was quite amazing to watch him in comparison to Keith's performances. Keith would often take a second to align himself, but Felix didn't. The first knife landed by Keith's leg while the second landed by his arm.

"Oh come on that's all you got!" Keith shouted as he was being spun.

As Keith was heckling Felix, he was throwing a knife in the air. The second that he caught the knife it had already left his hand and flew toward Keith. It had landed firmly between his legs almost putting him at risk of never having children again.

Robin clutched to her chest as she was on the edge of her seat. Lana happened to look over to see Lucas and even Levi grimace at the thought of being struck there with a knife. As Lana was busy looking at their reactions, Felix had already thrown two other knives. They landed on each side of Keith's face preventing him from moving his head.

It was clear with the last few throws and the incredible cheering from the audience that the student had outdone the master. Lana was excited and shouted alongside everyone as the wheel had stopped. Felix had approached Keith and had begun to pull the knives out of the wheel. Lana took notice of something and felt that there was something going on right away. It was clear to her that the two of them were talking. Knowing Keith, he was up to no good. He was planning something and that something had to have been big.

Keith was unstrapped from the wheel and guided by Felix to the center of the stage. It was clear that he was eating up the attention that he was getting. However, it wasn't just Keith, it was Felix as well. It was clear that Felix was excited and happy about the moment. He felt good about his performance. Lana was filled with joy to see how happy he had become. It was enough to fill her with pride.

"Ladies and Gentleman give a round of applause for our volunteer Captain Keith Aberdeen of the Military Police Brigade!" Felix shouted and gestured to Keith.

The crowd continued to cheer as Keith took a bow. He stood up straight and began to walk away. However, he was stopped by Felix's hand.

"Don't go just yet, I still have more for you to do," Felix shouted.

He guided him to a board that was set up on the opposite end. It stood upright and it was clear that this was board was often used to practice. Keith was positioned in the middle of the board with his back up against it.

Lana looked over to see Violet reacting odd. Her behaviour made it obvious that this was something that was not planned.

"Oh boy," Lana whispered.

Robin looked over at her with a concerning look.

"Remember how we both know how much he loves getting himself into trouble," Lana began, "Well something tells me we are about to find ourselves in on one of his antics."

Robin's eyes widened. Everyone was prepared for what was about to come not knowing what was about to even happen. Violet had been called over to give Keith his hat and glasses back. He placed the hat on his hand and was given an apple to place on top. He tucked his glasses in his pocket and grinned.

"He's going to shift," Levi stated.

"How-how do you know?" Lana asked.

"If I remember correctly when you two shift, you can't shift larger properties of metal. Hence why your harness had to have been modified to accommodate that. Even if he were to transform into a different form, the clothes wouldn't be affected by the muscle growth. Bones would just grow over top of his muscles but not the clothes."

"Yes, but I don't get how you know that he's going to shift."

"He placed his glasses in his pocket."

"He's right, Keith can't see a damn thing without them. They only reason why they took them off to begin with was because they would have fallen off when he was spinning on that wheel," Robin proclaimed as she was on the edge of her seat.

Felix prepared himself to throw the knife that he had. However, Keith being the person that he was, had grabbed the apple from atop of his head. He firmly bit down on the apple and held it in his mouth. Without any hesitation, Felix threw the knife and planted it firmly in the apple that was in his mouth. The crowd had lost it at that point as Keith threw the apple aside.

Everyone was on edge as they were waiting for the big moment. Each knife was thrown after the other landing all around Keith's body until it had come time for the final knife. This time Felix adjusted himself and took his time. It was almost as if he was fighting against a part of him.

The second the knife had left his hand, Lana knew exactly what was to come. Keith let out a loud yell of pain as it had lodged itself into his leg. Many from the audience screamed and feared for Keith's well-being.

"That idiot!" Robin yelled burying her face in her hands.

"What moron gets himself stabbed for a show," Levi proclaimed clearly unimpressed by the act.

Many stage hands had ran up to help Keith. Blood was pouring out of his leg as he had dropped down to the ground. It was clear that Keith had told them to not worry as they were confused and backed away. Keith had pulled the knife out of his leg and threw it to the side. He ripped his pant to reveal the wound that was given and began to focus hard on it. Copious amount of steam rose from the wound as it had begun to heal rapidly. Whispers from the audience could be heard as they witnessed the wound healing before their eyes.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you once again Captain Keith Aberdeen better known to us as Knives the knife throwing titan shifter," Felix shouted with smile as he gestured to Keith once more.

"And you said he was going to shift," Lana said with a smug look on her face.

"Wait for it," Levi replied.

Keith stood up and soaked in the attention he was getting from the audience. He decided to take it a step further and exposed his bone spikes that had damaged is skin. The crowd continued to cheer and stood up. Eventually the chants began for him to shift.

"I JUST BOUGHT THOSE CLOTHES FOR HIM!" Robin shouted in anger. "He better get his ass up here and not even think about shifting!"

However, the adrenaline from the act was enough to get Keith pumped up. He let out a loud yell as the gust of wind surrounded him. His muscles were exposed underneath a skeletal armour.

"I told you so," Levi stated with a glint in his eye.

Once the performance was finally over, Keith joined his family up in the stands once more. Robin was not thrilled with him.

"Well so much for that shirt," Lana commented.

"Seriously, I can't believe you," Robin commented.

"What?" Keith asked thinking his actions were innocent.

"You just had to pull a stunt like that!"

"Oh come on, everyone liked it. It was all fun and games!" Keith tried to argue his point.

"Unbelievable."

"I have to agree with Keith on this one Robin. It was entertaining. People like the unexpected sometimes. Besides, we grew up with this. It's hard for us not to. I'm just surprise you didn't do that sooner," Lucas stated leaning over to Keith and Robin.

"To be honest, I probably would've done the same," Lana chimed.

"Well I think this whole circus is unorthodox," Alex scoffed, folding her arms and turning her nose.

"Yeah, well no one cares what you think," Keith proclaimed.

Once the show had finally ended, they wanted to congratulate Felix on a job well done. However, due to the events that had taken place, there were many people who were eager to speak with him. Many were fans of the new and old show, while others were trying to strike up a business with him. In the end, they left Felix and decided to speak with him another time.

It was a warm experience to see how much the new generation had grown up. It was a way to finally move on. A way to finally let go of the past and to let the new generation take the helm. Lana was ready to live her life to the fullest like she had always wanted to. It was a dream come true.

As they were making their way back to the Anderson's, Lana grabbed a hold of Levi's arm and held him along with Erwin. She was feeling sentimental and didn't want to let either of them go. However, her moment didn't last very long as Keith had broken it. He pushed in between the two of them and separated them.

"Levi, buddy ol' pal. Can I speak with yeah alone for a moment?" Keith asked.

As everyone kept walking, Lana looked behind to see them talking alone. She was curious as to what was going on but decided to leave it at that. It didn't bother her as she kept walking alongside the others. Their conversation didn't last very long as Keith was quick to be by Robin's side once again. Levi wasn't far behind but remained at the back of the group while Lana was in the front.

Once they had finally reached the house, Lana was in the kitchen with Robin and Alex preparing snacks for everyone. The night was still young and the children were all still awake. Sebastian and Matthias were playing in the main room where the others were while Erwin was starting to fall asleep in his crib. Lucas was quick to assist in the kitchen while Lana had brought tea out for everyone.

They all chatted with one another but something felt off. Lana couldn't help but to notice the odd behaviour that Keith and Robin were exhibiting. As a couple of hours had passed Keith abruptly stood from his chair and made an announcement.

"I think I'm going to go back to see Felix!"

"Me too!" Robin shouted quickly.

"I think we'll join you guys. What about you Ackerman?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Turn in? But you're a night owl," Lana proclaimed confused.

"That may be true, but even I like to sit down and relax for a while."

"Well, I think I'm going to stay. Tell Felix I say hi."

Everyone left leaving Lana and Levi alone in the house with Erwin fast asleep. Lana gazed upon him as he dreamt the night away. It was quiet and peaceful. Levi sat in the room that they shared with a tea cup in one hand and a book in the other. Lana stood in the doorway and said nothing. She only admired him in the bed. Everything about him was captivating, it always was to her. What others perceived as an intimidating person was not just what she saw. She did agree that he was intimidating, but to her he was gentle and caring even with thought he can some questionable things.

Levi peered from his book, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," she replied with a smile and walked further into the room. "I was just thinking about how we haven't had some alone time with one another in a long time. You know just you and me. Like we used to. I mean like a moment like this."

"It has been a while," he commented while closing his book.

"I wish you could be around more often," she proclaimed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You want to be able to spend more time together," he replied placing his hand on her back.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I. I love you Levi and I want to be able to spend as much time with you as…" it dawned on her what she had just said without even finishing her own train of thought.

She could feel her face go beet red at the thought of the words that had just come out of her mouth. Even though the two had developed a relationship with one another and even had a child together, the words "I love you," had never been said by either of them. Meanwhile, Levi had perked up at the words. His normally dull eyes were sparkling at the mere thought and his jaw was slightly dropped. Lana refused to look at him and only held her hands up to her mouth as she panicked. Levi swung onto his knees and leaned in closer to her as she continued to pretend that she didn't just say the words. He firmly grabbed her shoulders and remained wide eyed.

"Say it again," he calmly said.

Lana kept her hands to her mouth and shook her head no. Levi slowly reached up and grabbed her hands. He held her hand and gently pulled them away from her mouth as her doe green eyes stared at his in horror.

"Say…it….again," he said with a little bit more emphasis in his voice.

Their eyes were locked on one another. Neither one of them were moving from their spot.

Gently the words left Lana's mouth once more, "I…I love you."

The words struck both of them. With a small amount of tears in his eyes, he leapt forward and embraced her with a kiss. When they finally pulled away he held her face.

"I love you too. I have for a long time I was just too damn scared to tell you that. I didn't know what was going to happen to either of us, I still don't know. I was just too afraid."

Lana laughed through her tears of happiness as she clutched onto Levi's hands.

"Even if anything were to happen to me, just know that I will always love you," he said.

"Levi," she replied as she leapt towards him and held onto him.

"Which is why I want you to make me a promise," he continued as she pulled away from him, "I want you to promise me that you'd love me forever."

"Of course," she replied without any hesitation.

"Would you stay by my side forever?"

She nodded while gazing into his eyes, not realizing that he was reaching into his pocket. He pulled a ring in a box and held it up in between their faces. The ring was made out of gold and had a three small gems. The two outer gems appeared to be diamonds, while the middle larger one was an emerald. Lana's eyes were fixated on the ring as she realized what he was really asking. He gently grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her finger signifying their engagement.

Everyone didn't see them until the following morning when they had made their announcement. Robin was the most ecstatic out of everyone. She was already jumping ahead of herself and making arrangements for the wedding. However, much to their demise, Lana had secretly wanted to not have a wedding at all.

With weeks upon weeks of planning for the wedding, Lana remained with the Aberdeen's while Levi had returned to the Survey Corps. It was at this time that Lana had also learned that she was pregnant once more. The happiness that was among them was something straight out of a children's fairy tale.

In time, Lana and Levi had purchased a home of their own in the outskirts of Wall Sina. Levi made the agreement with Hange that he would be able to return home from time to time. Meanwhile, Robin was eager to assist Lana in every way possible. It was rough being by herself while raising Erwin and being pregnant. On top of that, Robin was more eager to help with the wedding. However, when it had come time to actually begin setting up for the wedding Lana and Levi had disappeared with Erwin. Levi had taken Lana in secrecy to the Survey Corps barracks. She was unable to see any of her old comrades but she was able to see Hange once more. It was at this time that the two of them had eloped. Months later, Isabel Petra Ackerman was born as the Ackerman family of three become four.

A crisp morning was not a pleasant one. With Isabel being a newborn and Erwin being a little over a year old, Lana was struggling to maintain a form of balance. Taking care of her children was no problem, it was taking care of herself. She didn't know when to rest and relax which was causing her a great deal of stress.

The door opened to reveal Levi standing there in his usual Survey Corps uniform. The minute that Lana had seen him she was not hesitant to jump into his arms.

"LEVI!" she shouted with a whine in her voice. "You have to help me, I can't get Erwin to stop crying," she said through her own frustration.

Levi cleared his throat and helped Lana upright. She wondered why he wasn't saying anything until she looked to see what was behind him. Standing a couple of feet behind him was Hange along with the rest of the Survey Corps that she had left behind. Levi stepped aside to have Lana approach them. She was completely speechless. This was the first time that she had seen them in almost two years.

"Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, GUYS!" she stammered and got louder the closer she got.

Everyone was quick to drop their things and charge at her. They all embraced her in a group hug as they were all reunited once again.

"You've changed so much," she continued.

Sure enough they were taller and more built. They were growing into the fine adults that they were striving to be. Although they still had years to go, they were definitely not the same children that Lana stood next to.

Everyone was welcomed into the home as Levi was quick to make himself a cup of tea. However, Lana had stopped him in the process.

"Not so fast mister, you need to help me."

"Just let me have my tea first," he growled.

"I don't think so. You…son…now," she demanded with a bit of a stern voice while pointing to the crying Erwin.

It had become apparent to him that she was not having a good time. Her black hair was messily pulled back with strands of it dangling in front of her face. Her dress was stained with various unknown substances. The place had not been well dusted but it was at least clean and well kept. However, her eyes were fierce and intimidating enough to make Levi submit.

The entire squad watched in awe as he calmly put the cup and leaves down on the counter and approach the crying child in the crib. Lana kept her stern composure as she folded her arms and watched him interact with the child. Her presence was enough to remind the others of Levi himself, it was uncanny. However, that persona immediately disappeared the second that Erwin stopped crying while being held in his father's arms.

"SERIOUSLY!" she shouted and slammed her head up against the wall. "I guess he just missed you is all," she stated with a groan in her voice.

"Not as much as I missed you," Levi whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Sit down, I'll make your tea you moron," she replied trying to push him away.

He walked away with a small grin and sat down at the table with the child in his arms. His squad were almost mortified at the scene that they had just witnessed. They were all still trying to comprehend what was going on. Since they had not known of the given situation it was only natural for all of them to react in this way.

As they all stood by the door, Hange sat down at the table and made it seem like nothing was out of the ordinary. Out of all of them Hange was the only one who was kept up to date. Lana made the tea and distributed it and sat in between Hange and Levi. Not a word was being said by anyone in the room. It was peaceful for a brief moment until the soft cries of Isabel could be heard. Lana was quick on her feet to retrieve the baby who only wanted to be held. As Levi was playing with Erwin on his knee, he gazed over at the rose colored cheeks of Isabel and admired her. At this point the others were still standing by the open door.

"THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!" Sasha was quick to shout what everyone was thinking.

"Hold on, would someone please explain to me what is going on here," Jean proclaimed.

"Well isn't it obvious," Hange peered over their tea with a subtle glint in their glasses. "What we have here is a magnificent site."

Lana already knew where Hange was going after previous altercations that they had in regards to Erwin.

"Titan babies?" she asked calmly rocking Isabel with no change in her expression.

"Titan babies," Hange confirmed with a grin.

"So if Lana is the mother, then who is the father?" Eren questioned.

It was at that moment that everyone stared at him for his moment of stupidity.

"Are you really that dense?" Jean proclaimed.

Everyone laughed at the moment, even Levi. Even though it had been a couple of years since they saw each other, things still felt the same. This was her other family and she wanted nothing more than for them to grow and strive to be the best that they could be.


	33. Life Beyond Death

Levi and the others had returned to the barracks leaving Lana alone with their children once again. She often found herself humming a long forgotten tune to them. She couldn't remember where she had heard it before, but she felt like there was some meaning behind it. Almost like it was a memory of hers from long ago. She didn't doubt it at all, and just simply accepted it as a part of her. It seemed like every once in a while, there will be a flicker or a moment that reminded her of something or someone. As if the bonds she had established were deeply rooted within her. Every now and again should would even hear what she thought was Eren's voice.

During her pregnancies, Lana had not been able to utilize her titan powers to its fullest. During her examinations with Isaac, they had concluded that Lana was unable to shift entirely. The theory was that because she had another body within her, she would be unable to shift. Much like the principle of having someone on her back while she shifted. She would grow in size, while the person would cling to what they could. However, considering how the person was inside of her, it prevented her from expanding her body. Especially given the fact that the person was part human as well.

Although she wasn't able to fully shift during pregnancy, it didn't end there. Her healing capabilities were diminished drastically as most of her energy was being focused on the baby. The same goes for the inability to do minor transformations such as the muscles of one arm growing and being exposed. During her pregnancies, it was as if she was a normal person.

Once each child was born she was able to utilize her powers fully after about two months of recovery and redevelopment. She needed to refocus her powers in order to get things right. At first it would take a lot out of her, but with enough practice she was able to gain back what she had lost. It would start out with her having an unstable transformation. Her forms would be small and almost not fully complete.

With Isabel being a newborn, Lana was still a little unstable with her transformations and had yet to be able to do it at full scale. However, she was in no rush. Seeing how she was no longer a soldier, she saw that there was no need to force herself into training. She wanted to put all of her focus solely on her children.

It was a day like any other. Things had begun to straighten themselves out since Levi's visit with the others. Her life was starting to get back on track as she was managing to raise both of her kids on her own. She wandered into town with Erwin in her arms and Isabel strapped to her back to do some grocery shopping.

As she walked down the streets that afternoon she couldn't help but to notice the uneasiness of the Military Police Brigade. They were all equipped with vertical maneuvering gear which was unusual for someone on standard patrol, or so she thought.

With groceries in hand, she happened upon a familiar face in the street. Lucas was standing near a cart dressed in normal casual wear.

"Lucas, I didn't know that you were in town?" Lana said with glee.

"Lana," he replied with a smile while going in for a hug. "I was going to surprise you but you ruined it. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well, just getting by. Hey listen, do you have any idea what's going on. The soldiers around here seem to be a little more uptight than usual."

Just as she said that a flare went off in the distance. The two of them looked towards the direction of the sound to see a trail of red smoke rise high in the air.

"That can't be good," Lana proclaimed.

Two soldiers ran by them in the middle of the street with their swords in hand. They hoisted themselves up and soared in the air towards the scene.

"That really can't be good, those two are in Keith's squad."

The two of them tried their best to get to the scene of the action. However, it was apparent that they weren't the only ones. A crowd was interested in seeing what was going on. All access was being blocked off preventing anyone from breaking through and being able to see anything. Lucas approached one of soldiers.

"You mind telling me what is going on?"

"Squad Leader Lucas. I'd love to tell you, but I'm not exactly sure myself. As far as we can tell we have someone from Marely. But there is no confirmation as to whether or not they are a shifter."

"You're kidding," Lana lurched forward.

"Ma'am you need to stay back."

"Easy, she's a veteran of the Survey Corps. She has seen far worse in the year that she was a soldier than you probably will in your entire career," Lucas stood up for her.

"Thanks Lucas, but that wasn't necessary."

A soldier came up behind the guard preventing them from going through and claimed that the situation has been put under control. The person in question had been detained and further information will be retrieved.

"My guess is that Keith's in there," Lana stated.

"Are you going to pry it out of him?" Lucas asked with a sly glance.

"I won't even have to ask. Knowing him, he's going to tell me anyways."

The following day, Lana took it upon herself to get that information she was looking for. She bundled up with the kids and decided to walk towards Keith's house. It was late in the afternoon when she left. When she arrived to the house, she didn't even knock and waltzed right in.

"Howdy, howdy!" she called out.

"Lana, what pleasant surprise. We weren't expecting to see you today!" Robin chimed.

Lana reached into a small bag she had brought and grabbed a toy. She set Erwin on the ground with the toy and replied, "Well I figured I was in the neighbourhood, and that I should stop by! So what's new?" She asked immediately looking over at Keith.

Keith was sitting at the table focused on a piece of wood he was carving. "Well, we recovered someone from Marley the other day," he said with a straight face.

Lana didn't expect him to jump right in but was eager to learn more.

"Seriously," she proclaimed lurching towards him playing on the idea that she didn't already know.

"Yeah, says his name is Victor. And get this he's from Rhea."

"No kidding," Robin replied as she got up to prepare some tea for everyone.

"Yeah, Victor Challenger. A revolutionist of some sort. Says that his preaching got him into a lot of trouble. That's how he ended up here."

"The Marleyans threw him over the edge," Lana stated quietly.

"He wasn't thrown alone though. He had someone with him that was turned. His friend disappeared though so there is no sign of him. I haven't even heard of any titans being found on the outskirts. Even on the first expedition we only came across the one."

"So where is Victor now?" Lana asked.

Keith looked at Lana right in the eyes. The look told her that he was on to her. Lana's very own instinct was telling her to find out more, much like how it was doing the same for Keith. After the grueling experiences with the Survey Corps, her hold on the world was thrown out of proportion. The belief that her people were gone was no longer a reality as Keith sat near her and their children were quiet within the room. She no longer felt alone and began to embrace more of who she was. In her enlightenment loomed a dark shadow. In her fight to find the truth of her history she ran into a new battle. This was a battle which would start a war, a war of the titans. Many lives were at risk with this upcoming fight and Lana had felt a sense of responsibility in protecting those who would be at harm. She wanted to embrace her powers and fight for freedom and peace.

Keith looked back down and continued, "Right now he's in the barracks. Just until he can find accommodations of his own. I'm hoping to meet with him tomorrow to talk about the changes that have happened in the last twelve years."

"You mean stuff like weapons?" Robin asked.

"Precisely. We need to know exactly what we're up against if we are going to face the Marleyans head on."

The room was quiet. Robin quietly over and passed Lana the tea. Lana wondered what sort of weight that was on Keith's shoulders. Being a titan shifter was difficult enough on him as he was out of practice. He shifting capabilities was not as strong as Lana's. On top of that, the duties he had been given had become evident that they were wearing him down. The bag under his eyes and the lack of energy on his face suggested that he was spent. She wanted to help Keith in anyway that she could knowing very well that things had to be hard for him.

He calmly passed Sebastian the piece had been working on to allow him to paint it for the bird house.

Robin was quick to break the silence, "Say Lana, didn't you say that one of the boys from your childhood was named Victor?"

Lana shook her head and focused back on the conversation. "Yeah, I'm surprise you remember that. That was so long ago. Besides, I have reasons to believe that he is no longer with us."

She thought back on the two boys from the Noble's dungeon. She remembered the fear in their eyes as she made her escape that fateful day.

"Are you sure about that though? I mean anything is possible."

Lana looked down at Isabel and smiled, "You're right, anything is possible."

Things were quiet once more as Keith rested his head in his hand. His eyes were closed as everything was calm. However, Lana broke the calmness.

"Say Keith, if it's ok to ask, what exactly is the military planning. Wait, let me rephrase that. What sort of procedure does the military plan on perusing in the event of an attack?"

He opened his eyes and kept his head in his hand, "You mean if the Marleyans attack us?"

"Exactly, I'm sure they had to have by now."

"Right now our protocol is to patrol the shoreline. So far, everything seems to be under control but we are currently battling unknown enemies. We don't even know what exactly we are up against. All we can gather from the enemy is that they are in possession of two titans and nothing more. Getting information is extremely crucial at this point. For all we know we could be out gunned and out classed entirely. And yet no one is wanting to do a thing. Nothing. Not a thing at all but sit on our asses and watch each day pass."

Lana immediately saw that her question was a touchy subject. Robin cringed and kept her mouth silent. She remained very still with her tea firmly in her hands. Lana wanted to inquire further, but parts of her didn't want to push Keith's buttons any further.

"Sorry, it's just that we aren't really doing anything except waiting for the enemy to come to us. We need to get information. That's why Victor is very crucial in all of this. Considering how he is from Marley, he at least has some sort of valuable information that we can obtain and maybe make this fight a little less one-sided.

The following morning Lana was at home with Erwin and Isabel. It was a usual morning for her, however she kept thinking about how tired Keith looked. After she had returned home the other day, Lucas had stopped by. He had informed her that Keith was close to being court martialed for his latest actions. Where he saw an advancement opportunity, others saw an enemy. He went with his own gut which led to the commotion that they were witnessing in the streets the other day.

After the event, people were beginning to talk about Keith. He was deemed as no longer loyal to the Commander. They began to treat him differently and started to question his motives. Lucas claimed that he had seen behaviour like this before. It was the same type of behaviour that Nicholas had displayed before he became aggressive. The obsessions he had dealt with in prior years had led him into some trouble before and Lucas worried that this was going to be the same. Due to the extent and the pressure Keith was feeling, Lucas feared that this would be a breaking point. Considering how nobody was listening to him and taking his thoughts into any form of consideration, it was hard for him to have a voice.

Lana knew it had to have been hard for him. He wondered what Robin was thinking on the matter. Considering how Robin herself was a soldier she had to at least have some sort of idea as to what was going on. However, since it had been almost ten years since she had retired, things had changed. Robin wasn't sure as to how to handle the situation but to only remain by Keith's side.

That morning, Lana had gone to their house with Eren and Isabel.

"I'm just not sure what to do. He comes up and barely speaks. Even when I ask him questions his answers are short. All I can get out of him is the mere fact that things aren't the same for him. Nobody is respecting him anymore," Robin proclaimed feeling worn out herself.

"And you think it may have something to do with the fact that he is a revealed titan."

"I think it has something to do with it yes. It has been like this ever since he was detained and question. It's almost as if he is being treated like a spy or something. The only people that seem to treat him fairly is his own team. The people see him as a heroic figure, but the soldiers see him as a threat. I just don't know what to do."

Lana sat in the chair and thought on the matter. It didn't take her long to come up with some sort of plan. "Robin, can you take care of the kids for me?"

"W-What do you plan on doing?"

"I have a plan, trust me."

"Alright, just don't do anything reckless."

"Come on, you should know me by now," Lana said with a smile as she began to make her way out the door.

Lana's plan was to observe the behaviour of the soldiers herself. She wanted to see what the underlying cause was and figure out if this was something that could be resolved. Watching Keith struggle was hard. She no longer wanted to sit by and idly watch people fight these battles. She wanted back in the action.

As she approached the barracks, there were soldiers who were quick to stop her from approaching. The two soldiers were of Keith's squad, Luca and Oscar.

"I have business with Captain Aberdeen," she firmly stated and stood her ground.

"Forget it. We can't just let anybody walk into the grounds," replied Luca.

"Since when has that been a thing?" Lana proclaimed.

"Since always now scram," Oscar said sternly furrowing his brow.

Knowing very well that she wasn't going to get through, Lana remembered something. In her bag she had a letter from Levi. Originally the letter was addressed to her, but the soldiers didn't need to know that piece of information.

"I have a letter from Captain Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps," she quickly pulled out the parchment and showed them the insignia of the Survey Corps.

Luca leaned in to have a closer look, "It seems authentic. We'll deliver it on your behalf."

"No," Lana quickly snatched the paper away from his hand. "I had received strict instructions to see that the letter was delivered directly to Captain Aberdeen. Therefore, I was ordered to deliver this letter myself."

"If you're a Survey Corps soldier, then where is your uniform?" Oscar asked.

Lana was quick to respond, "If you must know, this is a day off for me. This was the only time frame that seemed convenient to deliver this letter."

"And who are you exactly?"

Lana paused, her lips parted slightly as she was unsure of how to respond. However, the words began to flow from her mouth.

"I am Lana Ackerman of the Special Elite Squad. Messenger to Captain Levi Ackerman and Commander Hange Zoe. I am also responsible of the Titan division. Now you either let me in or I will have to report back to my superiors and inform them that the babbling idiots of the first squad denied me access. Now gentleman, what exactly are you going to do?"

It was clear that her words had some sort of impact. Luca stood wide eyed and even took a step back away from her. Oscar stood his ground. He hesitated but lowered his head.

"Go on, and make it snappy."

With a sly smile Lana pushed passed the two of them and made her way into the barracks. However, she stopped in her tracks and realized that there was a piece she was missing. She turned around and was slightly embarrassed after what she had just done.

"Ummm, can one of you perhaps guide me to his office?" she asked with a little chuckle of uneasiness.

She was guided into the building and directed to a meeting room where Keith currently was. She quickly made her way down the hall thankful that she wasn't questioned further. What she was doing could have gotten her in some form of trouble, however her intentions were pure. As she approached the door, she could make out the sound of Keith's voice.

"For one; we know that they will not hesitate to come to our shores. You are evident of that. Two; they know what sort of military weaponry we have due to their insiders. They know how we run, they know how we'll move. But if we can stay just one step ahead, then I think we have a chance. They're going to want to come after the other titans and take back what they lost."

"You're scared," came an unfamiliar voice.

"Of course I am. I've always been scared." She could hear movement in the room. "Growing up, my parents taught me how to be a killer. They taught me this in order to keep myself alive. They tried to teach me to be ruthless and unforgiving of others. I grew up thinking that all I needed was them and myself. But on each mission that they took me on, I was nothing but scared. The moment I lost them, I became even more scared believing that the entire world was against me. I had to protect myself using the skills that they taught me. In the end I adapted, I grew stronger, and I gained allies. Now, will you ally with me?"

"Heck, if you plan on taking down those sons of bitches I'll run into the front lines with you scared or not."

Lana could hear more movement in the office. The movement sounds like they were walking towards the door. She quickly pulled herself from the door and darted down the hallway. She turned back around to see if they left the room and was quick to meet Keith's gaze. She quickly adjusted her hat and smiled.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Keith asked.

Lana quickly shoved the papers that were still in her hand into her pocket. She looked over and saw a man standing next to him. He was a little rough around the edges. Scars were visible on several parts of his face and neck. His maroon hair was short and unkempt under a hat as a fine stubble lined his jaw. His eyes were fierce and intimidating as Lana was caught deep in them. However, there was something about him she recognized.

"No reason, I was just curious to see if anyone from the Survey Corps happened to be kicking around."

"You know you shouldn't be hanging around here. Besides who's with the kids?"

"Don't worry they're with Robin. Everything is fine."

Keith rolled his eyes as Lana kept switching her focus back and forth between the stranger and Keith. Something didn't feel right in her stomach. The person before her was an outsider just like her, but she wondered just how much of a trust worthy person he could be. Her gut was telling her to stay on guard but her mind was telling her to put some form of trust. The gaze of the man told her that he knew something that she didn't know. But it wasn't a gaze that seemed threatening, it was almost a gaze of disbelief.

"Lana," the man quietly said as he pushed passed Keith.

"I'm sorry, do I know you," she asked pulling the hair behind her ear preparing herself as he approached. She stepped back and was ready to strike just in case.

"You're alive! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE REALLY ALIVE!" he shouted and jumped towards her.

Lana quickly stepped back and held her hands up. She was ready to defend herself and was not willing to hesitate.

He continued, "You're eyes, they're the same as long ago, the smile, the hair. Everything about you. You have to be her."

She darted her eyes towards Keith for some sort of sign as to what to do. The man before her was in no way hostile towards her, however the circumstances were odd. She kept her hands up and waited.

"Don't you recognize me!? It's Victor…" he stated causing her to flip back towards him.

She stared at the man as he was almost desperate for her to try and connect the dots. The eyes she stared into were no longer intimidating. They were scared as she began to envision a memory she had within her. The scars disappeared from the man's face as it morphed into the image of a small child no older than the age of six or seven. The brown eyes were sweet and full of hope as she could hear his voice call out to her. It was the same Victor from her childhood. The one she had left behind to face the clutches of the Noble.

"No, there is just no way," she took a step back once again and stared at him in horror. "Is it really you?" She lowered her hands and only stared in disbelief as everything was coming together.

"Yes, we used to clean the floors together. Remember, this," he held out his hand to show several long scars that went across it. "Remember when Master struck me with the sword after we had stolen pieces of bread."

The words were bringing forth the memories she had suppressed. She had gotten over the constant guilt. She had finally felt like she had moved on from her past, but here it was before her once more. Haunting her, laughing at her, torturing her mental stability. The overwhelming guilt of abandoning them was overcoming her again. The bloodshed that had to have happen in her absence as each scar on his body was a painful reminder of the suffering that he went through because of her.

Over and over again she whispered "no" under her breath. Almost as if it were to wake her from a bad dream. She didn't want to believe that he was really alive. She didn't want to face the fact that he was alive and had to go through all of what he did because she had left. Victor kept reminiscing as if all of the memories they shared together were just normal times that they spent.

In the moment her voice was getting louder. "No…No….NO!" she kept shouting.

She was at the point of breaking down.

"Victor that's enough," Keith tried to make him stop realizing that Lana's mental state was collapsing.

"Remember how you escaped. You turned into that thing and nearly killed the Master. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. Lana please tell me you remember the time that we were enslaved to Master!"

"STOP IT!" she shrieked.

There was a crack in her voice that caused Victor to immediately go silent. He was very still and remained wide eyed at her. She was hunched over clutching her head trying to make everything around her stop spinning. Her emotions were uncontrollable as she couldn't portray just one. At that point, things began to feel like a blur. She could feel Keith's presence next to her as he helped her to his office.

She sat down in a chair as Keith draped his jacket over her shoulders. The two were quiet as Lana tried to calm herself by breathing in and out slowly. Keith tried his best not to make any sort of sound and just kept a watchful eye on her. Keith had left the room and came back with tea. With the cup in her hands, she stared into the drink.

Keith sat in silence and took his glasses off. The situation backfired on Lana a little bit in the sense that she had only caused Keith more stress.

"You know, he did escape from the Noble. Says it was because of you. When he became so fixated on you, he and your friend were able to escape. They grew up with loving families after being adopted from an orphanage. Victor says he's a merchant from Marley. Funny, how things all seem to be connected," he quietly said as he stared out the window.

"They're alive," she whispered.

A small knock came from the office door which caused Lana to jump a little. Luca entered the room quickly. His behaviour was off and sporadic suggesting that something was going on.

"Keith we have urgent news," he shouted.

"Now's not good time Luca," Keith sternly replied quietly, gesturing to Lana.

"But we've captured another outsider. He was found outside of the wall. Says his name is Xavier."

Lana's eyes went wide as she stood up dropping the cup in the process.

"Take me there!" she ordered Luca.

Luca was unsure as to how to respond to her abruptness. He turned to Keith who nodded in response. The young man quickly turned as Lana and Keith followed.

The three of them ran through the barracks and out into the main courtyard. Other soldiers had guided Victor to the scene in the process to reconvene with his companion. A Garrison carriage was present with Xavier inside. The door of the carriage swung open causing Xavier to fall onto the ground below. He was in a daze almost in a drugged like state.

Victor quickly ran up to him and helped him up from the ground. "Xavier, it really is you. But how? I saw you transform. You were injected with that stuff."

At this point, Lana had realized that Victor and Xavier had fallen victim to the Marleyans treatment. They were brought over to Paradis and injected Xavier with the serum to transform and kill Victor. However, the puzzling factor was that Xavier was able to transform to begin with. Victor and Xavier were born of Rhea not of Eldia. In Lana's research with the Survey Corps, only those of Eldian blood can be turned into a titan. She believed that it could have been possible that both Victor and Xavier could be Eldian or at least have Eldian blood.

Another factor that didn't make sense was the fact that Xavier appeared to be normal. If Victor's accusation was correct, then Xavier should have remained as a titan. The only way Xavier would have had the ability to turn back was if he were to consume someone who held onto one of the nine titans.

"The only way for someone to revert back is to eat someone who already has the powers of one of the nine titans," Lana stated with horrific eyes.

"That's what all of our reports say, so how the hell is he like this." Keith looked up at the men before him who gave no answers.

Both Lana and Keith were on high alert as they were prepared for anything. The situation was not good and seemed too out of place. There were too many factors that didn't make sense and therefore many lives could be at risk. There was still a part of Lana that wanted to believe that they were the same boys that she was friends with before. However, time changes people and she was beginning to pull herself back to the reality she was in. She was focused and she was not willing to falter like she did earlier. Her emotions were in check, and her mind was clearing once again.

"I want a men guarding the wall immediately. I want to know if there are any signs of anything. We need to know if the Marleyans are here or not," Keith continued.

"It's not what you think," Xavier called out. He slowly got up from the ground, "I did not eat anyone. Yes I was injected with the blasted stuff, but I did not eat anyone."

Lana gazed at the man. The smile was sinister under his hooked crooked nose. Victor stood behind Xavier with a worried look on his face.

"Then how is it that you're normal?" Keith was confused.

"I'm not. I never really was to begin with. I always could feel it within me, I just could never pull it out," Xavier stated.

His eyes were growing darker as his grin grew. His bare chest revealed the scars that he had received as a child as his arms were outstretched. His long silver hair dangled on his chest. Both Lana and Keith presented themselves ready for a fight. Soldiers surrounding the area were prepared to strike in case things were to turn.

"Whatever that stuff did to me did nothing more than awaken something that was dormant. I can feel it through me, this surging power that I have long awaited for. It was only a matter of controlling the mindless drone that I was becoming. Just like that blasted girl all those years ago. I can finally take my revenge on the people who've done me wrong. I will claw their eyes out and make them pay for all of the pain and suffering that they have caused to not only myself but to others as well."

Lana remained quiet as Keith continued, "I…I don't understand."

"You morons. Don't you get it! I am no ordinary human. I AM A BEAST AMONG MEN!" he shouted raising his hands up above him.

Xavier's skin grew dark and hardened. It was almost as if his skin had turned into scales, a feature never before seen in any of the titan shifters that had been documented, let alone any of the titans. Long claws and fangs formed turning him into a monster. He grew in size but did not grow as tall as expected. He remained relatively small and stood at a height of sixteen feet tall.

Victor called out at him, his voice showed signs of fear, "Xavier! What are you doing, this is not what we want. These people are here to help us!"

"Cram it would you," Xavier shouted as he turned and dug his hand into Victor's chest.

Lana watched as the blood began to pour from Victor's chest as he cried out in pain.

"You really think that the dogs of the military give a rat's ass about our problems. I am tired of being treated as garbage. Now with this power, I can finally make those pay for what they've done," he continued pulling his hand out.

The soldiers surrounding the area began to open fire. However, it was apparent that their bullets were not doing much damage to him. The hardness of the scales acted like an armor.

"My mother would be so proud that I've finally became the son she wanted. My father a mere human could never understand this power. And yet it feels so good! It's too bad that they died before I could show them. And they died because of people like you!"

Xavier ran towards the soldiers firing at him and swung his large arm. Several of them were thrown aside and were knocked out. Those that remained and dodged turned to continue firing. It was at this point that Lana couldn't take it anymore. She threw her bag down and charged at Xavier at full speed. She gave out a yell and began to shift into a beast like form of her own. Her long sharp fingers aimed for Xavier's neck as she stood above him.

Not far behind her was Keith. He grew in size towering over Lana and Xavier. Xavier was able to stand his ground and even caused Lana to almost lose her grip. It was clear to Lana that she was not as strong as she used to be. Considering how she had not been in any sort of fight for quite some time, it was evident that she was weaker. Xavier threw her down to the ground as Keith aimed for the back of his neck. With a massive punch, Xavier was knocked down to the ground. However, he was not out just yet.

Lana had gotten up from the ground and readied herself to strike again as Keith went after him once more. This time, Xavier was quick to dodge Keith. The quick speed took them both by surprise. With his current size, it was believed that he should not have been able to have move at that level. However, it was almost hard to keep up with him.

Lana decided to shift into her stronger form and exposed her muscles only this time she was able to control it properly and prevent it from tearing overtop of her skin. She grew to the same height as Keith as the two of them towered over Xavier. With both of them at the same height and strength they were confident that they would be able to subdue Xavier. Xavier bounced around them and eventually jumped in for a strike at Keith. Lana grabbed Xavier in the process and threw him down to the ground hard and held onto his arm. Keith placed his knee on his stomach to pin him down. The two of them raised their fists up. Lana used a technique she rarely used. She didn't think about it, it naturally came. A crystalline structure formed around her fist like skin. Meanwhile, Keith had created a bone spike to form at the base of his wrist. The two of them landed the final blow, eliminating Xavier completely. Everything was finally over.

The two of them reverted back as Lana was feeling exhaustion from her transformation. Both Victor and Xavier were confirmed dead at the scene. Lana could fell nothing but remorse. Victor and Xavier managed to escape the Noble after Lana's own escape. It was thanks to her that they were able to live normal lives. In that time, Lana always believed that she was the cause of their demise without realizing the life they were living. In the end, she was.

Even though she felt this way, there was a part of her that felt relieved. Relieved that they were able to move on and live a normal life. Even though things turned out the way that they did, she still felt that sense of relief.

As they were cleaning themselves off, a report was given to Keith by the doctor. It was revealed that Xavier's blood was unlike anything that had been documented. It showed similar traits to that of Lana and Keith in the sense that he had pure-blood titan DNA. However those traits were mixed in with normal human DNA that seemed to have suppressed the titan abilities. It was theorized that once Xavier was injected the serum, the titan powers awakened in a drastic manner. Xavier was revealed to be a half-blooded titan whose powers were dormant.

"I'm sorry," Keith broke the silence.

"For what?" Lana replied quietly.

"For the loss of your friends. For everything that happened today."

"Don't be. Besides those men out there weren't my friends."

Keith questioned her philosophy.

"They were two strangers who had separate lives from what I thought. The time we shared as kids was so long ago. And we have all moved on from that. Some in different ways than others. What has come to be has come to be and…and I accept that," she stated drying her hands off.

She turned to Keith and gave a smile. Keith could see the smile on her face and knew that she meant every word of it. However, the tears in her eyes said otherwise.

"Besides, now we know what to expect with half-bloods. Even though pure-bloods like us are extremely rare, it's just as rare to see someone who is a half-blood. I bet there are plenty of others just like that on Rhea."

"We don't know that though. We don't even know if there are any pure bloods like us over there to begin with."

"Well, we will just have to win this war and see for ourselves, don't we," she said through her smile.

"We?"

"Forget that I said that. Things are just going to be more like this aren't they?" a

Lana began to feel something within her, it was like a burning sensation. It was feeling she knew all too well. There was a part of her driving her. It was the drive to find out the reason that her people vanished. However in the recent years her motives began to change. She no longer wanted to find out just what happened to the pure-blooded titans, but how to free them from their turmoil. Lana and Keith are some of the first titans in history to show themselves and be recognized as pure-bloods.

Xavier had to be among many who has titan blood in them. The people of Eldia are remnants of an old history. A history based on the blood of titans. With further research, Lana was determined to pin point the connections between the people of Eldia, the titan shifters, the pure and half-blooded titans, and so much more. With the oncoming war, it was a chance to find others just like them. It was a chance to find peace and freedom. It was a chance to bring about a new age. The new age of the Titans.


	34. Once a Soldier, Always a Soldier

The morning turns into night, the days turn into weeks. Three years had finally gone by since Wall Maria was reclaimed. In those three years, it was moments of peace and quiet and moments of development. In those three years, Lana had two children and married. She currently lives with her two year old son Erwin and one year old daughter Isabel. Her husband Levi, a soldier of the Survey Corps, continues to work hard each day.

The inevitable was going to happen and Lana knew it. The smell of war was in the air and it had become clear that something was coming. Levi was known to return home during his leave from the Corps. Each time he would inform Lana of the others and how they were doing. It didn't take long before he started talking less and less about the Survey Corps and what was going on. Almost as if he was trying to hide something from her. She wanted to believe that it was to keep her and the children safe from harm. However, in her mind she wanted to know more to know what to prepare herself for. Sadly, his visits also diminished as Lana began to feel left out and alone.

The day that she was confronted with Victor and Xavier, she realized that there was a part of her that was unleashed. All throughout her life she had been looking for answers and in the span of a year most of her questions had received the answers. Although she did not know fully what happened to her kind, she knew at least that there had to be some sort of connection to the serum. If her people started disappearing due to the creation of the serum, then things would make some sort of sense. She began connecting the dots once more.

The pure-bloods started to disappear during the reign of LeBlanc. It was obvious in the case of Xavier that there were still those of titan blood thriving. In old records, LeBlanc had an army of Unwanted, titans who were once human and had lost all control of their humanity. Through the findings, it was clear that a serum had to have been involved much like the serum found within Paradis. If the serum was involved then, materials were needed to create a serum. She began to believe that it was her kind that fell subject to experimentations in creation of a serum. She pieced together the rules and regulations of the LeBlanc law instated on Rhea. Those of titan blood were either detained and never heard from again, or killed. What was done with the serum now was unknown, but it can be assumed that an army was still present. People of her kind were being murdered at the expense of warfare. People of Eldia were being murdered at the expense of warfare. No matter where she went, she was bound to be killed.

In the end she wanted freedom. After discovering Keith's own heritage and powers, she knew right away that there had to be more of their kind. Hiding and trying to make the most of their lives. She felt like that no person should live in hiding because of what they are. The same goes for the people of Eldia. Lana wanted nothing more than to have that sense of full freedom. Right now all she could do is gaze at the concrete wall and hope for the best. But staring wasn't good enough, she wanted to do all that she could to help make the dream a reality. She wanted to be in the action, in that very fight.

Getting the people on Paradis their freedom beyond the walls was the first step to Lana's goal. She wanted to help the people and then take it further and find others who are just like her. Together they would be able to develop a new way of living and perhaps one day be recognized and treated like any other person.

Although she wanted to help, she knew that she needed to change. Being out of the military had caused her to grow weaker. Her strength wasn't as strong as it used to be. It was evident after the fight with Xavier. In her free time she sought after bettering herself to prepare for the upcoming battle. She was more determined than ever and she was not going to let her own body get in her way. She wanted to go to war but she didn't want to tell anyone. This was her secret and her secret alone.

Lana had placed a bar in her doorframe and was doing chin ups. Robin and Alex arrived as she was exercising and were slightly amazed and her development. Lana had lost muscles since Ewin's birth, but her latest regiment had allowed her to gain it all back and then some within the year.

Her back was turned as she kept pulling herself over the bar.

"I'm impressed," Robin cooed.

As Lana was pulled up she turned her head to see the two of them.

"I must admit I don't agree with this. A woman should be modest and proper. However, despite everything I will have to agree with Robin. Your development has been proven quite impressive," Alex said, her glasses glistening in the sunlight.

Lana jumped down, her sweat beading on her exposed skin. "Thanks guys, what are you doing here," she asked through her heavy breathing.

"Hi Aunty Lana!" Sebastian called out.

"Hey Sebby!" Lana replied with a smile.

"Where's Erwin and Isabel?" Robin asked, her dark curls bouncing in the movement as she walked into the house.

"They're both asleep. You know you never told me why you're here."

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a bit. Maybe have some lunch in town. It will be fun. I just figured that you've been cooped up in this house for so long you must be going crazy," Robin said as she threw a towel that she had grabbed off of a log towards Lana.

Lana began to wipe the sweat from her face, "Sounds great."

The group had a day in town. The kids were excited to be out and about with their mothers and aunt as Lana was just glad to get out of the house. She was beginning to feel lonely without Levi around as much as he used to be. It was nice to be able to spend time with Robin.

They all stopped for lunch and talked about the things that were going on around them. Isabel sat in Lana's lap as Erwin sat in Robin's. Sebastian was sitting in a chair of his own chair listening to the conversations. It got to the point where Lana wasn't really responding to anything that was being said. She sat with Isabel and fiddled with the ring that was on her finger. Her stare was blank as it was evident that something was on her mind.

"You miss him don't you?" Robin questioned observing Lana's behaviour.

"Of course I do." Lana paused for a moment before looking up at Robin. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Does Keith tell you things about work?"

"I don't know I never really looked into it that much. He usually just tells me the little things, sometimes some of the reports and assignments. Come to think of it though, within the last few months he hasn't really said anything about the M.P's at all."

"Levi has been like that too. He would tell me everything that was going on around the Corps. Like how everyone is doing, stuff like that. But it seems that lately he refuses to mention anyone or anything. I'm starting to get concerned. Almost as if he is trying to prevent me from finding something out."

"I'm sure he means well after all. I wouldn't look too much into it. You're thinking into it a little too much. I'm sure everything is fine," Robin proclaimed trying to reassure Lana.

A loud scream could be heard from outside along with the sounds of gunfire. Robin and Lana Quickly made eye contact with one another. Without any hesitation Robin handed Erwin to Sebastian as Lana handed Isabel to Alex. The two of them didn't say a word to each other and ran out the door as fast as they could. Alex could be heard questioning their motives in a stern manner but the two of them ignored her.

A couple of buildings down the street was a man who was on the ground. Blood was pouring out of a gunshot wound to the leg. He was starting to lose consciousness as Lana and Robin began to help the man.

"I'm Robin and Lana, we are veterans of the M.P's and Survey Corps. We are here to help you."

"My son, what of my son," he called out.

Near the doorway was a body of a young man. Robin ran over to check on him and stepped in the copious amount of blood that had spilled. She knelt down to examine the man as Lana was trying to rip a piece of her skirt in order to use it to stop the bleeding. Robin checked for a pulse and looked back up to Lana. She slowly shook her head indicating that his heart was no longer beating and that there were no further signs of life. She hurried over back to Lana who was still trying to rip a piece of her skirt.

"Don't you usually carry a knife or something on you?" Robin snapped at her.

"I haven't carried a knife on me in the last two years. I wasn't exactly putting myself in a situation where I needed it anymore." It didn't take Lana much longer to figure out an easier method. "I'm such an idiot," she called out to herself.

Lana held up her hand and transformed it into a hand of a beast. Her long claws would make it easier for her to tear into the fabric much easier. With two fingers she used them like a knife and cut a strip of her skirt. Robin was making sure the man was conscious as she had called for someone to call for help. The two of them provided basic first aid on him as the Military Police Brigade were on their way.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Robin asked as they were waiting.

"It was them. The ones from the Underground."

"Why did they attack you?"

"The money…they took my money. They took everything from me."

Military Police Brigade soldiers arrived at the scene along with medical help. The man was being treated as they were left alone.

Later that evening Lana was at the Aberdeen's for dinner. Erwin and Isabel were fast asleep already as Sebastian was cleaning up the dishes. Keith was quiet for most of the night. He kept to himself and seemed different from usual. However, he did mention the event that had happened earlier in the day.

"So I heard that they two of you saved a man."

"I wouldn't call it save, we simply just helped him from bleeding out," Robin chimed.

"Either way, he lives."

"Do you know why he was attacked to begin with?" Lana asked.

"We are still going through the questioning process but as far as I can tell it involves a syndicate from the Underground. From what we can tell, they call themselves Panthera."

"So what are you going to do? You plan on doing something I presume," Robin was wondering.

"The Underground is out of our military jurisdiction you know that."

"So you're just going to let them get away with what they did?" Robin angrily shouted.

"I've said it once and I'm going to say it again. Panthera is part of the Underground out of our jurisdiction therefore out of our hands. Unless Historia wants us to get involved then we will.""

"I can't believe you."

"What do you expect me to do? From what we know, Panthera is a ruthless organization. This is what they do. If they were regular citizens above ground then I can legally go in full force. But because they are an Underground organization we can't do anything. Especially right now. We can't put ourselves at the risk and go up against them."

"What are you talking about? You are the Military Police Brigade," Lana raised her voice.

"You know what, forget it. Forget I said any of this. You two shouldn't be getting yourselves involved in any of this to begin with. This conversation is over," Keith responded sternly and loudly.

He got up from his seat and stormed out of the house.

"Mom, is dad mad?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"It'll be alright, why don't you go after him and make sure he is ok."

Sebastian left the room after Keith as Robin and Lana were left alone with each other. The two of them reflected on the conversation. Robin believed that it was best to leave the situation alone as it was. She didn't want to create further conflict on the matter, however Lana had a different perspective. Within her, Lana believed that the first step of her freedom fighter dream was to start with the people right near her. If she was going to participate in liberating a whole group of people, then she needed to start small first.

"We shouldn't be meddling."

"Robin, let me tell you something. Long ago, I was under the impression that I was the last titan on this planet. I searched for any sort of sign of what happened to my people. Then I found out that there were these Eldians with titan like powers. A power that descended from my own people. Then I discovered that Keith was just like me. Now that I know I'm not alone, I now know that there have to be others like us out there. I want to be able to find those people and pull them from the shadows. However, there is a huge thing standing in my way. The threat of the Marleyans. In order to free my own people, I have to first free the people of Eldia who were bestowed the gift of my ancestors. In order to even begin to free them, I need to help the people within these walls. Now, are you going to sit here and just let those men get away with what they did, or are you going to help me take these men down."

Robin hesitated before giving her an answer. Lana was close to walking out without one.

"Let's get those sons of bitches for what they've done. If the Military Police Brigade won't deal with them, then we sure as hell will."

Lana and Robin devised a plan while Sebastian was keeping Keith occupied. The plan was to start by leaving the kids in Alex's care. Much to her dislike, she was the only option that they had. Once they were able to leave then they would trespass the Military Police Brigade armory. There they would steal gear that they would need for defence. Afterwards, they would go down into the Underground and see what information they could gather up. Once they had what they would need, they would locate and apprehend them. While in their custody, they would hand deliver them to the Military Police Brigade and place them behind bars. The plan was simple enough and fairly straight forward. They were both confident that they would be able to pull it off.

The following night, they would go through with the plan. Lana was in Robin's house as Keith was on a night shift. She dressed in the very same attire that she wore while under the name of Nathanial. Robin wore regular slacks and a button up shirt. A cowboy hat rested on her head with her hair pulled back.

"Make sure you wear something to cover your face. We don't want anyone recognizing us at any stage," Lana proclaimed gazing into the mirror while holding a knife up to her face.

She dug the blade firmly and deep into her skin forming a cut from one cheek to the other. Blood spilled from the wound quickly and she cried out in pain. The pain caused her to drop the knife as her hand shook. Slowly, Lana was able to calm herself down and focus on the wound just enough to speed the process up and make the bleeding stop. During the whole thing, Robin stood by and watched.

"Incredible. It still amazes me the things that you can do. I mean I've watched Sebastian cut himself, but he's never been able to do something like this."

To keep the wound from healing while they were down in the Underground, Lana made sure to put her healing powers towards a different target. This would allow her to keep her disguise. She took a couple of sewing needles and pierced her ears. That way the wounds wouldn't heal right away with the needles stuck in them, but won't complicate her need to move around and focus on their plan.

With their faces covered by bandanas they began to make their way to the armory. The place was guarded as to be expected. It was not going to be easy to just waltz in. It was apparent that security was fairly high. Lana had a good chuckle to herself. The two hid up against a wall and viewed the area behind it.

"What's so funny?" Robin whispered.

"I've heard stories that the security of the armory never used to be as heavy as this."

"Yeah I remember when I first started as a new cadet. A few years in, someone from the Underground came in and stole three v.m.d's."

Lana continued to chuckle, "Yeah, I know. That was Levi."

"LEV…" Lana was quick to cover Robin's mouth as a soldier got closer to their hiding spot.

Lana's face quickly went serious as she watched the soldier examine the area. The two of them didn't move from their spot and waited for him to walk away. When the coast was clear, Lana removed her hand and began to make a run for the building. Robin wasn't very far behind. Lana quickly crouched behind a few crates just in front of the wall. As the two of them hid for a moment or two, they watched as a few more soldiers came to their area on patrol. It seemed that getting into the building was going to be harder than expected however, Lana enjoyed the challenge.

"What do we do," Robin questioned.

"Quiet," Lana shushed her.

Lana's eyes darted back and forth trying to find some sort of opening. She gave up and waited until the coast was clear. Quickly the two of them went around the building to find big barn doors. Just as they had arrived, a soldier had rounded the corner of the building. The two of them tucked themselves within the shadow of the building and behind a couple of barrels. Thankfully the soldier didn't see or hear them. When the coast was clear once more, Lana tried to open the door. However, as to be expected it was locked.

"So what now?" Robin asked.

Lana didn't say anything and only looked up. There was a gap in the wall that spanned across the front to allow airflow into the building. It was too high up for a normal person to reach, however Lana was not a normal person. She didn't want risk shifting as it could draw attention. Instead she relied on the skills she was taught. Lana looked out and saw that the coast was clear. Quickly, she gave herself some distance between herself and the building. Once she was far enough she ran towards it. With a crate up against the wall, she jumped onto it and continued her momentum up the wall. If she were a bit taller, it would have been easier for her to perform this task. She just barely grabbed the lip of the gap with one hand. With her other hand she hoisted herself up and over into the building. There was no ledge for her to land on causing her to drop hard to the ground. She grimaced in slight pain as she got up from the ground and unlocked the door to quietly let Robin in.

"That was incredible. Where did you learn to do that?" Robin asked in amazement.

"Believe it or not that was one of the skills Keith taught me when we were kids."

"No, no way," she replied in disbelief.

The two began to wander through the dark building.

"Our childhood wasn't exactly average. Despite using skills like that for show, we used them for other means as well. Some of them not so pleasant."

"Yeah, Keith told me about how you guys would break into places and what not."

"It gets much darker than that. Although I never did a lot of it myself. Let's just say Keith's hands are stained red because of what we had to do."

The two were silent after that as they began searching for weapons. Keith refused to keep any weapons in the house aside from the gun that his father passed on to him and his gear that he would use for work. Lana on the other hand felt that she no longer needed to keep her knives after the birth of Erwin. Usually she would have blades of some kind tucked into her clothes just in case. However, her life had been calming to where she gave all of her weapons to Keith and kept one for herself.

They located guns and ammunition that they would take. Although they were breaking the law, they saw that their actions would be justified to some level at the least. The two were prepared either way for what would come at them.

In a box, Lana found a piece of gear that she believed would be useful to them. Inside was a harness and vertical maneuvering equipment. It was the same equipment she had used before during her time spent with the anti-personnel squad.

"What do we need that for?" Robin questioned as she watched Lana put the gear on.

"Let's just say this is going to come in handy. If these guys think the way that I think they do, then this will be useful and help us get closer to them."

Without further questioning they were prepared to leave. They were able to get in without too much trouble. The next step was to get out without being noticed. The two of them left the building the same way as they had entered. As Robin waited down below, Lana hoisted herself up onto the roof with a spare canister in her hand. She threw the canister over the fence. With a gun, she aimed and fired just in time for the canister to reach the fence. It exploded and caught the attention of everyone who was on guard. This allowed Robin and Lana to escape without any altercation.

Once free from the armory they were able to make their way to the Underground. Although Lana had only been to it once before she remembered the unpleasant feeling she got from it. The sight of the people who she believed were to be The Hunters from Rhea to which she knows now as the Crovus Clan. She shivered at the thought of meeting with them once more. However, she shook it off and focused at the task that was at hand. She was not going to let something as trivial as that stop her. Lana decided that if she were to confront them once more, then it would be her hunting them and making them pay for everything that they've done. The Crovus Clan was on the list of people she wanted to bring down. They were the hunters of the titans.

They finally reached the entrance of the Underground and made their way down the steps. It was getting darker as the pathway was lit by torches. The air underneath was musky making it harder to breath. At the entrance, they were greeted by an older man. He stood at a booth like structure leaning up against it with a cane in his hand. He held up the cane preventing them from passing.

"A toll booth," Robin whispered.

"Well, well, well fancy seeing you down here again," the main proclaimed with a smile revealing that several of his teeth were missing. "Although I remember there being a little less of you last time," he continued jabbing Lana in the breast with his cane.

It was true that the last time that she was down the Underground with Levi, she had concealed her chest. This enabled her to appear as though she were a man.

"Tch," she replied and knocked the cane away from her chest.

"Just let us through," Robin chimed.

"Well alright little lady, but first you need to pay the fine."

"We don't have any money," Lana stated sternly. Her piercing gaze was highly intimidating.

"Sorry, no money no access."

Lana grabbed the collar of the man's shirt and slammed him up against the cold wall. The old man did nothing but laugh.

"What's wrong darling. Running from the law! You must be with a nice piece of equipment like that. And I don't mean that maneuvering gear. What's your story sweet cheeks?"

"We have business. Now tell me where I can find Panthera."

"PANTHERA! Those crazy schmucks! You must be crazy yourself if you have business with them!"

Lana closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. With a crack in her voice she spoke to the man, "Tell me where I can find Panthera and let us through."

Robin was taken back by the feeling. It was evident that the man was fully under her control and Robin did nothing more but watch Lana use her powers.

"You'll find them in a large building north from here. Approximately three hundred meters from this entrance," he replied in a monotone voice.

She let go of the man once she had her answer as a small trickle of blood came from her nose. The man let the two of them pass without any further questions and was released from Lana's control. As they got some distance between themselves and the front gate, Robin was eager to find out what happened.

"What the hell was that!" she shouted.

"That, was the same ability that the Founding Titan has," Lana stated keeping her face forward.

"If you could just do that, then why don't you use it more often?"

Lana reached into her pocket and pulled out the handkerchief she had used to wipe the blood.

"This is the reason why. If I use it for too long or on too many people I lose consciousness myself."

The streets of the Underground were just as Lana remembered it. It was dark and musky. The only light was emitted by various torches that lined the streets. Most of the people in the area gave unpleasant looks while others were quick to brush off the strangers. Lana was the one who was gathering the most attention due to the maneuvering gear she was equipped with.

When Historia came to power, the Queen did all that she could to help the people living here. She wanted those who were willing to live above the surface to gain that access without any consequences. Through a light background check, most were able to start a new life above. However, there were those who were not fortunate to receive that luxury, nor were the ones who were willing to. There was a large portion of people who rather enjoyed their lifestyle below. Without the military interfering with their affairs, they were able to live the life that they wanted.

They approached what appeared to be like a large warehouse like building blocked out with a fence. At the gate there were two men with weapons guarding the place. They seemed to be rough around the edges and someone who you didn't want to mess with. They were both well-built and seemed to be around the same age as Lana. Robin and Lana approached them with extreme caution. Robin was sure to hold onto the rifle she carried. Lana remained calm and focused as they walked up to the two men.

"What do you little ladies want? You shouldn't be kicking around here. Get lost," one of them raised their voice.

"Is this where I can find Panthera?" Lana questioned.

"Who wants to know?"

"I do. I have business here."

"This isn't a place for someone like you, now get lost," he leaned in closer to her the stench of his breath filled her nose.

"I have something that your boss may be interested in," she proclaimed adjusting the harness of her equipment. She continued, "Now you are going to let us in or your boss may not be so happy that you let an opportunity like this get away."

The man growled at Lana. The two of them let them pass without any further questions. Lana's theory was that the vertical maneuvering equipment would be their ticket into the facility. He theorized that the syndicate would be interested in a military weapons, especially one designed for humans rather than titans.

Once in, the plan was to find the boss. Once he was located, they would gather the information that they needed to locate the funds that was taken away from the shop owner. They walked into the building and were surprised with something much more. The building was filled with various containers, most of which were filled with a liquid. It was a liquid that they had never seen before. As they got close to it, it gave off a very strange sweet smell.

What Lana and Robin had come across was not just the base of Panthera, but a drug house. The various containers were filled with drugs that caused hallucinations. It was evident by a few of the Panthera members who were leaning up against the wall on the ground.

A loud shout drew their attention causing them to raise their weapons in response. At the other end of the warehouse was a shorter skinny man. He was dressed nicely and seemed pretty young. The man before them had to be not much older than twenty-seven.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he screamed at them.

Robin was quick to respond, "You're men let us in. They seemed to be pretty nice guys."

Lana lowered her weapon, "We are here on business. We were wondering if you'd be able to sit down and have a nice chat with us."

"Business, what kind of business."

"It's to our understanding that you may be interested in a piece of equipment. It may provide you better protection and service," she continued.

"What do you know of Panthera?" he replied with a sly undertone.

"We know that you're behind the latest drug that can cause hallucinations. Lately you've been trying to expand your reach to the people beyond the Underground. Seems to me like you've been having a little bit of trouble. Perhaps the Brigade being a little more than what you bargained for?" Robin stated stepping forward with her rifle still held up.

"They seem to take the fun out of everything."

"It would be nice if you were able to maybe get in and out of a sale as fast as you can wouldn't it?" Lana proclaimed showing off the maneuvering gear.

"Most people who come here to make a deal usually want a deal in return. I'll bite, what do you want?"

Robin was blatant to answer, "The other day some of your men attacked a shop owner, took his money, and killed his son. All that we ask is for his money back and for those men to turn themselves in for what they've done."

Lana cringed at the realization as to what was going to happen. The man before them laughed at the proposal. Robin saw nothing wrong with giving the answer that she did. However, Lana knew that what she had said had blew it for the both of them. At this point their plan was ruined.

"Forget it!" he laughed, "Men, I want you to kill these two. Get them out of my face," he continued with a straight face and began to walk away.

The men in the room began charging at the two of them.

"Whatever you do, no casualties! Stick to protocol of section one c, " Robin shouted.

"Which is?"

"Subdue but don't kill!" Robin shouted and ducked behind containers.

"Fine, but I can't promise anything!" Lana replied and began to charge towards the group.

Robin was planning on providing support as Lana would charge in head on. Using the rifle she would fire and wound the men that surrounded Lana. Meanwhile, Lana did the best that she could to conserve the bullets and her gas. Their main goal was to find the money and to apprehend the leader.

Lana had decided it was best to fight them in the best way that she knew. She transformed her hands to form claws. Using the sharps claws, she was able to pierce the men that attacked her. During the fight, she learned that she was badly outnumbered. She was knocked down to the ground as she was getting beaten on. Robin did the best that she could but a bullet had come flying towards her, hitting her arm in the process.

Through the quick burst of adrenaline after hearing Robin's yells, Lana was capable of shoving the men off of her. She retracted her claws and hardened her skin to crystal except where wounds were open. The skin on arm melted off due to the heat emitting from her growing muscles. The sheer power had caused severe damage to each individual she punched. She used the skills she had learned from Levi and Keith and fought her way to help Robin.

Robin had ran and hid behind some of the canisters in a corner. She was trying to calm herself down through the pain as several men were still firing at her. She used the bandana that concealed her face to help with the bleeding. With her uninjured arm, she grabbed a knife from her pocket and began to charge into the group that Lana was facing. She stabbed a man in the back as he was about to knock Lana down.

As Robin was still bleeding to a large degree, Lana knew that she had to do something about the men above them who were firing. With the vertical maneuvering gear, she hoisted herself up to the bannister and swung herself. At the right angle she began to fire and gracefully landed where the man had stood. She did this to each shooter as Robin brought down the rest of the men below.

All that was left was locating the boss. Lana jumped out of the open window and searched high as Robin went through the door and searched low. Lana was able to see him running not very far from the building. She called out to Robin and the two headed in the direction. Lana used the device and managed to catch up to him very quickly. She cornered him into an alley and raised her gun up to him. Robin was right behind her clutching onto her arm.

Through the dim light, Lana noticed something in his hand. She prepared herself right away for what was to come and remained calm and still.

"All of your men are down. What do you plan on doing?" Lana coaxed.

"You think this is the end for me! Ha!" he raised his hand and fired a gun.

The bullet was true and directed at Lana. There was no time to dodge fully, she was forced to take the hit. With a shrill scream from Robin, Lana fell to the ground. The bullet hitting her chest. The man began laughing before aiming the gun at Robin. He fired and missed her due to her movements.

Without thinking, Robin grabbed the gun from Lana's limp hand and cut the connections to the maneuvering gear off of it. Through her tears, she fired the gun. Staying by what she stood for, she refused to kill the man. The bullet hit his leg and caused him to fall to the ground in pain. She ran over and stomped on his hand that held the gun, breaking his hand in the process. She kicked him in the head knocking him unconscious.

Coughing could be heard, as Robin turned to see Lana sitting herself upright. There was a small whole in the shirt where the bullet had gone through but beyond that was no signs of blood. Robin ran over to Lana who was trying to regain herself. She ripped open Lana's shirt to reveal a glistening structure on her chest. Most of her chest was covered in a beautiful crystal that reflected the light from the torches. In the center was the impact of the bullet. The bullet had fallen out of the hole it was in as Lana shifted herself. When the bullet had hit the structure it had caused it to shatter. It was just enough to stop the bullet.

Lana rubbed her face trying to pull herself together. It was clear that the force of the bullet had still caused the wind to be knocked out of her. The shot left her out for a moment of two as the impact had caused her to fall backwards and hit her head on the ground in the process.

"You're ok!" Robin shrieked and grabbed Lana in a hug. She pulled her away, "But how did you know that would happen, let alone that it would work?"

"To be honest, I didn't know that it would fully work. When I saw the gun in his hand I did my best to create this. I tried my best to create something thicker but I wasn't exactly fast enough to get it to what I wanted. Thankfully this was enough."

"You almost got yourself killed. You may be a titan, but you're not immortal!"

"Yeah but we also took down one of the biggest syndicates of the Underground. Besides, I'm more worried about you. Your arm looks pretty bad. Let's drag his sorry ass out of here, find the money, and go home."

Lana and Robin went back to the warehouse and located a safe that had the money in it. They grabbed what they came for and dragged the boss to the top of the surface. It was early in the morning as they made their way up the stairs. As they reached the surface they were greeted by the warm rays and the rifles of the Military Police Brigade.

The two were placed under arrest for breaking in and stealing the equipment by none other than Keith's own squad following his order. They at least both received medical attention for their injuries. The boss of Panthera was detained after the report was finalized.

Both Lana and Robin sat in different cells across from each other. They were both quiet about the whole situation. They were not sure what was to come after but knew that something was going to happen because of what they've done. They were locked in the cells for two days before finally someone came down to see them. Although they were thrilled to see someone they were not thrilled to see their husbands. The two of them stood before their cells without saying a word. Lana and Robin did nothing in response and awaited for something.

"What were you thinking," Keith began, "I told you not to get involved and now look at you. Look at what you've done. Do you not realize the consequences of your actions? The recklessness! What would have happened if you wound up dead? Did you even take a second to think about the kids! The thought of them losing their mother! I can't believe you both would go behind my back and do this after I specifically told you not to," Keith said getting louder and louder to the point of yelling in pure anger.

"What we did was get the guy's money back and take down a crime lord," Lana proclaimed quietly refusing to look Levi in the eye.

"What you did was irresponsible," Levi scolded.

"Irresponsible as it may be, we stopped people from causing more damage. Something that you couldn't do," Robin firmly stood her ground glaring Keith in the eyes.

"Do you really think we were sitting on our asses doing nothing!?" Keith shouted. He took in a deep breath and continued in a more calm and yet stern voice, "Let me tell you something. That man that you supposedly got the money back for, was a supplier." Robin's eyes widened as Lana turned her head and listened. "That man was providing them with materials they needed to make that drug. In return they gave him a portion of the proceeds. His son, was one of the distributors of the drug. During our investigations of the drug induced incidents we learned that. We also learned that the son was putting a good portion of the money in his own pocket. That's why Panthera went after them. We were planning on taking Panthera down ourselves. We were going to have people get them from the inside out."

"Why didn't you tell us this from the beginning," Robin shouted slamming herself up against the bars.

"Because I thought that if I told you any of that then you would do something to try and help. But clearly I was wrong either way."

"Alright, so what happens now?" Lana questioned.

"Right now you are being withheld for stealing the maneuvering gear and guns," Keith answered.

"It appears that the court may be in your favor," Levi remarked.

"How so?" Lana asked walking up to the bars.

"It seems that Panthera had held some sort of authority within the Underground. Now that they have been disbanded, various people have turned themselves in. The ways of the Underworld are unbalanced right now and there are some criminals who see as turning themselves in as being the best option rather than trying to restore the power. Plus there was the control that Panthera had on certain families on the surface."

"On top of that, the notorious drug has been confiscated. Not to mention the fact that we learned that we need to upgrade our security procedures. You did everything in one night with no casualties. We are able to question these men and figure out how big this network really is." Keith stated with a sigh. "You are both very lucky. If it weren't for your previous records and involvement with the military you would have been locked up for ten years. You will only have to be locked up for a few more days. Afterwards you are free to go home. Just promise me that you'll let us handle it next time. The court recognized your methods and procedures as part of standard military protocol. Aside from the stealing, everything seemed to be by the book."

"You can take the soldier out of the fight, but you can't take the fight out of the soldier," Lana chimed with a grin.

"Once a soldier always a soldier is what I always say," Robin relaxed a little.


End file.
